The Heartless Keeper
by MemoryStormSanctuary
Summary: In the old mansion of Twilight Town, a young girl without a heart slept, waiting to be awoken. Now awake Yuki must decide if the people who woke her up are really her friends. The Lady of the Shadows holds so many secrets Yuki's not sure if she's as kind as she seems. But in an organization of people with no hearts, is anyone what they seem?
1. Prologue

**Prologue; Scattered Dream Like a Far off Memory**

All around was black. The raven haired girl pushed herself up wincing, having just fallen into the darkness. She stood and looked around cautiously. She took a step forward on the black ground that blended into everything. The ground seemed to burst as ravens peeled off the ground and flew away cawing and scratching. The girl threw up her arms hiding her face, closing her eyes. She felt the talons of the birds rush across her skin, blood trickling down her arms. The cries of the birds died out leaving silence. The girl opened her bright blue eyes and slowly lowered her arms. The floor now seemed to glow drawing her attention. She looked down and gasped. The floor was made of stained glass. It's image was that of a brown haired boy holding a key. The background was an island. Little circles around the edges held images of other people, children.

"Sora?" The girl whispered. She stepped to the smaller circles.

"Kairi? Riku? Titus? Wakka? Selphie?" She whispered as she went to each circle. She knew these people.

 _The darkness calls to you._ A voice said causing the glass to shake. The girl looked around confused. There was no one around. Who had spoken?

 _The doors are not yet open, the key has not been found._ The voice said.

"What are you talking about?!" The girl yelled out.

 _Choose wisely, guardian._ The voice said almost mockingly.

"Choose what?" The girl asked. Around her three platforms appeared. One held a sword, another had a shield, the last a staff. The girl looked at each platform. She first walked to the shield. Beneath it was a small plaque.

 _The guardian_

 _Bravery to fight_

 _Strength to defend_

 _Lose of self_

The girl frowned and walked away to the staff, a thin rod with black vine like things wrapped around it. The plaque beneath it read:

 _The mage_

 _Knowledge beyond measure_

 _The power of choice_

 _Distain for the ignorant_

The girl frowned again. Shaking her head she walked to the last platform. The blade resting upon it was a dark grey with a red and black hilt, a ruby placed at the end.

 _The warrior_

 _Courage to protect_

 _Skill to lead_

 _No fear to contain the spirit_

The girl nodded her frown vanishing. This was the one. She reached for the sword taking it into her grasp. It fit naturally in her palm. The blade was balanced and about the length of her arm.

 _For everything gained, something must be lost._ The voice said suddenly. _Choose what to sacrifice._

The girl looked behind her at the shield and staff. She chewed her bottom lip in thought. She slowly walked to the staff and picked it up. She twirled it in her hand once before it vanished. The girl stared at where the staff had once been shocked.

 _The courage of the warrior at the cost of the mage's knowledge. You are ready to continue_. The voice said with a serious tone. The ground lurched underneath the girls feet and flipped completely sending the girl falling into the darkness.

She landed hard on another floor. The girl pushed herself to her feet. This floor glowed like the last, drawing her attention once more. The image was of a silver haired man in a black coat, his eyes almost closed. These little circles held images of other people in black coats. Two of the people had their hoods up.

"Who...?" The girl started to ask confused. On the ground a shadow appeared. The girl stepped away from it afraid. The shadow came up out of the ground and took the form of a small creature with clawed hands and antenna.

 _The creatures formed from the darkness in hearts. Watch them carefully though they will cause you no harm_. The voice commanded. The girl stepped towards the creature slowly. It looked up at her with bright yellow eyes. It twitched then moved closer to her lowering its head in submission. The ravenette girl took another step towards the creature, tilting her head curiously. The creature slowly came closer then rubbed it's head against the ravenette like a cat. The ravenette smiled and gently touched the creatures head. It was cold like ice.

 _You do not hold what they seek. They see you as a comfort, a leader._ The voice explained. From behind the girl came a strange hissing sound. The girl looked over her shoulder curiously. A strange grey creature moved back and forth as if performing a dance, hissing continuously. After a second it lunged at the girl it's hisses becoming angry. The ravenette turned and lashed out with the blade she held cutting the hissing creature down. The shadow creature next to her made a sound much like a growl, as if threatening the grey creature. The grey creature made a shrieking sound before vanishing into nothing.

 _The shells that remain however will not differentiate you from any other._ The voice said almost casually, like this was a normal event. _One more test._ The voice announced before the ground lurched again.

The girl landed on her back. She groaned as she pushed herself up. Looking down at the glowing floor she gasped. The image was the raven haired girl with her eyes closed, her hands clasped over her heart. The little circles had people, mostly girls, in white coats. The background was a black heart outlined in red with a red x through it. The symbol seemed vaguely familiar to the ravenette. Like a far off memory or a scattered dream.

 _Time to test your power. Let us see who is stronger._ The voice said with a gleeful tone. As of it had finally reached its favorite part.

"You know, you're really starting to annoy me." The girl said looking around. From behind a blast of wind knocked the girl over. She rolled onto her feet and looked towards the wind. A giant bird covered in black and white flames hovered above the glass floor. On it's chest was the x'ed out heart.

"I really don't like this." The girl complained looking for somewhere to run. Her eyes locked onto the birds tail that brushed the floor. She took a deep breath before sprinting towards it. She spun the sword in her hand and smacked the birds tail with it. The bird screeched and spun, again facing the ravenette. It spit balls of darkness at the girl forcing her to roll to the side to dodge them. _Thank god for all those times I sparred with the boys._ The girl thought again darting at the birds tail. She jumped onto it's tail and climbed up onto the birds back. The flames that coated the bird did not burn her at all. The ravenette slammed the blade down in between the birds shoulder blades. The bird shrieked and tried to shake her off by doing a flip. The girl held tight to the swords hilt to keep from falling. The bird stopped moving and cried out. Beams of light shot from its mouth. The girl pulled her sword from the birds back and slammed it back down. The bird shrieked again and dissolved into shadows and light. The girl fell to the ground.

"Now I really don't like this." The ravenette complained.

 _You have proven yourself, the time is right._ All light cut off and the world fell into darkness.

*3*

The girl blinked open her eyes. The blue color seemed to glow in the darkness. She sat up slowly, rubbing the back of her head.

What a weird dream. She thought. Her hand went to her back checking for bruises. The dream seemed too real to be just a dream. Perhaps it was a memory. But then what a strange thing to remember. Nothing like that had ever happened to the ravenette. At least, she didn't think anything like that had.

Outside the wind blew heavily. The tell tale sign of a storm coming. The ravenette jumped up out of bed and walked to her window. She loved watching the island storms. Outside was completely dark. It was impossible to see anything. The girl frowned. That was unusual. Suddenly there was a crack of lightning. But the lightning was purple, not it's usual color. On one of the small islands the girl saw a man walking. She frowned and chewed her lip. Who was the person walking? The girl grabbed a wooden sword before walking out of her room quietly. The ravenette snuck out of her house careful to avoid waking her parents.

The girl ran to the island she had seen the man on. More of the strange purple lightning flashed through the sky. She crossed the bridge onto the island and looked around. The man was nowhere to be seen. The ravenette frowned.

"Where did he go?" The girl asked aloud. She had just seen him.

"How interesting you come child." An unfamiliar voice said. It had a heavy accent that was hard to distinguish. The ravenette spun towards the voice. There stood a man wearing red and black, a red scarf wrapped around his face. His eyes were yellow, his skin a darker tone.

"Who are you?" The ravenette demanded. The heavy wind made her hair blow wildly.

"That is quite an interesting question don't you think? It's meaning is so vague." The man said in response. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Fine. What's your name? And why are you here?" The ravenette asked already annoyed by this strange man. The man chuckled.

"My name is DiZ. As for why I am here well, I came to find you." The man said. His eyes studied the girl, trying to decide the best course of action to handle the girl.

"Why? What's so important about me?" The girl asked. All she was was an orphan. She had just washed up on the island one day with Kairi when she was eight. She didn't remember her home world at all. Even after five years on the island none of her memories had returned. She still didn't remember who she was.

"Your family sent me to search for you. They are desperately trying to find you." DiZ said calmly.

"My family? I have a family?" The girl asked shocked, a small smile starting on her face. The only family she had ever known was her adoptive parents. To think she had a family somewhere looking for her made her smile.

"Of course. They are searching for you everywhere. Would you like to go to them?" The man replied. His eyes didn't leave the girl as she thought. She chewed her bottom lip as she thought. Just watching her she would seem human. But DiZ knew otherwise.

"What about my friends? I don't think I could just leave them." The girl asked shyly. DiZ scoffed in his mind. Friends, what a ridiculous notion. Something like her having friends.

"You will see them again, one day." DiZ said, hoping to encourage the girl. She was far to valuable to leave in the open. If he had to he would resort to lying instead of the half truths he was telling.

The girl nodded slowly. "Alright. I'll go with you." She said. DiZ smirked.

"Very good. Then please, right this way." He motioned to the side where a strange portal of purple, blue, and black smoke appeared. The ravenette took a deep breath and stepped through the portal. DiZ turned to the island and smirked.

"The girl named Yuki never existed. All memory of her is to be purged." He announced. The sky crackled with magic, as if responding to his order. DiZ turned and went through the portal.

*3*

The girl stood outside a large mansion in a forest. Was this her home? She felt DiZ come through the portal and stand behind her. Before she could speak she felt his hand on the back of her head.

"Sleep and forget." He commanded. The girl felt her eyes get heavy and she began to sway on her feet. She fell to the ground losing consciousness. DiZ caught her before she hit the ground.

"Sora, Kairi, Riku." She muttered before losing consciousness completely.

 **A/N: I'm still trying to figure out how this website works, actually it's kind of annoying but all the same it's pretty cool. This story is originally on my Wattpad account so I'm just transferring it here. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I; Awakening**

The mansion was empty of all inhabitants, it had been for years. Or at least, that's what everyone in the town thought.

A woman in a white coat approached the gates of the mansion, a younger woman beside her. The woman stopped and stared up at the manor, her red eyes narrowing.

"My Lady?" The younger woman next to her asked. The younger woman appeared to be in her late teens, possibly just entering her twenties.

"We're close. She's hidden in this mansion." The woman said calmly. A small smile spread across her lips. "You thought you could hide her from us. How wrong you were." The woman said under her breath, talking to someone who was not there.

The younger woman beside her looked to the gates. Her lime green eyes studied the gate calmly, assessing the strength of the gate. She took a step forward and grabbed hold of one of the many locks on the gate. She calmly investigated it not saying a word.

"Well?" The woman demanded, brushing her white hair tipped in red aside.

"He must have had great faith that we would not think to look here. The locks are nothing special. More than likely put here by a human." The younger woman said releasing the lock and stepping back.

The woman smiled and laughed a little. "How foolish of him. To think we wouldn't search for our own kind." She shook her head and looked to the young woman. "Remove the locks."

"Yes, My Lady." The younger woman said. She reached in her coat and drew a gun. The gun was a sapphire blue with a thin barrel. The base looked like a crescent moon and had needles sticking up out of it. The guard around her hand formed the shape of a heart. The girl pointed the gun at the lock and squeezed the trigger. A bolt of lightning shot from the barrel and hit the lock. The lock fell from it's chain. The younger woman took aim and repeated the process until all the locks fell from the gate. She tucked the gun away again and bowed to the woman.

The woman stepped forward and pulled the chains from the gate. With the chains carelessly thrown to the ground the woman pulled open the gates. The gates screeched as they opened, the rusted hinges fighting every inch they moved. A flock of birds erupted out of a near by tree flying away from the sound.

With the gates now open the woman entered the front yard of the manor. Old statues crumbled on either side of a path over grown with weeds. In the center a fountain sat, worn by time. Ivy climbed the walls of the mansion unchecked. The place had quite obviously been abandoned long ago, and no one had bothered to take care of it since then.

The woman walked briskly through the yard to the front door. The younger woman followed behind flicking her red bang back out of her face mixing it with the rest of her hair, which was blonde. The woman pushed open the front doors and stepped into the dark manor.

The entrance once was an elegant room. With beautiful draps, a fine chandelier, and expensive rugs. Now only a shadow of that grandeur remained. Dust clung to the walls, dulling the color of everything. Cobwebs hung off the ceiling.

The woman walked through the room without glancing around. This was not what she came for and she was not going to be detained by it. She climbed the stairs quickly and soundlessly. Surprisingly for the stairs age they did not creak. The woman turned to the right taking another set of stairs into the east wing of the manor.

The woman walked down the hall, her eyes narrowing again. She was getting closer, she could feel it. The woman turned a corner and stopped. The hall was filled with Neoshadows. They all turned and looked at her. The woman smirked.

"Stand down." She said. The Neoshadows bowed their heads and moved aside to allow the woman through. At the end of the hall was a large set of doors. Carved into the doors was a phoenix with its wings spread out. The woman walked down the hall stopping in front of the door giving her companion time to catch up.

"This is the room?" The blonde woman asked, looking to the woman. The woman nodded.

The blonde pushed open the doors and stood aside to let the woman enter first. The woman walked in slowly, as if enjoying her victory. In the room there was no light beside what came in the door. The corners of the room were filled with Heartless. From Shadows to Armored Knights, Deserters to Loudmouths. The room was large, it probably had been a master suite at one point. On the other side of the room was a bed.

The woman crossed the room drawing closer to the bed. The bed was made with black sheets drawing all attention to the pale skin of the girl lying asleep.

The girl on the bed appeared to be a teenager, not much more than fifteen. Her raven black hair fell around her shoulders blending into the sheets. Her skin resembled porcelain, pale and nearly perfect. No color was in her cheeks at all making her appear dead.

The woman smiled and gently touched the girls hair.

"Finally, we have found you, little princess." The woman purred. The blonde woman stood beside the woman and stared down at the girl.

"How do we wake her?" The blonde asked. Her eyes did not leave the girl as she spoke. Something about the ravenette demanded attention.

"Once she has left this manor she should awaken. They would not want her to sleep forever." The woman said, her hand still running through the girls hair.

"Should we leave a message for him?" The blonde asked.

"Her being gone will be message enough. We have won." The woman said.

"It is unwise to make such statements until they are confirmed, My Lady." The blonde said sullenly.

The woman sighed, "You're right Aysui, I should be patient."

The woman gently picked the girl up, holding her bridal style. The woman turned away exiting the room. Aysui followed silently. The Heartless in the room watched then followed slowly and cautiously.

The woman took the girl outside setting her down just outside the mansion's gate, leaning her against the wall that surrounded the grounds. The woman brushed the girls hair from her face, a smile touching her lips. Aysui stood near by watching, all the other Heartless gathered behind her as if watching as well.

"Wake now, your time for slumber is over." The woman said soothingly, "Come now my princess, it is time for you to wake."

The ravenette's eyes fluttered open slowly. They opened and closed several times before finally remaining open. The girls eyes, though open, remained heavy, ready to flutter shut again in an instant. The Heartless gathered behind Aysui bowed their heads avoiding eye contact with the girl.

"Hello, little princess." The woman said, running her fingers through the girls hair.

The girl blinked, "Where am I?" She asked slowly putting her words together.

"That is not important. You will not be here long." The woman replied.

The girl nodded slowly. Her eyes drifting shut again. Whatever spell had put her to sleep was still taking effect.

"Stay awake, my lady." The woman said to the girl.

"Sleepy." The girl yawned, "Very sleepy. Do I have to stay awake?" The girl turned and cuddled closer to the woman. The woman smiled and ran her hand through the girls hair.

"Just a little longer my princess. Tell me, what do you remember?" The woman asked.

"The darkness calls, the doors are yet to open, the key is not found." The girl muttered. The woman tensed up a little.

"The creatures formed from the darkness in hearts. Watch them carefully though they will cause you no harm. You do not hold what they seek. They see you as a comfort, a leader." The girl continued saying half asleep. She was clearly quoting something else. Something from a dream more than likely.

The woman looked the ravenette interested. "Do you know where the key is?" She asked.

"Many of them. Scattered across many worlds. Where the true key is is a mystery. No one knows." The girl answered. She yawned again, "sleepy."

"My princess, do not sleep yet. We have more to ask." The woman said.

"Who are you? What are your names?" The ravenette asked suddenly, sounding almost hostile.

The woman smiled, "My name is Tayressa, Lady of the shadows. My companion is Aysui, The quick shot. Do you remember who you are?"

"Yuki, just Yuki." The girl said sleepily. "Time to sleep." Her eyes closed and refused to open again.

"The spell is stronger then I thought it would be." Aysui said calmly.

"It's of no importance. It will wear off the further from this place she gets. We must take her back to the castle." Tayressa said standing.

"She's different. Do you think the others will notice?" Aysui asked.

"Of course they will. But so long as they don't question we won't have problems." Tayressa replied as she picked Yuki up. Aysui nodded.

With a flick of her wrist Aysui summoned a portal of blue, purple, and black smoke. Tayressa walked through silently. Aysui turned to all the Heartless gathered by the mansion.

"Be gone. We will take care of her." Aysui said, her voice full of authority. The Heartless stood motionless for a moment before vanishing. Aysui glared towards where the Heartless once stood before going into the portal.

*3*

Yuki stood in the white room staring at the little Shadow walking in front of her. Her face was emotionless, there was no light in her eyes. From above Aysui and Tayressa watched.

"What are we waiting for exactly?" Aysui asked calmly. Her eyes were trained on Yuki. Even when the girl was in a zombie like state, barely able to respond to anything, she called the attention of all others of her kind.

"We are waiting to see if her weapon will appear." Tayressa answered, her eyes too were trained on the young ravenette. Yuki was still watching the Shadow. The Shadow kept staring back at Yuki it's head close to the floor showing submission to Yuki.

Yuki tilted her head to the side. Watching the Shadow was boring. Why was she even here? Was she supposed to do something?

Flick your wrist. A familiar voice said in Yuki's head. She'd heard that voice before, but where? Yuki sighed and looked down at her left wrist. She flicked her wrist as the voice had directed. There was a beam of dark light, then suddenly a key appeared in her hand. Yuki stared at the key shocked. She lifted it up to study it closer. She heard gasps from above her. This impressed even the boss.

The key was black with what looked like clawed hands up and down the rod. Like heartless were attempting to grab onto it. The teeth looked like antenna off a heartless with a fluer di leis in between the antenna. The guard around her hand was shaped like a heart. A chain hung off the end, though Yuki couldn't it see well.

The Shadow in front of Yuki hissed. Yuki glanced up at it. The Shadow moved like it was agitated, eyes locked on the key. The Shadow hissed again, then lunged at Yuki. Yuki jumped back and swung the key forward. The Shadow hissed and dissolved into shadows. Yuki stood panting starting at where the Shadow had been.

"Will all Heartless do that?" Aysui asked, her eyes now locked on the keyblade in Yuki's hand.

"Maybe at first, but I think once she learns to control her abilities she'll be able to stop that." Tayressa responded with a smile.

"Will you teach her to control these abilities?" Aysui asked. Yuki was swinging the keyblade around learning how to handle it. Aysui watched curiously.

"And become subject to her will? I think not. She has her uses even without full control of her abilities. Let her be the pawn, not the queen." Tayressa said with a smirk.

"Don't you think she's a little too valuable for a pawn?" Aysui asked. Her eyes widened as Yuki flicked her other wrist and summoned another keyblade. This one was silver with an intricately worked rod. The teeth were gold and the shape of a crown with a heart worked into the design. The guard was also gold and shaped like a heart.

"Perhaps you're right there. Let's think of her as our king. Without her we lose the game. But we really don't want her involved." Tayressa said. The smirk on her face seemed to grow.

"The others sensed her power. Will they just stand by?" Aysui asked concerned.

"So long as she obeys me, the others will follow. Our hierarchy will still stand." Tayressa said calmly. Her red eyes narrowed at Yuki. "She will not interfere."


	3. Chapter II

**Chapter II; Awake**

The meeting room was black as night. Everything in the room was either black or dark grey. There was no color anywhere, except for the people in the room.

On the throne like chairs all facing each other in a large circle, twelve people in white coats sat. All looked to Tayressa, who sat on the highest chair. They clearly were waiting for something. But no one said a word to break the silence.

After what seemed like ages of silence one of the cloaked figures spoke. She sat to the left of Tayressa. Her hair was silver falling down her back. Her eyes were the color of sapphires.

"Well, can she use it?" The woman asked. She seemed to be in her early twenties.

"Yes, in fact she weilds two." Tayressa responded calmly.

A collective gasp spread through the room. The group began whispering to each other. Though Tayressa could not discern each word from another, she knew they were all asking questions. Tayressa raised her hand calmly drawing all attention back to her.

"We are not completely sure how this has happened. I'm sure Hysui will make it her priority to discover that for us." Tayressa said looking to a woman on the second seat to her right. The woman with short dark brown hair nodded her head.

"But what if she goes rogue? She could kill us all!" A woman, probably in her early twenties, four seats to Tayressa's right, with bright red hair asked.

"Peace, Sykitune. She will not turn on us. What reason would she have?" Tayressa asked looking to the group for an answer. No one spoke up.

"Does she remember who she was?" A blonde woman, who appeared to be in her late twenties, three seats to the right of Tayressa asked calmly.

"No, she remembers nothing from what we have seen. But maybe over time she will remember." Tayressa answered. Her voice was kept low, meant to soothe those in the room.

"She resonates power, I wouldn't be one to bet against her." A teenage girl with dark red hair commented. She was continuously tossing dice up into the air and catching them. Her gold eyes locked onto Tayressa.

"What of it Aryum? She is no different than the rest of you." Tayressa said calmly.

A woman with light purple hair that reached her mid back laughed. "No different than us? Are you saying we all can wield a keyblade? That we all demand the attention of every Heartless just by entering a room? I believe you are mistaken there."

"Yes, she ranks higher than most of you. But she does not know her strength. She still must learn." Tayressa said still remaining calm.

"Most of us?" A teenage boy with blonde hair asked. "Are you saying there are some here who out rank her?"

Tayressa smiled at the only boy in the room. "Yes, a select few do out rank her." She said.

"Who?" A girl in her late teens with light brown hair that just brushed her shoulders asked.

"Myself, Aysui, and Syrine." Tayressa answered with a smirk. The group again began to whisper.

"Who will be responsible for her?" A woman with dark blue hair asked. Her head was tilted to the side curiously.

"Yes, who is to watch her?" A woman with pale brown hair that looked almost pink asked.

"It will be a shared responsibility. We all will play our part. That is all for now. This meeting is adjourned." Tayressa commanded. The Heartless around the room nodded before vanishing, off to complete the days tasks. All but three.

"I think they bought it." The silver haired woman to Tayressa's left said with a smirk.

"Good, we don't need trouble from them." Tayressa said coldly.

"But will it last long?" Aysui asked.

Tayressa looked down at the floor, where six days ago Yuki had been introduced to the organization. "So long as she follows orders from us the illusion will remain." Tayressa said.

"So we can't tell the kid the truth. But what if one of the others let it slip?" The silver haired woman asked.

"Then we handle that little slip and say it never happened." Tayressa said, "You worry too much Syrine."

"She has all reason to worry. This could go wrong in far too many ways." Aysui said.

"Perhaps you're right, but we can only wait and see." Tayressa said grinning slightly. "Let's see what our princess does."

*3*

The room was black with red designs inlaid in the wall. Yuki traced over them with her hand slowly. The x'ed out heart repeated several times. It was like a crest for a kingdom, Yuki thought as her hand traced over it once more. Yuki walked away from the wall thinking.

They said this was her seventh day here. But Yuki couldn't remember the first six. Not in detail anyways. She remembered learning to fight, which came naturally like she had done it a thousand times before. She remembered being introduced to the other members in the meeting room, which really was just her being shown to everyone. And she remembered being given a diary. Which, as far as Yuki could tell, had no purpose.

Yuki stopped pacing for a moment and went to her bed. The bed like everything else was red and black. Tucked in between the mattress and the bed frame was a small book and a pencil. Yuki took out the pencil and book then sat on her bed. She opened the book and stared at the first page. Before she could begin writing there was a knock on her door. Yuki put the book back and answered the door.

Outside was a boy that looked maybe 14. He had blonde hair and purple eyes that vaguely reminded Yuki of a cat. He looked up at her calmly.

"Lady Tayressa has summoned you." The boy said. It was clear in his voice he didn't want to be doing this. Yuki nodded and stepped into the hall closing her door.

The boy sighed and led the way through the halls not saying a word. Yuki looked around in awe.

Though all the rooms she had seen so far were black, most of the castle was not. The halls were white and every room she passed was white. It was almost blinding.

"What is this place?" Yuki asked shyly. In front of her the boy snickered. "What?" Yuki asked confused.

"That's the first time you've spoken since you arrived here." The boy replied, "I was beginning to think you were a zombie. And to answer your first question, this is Castle Oblivion."

"Castle Oblivion?" Yuki asked. Her eyes wandered all over.

"Yes, one of our two castles. You'll probably see the second one in a couple months. Right now we're all stationed here for some unknown reason. Wasting our time probably." The boy explained a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Oh." Yuki said. She looked around again. This place was amazing. But looked confusing. Probably very easy to get lost in.

The boy took Yuki to a room near the top floor. He stopped at the door and motioned for her to enter. Yuki gave him a small smile before entering the room soundlessly.

The room like most others Yuki had seen was dark. There were windows that looked out over a sky full of stars. The sight took away Yuki's breath.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Yuki heard a voice she had learned to recognize as Tayressa's ask.

Yuki nodded and looked over at Tayressa who stood a few steps to her right looking out the window.

"It's a beautiful sight. The darkness of space, broken by the light of each star." Tayressa said, the hint of a smile on her lips.

"The light of each star?" Yuki asked looking out the window again.

"Yes, every star in the sky is a small fragment of light that fights the darkness." Tayressa said. "But the darkness fights back."

Yuki looked at her again, now confused. "It does? How?" Yuki asked.

Tayressa chuckled slightly, "With things like us."

Yuki furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "Things like us?" Yuki asked.

"Do you know what we are?" Tayressa asked. She glanced at Yuki out of the corner of her eyes.

Yuki shook her head confused. Was there something wrong with all of them? Yuki didn't see anything weird, except maybe odd hair and eye colors.

"We are Heartless. We were born from the darkness in the heart of a human. We are the weapons of darkness." Tayressa said. Yuki's hand went to her chest where her heart should have been if she had one. There was no thumping of a heart. It was silent.

"How can we be born from darkness?" Yuki asked unsure. It wasn't something Yuki had ever thought of. But then again, she hadn't been around long enough to think about such things.

Tayressa chuckled again. "When someone gives their heart to darkness, become completely controlled by it, they become a Heartless. Or another Heartless steals their heart. Either way, a Heartless is born." She explained with a wave of her hand.

Yuki swallowed and nodded. She looked at the stars wondering what gave the stars their light. She chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"Are all Heartless like us?" She asked after a moment of thinking.

"No, we are rare. Most look like the monsters they are. They can't think for themselves either. They rely purely upon instinct." Tayressa explained, her voice remained calm not wavering in the slightest.

"Monsters? Are we monsters?" Yuki asked concerned. She didn't want to be called a monster.

"We are perceived as monsters, but we are not. At least not us elites. We do not merely act upon our instincts like animals. We are civilized. We do not act needlessly, we always have a purpose." Tayressa replied.

Yuki nodded again. Her mind was trying to comprehend everything she was being told. It was a lot of new information, and there was a lot more she wanted to know.

"Now, there is something I wanted to speak to you about." Tayressa said walking away from the window. Yuki looked after her, unsure if she should follow. Tayressa continued speaking after a second, taking Yuki's silence as a go ahead.

"As Heartless, we have a hierarchy much like a wolf pack. Except this hierarchy can't be challenged." Tayressa explained calmly. Her hand motioned beside her. Yuki watched silently, not questioning.

"To put it simply, the smaller the Heartless the lower in the hierarchy it is, Shadows being the lowest. Then after all the small Heartless come the bosses who have their own order. After the bosses is us elites. We out rank all the Heartless who don't look human. But even amongst us there is a certain order of command." Tayressa went on.

"What's the order?" Yuki asked shyly. She was afraid of asking the wrong question and angering her leader.

"The numbers in this organization. You will obey anyone whose number is less then yours. Twelve, eleven and so on." Tayressa said, a sly smile on her face, though Yuki could not see it. Yuki nodded.

"Alright. Is that all my lady?" Yuki asked looking down at the floor.

"Yes, you are dismissed." Tayressa replied. Yuki nodded before exiting the room.

The boy with blonde hair stood outside the door leaning against a wall.

"Would you like a guide back to your room, or do you feel like getting lost?" The boy asked casually. The remark caused Yuki to smile slightly.

"A guide would be appreciated. Thank you." Yuki replied. The boy nodded before turning down the hall leading Yuki back the way she came.

They didn't speak as they walked the halls. Yuki looked around trying to memorize the path they were taking. The boy looked straight forward occasionally glancing back at Yuki.

"If you still can't find your way around tomorrow just summon up a smaller Heartless. They know the castle and can take you where ever you want to go." The boy said noticing the way Yuki was looking around.

Yuki glanced up at him. "Thanks for the advice, uh" she trailed off unsure of the boys name.

"X, though it's no crime if you don't remember." The boy said looking back in front of him.

"Right. Thanks X." Yuki said with a small smile.

X stopped walking and motioned to a door. "There's your room. See you around." He said before walking off.

Yuki watched him for a second before going into her room. She sighed as she looked around. The room was plain. For some reason that bothered Yuki. There should be lots of things in a room. Or that's what Yuki thought.

Yuki went to her bed and pulled out her diary. She opened it again and stared at the first page. She chewed her lip thoughtfully before beginning to write.

 _Day 7-Entry 1,_

 _Tayressa told me to keep a diary to record my thoughts. She said no one would check it unless something really bad happened. I don't get the point. Why would it matter what I wrote when something bad happens? I'm confused. I've been here for seven days but I don't remember much. I've learned about what I am though. Heartless, a creature made from darkness. Most don't look human, but we do. I wonder why._

Yuki closed the diary and hid it away again. She stretched before laying down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her mind continued to process the events of the day as Yuki drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter III

**Chapter III; Collecting**

Once again all members of the heartless organization gathered in the meeting room. All was silent as the group sat in their chairs waiting. Some members would glance at each other every so often, having silent conversations with their eyes.

Yuki looked down at the floor, avoiding eye contact with any of the others. Since she had entered the room she felt the others watching her. It was unnerving, making Yuki feel almost unwelcome. But there was something else in those stares. She just didn't know what.

Footsteps on the floor beneath them drew the attention of all. Yuki tilted her head slightly, curious of the new arrival.

Standing in the middle of the floor was a young girl wearing the same white coat they all wore. Her hood was up obscuring her face. Her head was angled down to avoid eye contact. She seemed nervous.

"We welcome yet another new member to our organization. Another chosen of the keyblade." Tayressa said her eyes locked on the new girl. "Let her light help the darkness grow."

Whispers broke out amongst the seated members. Next to Yuki the member with light purple hair spoke quietly to the girl with light brown hair.

"Light? Is she saying this girl controls light?" The purple haired woman asked.

"I don't know. A little weird don't you think, two with a keyblade in such a short amount of time?" The brown haired girl asked. The purple haired woman nodded.

Yuki looked down at the girl. The girl had clasped her hands together and was moving her fingers around. Yuki felt sorry for the girl. It was hard having everyone stare at you while you could not look at them out of fear.

"Treat her with respect, she has earned her place amongst us. Now go and complete the days tasks. We have much work to do and a short amount of time to do it." Tayressa ordered. The members nodded and vanished, following their orders without question.

Yuki walked the halls of the castle silently. She was not lost, just learning. She had one hand to a wall, dragging it along as she walked. Her mind wandered, thinking of the other girl. The other keyblade wielder.

"Wandering the halls?" A voice asked startling Yuki. Yuki turned and saw Aysui watching her. Yuki nodded.

"I see. You look like you're thinking about something. Might I ask what it is?" Aysui asked coming and standing beside Yuki.

"The new girl looked nervous." Yuki said calmly her eyes refusing to meet Aysui's out of respect. Or, maybe it was fear.

"Appearances can be false. I assure you she was not nervous." Aysui said, beginning to walk away. Yuki followed a step behind.

"How can you be so sure?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Nervousness is an emotion. We as heartless do not feel emotion." Aysui explained as she continued walking. "We may act as though we feel, but we do not. It's simply an act."

Yuki slowed her pace falling a few steps behind. She chewed her bottom lip as she tried to think of a moment where that wasn't true. But she could think of none. All emotion she had ever seen could have well been an act. She didn't know. And she rarely saw any of the other members anyway, she didn't have much to consider. She only spoke to X the one time. And all the others she only saw during meetings. Yuki frowned at the thought.

"Your first mission will be tomorrow. Meet in the common room tomorrow morning to meet up with your partner." Aysui said casually before turning a corner. Yuki stopped walking and looked after her surprised.

Her first mission. Yuki turned and went back down the hall heading to her room. She had been here for over a week and they were just now giving her her first mission. It probably had something to do with her unresponsive behavior for the first few days. But still, it seemed odd for it to take so long for her to receive her first mission. For some reason her first mission seemed like a daunting task. Even with a partner she would feel the pressure. Yuki continued to think as she walked into her room and sat down.

Who would her partner be? She didn't know many of the other members. For most members she only knew their appearance. She only knew Aysui, Tayressa, and X by name. All the others were remembered by hair or eye color. There was the woman with silver hair. The woman with short dark brown hair, one who had almost pink hair, and a blonde. There was one with purple hair, and one with dark blue hair. And then two with red hair, but one red head had gold eyes. And then there was the girl with light brown hair. Yuki listed them all off in her head, thinking of her possible partner.

Yuki tilted her head to the side thoughtfully, like she often would. She went through the members once again before smiling. Almost all the members were girls. X was the only boy. Yuki laughed a little at the thought. Poor X, or maybe not. It really depended on how she looked at it. That could be both a good and bad thing.

Yuki reached beside her bed and retrieved her diary. She opened the book up to the next blank page and began to write.

 _Day 8-Entry 2,_

 _Today we got a new member. She kept her hood up at all times but I could tell she was nervous. Or seemed that way. Heartless don't have emotions, or, so I've been told. I wonder why. Something else I find interesting, most of us are girls. We have one boy. Does that mean boys are less heartless? Or is it just a coincidence? I don't know. Aysui says my missions start tomorrow._

Yuki closed the book and put it back in it's hiding spot. Yuki layed back on her bed staring at the ceiling, her mind wandering like it always did. Yuki frowned while she thought. Why did it feel like she was forgetting something?

*3*

The next morning Yuki stood in the common room waiting. The common room was a large room that was grey in color. There were a few chairs and couches scattered around the room. A few of the members were seated in these chairs, going through supplies being sure they were ready for their missions. Even the new girl was there talking to the girl with light brown hair. In a corner by the door there was a thing that looked something like a pig with a red ball on it's head and wings. It too wore a white coat. Yuki thought it was very cute.

"That is a moogle." A voice said causing Yuki to jump. "Wow, sorry if I startled you." The woman said.

The woman looked to be in her early twenties. Her hair was a bright red and went just passed her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a bright turquoise color. She wore the same coat all other members did. Around her collar bone and neck she had red tattoos that looked like flames.

"Anyway, the name's Sykitune, and I'm stuck with you today." The woman said with a smirk. Yuki nodded her head remaining silent.

"Not much for talking are you? Oh well, come on we have a job to do." Sykitune said. With a snap of her fingers she summoned a portal of black, blue, and purple smoke. She motioned for Yuki to go through with a sort of mock bow. Yuki smiled slightly and stepped through the portal.

Yuki looked around the new world in awe. It was a town of some sort. Most buildings were made of a tan colored brick though some were red brick. The road was paved with a redish brown brick. There were stores all around selling all sorts of things, from clothing to ice cream of some sort.

"Wow." Yuki said breathlessly. This place was amazing. And so bright. Behind her Sykitune grinned.

"Welcome to Twilight Town." Sykitune said, casually walking forward. She turned and looked back at Yuki. Catching sight of the ravenettes awestruck face she smiled.

"You've never seen anywhere outside of that castle have you?" Sykitune asked. Yuki shook her head. Sykitune smirked. "Well sight seeing is going to have to wait. I have to show you the ropes."

"Show me the ropes?" Yuki asked looking at Sykitune in question.

"Yeah, show you what you have to do. Teach you the rules." Sykitune said then walked towards a secluded section of the town. "Come on kid let's go."

Yuki followed Sykitune looking around. They stood in a open circular area that was surrounded by buildings.

"Ok, so your job will usually be collecting hearts. You'll be given other tasks eventually but today we'll focus on the simple stuff." Sykitune explained. She motioned with one hand while her other hand rested on her hip.

"Collect hearts? How do I do that?" Yuki asked confused.

"Using that fancy key of yours. All you gotta do, is kill the little Heartless with that key and you release the hearts we need." Sykitune answered. The smirk she had never seemed to leave her face.

Yuki looked down confused. "But aren't we Heartless? Why would we kill our own kind?" She asked.

"There's something we really need and the only way to get it is to gather hearts. The only way to gather hearts is to kill the little Heartless. Anyway, there are so many of the little ones it's like population control. And we're working with another group to get what we really need and we need to pull our weight." Sykitune explained.

"What is it we need so bad?" Yuki asked.

Sykitune sighed, "Kingdom Hearts." Her smirk seemed to fade a little.

"What's that?" Yuki asked nervously. She didn't want to get Sykitune mad but she was curious.

"It's the heart of all hearts. The place all hearts come from. If we can open it it will give us a heart, we can have a heart of our own." Sykitune said, her smirk was replaced with a small smile. Yuki nodded understanding. Or trying to understand.

"Don't sweat it kid, you'll catch on. Now we got Heartless to fry." Sykitune said, her smirk returning. Yuki nodded with a determined look.

Sykitune waved her hand summoning a large group of heartless. The Heartless were blue and wore a helmet like thing. The Heartless emblem was on their chest.

"These are Soldiers. Stronger than Shadows but still pretty low down on the chain. They should give you a decent challenge." Sykitune said, "Now let's see that key of yours."

Yuki flicked her left wrist summoning the black key. She prepared herself for the Heartless attacks. She watched them get aggravated at the sight of the key. One of the Soldiers ran at her. Yuki swung at it a pushed it to the ground then hit it again. It vanished releasing a pink heart into the air. The other Soldiers ran forward. Yuki dispatched of them as easily as she did the first. She looked up at the hearts released into the sky.

"If they're heartless, what are those?" Yuki asked thoughtfully.

"Those are captive hearts. Don't ask me cause I don't know." Sykitune replied watching the hearts herself.

Yuki stared at the sky after the hearts had vanished. She thought for a moment before looking down at the key. The key made the smaller Heartless angry. But it didn't seem to bother the elites.

"Why do they attack the key?" Yuki asked lifting up the key to get a better look at it. She studied the entire thing. From the teeth to the chain. The chain held a charm that resembled a heart. Like that which the Heartless released into the sky.

"They know." Sykitune said simply.

"Know what?" Yuki asked looking up at Sykitune. Sykitune's eyes were locked onto the key. Yuki stepped back nervously, maybe the key did bother the elites.

"The keyblade is linked to Kingdom Hearts. It's the only thing that can truely kill a Heartless. If another weapon is used the hearts wander for awhile until they become Heartless again. Heartless know that and fear it. They're afraid of Kingdom Hearts. They don't want to die." Sykitune explained somberly. Her eyes never left the key.

"Then why do I have it? If Heartless hate it so much?" Yuki asked. She looked down at the keyblade curiously. She felt no fear of the keyblade.

"The keyblade chooses it's wielder. No one knows why or how, but it does. Each key seems to have it's own standards. And you've matched this ones." Sykitune said. She crossed her arms across her chest.

"There are more keyblades?" Yuki asked.

Sykitune nodded, "A lot more. The one your holding now is called Heartless Keeper. Seems to fit you pretty well."

Yuki looked at the keyblade chewing her bottom lip. She looked to her other hand and flicked her wrist summoning her second keyblade. She looked at Sykitune, who looked impressed.

"Do you know what this one's called?" Yuki asked holding it up. She looked at the chain. The charm was the Heartless emblem.

Sykitune grinned, "That one, I do believe is called Kingdom Keeper."

Yuki nodded and flicked both of her wrist, causing the keyblades to vanish. Heartless and Kingdom Keeper. What interesting names. And how interesting they choose her.

"Alright kid, that's all for today. You get more tutorials tomorrow." Sykitune said, summoning another portal. Her smirk had reappeared once the keyblades were gone. Yuki smiled slightly and went through the portal back to the castle.

*3*

 _Day 9-Entry 3_

 _Today was basically to 'show me the ropes.' According to Sykitune that's what the next few days will be, nothing interesting._

 _I found out what my keyblades are called. Heartless Keeper and Kingdom Keeper. Sounds kind of cool. Wonder if it means anything._


	5. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV; Learning**

Yuki looked out over Twilight Town from the station plaza. It was an amazing veiw at night. The windows a glow looking like fire flies from a distance. The trams no longer running made it seem more peaceful. The night sounds were the only thing to be heard.

"Come on, we don't have long." Hysui, number four, said as she walked towards what was called station heights. Yuki turned away from the ledge she had been looking over and followed.

Hysui took Yuki to the tram common, the main area of the town. She stopped and looked around waiting for Yuki to catch up.

Hysui looked to be in her mid twenties. With dark brown hair cut in a bob style. Her eyes were a yellowish gold that seemed to glow. Her skin was a coppery tone, with purple tattoos all around her neck and collar bones. Yuki assumed they covered most of her skin, but the white coat hid them.

"Now tonight we'll be doing reconnaissance on this town. It won't take long." Hysui said not looking at Yuki.

"Why are we doing it at night?" Yuki asked. She wasn't having trouble seeing but it seemed weird.

"To avoid the people of the town. Now come, I want to get this over with." Hysui replied walking further into the common. Yuki followed her without question.

"Now look around and tell me what you see." Hysui said standing by a shop.

Yuki looked around. There were a lot of shops, and most buildings were right next to each other. There were different levels to the area, and stairs to reach these higher levels. There seemed to be a road made of a darker brick. An area off to the side had trams parked in it.

"This is the market of the town." Yuki stated, still looking around. "The town was built on uneven ground which makes it kind of hard to navigate. The people of the town hold an advantage if they got attacked."

Hysui nodded, "Very good, you seem to have a talent. Anything else?" Hysui looked at Yuki with her arms crossed.

"They use a tram for transportation. But those gated off areas lead underground. The underground is also used to get around quickly. At least, that's what I would use it for." Yuki said. She looked at Hysui to see her opinion. Hysui nodded in agreement.

"You're resourceful, and very good at analysis. But there are a few things you misssed." Hysui said, she was smiling slightly.

"What?" Yuki asked.

"This is the center of the towns activity. The town is actually built on a hill giving it high ground, which is an advantage in any fight. The buildings themselves are built close together which allows easy jumping from roof to roof. And there are mutiple ways to get to the same area as well as a few dead ends good for ambush. This town is well defended. And from the behavior of the people, they don't realize it." Hysui explained walking forward a bit then turning to face Yuki. Yuki nodded, listening to every word.

"That's all we have to do. We can return to the castle now." Hysui said walking back to the plaza. Yuki followed her silently. She looked up at the clock tower as they walked.

"What's the clock tower used for?" Yuki asked.

"To tell time." Hysui replied sarcastically.

"Well I got that. What's the building under it?" Yuki asked narrowing her eyes at Hysui slightly.

Hysui shivered slightly. "It's the tram station. They organize transportation there." She answered.

"Oh." Yuki said looking at the ground thoughtfully.

Hysui looked at Yuki interested. How strange, just a look from this girl and she felt compelled to do whatever she said. Only Tayressa had that effect. And even so, it took a considerable amount more from Tayressa to receive the same effect this girl got in a single glance. This girl was powerful.

*3*

The next day Yuki stood in a large open room of the castle. This room was grey with accents of blue. Across the room stood Zaya, number six.

Zaya was a blonde woman who looked to be in her late twenties, with deep blue eyes and a mid range skin tone. Orange tattoos wrapped around her neck and collar bones.

"As elite Heartless we have the ability to command others underneath us in the hierarchy. The way Tayressa commands all of us." Zaya said. Yuki nodded slowly.

"I'm going to teach you how to control and summon other Heartless." Zaya said with a smile. Yuki nodded again.

"No need to be shy, I don't bite." Zaya said with a small laugh. Yuki smiled at Zaya slightly.

Zaya snapped her fingers. Five small Heartless that were shaped like air horns appeared. They bounced around Zaya occasionally making little sounds like music.

"These are Loudmouths. They're one of my personal favorites. They heal other Heartless in the area during a fight." Zaya explained with a smile. Her hand rested on one of the Loudmouths. "Do you have a favorite Heartless?" Zaya asked Yuki.

Yuki thought about it for a second then shook her head. "Not really."

"Well then you'll have to think of a Heartless. Anyone." Zaya said calmly, still smiling.

Yuki chewed her bottom lip, thinking of all the Heartless she had seen. Shadows were definitely cute. Neoshadows were cool. And Deserters were funny. Yuki frowned. She'd never seen a Deserter, where had that thought come from?

"Thought of one?" Zaya asked. Yuki nodded. "Ok, all you gotta do now is snap your fingers or whistle or do something to call it."

Yuki snapped her fingers. A group of little green heartless that wore a helmet appeared. They shook their heads then began running around wildly. Yuki giggled as she watched them.

"Deserters. Always fun." Zaya said laughing a little. "Now get them to hold still."

Yuki looked at the Deserters for a minute. She held up her hand silently. All the little Heartless in the room stopped moving, even the Loudmouths. Zaya stared at Yuki impressed.

"Now send them away." Zaya said quietly. She tipped her head to the side amazed.

Yuki snapped her fingers again. The Heartless vanished in a vortex of shadow. Zaya applauded kindly.

"That was very impressive. It seems you're held in high esteem." Zaya said, amazement clear in her voice.

"I am?" Yuki asked confused.

"Yes, it seems so. They all obeyed without question, even the ones you didn't mean to command. That sort of ability is rare." Zaya explained. Yuki nodded slowly.

"Alright, now I think we'll work on magic." Zaya said. She flicked her wrist and summoned a blade of some sort. The hilt bent something like the way a gun would and there looked to be a trigger. She pointed the blade off to the side and pulled the trigger. Ice shot from the end of the blade.

"That was simple ice magic. Now usually when using magic you have to use a spell like fire, blizzard, or aero. But we all have one type of magic we don't have to use the spell for. This is called your natural. Mine is ice." Zaya explained.

"How can you tell your natural?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Summon your keyblades." Zaya said. Yuki flicked her wrist calling on the keys. They appeared in her hands, one in a beam of darkness the other in a beam of light.

"Alright, point them in any direction, preferably not me, and focus your energy into them." Zaya said. Her eyes had locked onto the keyblades.

Yuki pointed the keyblades at a wall and focused her energy into them. She stared at the rods of the key. Her eyes followed the pattern on the keys. Kingdom Keeper had designs of hearts, crowns, and stars inlaid into the metal. It was distracting but very interesting.

From the end of each key orbs of magic shot out. One was darkness the other light. They didn't go very far before they burst. Yuki stared at where the orbs burst and laughed a little. Zaya laughed herself.

"Someone got distracted." Zaya said still laughing.

"The designs on this key are pretty." Yuki said looking at Kingdom Keeper, lowering Heartless Keeper.

"Well, when using magic you can't get distracted. It's important to focus or things can go very wrong." Zaya said. "But we did see your natural. And it's very interesting."

"How come? Is there something wrong with it?" Yuki asked shyly.

"No, it's not wrong. It's two elements, both light and dark. Twilight is the best way to put it." Zaya said. She had a smile of amazement. "Can you try again? And don't get distracted this time."

Yuki pointed both keys at the wall again and focused her energy into them. They shot out the light and dark orbs. This time the orbs hit the wall and exploded. Where they touched formed an area of grey light. Yuki put down both keys smiling. The wall had a good amount of damage done to it.

"Very good. So long as you don't get distracted you should do fine." Zaya said.

"Is that it for today?" Yuki asked glancing at Zaya.

"No, one more thing. And you might want to put those keys away." Zaya replied, putting away her weapon. Yuki flicked her wrist putting the keyblades away.

"What was your weapon?" Yuki asked curiously. It was unusual to Yuki.

"It's called Soul Render, it's a gun blade." Zaya answered walking to the other side of the room.

"Gun blade?" Yuki asked confused.

"Combination of a gun and a sword." Zaya said. She had stopped walking and was facing Yuki.

"Cool." Yuki said.

"Yeah, what I'm about to show you is cooler." Zaya said with a mischievous smile. She put her fingers to her mouth and whistled.

Behind her a huge orb of darkness appeared. It began to take shape of a huge dragon like creature. It was a greenish blue color with spines running up and down it's back and necks. It had two heads that swayed back and forth. It's eyes were yellow and had slit pupils like a cat. On it's back was a Heartless emblem. The emblem was orange outlined in red.

Yuki stepped back and stared at the Heartless shocked. It was huge and she'd never seen a Heartless so large.

"This is Hydra. It's my pride and joy." Zaya said . One of the heads nuzzled against Zaya. The other head watched Yuki.

"Wow. It's amazing." Yuki said in awe.

"All elites have one special Heartless like Hydra. These Heartless only obey you, and the highest ranked Heartless. But Tayressa leaves us to manage our own." Zaya explained running her hand over Hydra's scaled snout.

"How do you find it? Or call for it, I guess?" Yuki asked looking up at Hydra's other head.

Zaya laughed, "It's easy. Just focus all of your energy. It will come to you. Once you see it you'll summon it like any other Heartless."

Yuki nodded and closed her eyes focusing. She could feel the energy gather in her chest, almost like a heart. Maybe it's what a captive heart felt like. The energy continued to grow. It grew to a point Yuki felt like she could see it. Out was a grey color, but a light grey. More white then black.

Zaya watched Yuki closely. This girl had shown some interesting talents. She was unbelievably strong. But she didn't know how to use her power. As she focused her energy Zaya could feel it. It was as she expected. Niether light nor dark but caught somewhere in between. It wouldn't be long now, and her Heartless would appear.

Behind Yuki a vortex of shadows formed. Zaya watched it interested. From the shadows a bird took shape. It was large, only a little smaller then Hydra. It's wings stretched across the entire room tip to tip. It's tail was long, brushing the floor. It was covered in black and white flames. The Heartless emblem on it's chest was normal colored. Yuki turned to face it and smiled. The bird Heartless landed behind Yuki and lowered it's head down to her level.

Yuki reached out and touched the birds beak. This bird was so familiar, Yuki was certain she had seen it somewhere before. But where? It was a memory in the very back of Yuki's mind. Or maybe it was a dream from long ago. The memory of a dream maybe. Yuki glanced up at Zaya, who was smiling.

"What's it's name?" Yuki asked.

"You get to name it, it's your Heartless." Zaya answered.

Yuki looked back to the bird. It's eyes met hers. The electric blue color shocked her. They were beautiful.

"Phoenix." Yuki said. The bird blinked then nuzzled it's beak against Yuki.

"I think it agrees." Zaya said with a laugh. Yuki smiled and stroked the birds beak.

"Now we're done. Your free to do whatever you choose." Zaya said. She patted Hydra then walked away. Hydra vanished in a vortex of shadows. "See you around Yuki."

Yuki nodded and sat down next to Phoenix. Phoenix wrapped around her like a bird settling around it's eggs. Yuki continued to stroke it's beak in thought.

"I know I've seen you before. But I can't remember where." Yuki said to the bird. "I was asleep for a long time. Maybe I dreamed of you."

Yuki looked down at the ground. How long had she been asleep? It was a long time that was for sure.

"I don't remember anything before the organization. But I know I slept. I think I was thirteen when I fell asleep. That just seems like the right number. I don't know why. And now, I'm fifteen. So that was two years. I wonder why I was asleep for so long." Yuki said to the bird. The bird made a chirping sound. Yuki smiled. "Yeah, I don't know either."


	6. Chapter V

**Chapter V; X & Y**

X walked casually through the castle halls heading to the common room. He was assigned to watch number thirteen today. He had heard whispers from others who had already worked with her. She was powerful, but didn't have a clue about it. She seemed shy, she didn't want to bother anyone. X sighed, this would be interesting.

"Hey X!"

X stopped and looked over his shoulder. A girl with blonde hair streaked with black was rushing down the hall to catch up to him. X rolled his eyes but waited for the girl.

"What is it Y?" X asked as she caught up. He began walking again with Y right beside him.

"Is it wrong to want to talk to my little brother?" Y asked teasingly.

X rolled his eyes again. "We've been through this many times. We're twins. We were born at the same time."

"I was born first. By three minutes." Y said poking X's shoulder.

"Yeah, and I was turned into a heartless first. By a year." X snapped at his sister.

"Ok, ok. I just wanted to ask a question." Y said looking off to the side pouting.

"What?" X asked looking at the ground as he walked.

"You're working with Yuki right?" Y asked.

"Yes, number thirteen." X replied calmly.

Y rolled her eyes. "Why do we have numbers? Why don't we just use our names?" She asked.

"The point Y?" X asked.

"Is it true she can use a keyblade too? I would feel weird if I was the only one who could use a keyblade." Y asked. She tapped her fingers nervously.

"Yes, she uses two keys actually. So I've heard." X replied, looking up as they entered the common room.

"I really want to meet her." Y commented.

"You'll get your chance. See you later." X said walking away.

Yuki stood looking out the window at the sky. She was always interested in the sky for some reason. It reminded her of someone. She didn't know who, but it reminded her of them. She felt a tap on her shoulder which made her jump.

"Someone's jumpy." A boy's voice said. Yuki turned to face X. He had his hands in his pockets and was looking at her. He seemed bored.

"A little." Yuki said looking down at the ground.

"That might be a good thing. Come on." X said. He walked to a portal silently. Yuki followed him slowly. He stepped through the portal with Yuki right behind him.

They stepped out in a forest. Yuki looked around slowly. The trees grew to extreme heights. The leaves blocked out most of the light. Only small bits were making it to the uneven ground.

"We're just outside of Twilight Town. This forest surrounds the entire town." X explained casually. "There's been an increase in Heartless activity in this area for some reason, so we're on population control."

"Ok." Yuki said. She flicked her wrist summoning Heartless Keeper.

Unlike the others who had seen the key X didn't stare at it. He walked away flicking his own wrist summoning two daggers. The daggers were the length of his forearm in total. The blades were about eight inches and dark grey. The handles were black inlaid with dark purple symbols.

"Let's go." X said. Yuki nodded and followed him.

They walked in silence for a minute. Yuki would glance at X every so often. X would pretend not to notice then glance at her when she wasn't looking.

"You don't seem bothered by the keyblade." Yuki commented after awhile. X glanced over at her.

"I'm not. Why did you point that out?" X asked calmly. Yuki was looking at the key curiously.

"All the others wouldn't stop starting at it. And they got a little more...serious I guess." Yuki replied, chewing her lip in thought.

X shrugged. "Don't know. I just don't really care." Yuki nodded.

They walked a little farther into the forest. Nothing moved beside them. It was as if time had stopped in the forest.

"Where are all the Heartless?" Yuki asked. She glanced up at the sky.

"If they're not actually in the forest they're by the mansion." X replied.

"The mansion?" Yuki asked curiously. She looked at X once again.

"There's a mansion in the forest. It's been abandoned for quite sometime. Heartless like hanging out there and the kids of the town like trying to break in." X explained. He seemed to be looking ahead at something.

"Why was it abandoned?" Yuki asked looking ahead. Through the trees she could see a building.

"Do you ever stop asking questions? You're as bad as Y." X asked annoyed.

"Sorry." Yuki said shyly, taking a small step away from X.

"It's fine. No one knows why it's abandoned. It just is." X sighed. For some reason he felt bad for snapping at her.

"Oh." Yuki said.

They entered the area outside the mansion. It was cleared from trees. There was a gate, which was locked and had chains wrapped around it, set in the wall that surrounded the mansion. The mansion itself was made of a similar brick as the rest of the town. The yard was littered with old marble statues that had fallen apart.

Yuki stared in the gate curiously. This manor seemed so familiar. She must have been here before. Behind her she heard the sound of vortexs, signaling the appearance of Heartless. Yuki signed and turned to the Heartless.

"Twenty of them two of us. Seems fair." X said calmly.

Yuki rolled her eyes and readied herself for the fight. The heartless were shaped like flowers with eyes. They bounced back and forth, eyes trained on the keyblade. As X had noted there was about twenty of them.

Yuki shot forward swinging the keyblade. She cut through the Heartless effortlessly. Cutting the head off some. One shot something at her which hit her arm. She glared at that Heartless then cut off its head. She glanced over at X. X blocked one of the seeds the Heartless were shooting and directed it back at the Heartless which killed it.

"Wait, you can block those things?" Yuki asked before trying it out. The Heartless who shot it at her received the seed straight to the face before dying. "Holy shit." Yuki said.

X rolled his eyes. "Easiest way to get rid of them." He said bocking another.

After all the Heartless had been killed X sighed and flicked his wrist, putting away his daggers. Yuki did the same banishing Heartless Keeper.

"That was boring." X said calmly. His voice never changed. It wasn't quite monotone but it did stay with in a small range.

Yuki nodded looking back at the manor. Suddenly she felt light headed and started to sway on her feet. She put her hand to her head before she fell to the ground.

Sleep and forget.

Yuki opened her eyes again looking up at a canopy of leaves. She slowly sat up rubbing her head. What had happened? And who had spoken? What was she supposed to forget?

"You ok?" X asked. Yuki looked over to the younger boy. He sat leaned against a tree watching her.

"Yeah, I just got a little light headed." Yuki replied standing up.

"Light headed?" X asked unbelievingly. Yuki nodded. X stood as well. "Come on. One more thing to do." He said walking towards the town. Yuki followed him curiously.

X took Yuki to the edge of town. He walked along the wall until he found a hole in the wall. He ducked down and went through the hole. Yuki followed without question.

They ended up in the tram common. X walked over to a store. Yuki stayed by the wall unsure if she should follow. X came back with two sticks with some blue stuff on them.

"Here." X said handing her one of the sticks. Yuki took it and looked at it curiously.

"What is it?" Yuki asked.

"Ice cream." X replied taking a bite out of his own.

Yuki took a bite out of her ice cream and tilted her head to the side. She took another bite and smiled.

"Taste like...ocean." she said softly.

"That's a weird comparison." X said, taking the ice cream out of his mouth for a moment. "It's called sea salt ice cream. I guess ocean isn't that far off."

"Sea salt ice cream." Yuki repeated sticking the ice cream in her mouth. It was salty but sweet at the same time. Yuki liked it. It again reminded her of something, she didn't know what. But it made a faint memory surface in the back of her head. But she couldn't reach that memory.

"Why did you say we had to do this?" Yuki asked curiously.

X shrugged. "I do it at the end of missions. Me and my sister used to have ice cream together after school in our home world. I guess I just felt like bringing you." X looked down at the ground.

"Oh." Yuki replied looking down at the ground too.

"Let's head back to the castle." X suggested walking back towards the passage to the forest. Yuki nodded and followed him finishing her ice cream.

X wasn't so bad. Yuki thought as they went back to the portal. He was quiet and a bit short tempered but had a kind spot he didn't want to show. Maybe they could be friends.

*3*

 _Day 14- Entry 4,_

 _I was sent on a mission with No. 12, X. He was different then everyone else I've been paired with. He wasn't bothered by the keyblade._

 _After we were done we got ice cream. It reminded me of the ocean. Weird since I don't remember ever being around an ocean before, but whatever._

*3*

Y bounced on her toes with nervous energy. She was paired with Yuki today. She was supposed to learn how to handle the keyblade better. Y really wanted to meet Yuki and see what she was like. X had said she was ok but X said that about everyone.

Yuki approached the blonde girl with black streaks in her hair. She looked young like X, maybe 14. Her eyes were orange and her Heartless emblem was gold outlined in silver. She seemed very excited.

"You're Y?" Yuki asked politely.

"Yup!" She replied smiling.

"Alright, we're going to Twilight Town for today." Yuki said leading the way to a portal.

"What are the portals called?" Y asked walking behind Yuki.

"I don't know, I never thought to ask." Yuki said with a laugh.

"I'll have to ask someone later. What are we doing?" Y asked.

"Training you with the keyblade." Yuki replied as she entered the portal.

"Cool!" Y chirpped happily.

The portal took them to the sandlot, a place in Twilight Town the kids often used for sparring. Yuki turned and faced Y who was looking around. She laughed to herself. Y looked over at her.

"What's so funny?" Y asked with a pout.

"I'm just usually the one looking around amazed. Anyway, why don't you show me your key." Yuki replied. Y nodded and flicked her right wrist. In a flash of light her key appeared.

The key was a light goldish yellow. The gaurd was rectangular but curved at the top, the rod looked like a sword and had small bits sticking out near the guard. At the tip of the blade there was a crescent shape that had three blades coming off of it making the teeth look something like a sun. The charm was a star.

"It think it's called Light's Keeper." Y said looking down at her key.

Yuki summoned her own keyblades. "Well, to be honest though I'm supposed to be teaching you, I have no clue what I'm doing. I just know these things think for themselves." Yuki said motioning to the keys.

"How can they think for themselves? Aren't they just giant keys?" Y asked confused. She was giving her keyblade a strange look. She smirked suddenly but it quickly vanished again.

"Like I said I don't know much. I'm pretty new at this myself. I guess they must have some sort of power that allows them to think." Yuki replied shrugging.

"But how do we know they can think? Mine doesn't do anything special." Y asked crossing her arms. Something in her eyes seemed to tell a different story. Like she already knew what Yuki was saying. Yuki brushed it off and sighed.

"Well, it chose you. You didn't just pick it up somewhere, it came to you. And in times of need it will act on it's own to defend you." Yuki explained. She wasn't sure of her words. She herself had never seen the keyblade think before. But even still it felt right to say that. It felt true. Maybe the keyblade was influencing her.

"Oh, so how are you going to teach me?" Y asked, her keyblade swung back and forth in her hand. She was so childish.

"I guess the best thing we can do is spar. Gets a feel for fighting more difficult enemies." Yuki replied.

Y nodded and crouched down a little raising her key with both hands. Yuki stood waiting for her attack both of her keys at her side. They stood staring at each other waiting to see who would move first.

Y pushed herself forward and swung at Yuki. Yuki deflected and swung her second key at Y's side. Y flipped back away from the strike. As soon as she landed she ran back at Yuki. Yuki shot forward to meet her. Their keys clashed in the middle and both jumped back again.

They continued to dance with their keys for sometime. Both managed to land several blows to the other, but not enough to knock the other down. It was about sunset when they finally called in quits.

"Ow, that's going to hurt in the morning." Y complained rubbing her neck.

"Doesn't it hurt now?" Yuki asked rolling her neck.

Y laughed. "Yeah. Hey can we go and get ice cream?" She asked hopping up.

"Sure, I guess." Yuki agreed standing up. Y grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her to the tram common.

"Come on!" She said excitedly.

Y took Yuki to the ice cream shop then walked around town with her.

"Sorry if this is a bit weird for you. It's just something me and my brother used to do and I missed it." Y said shyly.

"Your brother's X?" Yuki asked.

Y nodded. "Uh-huh. How'd you guess?"

"Yesterday when I was paired with him he did the same thing." Yuki replied casually.

"That's good to hear. He acts all cool and hardly talks to me now. Glad to hear he remembers that." Y said smiling.

"Hard to forget with you talking all the time."

Yuki glanced over her shoulder. X was behind them. In his hand he held a half eaten ice cream. He walked up beside Y.

"Having fun without me?" He asked casually.

"Was. But it's more fun now that you're here." Y replied happily. She was always so happy.

"So we've let Yuki in on our tradition." X commented.

"Why not? We can all do this together!" Y suggested.

"I guess if Yuki doesn't mind." X said almost reluctantly.

"I don't mind." Yuki said with a smile. It looked like they were becoming friends. And that was something Yuki could use. It was kind of lonely at the castle.

"I don't mind at all."

*3*

 _Day 15- Entry 5,_

 _Today I was training with Y, No. 14. She was really good. She also asked a lot of questions. Afterwards we went to get ice cream. X showed up too. Apparently him and Y are siblings. We decided to go out for ice cream together everyday after work. I think it'll be fun._


	7. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI; Nobodies**

Yuki leaned up against the wall around the station plaza, looking out over Twilight Town as the sun began to set. Y stood directly next to her leaning on her arms. She too was looking over the town. It was silent between the two. A few minutes later X came up holding three sea salt ice creams. One in each hand and one in his mouth. He gave each of the girls an ice cream before going to Y's other side, leaning against the wall facing away from the town towards the station.

This had become the normal for them over the past seven days. They were usually quite at first but would eventually start exchanging news. It was the way their friendship had formed and none of them saw reason to argue.

"Is it true that another group is going to be using the castle soon?" Y asked casually.

"Yeah, a bunch of Nobodies are coming in. Not the whole group from what I hear." X replied.

"Nobodies? Well that's not very nice." Y said frowning. Yuki laughed.

X sighed heavily. "I forgot how clueless you two are." He muttered.

"Then teach us." Yuki said looking over at X.

"Nobodies are what's left of a person when their heart falls into darkness. They're like us but not able to steal hearts." X explained.

"Oh, so a bunch of them are coming in?" Y asked thinking.

"Yeah, six or seven of the elites and then whatever smaller ones pop up." X answered.

"Why?" Y asked looking over at her brother.

"Don't know. They have some weird plan to mess with a couple Somebodies." X replied.

"Wait, so there'll be humans in the castle?" Yuki asked shocked.

"Yeah. In total four outsiders are accounted for. Not all of them are human though." X replied calmly.

"Then what are they?" Y asked confused.

"Don't know. Something." X replied with a shrug. It wasn't that big of a deal for him. Things like this would happen occasionally. Though the humans in the castle was a little uncommon.

Y looked over the town thinking. Yuki glanced back behind her looking up at the clock tower. She could see what looked like two people sitting up top. She tipped her head to the side curiously then looked out over the town.

The veiw up there must have been good. It looked beautiful from down on the ground but up in the air it must have been so much better. But who were those two? And where'd they come up with the idea to sit up there?

X streched and sighed. "We need to head back. Tayressa says we have to 'be ready for our guest'." He said it almost mockingly.

"You don't sound too convinced there." Yuki said with a laugh. Y giggled in agreement.

"We share the damn castle with them, they aren't guest. We shouldn't have to wait on them." X complained.

"Come on X, let's get going." Y said grabbing her brothers arm and dragging him to the portal, which Y had discovered was called a dark corridor. Yuki watched and laughed. Those two were so goofy with each other. Their opposite personalities only made it funnier. Yuki stood and walked to the dark corridor. She looked up at the clock tower one more time before going through the corridor back to the castle.

*3*

 _Day 22- Entry 6,_  
 _Nothing much has happened lately. Me, X, and Y have been having ice cream together after work in Twilight Town. It's really fun._  
 _X mentioned we'd be getting Nobodies in the castle. I'm curious to see what they're like. X doesn't seem too fond of them though._

*3*

Yuki walked through the halls quietly. Her mission for the day required her to stay in the castle. Not that she minded. It was different then the usual go to Twilight Town find this Heartless and kill it.

The halls in this part of the castle were empty. It was aside from the main part of the castle so most didn't come down here. That's why Yuki found it extremely odd when she saw the red head.

The guy was tall and slim. His hair was red and spiked in a gravity defying way. He wore a coat much like the ones the heartless wore but it was black rather than white. He was rubbing the back of his head like he was confused.

Yuki approached him from behind silently. She had no clue who he was but he might have been one of the Nobodieds that had arrived today.

"Lost?" Yuki asked causing the man to jump.

"Holy shit!" He said looking at Yuki surprised. Yuki tipped her head to the side. "Who are you?" The guy asked.

"That's a question I'm not sure of the answer. My name is Yuki though. What's yours?" Yuki replied casually.

The man chuckled, "Clever answer. The name's Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

"Yes, was spelling it really necessary?" Yuki asked.

"No, but it's fun." Axel replied with a smirk. Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Anyway. Are you lost? I'm pretty sure no one's supposed to be down here but me." Yuki asked narrowing her eyes at Axel.

"Yeah, I haven't been here in forever so I can't remember for the life of me where the common room is." Axel replied.

"Come on." Yuki said turning around. "It's this way."

Axel followed Yuki. She took him through the halls without a word. She would have been fine with not talking the entire time. Axel on the other hand was not satisfied.

"So you're new around here aren't you?" Axel asked.

"Yes." Yuki replied quietly.

"They been keeping you locked up here? I haven't seen you out in the field." Axel asked after a second.

"No, I've been in Twilight Town a lot." Yuki replied.

"Huh, I'm there almost everyday and I've never seen you." Axel commented.

"Maybe you should try opening your eyes." Yuki said getting slightly annoyed.

"Someone's a little feisty." Axel said with a laugh.

Yuki laughed a little. Though Axel was a little annoying he seemed nice. He also seemed hyper, not responding well to silence.

Yuki stopped walking and pointed down the hall. "The common room is the last room down this hall." She said.

"Thanks kid." Axel said walking past.

Yuki rolled her eyes. "And Axel." She said causing him to turn around. "Next time you go around snooping, don't get caught." She said turning and walking away from him. She heard something that sounded like a snicker come from Axel, though he looked impressed. Yuki smiled to herself as she walked away.

*3*

Yuki stood looking over Twilight Town like she usually did. Y skipped up to her happily humming an unfamiliar tune.

"So you meet any of the Nobodies?" Y asked.

"One, red head named Axel. You?" Yuki asked in response.

"The leader of the group here. His name's Marluxia, and he kind of looked like a girl." Y replied laughing slightly.

"Don't tell me you asked him." Yuki said trying not to laugh herself.

"No, I wanted to though." Y replied still laughing. "What about the one you met, what was he like?" Y asked.

"He was looking for something he shouldn't be. And talkative." Yuki replied casually.

"Say anything interesting?" Y asked curiously.

"No, just random stuff. And he spelt his name when he gave it to me." Yuki replied.

"That's Axel." X said walking up. He looked annoyed by something. He gave both Yuki and Y an ice cream and stood with them.

"You look annoyed." Y commented taking a bite from her ice cream.

"If I have to listen to her complain one more time, I might kill her." X said simply.

"Who complain?" Yuki asked. She looked at X curiously.

"Larxene. She's so annoying." X replied. He bit into his ice cream angrily.

"What's she like?" Y asked innocently. X growled under his breath.

"Not good I take it." Yuki said casually looking out over the town.

"She is a bitch. She complains about everything and thinks she is the most amazing thing ever. And she's never wrong." X said through gritted teeth. For not being able to feel, he was very annoyed.

"Well you won't have to deal with her forever. In a couple days you should be good. They'll be settled in by then." Y said optimistically. She smiled brightly at her brother.

X rolled his eyes and huffed, clearly meaning he didn't care. Yuki laughed at her friends little tantrum.

A moment of silence passed. Yuki looked up at the clock tower. There only seemed to be one person up there today. The other was no where to be seen. Yuki tilted her head curiously, wondering where the second one had gone.

"We should probably head back. Not that I want to." X said.

"That castle confuses me." Y said, "the floors are always changing."

"The cards govern all. And people love messing with the cards. That's why I stay out of the main part of the castle." X said standing and walking towards the center of the plaza.

"Is that what the Nobodies plan to do?" Y asked. X nodded as he snapped his fingers and summoned a dark corridor.

Yuki and Y sighed as they walked over to him. "Why does everybody find it necessary to mess around with things just as I'm getting used to them?" Y complained.

X shrugged, "The multiverse has it in for you. Has it in for most of us." He looked out over the town. His eyes seemed to get a thoughtful look, like his words held more meaning than they seemed to, which they might have. Yuki was clueless about the way the world worked. Maybe it did have it in for them. Monsters who were never supposed to exist.

X sighed and went through the dark corridor before anything else could be said. Y followed after him. Yuki stood for a second before following, the corridor closing behind her.

*3*

Yuki wasn't surprised when she found Axel wandering the castle when she returned. This time he had a blonde woman with him. They were in the side part of the castle not far from the Heartless' rooms.

"The Heartless already think we're up to something, what's the point of this anyway?" Axel asked.

"Oh hush, they don't suspect a thing. That kid watching me was clueless, he had no idea." The woman said. She sounded snobbish, something Yuki didn't like.

"Yes, clueless does usually mean they have no idea. But I was told to not get caught snooping by one of the young ones." Axel replied.

"Well, heed her advice and don't get caught." The woman said.

"You should try that too." Yuki said casually, surprising both the Nobodies.

Axel laughed, "Damn kid you're quiet." Yuki shrugged.

"She's the brat that caught you?" The woman asked.

Yuki crossed her arms and pouted. "I'm not a brat."

Axel nodded, "She's the kid." He looked at Yuki, smirking at her pout. "What's up kid?"

"Heading to my room. Which you guys happen to be very close to." Yuki replied. Her eyes went to the door right next to the woman. Considering she had mentioned a boy and seemed to fit X's description, Yuki guessed she was Larxene.

"Oh, so sorry. We just got lost." Larxene said with fake sweetness in her voice. Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"Just because I look 15 doesn't mean I'm stupid. I really don't care what you're doing. Not my problem." Yuki stated. Larxene stared at her shocked. Axel laughed and whistled.

"She got you Larxene." He said. Larxene glared at Axel.

"You both should be careful. There are others around who do care what you're up to and you don't want to be caught by one of them." Yuki said casually. She shrugged like it was no big deal, though she knew if one of them was caught it would cause major problems.

"Thanks for the warning. I suppose that means we should avoid this part of the castle." Axel said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, all the others hang around here. They're more than likely going to catch you." Yuki replied.

"Alright, you're not too bad kid." Axel said grinning. It was a grin that said he was familiar around her. Which was weird, Yuki was sure she didn't know him.

"Oh please, she's as annoying as our newbies." Larxene complained.

"And I happen to get along with one of our newbies. She happens to be a lot like that one." Axel said. That explained why he seemed to be nice to her.

"Let's just go before one of the others come." Larxene said impatiently. Axel rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright." He said. Larxene walked past rolling her eyes. Axel glanced at Yuki and smirked. "See ya around Snowy."

Yuki gave him a quizzical look. "Snowy?" She asked. Axel just laughed and continued walking.

Yuki frowned and went into her room. There was no reason for her to be called Snowy. Not that she could think of anyway. What was snow anyway? Yuki had never seen it before. She had only been in warm tropical environments.

Yuki stopped for a second. Warm climates yes, Twilight Town was temprate. But where had tropical come from? It was like when she had compared the ice cream to the ocean. She had never been to the ocean. How did she know what it was like? Where were all these thoughts coming from?

Yuki sighed and sat down on her bed. She didn't want to think about that at the moment. It wasn't really important. She'd figure it out later.

*3*

 _Day 23- Entry 7,_  
 _Today was pretty boring. Although the Nobodies showed up. One of them talked to me. He seemed pretty cool, and he said I reminded him of a friend. He called me Snowy for some reason._  
 _I keep thinking, I'm remebering weird things that make no sense. Like bits about the ocean and tropical areas. It's weird._


	8. Chapter VII

**Chapter VII; Roxas & Xion**

Upon entering the common room Yuki heard the whispers. They sounded stressed and concerned. Whatever had happened was not good. Seeing X off to the side Yuki walked over to him. He too looked as if seriously considering something. His purple eyes stared at nothing with a hard look.

"What's happening?" Yuki asked making X jolt back into reality.

"What was the question?" X asked a little disoriented. He really must have been thinking hard if he didn't hear Yuki.

"I asked what was happening." Yuki said. She glanced to the others.

Aysui and number three, Syrine, were standing together discussing something with grave looks on their faces. Hysui and Zaya were talking not far away from the leaders. Zaya seemed worried while Hysui looked amused. Rimyei, number five, Arykii, number seven, and Zakey, number eleven, were standing together, talking only every now and then. Sykitune was talking to Myruai, number nine, and Aryum, number ten, very adamantly, motioning with her hands. Myruai was nodding while Aryum just watched as if saying she wasn't sure if she believed Sykitune's tale.

Y entered the room and looked around confused before walking over to X and Yuki.

"What did I miss?" Y asked very confused. Yuki shrugged then looked at X.

"Those humans the Nobodies were going to mess with arrived not too long ago." X explained he looked around to the other Heartless.

"Is that all? It's a lot of fuss over something we knew was going to happen." Y said in disbelief.

"There's more. Two others have somehow gotten in with them. It's unnerving that they found this place." X continued. He was still looking at the ground.

"Who are the other two?" Y asked concerned. Her orange eyes were a little duller than normal, the only clue to her worry besides her lack of a smile.

"We don't know who the one is for sure. The other we recognize but he can't fully step foot here yet." X explained still thinking.

"Who is the one you know?" Y asked tipping her head to the side.

X waved off the question. "It's no one of importance. He's not a threat. And even more to our advantage they don't know we're here." He said trying to sound unconcerned. It didn't work very well.

Y frowned, "X, you were never a very good liar."

"Not to you at least." X muttered looking away from his blonde twin.

"We can worry about it later, everyone's leaving for their missions now. We should get going." Yuki said. The room was emptying slowly, the others leaving to complete their tasks.

Aysui approached the three. "Are you ready for your tasks?" She asked in a sour tone. The group nodded not daring to argue. "Good, X, Y, you'll be working together. Yuki, there are Deserters in Twilight Town you need to get rid of." Aysui said before stalking off.

"We had better go after her. She failed to tell us where we were going." X sighed.

"Yeah, see ya later Yuki." Y said as she and her brother walked off. Yuki sighed before summoning a dark corridor.

*3*

Yuki looked around the sandlot watching the Deserters run around in circles. It was entertaining as always, but today she was not impressed. Being in large groups and running around like that would make them hard to catch. She sighed heavily.

Yuki stepped out into the open area and watched the little green Heartless run around her. She flicked both her wrist summoning her keyblades preparing to fight.

On the other side of the sandlot two figures wearing black coats walked in. One held a keyblade. He was a blonde boy whose hair was extremely spiky. The girl next to him had her hood up. The boy stared at Yuki for a second. Yuki stared back.

This boy was very familiar. His blue eyes were triggering, like some memory long forgotten. His face was like some sort of dream. Like she had seen him before just out on the streets. Never spoken, but had seen each other. But at the same time it was like he was a childhood friend. Someone who she had been close to but had lost contact with. The boy looked back at Yuki in a similar way. Like he knew her somehow, but couldn't remember how.

Yuki shrugged at the boy. She then glared at the Deserters before attacking. The boy watched for a second before joining Yuki. The girl followed the boys lead.

Once all the Deserters were gone Yuki turned to the boy. She smirked a little before banishing her keyblades, waving, and walking away.

Yuki walked around town while waiting for X and Y. She didn't know what they were doing so she had no clue how long they would take.

"Hey!" Yuki turned to face the voice that had called out to her. It was the boy from earlier. He was alone now and holding a stick of ice cream.

"Hello." Yuki said with a small smile.

"That was pretty cool. When you fought the Heartless." He said walking beside Yuki.

"It's just my job. Nothing impressive in following orders." Yuki replied with a shrug.

"Your job? You're ordered to kill the Heartless too?" The boy asked surprised. Yuki nodded. "Wow. Is it because of your keyblades?" He asked.

"I guess, they never really said why I'm sent after the little ones. We all do it, I just get it a lot." Yuki replied.

"How come you have two keyblades?" The boy asked.

Yuki stopped walking to think. The boy stopped walking to stand with her. Yuki tilted her head to the side.

"I don't know. I've had two as long as I can remember." Yuki said. The boy nodded. Yuki gave him a small smile before she continued walking. The boy walked beside her. It was silent as they made their way towards the station plaza. The boy occasionally scrapped his shoes on the ground causing noise to interrupt the silence.

The silence wasn't awkward, it was actually calming. Like a walk with a friend where no words need to be said. It was strange but in a good way.

The boy glanced at Yuki. "What's your name anyway?" He asked suddenly.

"It's Yuki. What about your name?" Yuki asked in reply. She glanced at the boy and suppressed the urge to smile.

"Roxas." He said nodding, like he was trying to confirm it to himself as well. He glanced at Yuki again. "Can I ask why you wear the coat?" He asked.

Yuki laughed a little. "You just did ask, didn't you?" She replied with a smile, though she tried to hide it behind her hand.

"Yeah, I guess, but seriously, why the coat?" Roxas asked. He was looking at Yuki as they walked.

"I think it's a uniform. All the others wear it too." Yuki replied. She looked down at her coat.

"Are you part of some organization?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Yup, organization 14. I figured you would know, you're a Nobody after all." Yuki replied. Roxas looked at her startled.

"How did you know I was a Nobody?" He asked.

"The coat you wear is the same as all the Nobodies at Castle Oblivion. I was just guessing." Yuki answered. Roxas looked down and nodded.

By this time they had reached the station plaza. Y was was sitting on the wall looking towards them. She smiled when she saw Yuki. Her gaze shifted over to Roxas and became shocked, but it vanished quickly. X stood next to her looking at the ground, his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Yuki! You're late!" Y said hopping up exitedly. X glanced up at Y then at Yuki. Seeing Roxas his eyes widened a little.

"I don't recall there being a required time when meeting here." Yuki said with a smirk. Next to her Roxas laughed a little.

"Are you another Nobody?" Y asked walking up to Roxas. He looked at her before nodding.

"Great, just what we need, more Nobodies." X muttered looking off to the side.

"X be nice. I'm sure he's not like Larxene. She must be the worst." Y said turning on her brother hands on her hips.

X rolled his eyes. "You'd be surprised. Larxene is not the worst." X said walking slowly to the group.

"Then, who's the worst?" Roxas asked. He was watching X curiously.

"Depends on the day. And who's talking to me." X replied looking down at the ground still. He was calm and relaxed as always.

"Oh." Roxas said, sounding kind of hurt.

"Don't mind X. He's just grumpy like always. I'm Y, who are you?" Y said smiling.

"Um, Roxas." Roxas replied. "Why are you three here?" He asked.

"We meet up for ice cream after work. Keeps us out of the castle." Yuki replied. She walked a little ways forward then turned to face Roxas.

"Weird. I've never seen you around, and I'm here everyday." Roxas said looking at the ground thinking.

"Are you the one who sits on top of the clock tower?" Yuki asked curiously. Roxas looked up at her and nodded. "Where'd you come up with the idea to do that?" Yuki asked.

"Axel took me up there after a mission we did together." Roxas answered.

"Isn't Axel the red head?" Y asked tapping her chin.

"That would be him." X replied a bitter note in his voice.

"Well Axel's not too bad. He seemed ok." Yuki said. X rolled his eyes.

"You've met Axel?" Roxas asked sounding hopeful.

"Yeah, one of the two Nobodies I've seen." Yuki replied nodding.

"So you guys are from Castle Oblivion?" Roxas asked thinking.

"For the time being. We have another castle." X replied calmly.

"That I've never seen or heard of." Y said glaring at her brother annoyed.

X shrugged. "Not my fault you joined while we were at Oblivion."

Roxas tipped his head to the side as he watched the two start arguing over many things at once. Yuki smiled and laughed a little. Both X and Y were very childish. Though X denied it often.

"How did they start an argument over something so small?" Roxas asked Yuki.

"I don't know, they're always like this." Yuki replied.

Y put her hand up making X pause. She looked over at the other two. "It's a sibling thing." She said then returned to her arguement with X.

"They're siblings?" Roxas asked.

"Twins." Yuki answered with a nod.

"Are you guys Somebodies?" Roxas asked watching the twins thoughtfully.

Yuki was silent thinking. "No, what makes you think that?"

"That looks like emotion to me. I'm not sure but..." Roxas explained. He sounded unsure, like he didn't want to say something wrong.

"Maybe they are emotions. I don't know if captive hearts can replicate emotion." Yuki replied thinking. She watched X and Y, taking note of any signs of emotion.

"Captive hearts?" Roxas asked confused.

"We're Heartless. Just really powerful Heartless. Like you're a powerful Nobody." Yuki explained. Roxas nodded then looked up at the tower. Yuki watched him for a second curiously. X and Y continued arguing.

"What's it like up there?" Yuki asked. Roxas looked over at her shocked she had spoken.

"You want to see?" He asked, grinning slightly. Yuki nodded. "Come on." He led her to the station tower taking her upstairs to the top leaving the arguing twins behind.

Looking out over the town from the tower was breath taking. Not only could the whole town be seen, but also the forest and water somewhere off in the distance. The sun was setting in more shades of red than Yuki had even known existed. Yuki smiled at the sight.

"It's beautiful." She said breathlessly.

"Yeah, it is." Roxas agreed sitting on the edge.

"Do you mind if I come up here everyday?" Yuki asked sitting next to him.

"No, if you want to you can. And X and Y too. It's kind of lonely without Axel." Roxas replied without hesitation. Yuki smiled and nodded. She had a feeling this was going to turn into a good thing.

*3*

 _Day 24- Entry 8,_  
 _Today I met a Nobody outside of Castle Oblivion. His name's Roxas. He was really nice and took me up to the top of the clock tower. It was beautiful. I'm hoping we can get along._

*3*

Yuki growled under her breath. The mission for the day had been annoying. The Heartless were constantly moving so it was hard to catch them. She really just wanted to sit down.

Yuki walked to the station tower with an ice cream in hand. X and Y had both agreed to meet on top of the clock tower. Roxas had been happy to have people (if they counted as people) to talk to.

Yuki walked up to the top of the tower. Roxas was already there with someone else. She was a girl with short black hair and vivid blue eyes. She wore a black coat like Roxas.

"Oh, hey Yuki." Roxas said glancing over at her.

"Hey. Who's this." Yuki asked sitting on the other side of Roxas.

"This is Xion, Xion this is Yuki. She's a Heartless." Roxas said.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Xion said smiling.

"Like wise." Yuki replied also smiling. Yuki looked out over the town smiling slightly.

"Yuki, if you're a Heartless, why do you kill them?" Roxas asked.

Yuki tapped her heel against the wall thinking. "They say if I collect hearts then we can complete Kingdom Hearts and be whole. And there are so many of the little ones it's like population control. So they don't destroy everything." Yuki explained.

"That sounds like good reasoning but still, it seems wrong." Xion said looking down her eyebrows furrowing.

Yuki shrugged. "It might be but it's what I'm told to do. And I can't defy orders." Yuki said. Roxas and Xion nodded slowly. Roxas stared down at the ground while Xion looked out over the town. Yuki looked at the sky watching the sunset.

This whole scene reminded Yuki of something that happened long ago. Like when she thought of the ocean or just those feelings of déjà vu she was constantly getting. Maybe there was a reason for this, but at the moment she couldn't think of one. And she didn't really care.

X and Y came up a little later and were introduced to Xion. Y made it her goal to get Xion to laugh. Which she managed to do by being so loud X started to yell at her. That actually got everyone to laugh.

The day ended and the groups went back to their own castle. When the Heartless returned to the castle they were greeted by a certain red headed Nobody.

"Why are you three always the last to return. Your missions aren't that hard are they?" Axel asked leaning up against a wall.

X rolled his eyes and ignored Axel, muttering under his breath about something that sounded like stupid Nobodies. Y looked at her brother then Axel before shrugging.

"We go to Twilight Town and stay there for a while." Yuki replied walking past him without slowing down.

"Why not just come straight back. Nothing interesting in Twilight Town." Axel said walking with them.

"The castles boring. Would die of boredom locked up here all the time." Yuki replied. Axel laughed.

"True enough. You see anyone else there?" Axel asked. Something in his voice made it sound like he was hoping for some specific answer.

"A couple other Nobodies that X doesn't complain about." Yuki replied.

"A couple?" Axel asked.

"Roxas and Xion today. Just Roxas yesterday." Yuki said simply. Axel nodded. "See you later." Yuki said as she turned down a side hall.

"Yeah, sure thing Snowy." Axel replied as he continued walking forward.

*3*

 _Day 25- Entry 9,_  
 _Today we all went up to the clock tower. Roxas brought a girl named Xion with him. She was really nice. And Axel talked to me again. We seem to be forming a little group. It's kind of fun._


	9. Chapter VIII

**Chapter VIII; New Worlds**

Yuki looked around the common room as she entered. Everyone was gathered into their usual groups. But it was quieter than usual. Yuki walked over to X slowly looking over her shoulder at the others, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. X stood by the moogle trading munny for potions.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" Yuki asked in a whisper. X glanced at her quickly then looked down at the ground.

"Lady Tayressa's here. We don't want to anger her." X said quietly. He walked to a couch and sat down. He took out his suplies and began organizing them. Yuki leaned over the couch behind him.

"Why is she here?" Yuki asked. She didn't dare look up to search for Tayressa.

"No idea. She almost never comes into the common room." X said still not looking up.

Yuki thought it was weird. X seemed to be afraid of Tayressa. In fact most everyone in the room seemed to be afraid of her. So afraid they changed their behavior to avoid angering her. Was that respect? Or was it something else? Was this a sign she was a good leader or was she a terrible leader?

"Number 13, come here." Yuki tensed hearing Aysui call for her.

"Uh-oh." X muttered under his breath. Yuki glared at X before standing.

Yuki walked over to Aysui cautiously. She clasped her hands in front of her, almost like she was praying. She stopped in front of Aysui looking up at her nervously.

"Yes?" Yuki said swallowing nervously.

"Lady Tayressa has decided you are to accompany her to a newly discovered world." Aysui said calmly. Her eyes locked onto Yuki in a way that could be described as cold.

"Yes ma'am." Yuki said. Internally she was panicking. She thought over anything she could have done wrong. But nothing came to mind.

"Do you have everything you will need?" Yuki heard Tayressa's voice. It was smooth like always with the hint of something else. Something dark.

"Yes ma'am." Yuki said turning and facing Tayressa. She looked up at Tayressa making eye contact with the leader. Tayressa smirked at Yuki before giving a smile filled with fake sweetness.

"Then I see no reason for us to delay. We shall leave right away." Tayressa said, her eyes filling with a dark light. Yuki did not like where this was going.

Yuki nodded her head with out a word. Tayressa motioned to the side, summoning a dark corridor. She motioned for Yuki to step through the corridor silently. Yuki stepped through looking at the ground.

On the other side the ground was sandy. Yuki heard waves and birds calling. She stepped forward and looked up. Behind her Tayressa came through the corridor.

The world was an island. The water was a clear blue, reflecting the sky perfectly. There were palm trees of some sort bending all over. Bridges conected the main island to smaller ones. There were one or two shacks on the island too.

Yuki looked around awestruck. In the back of her mind she got a strange feeling. The island was familiar. Like the way so many other things were familiar. She had been here before, that was certain. But she couldn't remember when or why.

"This world is called Destiny Islands." Tayressa said calmly watching Yuki. Yuki nodded and continued looking around.

"It doesn't look like there's any people here." Yuki said. She walked forward a little.

"This isn't the main island. The Somebodies are on a larger island not far away." Tayressa said.

"But kids come to this island to play." Yuki said. The thought had just popped into her head and seemed correct. After all there were structures built here. They had to be here for some reason.

"That's correct. A great hero once walked these shores. His home is safe. No Heartless touch this land." Tayressa said. Her voice changed when she said hero. Yuki could tell whoever this hero was Tayressa wasn't fond of him.

"But we're here." Yuki pointed out. If Heartless could not touch this place how were they standing there?

"We are a special case. We are different then our lessers. We can trespass on worlds they never could imagine." Tayressa said dramatically. Yuki tipped her head to the side.

"How many worlds are there?" Yuki asked. She looked out over the water.

"Look to the night sky for your answer. Every star is a world. A world that we will one day control." Tayressa answered. She too looked out over the water. Her eyes hardening with determination.

"How, that seems impossible to control so many places at once?" Yuki asked. The stars were uncountable. You could never reach such a high number, it would take too long.

"The power Kingdom Hearts will give us when it is complete. That's why you are so important. With out you and Y we can never hope to recreate Kingdom Hearts." Tayressa explained. She cast Yuki a glance from the corner of her eye. The young ravenette was pondering her every word but not speaking.

Yuki was lost in her own world of thought. All this about Kingdom Hearts. A place she knew Heartless feared. Could they really control all the worlds? Yuki thought for a long time. She had a friend who wouldn't like this. Actually a couple friends. Yuki bit her lip. More weird thoughts. Friends who she couldn't remember by name, or face, or voice but knew how they would think.

Yuki walked along the beach slowly as if in a trance. She heard laughter, but it was distant like very far off or maybe a memory. She heard voices to go a long with the laughter.

 _"No fair!"_

 _"Who said this was meant to be fair? Only the strongest will survive, and if we're going to get off this island we need to be strong."_

 _"Come on Sora! You can do it!"_

 _"Kick his ass Riku!_ "

Yuki stumbled a little feeling dizzy and light headed much like she had in Twilight Town. She put her her hand to the side of her head and closed her eyes.

Tayressa watched from a distance. She waited to see if Yuki would faint or not. This world held many memories for her. Maybe just being here would trigger them. Yuki shook her head and turned to Tayressa.

"That hero you were talking about, how long ago was that?" Yuki asked. The voices had sounded young. Maybe it was a memory of the hero.

"Under a year. But not by much." Tayressa responded. She was shocked to see Yuki still standing. After she had fainted in Twilight Town where she had been imprisoned, Tayressa was certain she would have fainted here.

Yuki looked out over the water again. She tried to memorize the voices she had heard, but they slipped away from her too quickly, like sand falling through an hour glass. She couldn't remember what they had said or what they sounded like. She knew two names had been said but she couldn't remember what they were. All she could remember now was she had heard them.

"Why can't the little Heartless come to this world?" Yuki asked suddenly.

"It has a strange protection on it. I can not really say why heartless no longer come here. They once came freely. Perhaps this world is too full of light." Tayressa answered thinking. Yuki nodded thoughtfully.

"If this place is so full of light why are we here?" Yuki asked. She walked away from the water closer to the in land.

"Though this world held great light it also held great dark. Long ago true darkness was held on this island, a prisoner until freed." Tayressa said watching Yuki. Her eyes never left Yuki as she wandered aimlessly around the shore.

"True darkness? You mean a person had that dark of a heart?" Yuki asked confused.

"Yes, humans are where darkness came from. Or do you not know the story?" Tayressa asked curiously.

Yuki shook her head. "I've never heard any story like that." Yuki said. Tayressa gave an odd laugh. Or at least, this seemed an odd time for her to laugh to Yuki.

"Long ago all worlds were one. A single world bathed in light. But the humans became greedy, they wanted the light for themselves. They soon began to fight over the light, and darkness was born in their hearts. They were consumed in their fight and darkness swallowed the world. Light was thought to be lost for good. But it survived and was scattered." Tayressa explained, motioning as she spoke.

"How did it survive?" Yuki asked curiously.

"It stayed in the hearts of children who recreated the lost world in all the small worlds you see today. But the true light still sleeps in the darkness." Tayressa answered.

Yuki nodded again. The story had brought another case of déjà vu. She had heard it somewhere before. Someone in her family had told it to her. Yuki stopped walking and looked at the ground, deep in thought. Now she was remembering family she didn't have. What was this world doing to her?

"Why are we here?" Yuki asked, looking up at Tayressa.

Tayressa smirked. "We came here to learn. An experiment really." She said casually walking down the beach. Yuki narrowed her eyes at Tayressa annoyed. Tayressa didn't acknowledge the cold glare from the young heartless.

"An old friend came from this island. I was always curious as to what his home world was like." Tayressa said after a pause. Yuki's harsh glare softened at Tayressa's words. Maybe it wasn't so bad they were here.

*3*

Yuki sat up on the clock tower in Twilight Town looking out over the area as the sun set. After her and Tayressa's discussion they had looked around the island for anything interesting and found nothing. Yuki came up to the clock tower after returning to the castle.

X and Y came up together like they usually would. Yuki said their twin telepathy let them communicate when they were to finish a mission though they both denied it.

"So what did the boss want with you?" X asked sitting down next to Yuki. Y sat down next to get brother.

"She showed me a new world. It was an island world and was amazing. And she talked about how the darkness came to be and the amount of worlds in the multiverse." Yuki answered simply. She took a bite out of the ice cream she was holding.

"And here I was thinking you had pissed her off and were getting yourself killed." X said. Yuki couldn't decide if he was joking or not. He sounded serious but X always sounded serious. Yuki laughed at his words, joke or not.

"X were you worried about her?" Y asked teasingly. X just glared in response which made both Yuki and Y laugh.

"You two are hopeless." X declared glaring down at the ground.

"Did you hear one of the Nobodies was killed?" Y asked suddenly. She had stopped laughing and looked very serious.

"Really? Do you know which one?" Yuki asked concerned. She hadn't seen any of the Nobodies around lately, for some reason it worried her to think Axel might have been hurt.

"We'll have to ask Roxas and Xion if they know anything when they show up." X said calmly shrugging.

"Don't you know?" Y asked curiously.

"No, all I know is it wasn't Larxene. Unfortunately." X replied. Yuki smiled a bit at X's words.

"It was one of the humans running around the castle wasn't it?" Yuki asked. X nodded.

Y let out a whistle. "Looks like their plan back fired. If their 'toys' are killing them." She said almost mocking the Nobodies.

"Who's toys are killing them?"

Yuki glanced at Xion who had just appeared on top of the clock tower. "We were just commenting on the death of one of your comrades." Yuki said answering her question.

"Oh, yeah. I hope it wasn't Axel. That would really upset Roxas." Xion said sitting beside X.

"You mean you don't know who is?" Y asked shocked. Xion shook her head.

"Saix refuses to tell us. He claims he doesn't know but I think he does. And to make today worse Roxas collapsed on his mission."

"Collapsed? Why?" Yuki asked. Her mind brought up thoughts of her dizziness in Twilight Town or on the island today. Was Roxas going through something similar?

"No one knows. He hasn't woken up yet. Or at least if he has they haven't told me." Xion answered. It was clear in her voice she was worried about Roxas.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." X said glancing at Xion. Xion nodded but didn't speak.

Yuki looked down at the ground far below. Her mind tried to process what was happening. It couldn't be a coincidence, all this happening at once. There had to be a reason for it all. They may not know it yet but it had to be there. Yuki was convinced there was no such thing as coincidences. But with her limited knowledge she couldn't fit the pieces together.

*3*

 _Day 26- New Worlds_  
 _Tayressa took me to a new world today. It was an island and was so beautiful. I got this weird feeling I had been on the island before. Tayressa also talked about how there were thousands of worlds, a world for every star. One day the power of Kingdom Hearts will let us control them._  
 _On another note one of the Nobody's was killed. Xion didn't know which one. And Roxas collapsed on his mission. I'm worried about him._


	10. Chapter IX

**Chapter IX; Gambling With Fate**

X leaned against a wall and watched the boy with spiky brown hair run past him. A dog and duck struggled to keep up with him. Sora, Donald, and Goofy. The Nobodies target and his loyal companions.

"Sora, not so fast!" The duck, Donald, X believed, yelled.

"We don't have time, they've got Naminé! We gotta rescue her!" Sora, the boy, replied.

Donald and Goofy looked at each other worriedly.

"Gosh, Sora sure does seem like he's upset." Goofy said thoughtfully.

"You'd be too. He just remembered his friend but found out she's in trouble." Donald said.

"Good point. I guess if we heard the king was in danger we'd be really upset about that too." Goofy agreed.

X sighed and shook his head. "Don't you think it's a little weird?" X asked. Sora, Donald, and Goofy turned to face him shocked. They hadn't noticed him. X sighed again, he'd just hope it was because he was wearing white and the walls were white.

"What's a little weird?" Sora asked.

"You didn't remember Naminé until this Castle, but-" X was cut off by Sora.

"Don't you dare suggest Naminé isn't real!" Sora yelled at X.

X glared at Sora silencing him. "I never planned on it. I was just wondering if you remember who you came here for in the first place."

Sora looked confused. "Naminé, right?" He said.

X snickered. "Interesting. You should be careful when showing such loyalty. The organization will take advantage of that." X said casually.

"The organization? What are you talking about?" Sora demanded.

"The Nobodies, Axel, Larxene, them. They plan to use Naminé to control you." X explained walking away from the wall.

"Who are you? How do I know you're telling the truth?" Sora asked drawing his keyblade. X walked past him not giving him a second glance.

"Now you ask the right questions. It's a wonder you're a keyblade wielder, you seem so stupid." X said casually.

"Hey! Just answer the questions." Sora demanded.

"Who am I, hm. What a good question. Now tell me, how do you define who someone is?" X asked turning back around to face the trio. Sora stared at him dumbstruck. Donald and Goofy were thinking.

"What?" Sora asked confused.

"What defines who someone is? What makes them, them? What prevents them from being someone else?" X asked. Sora seemed extremely dense. Maybe this was too much for him.

Sora stared down at the ground. His key hung loosely at his side. "I've never thought about that. Is there an answer?" He looked up at X. His eyes held a curious light.

"But how do you know I'm telling the the truth?" X asked with a false frown.

"Well, you haven't tried to kill us yet. And you seem to be trying to help. In the most annoying way possible." Sora replied after a second. X smirked.

"Alright then. It's a simple answer really." X said. Sora brightened up hearing X say that. "It's what this Castle holds so dear."

Sora's face fell. "What this Castle holds so dear?"

"To pass through the halls of this Castle you must pay a toll. For every floor you advance you lose a certain amount of something. That something makes you, you." X explained hoping someone in the group would catch on.

"You mean our memories?" Goofy asked.

X applauded sarcastically. "One of you finally got it right."

A cricket jumped up onto Sora's shoulder. X raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Now I get it!" The cricket exclaimed.

"Get what Jiminy?" Sora asked.

"What that Axel fellow meant when he said by going through this we might no longer be who we are now." Jiminy said.

"Wow, Axel mastered riddle speak. I'll have to congratulate him." X said sarcastically. Sora gave him a weird look.

"But then, how do our memories define us?" Sora asked confused.

"What makes you search for Naminé?" X asked.

"Because she's my friend, and I promised to protect her!" Sora said.

"Ok, ok, no need to yell. Now what if you didn't remember that promise? What if you didn't remember Naminé?" X proposed. Sora stared at the ground thinking.

"I wouldn't be looking for her." Sora stated, "I would be helping these two find the king and Riku."

"The chain of memories that resides in your heart is a strong one. It ties you to others and that in turn makes you, you. You act upon these ties and remember the things you believe in. Trust me, I've seen someone with no memories. They're practically a zombie. Can barely respond to anything." X explained. Sora nodded slowly.

"So then, if we keep going, will we lose all our memories?" Goofy asked sounding scared.

"No. At least I don't think that's their plan. You'd be useless then." X replied.

Beside X from the ceiling a bolt of lightning came down. Sora and his friends jumped back surprised, their weapons raised. X looked down at the floor then slowly raised his gaze to the ceiling.

"Looks like I got Larxene mad. I must be saying too much." X commented.

"What do you mean?" Donald asked, though X had difficulty understanding him.

"I wasn't supposed to get in the way. But the Nobodies annoyed me enough I decided to interfere anyway. You needed to know more." X explained.

"What's a Nobody. I know examples of them but what are they? Why aren't you referring to them as normal people?" Sora asked.

X opened his mouth to answer but another bolt of lightning cut him off. He glared up at the ceiling.

"I hear you. I'm leaving. Chill out." He said, knowing Larxene was listening. He turned to walk away. "Well I've detained you long enough. Good luck Sora." X said waving over his shoulder.

"Wait! What's your name?" Sora asked.

"Finally another right question. The name's X. Naminé's on the thirteenth floor. Better hurry." X replied as he stepped into a dark corridor. "Oh, and here." X said stopping and throwing a card at Sora which he caught. "You sort of need that." X stated as he vanished. Sora stared after him.

"Hey, Jiminy." Sora said.

"Yeah Sora?" The cricket replied.

"Can you put an entry in the journal?" Sora asked still looking at where X had vanished.

"Sure, what do ya need?" Jiminy responded pulling out his journal.

"Trust X." Sora said simply.

*3*

Riku looked around the white room he had just entered. It looked just like all the others he had been in already. His aqua eyes scanned the area looking for immediate threats. He could sense darkness in this room. Like a large Heartless was close by.

"About bloody time you get here. I was wondering if that idiot had killed you." A young woman's voice said causing Riku to turn quickly raising his blade.

The girl leaning against the wall was in her late teens. Her hair was a dark red, tied in a ponytail on the top of her head. Her gold eyes locked onto Riku. A small smile played on her lips. She was tossing dice up into the air and catching them.

"Who are you?" Riku asked.

"Not really that important, but if you insist upon knowing, my name is Aryum." The girl answered.

"What do you want?" Riku asked. He could feel the darkness radiating off of this girl. It was like being in a room with Ansem.

"Well isn't someone a bit testy. I mean no harm, I just want to see how the cards have been dealt. Maybe pull a slight of hand, switch the cards around." Aryum said with a grin. She lifted her head a little, giving the appearance she had to look down at Riku. Her white coat looked like the black coat one of the people he had met had been wearing.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked. His eyes narrowed at the red head.

"I mean what I say. I want to help you. In a way." Aryum replied still grinning showing she was not afraid of Riku.

"Why? What do you have to gain?" Riku asked suspiciously.

"If I play my cards right I could cash out and win big." Aryum replied calmly. She stopped tossing the dice in the air and started inspecting one. "It all depends on how this round plays out."

"Will you stop with the metaphors and just speak english?" Riku demanded.

Aryum rolled her eyes. "No fun at all. In your terms, I can gain a lot from this. Fuck with someone who ruined my life, freedom from the tyrant controlling me, and maybe even go back to the way things were." She said bitterly.

"And what does any of that have to do with me?" Riku asked.

"I can accomplish two of those things through you. The third requires assistance from a friend of yours." Aryum said. "I'm making a big bet here so don't prove me wrong. I hate when I have to fold." She pouted slightly.

"How does it help me?" Riku asked. All he seemed to do was ask this girl questions. Maybe if she would be clear they wouldn't have these issues.

"You get some memories you lost. Remember an old friend. The darkness has already weakened the bonds holding those memories." Aryum explained.

"An old friend I've forgotten?" Riku asked slowly lowering his blade.

"Ah, I see now I've perked your interest. Yes, the memories of her were stolen before your home fell into darkness. She herself was taken two years prior. Or that's what I have my munny on at least." Aryum said.

"And if you're wrong? What if she never existed?" Riku asked.

"Oh, she most definitely exist. It's just the question of whether she's met you or not. If she hasn't I fold and you walk away unharmed. There's nothing to lose." Aryum said finally moving away from the wall, stepping towards Riku. Riku's guard went up again.

"What is this doing for you? How is helping me going to get you to your goals?" Riku questioned stepping back a bit.

"The one who took your memories ruined my life. He has such a delicate plan in place. Pull out the right piece and it will fall apart. And if you remember the others will follow and that will let her remember. Once she remembers she will be able to fully understand what she is and kill the tyrant controlling me. I hit the jackpot from one simple move." Aryum said. Her eyes held a glow that looked dangerous, like a wild animal ready to break out.

Riku looked at her coldly. For a teenager she was vicious and intelligent. Older than her years. Maybe that's what it was. Maybe she was older than she appeared.

"What are you? How do I know you're trustworthy?" Riku asked.

Aryum stopped to think. She tilted her head to the side considering her options. She only spoke after a few minutes of thinking.

"I'm a monster born from darkness who seeks the light. Just like the lessers of my kind." Aryum said. She held up her left hand the back facing Riku. Tattooed on the back was the Heartless emblem, but it was silver out lined in gold. Riku took another step away from her raising his blade to his fighting stance.

"Heartless." He said bitterly.

"Unfortunately. But I swear by Kingdom Hearts, and the heart that was once mine, I mean you no harm. I just want to be whole again." Aryum said. Her voice pleaded with Riku. Her gold eyes were afraid.

Fear. That was an emotion was it not? Maybe this girl was more human than other Heartless. She was fearing for her life. And swearing upon Kingdom Hearts was a big deal for Heartless. It was like a human swearing to heaven, or maybe hell.

"Fine. You can do what you have to. I'll give you this one chance." Riku agreed. Aryum smiled brightly.

"Brilliant. I don't have to do much. Really it's quite simple." She said. She pulled out a deck of playing cards and held them fanned out in front of Riku. "Pick a card."

Riku stared at the cards skeptically. He lowered his blade slowly and stepped forward studying the cards. They all looked the same. Black with the heartless emblem drawn on the back. Riku reached out and picked a random card. Before he could look at it Aryum snatched it from his hands. She looked at the cards and grinned.

"Thirteen of Heartless." She announced then flicked the card at Riku. "Just as I thought."

Riku caught the card and looked at it. It had the image of two keyblades crossed. One was black the other silver and gold. Behind the keys was a blue shard of something that looked like glass. The Heartless emblem was in two corners diagonal from each other with a thirteen in the other corners. It didn't seem special.

"What does it mean?" Riku asked glaring up at Aryum.

"That this might play in my favor. That's her card. That and I've mentioned her to you. That should be enough to trigger your memories." Aryum said still grinning.

"You mean if I didn't agree your little plan would have worked?" Riku asked angrily.

"That's the thing most people don't get. When you gamble be sure you can always win. But to be sure the memories are triggered. She came with Kairi. She was your age." Aryum said before she snapped her fingers. "Bye now." She waved as she vanished.

"Wait!" Riku yelled to no avail. She was gone, leaving him to stare at the card and wonder who the girl he had forgotten was.


	11. Chapter X

**Chapter X; Tattoos**

Yuki sat watching Hysui walk around her lab. Yuki had been assigned to help her but wasn't getting very far, as whenever she tried to touch something Hysui snapped at her. Yuki had decided it was probably safer for her to just sit down and watch.

Hysui seemed to be muttering to herself as she worked. Something about an idiots experiment gone wrong. Yuki didn't understand it but she wasn't going to question it. Most questions she asked would cause Hysui to snap at her.

After a while of nothing, someone entered the room making both Yuki and Hysui look toward the door.

The boy in the doorway was wearing a black coat, identifying him as a Nobody. He held an open book in his hand, which he was reading. He didn't look that old, in his late teens maybe. His hair was a steely blue. His eyes, which didn't look up, were blue.

"Zexion, you're late," Hysui said turning back to her work.

"My apologies. I was detained by an interesting occurrence. Did you complete it?" The boy replied.

Hysui handed him a card without a word. Yuki tried to get a peek at the card but failed.

"Thank you. This will help us greatly." Zexion said.

"What's a card going to do?" Yuki asked. As she was not allowed in the main part of the castle she didn't know what the cards were for. Though she remembered X saying something about the cards governing all.

Zexion looked up at Yuki. His blue eyes locked with hers. A strange feeling rushed through Yuki's head. It was like she had seen him before. Why was that happening so often?

"The cards allow us to show those we give them to their memories. Sometimes we need to...edit their memories to better suit our needs." Zexion said calmly. He too had felt he knew this girl, though he thought he knew why.

Yuki nodded thinking about Zexion's words. Zexion looked at her curiously.

"Is that all, or do you have another reason to disturb me?" Hysui asked Zexion annoyed.

"That was all I came for. But might I make the comment your helper here seems odd. She's different than the rest." Zexion said leaving before Hysui could respond. Hysui glared after him.

Yuki looked up as he left. Was she different than the rest? Was she really? Yuki looked back down at her hand, looking for something weird or off about her. The only thing that could possibly be classified as strange was she had a tattoo of the Heartless emblem on the back of her left hand. Yuki glanced up Hysui and caught a glimpse of the tattoo on the back of her hand. Unlike Yuki's, it was purple outlined in pink.

"Why does everyone but me have tattoos that are different colored than normal Heartless?" Yuki asked. Hysui stopped moving for a second as if trying to think of an excuse.

"You're unique in that matter. It's what will make you key in opening Kingdom Hearts." Hysui said then continued her work. She didn't snap like normal, she sounded reserved.

"But why do they have them? And what do you mean key in opening Kingdom Hearts?" Yuki asked.

"It's a side effect of the darkness. We aren't marked by much, but the darkness tries to prove we belong to it. But it can't do anything more than mark our skin with colors. To mark we are different from the rest the colors are different." Hysui explained.

"Then why aren't my colors any different?" Yuki asked standing up and walking over to Hysui leaning against the counter next to her.

"You're special in about every way. The darkness made you the true Heartless amongst us. Or maybe it marked you as different in another way. But whatever it is it gives you the key we need to open the door." Hysui replied. Yuki frowned, turning her gaze to Hysui's pink and purple emblem.

"Is it always like that? I mean to everyone but me?" Yuki asked. Hysui sighed heavily.

"Yes, it's just the way it's always been. It also seems to represent some personalities. But anything else we really don't understand. Not yet." Hysui explained sounding exasperated. Though Yuki was annoying she felt these questions deserved to be answered.

Yuki nodded and looked at the desk thinking. Her eyes scanned the papers picking up random words. A lot of them were about darkness and several had a couple names written on them. Two names began with a V and looked really similar. Hysui seemed to notice Yuki's wandering gaze and shifted the papers around as if looking for something, though really trying to hide what the papers said.

"You talk about the darkness like it can think for itself, like it's alive. Why?" Yuki finally asked after much thinking.

"Because it does think for itself. It's a force outside of our understanding, much like the keys you carry." Hysui answered.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked curiously. This all was very confusing to her. And she didn't want to end the day without understanding what was going on.

"Darkness has existed for a long, long time. No one remembers a time without it. Though the story of how it came to exist, I don't believe that's correct. Darkness and light cannot exist without the other. A time of all light seems impossible." Hysui explained her hand motioning as she spoke still reading through some of the papers. "Darkness and light were probably born together, at the creation of the world. The light was the favored. The darkness of course then came to represent all evil, while light represented all good."

"But why? What was wrong with the dark? And how can they think?" Yuki asked, not really understanding any of the things Hysui was trying to say.

"Who can say. Maybe because light is a beautiful lie, and dark the ugly truth. Maybe light just seemed better. But anyway it occurred, darkness was held at arm's length. The people pretended it didn't exist, thus the world full of light. The darkness became bitter since it had nothing. When those in the world of light began to feel those bitter emotions they blamed the darkness." Hysui said with a bitter smile.

"Ok, so the dark didn't really cause these bad things but it got blamed for it, and since it was angry at the light, it accepted that?" Yuki asked trying to keep up. Maybe that wasn't at all what Hysui had just said, but that was how Yuki was understanding it.

"Yes. That's what I and most other Heartless here believe." Hysui replied nodding.

"Ok, then how does darkness think?" Yuki asked, slightly understanding it now.

"Who knows. Maybe it is not just a force but a deity. Or maybe it is a force of tremendous power that is able to think for itself. None can say for sure." Hysui replied casually. It was obvious she meant what she said. There seemed to be a curious light in her eyes. Like she wanted to know all the secrets of the multiverse.

Yuki looked up at the ceiling and slowly walked over to the seat she had been sitting in. She was busy thinking of everything she and Hysui had discussed. Light and darkness. Good and evil. Were those things even existent? If the story of light and darkness was true it would appear it easily could have been the other way around. Or could have never happened at all. It made her head hurt just thinking about it all. It was so overwhelming it made her feel light headed.

Yuki swayed a little on her feet, her hand going to her head. Her mind felt ready to explode like something was trying to break it open from the inside. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to block out the pain. She swayed on her feet once more before collapsing on the ground.

*3*

 _The little red-haired girl stood on a chair next to a boy with steely blue hair only a little older than she was. They stood doing some kind of experiment with a few different chemicals. Both wore goggles over their eyes and were being careful not to breathe in fumes. The little girl looked over at the boy and giggled. The boy looked over at her in question._

 _"It's nothing." The little girl said, answering the boys' unasked question. He gave her another look that made her laugh. He rolled his eyes before looking back to the experiment._

 _"You brought your friend again, did you Ienzo." A man's voice said, making both kids turn around quickly. The blonde man watching them was smiling faintly. Ienzo nodded slowly._

 _"I'm sorry I forgot to ask. I know Even said not to bring her in anymore." Ienzo said quietly. He looked at the ground ashamed._

 _"Well, this isn't Even's lab, is it? I do not mind this girl's interest in science. Perhaps one day she will join us here." The man said. His accent was thick and very unique. It would be easy to pick out again._

 _Both the little girl and Ienzo smiled at this. "Thank you, Mr. Ansem!" The little girl said happily._

 _"Anytime my dear, now let's see what you two have concocted," Ansem said with a smirk. He crossed the room and looked at what the two had done interested. He raised his eyebrows impressed._

 _"You two appear to have a knack for deadly mixtures. This is a very dangerous poison I have not seen in a long time." Ansem said._

 _"What's it called?" The little girl asked._

 _"Oscuro, coming from the Latin word for darkness." Ansem answered backing away a little._

 _"Why would they call it something like that? It makes the darkness seem really bad." The little girl said pouting._

 _"Do you believe that to be incorrect?" Ansem asked curiously looking at the girl._

 _"My grandma says you should not fear the dark, it only means that a light is shining somewhere near. I don't think darkness is bad, it's just different so people are afraid of it. But it shouldn't be feared." The little girl said. It was hard to tell if she was repeating something she had heard or if she meant what she said._

 _"That's a very interesting perspective. So, should we chase the darkness?" Ansem asked._

 _"No, but don't run from it either. It is what it is, nothing wrong with that." The little girl said smiling._

 _"No, nothing wrong with that." Ansem agreed, giving the little girl a very interested look._

*3*

Yuki opened her eyes looking up at the ceiling of a white room. She struggled to push herself up into a sitting position.

"Oh, you're awake!" The sound of footsteps made Yuki glance up. Zaya was hovering not far away, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"What happened?" Yuki asked. Her throat felt dry and scratchy like she hadn't used it in a while.

"You passed out while helping Hysui. One of the fumes in the lab must have caused you to pass out." Zaya explained. She walked over to a table and poured a glass of water from a pitcher sitting on the table. She walked over and handed the glass to Yuki. Yuki took it and drank it gratefully. She paused after a few gulps.

"I don't remember there being any fumes or experiments going on in the room." Yuki said slowly.

"Must have been something she was keeping in the back. The fumes were probably colorless." Zaya answered watching Yuki carefully. Yuki considered mentioning her dream but decided against it.

The boy had looked like Zexion, but younger. The red-haired girl was very familiar but Yuki couldn't place her.

"Am I allowed to leave?" Yuki asked looking up at Zaya. The blonde nodded.

"Yes, just try to avoid Hysui's lab, alright?" She said with what sounded like concern creeping into her voice.

No, not concern. An illusion of some sort. Heartless can't feel, Yuki needed to stop thinking that they could. There was something else to explain this behavior, something that wasn't an emotion.

"Thank you." Yuki said standing and leaving the room.

"Of course. Be careful now." Zaya replied with a wary smile.

"Never," Yuki replied as she left the room smirking at the blue-eyed heartless left in the room.

*3*

 _Day 27- Tattoos,_  
 _I don't know if this means I'm slow but I just realized all of the other Heartless have tattoos that are different colored from normal Heartless. I don't. Hysui said that it was because I was special and would be key in opening Kingdom Hearts. After that, she told me a bit about the darkness and something made me pass out. I had a really weird dream. Zaya told me it was fumes but I don't believe her. I think something we were talking about caused it._


	12. Chapter XI

**Chapter XI; The Intruders**

Yuki sighed staring out the window of the common room. She had woken up early and decided to head down and wait for her mission rather than stay in her room and do nothing. She wasn't expecting anyone else to be awake, so it was a shock hearing voices in the hall. She looked over her shoulder as she listened, she didn't recognize the voices. That probably meant they were Nobodies. But she didn't hear Axel's voice, she couldn't even make out what the voices were saying. The footsteps accompanying the voices drew closer. Yuki thought about hiding but decided against it. She lived in this castle, she shouldn't be worried about being seen. It's not like she was breaking any rules being up this early.

As the footsteps drew closer Yuki began to be able to make out the voices. One was female the other male. Yuki looked back out the window trying to focus on the voices.

"To be honest I didn't think he had it in him. Only a little more time and the organization will be ours." The female voice said. Larxene. No doubt in Yuki's mind, that was the blonde Nobody.

"Having Axel on our side will be of great use to us." The male voice agreed. Yuki hadn't heard this one before. The voice was calm and soothing. It sounded very comforting, like the voice a leader would use when addressing their people.

"What about the other one? The one down stairs that took out Lexeaus." Larxene asked.

"He is of no importance. After we control the keybearer we will use him to dispose of the extra, if his own darkness does not defeat him first." The male responded calmly.

His words confused Yuki. The keybearer? Did that mean one of them had a keyblade like her? Why were they going to use him? And what had Axel done? All these thoughts rushed through Yuki's mind as he footsteps drew ever closer. She hoped they would walk past the room.

"What about the Heartless? Do you plan to instill a rebellion amongst them too?" Larxene asked.

"Maybe. If they too are being lied to, then it would be our duty, though Tayressa may no longer welcome us for causing strife among her people." The male voice said. The footsteps stopped right outside of the door. Yuki bit her bottom lip waiting to see if they would continue on or enter the room.

"I don't think we should tell them anything. After all, it's not our problem if they ever get a heart or not." Larxene said. Her tone indicated she thought herself to be superior to the heartless.

"You forget our realations to them from long ago. Were you and Zakey not best friends? And wasn't Aryum your cousin or something of the sort?" The males voice asked. They made no sign of intending to move forward.

"Yes, Zakey was my friend. And I used to watch Aryum, we weren't related." Larxene agreed.

"What is the point of being whole if we do not have our old friends to share it with? Surely you would want your friends back, Arlene." The male said. Yuki furrowed her eyebrows. Wasn't her name Larxene? Was there another girl who sounded like Larxene there too? A twin?

"I guess you're right Marluxia. I think I would want my friends." Larxene/Arlene said.

Yuki heard a chuckle and the sound of the door knob turning. Apparently they were coming in here. Yuki held her breath hoping they wouldn't say anything to her. She heard the door open. She closed her eyes waiting for anything, questions, yelling, anything like that.

No sound came. Only silence, not the questions she had been waiting for. Yuki glanced over her shoulder. Larxene stood there, no way to mistaken her bug like hair style. Next to her was a man with light pink hair that came to his shoulders. His eyes were a light blue. He was studying Yuki interested.

"Well, this is a surprise." The pink haired man, that could easily be mistaken for a woman if you weren't looking closely, said. Y had mentioned the leader of the group looked like a girl. This must be him. Marluxia, that's what Larxene had called him, Y had said that was his name too.

"What are you doing here, you little brat?" Larxene asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"That's enough, show her some respect, she has done you no harm." Marluxia said calmly. Larxene rolled her eyes and crossed her arms looking away from Yuki.

"I thought your name was Larxene." Yuki said simply, showing no sign of being effected by the blondes harsh words. In fact she couldn't care less about what the blonde had said, it didn't annoy her. Sadly she was used to being called a brat, some of the other Heartless would call her a brat occasionally, depending on their mood.

"It is, what would make you think it wasn't?" Larxene asked raising an eyebrow in question as she looked back at the ravenette.

"He called you Arlene. And you replied." Yuki said, tipping her head to the side curiously.

"Oh." Larxene said. She looked at Marluxia worried, a bit of urgency in her eyes. She had been hoping Yuki hadn't heard any of the conversation. It could turn out very bad for them if she told one of the superiors what she had heard. They could get killed if the wrong person found out.

"It once was her name. Sometimes using it will remind her of our goals and get her to cooperate better." Marluxia explained stepping forward. He was watching Yuki cautiously, like she might try to run.

"Your name changes when you become a Nobody?" Yuki asked confused. She looked back out the window thinking.

Marluxia gave her an interested look before answering. "Yes, as do Heartless. We can not claim to still be who we were, so we change our names. Just add a single letter and rearrange the others." Marluxia explained. "Did the other Heartless not tell you this?" He asked, what sounded like concern creeping into his voice.

Another display of fake emotion to get at others. Yuki frowned listening to Marluxia. He must be trying to lead her into a rebellion, assuming she hadn't heard his conversation with the bug lady. Yuki knew Nobodies didn't feel. They like Heartless lacked a heart. So even if he wanted to he could not feel. After all, his goal was to get a heart from Kingdom Hearts, just like the Heartless.

"No, they don't tell me much." Yuki said looking down at the ground, still thinking.

"That is such an odd thing, lying to members of your own organization. Especially someone as important as you." Larxene said. Her voice was full of false emotion, concern and pity maybe. Yuki rolled her eyes.

"I know what you're trying to do, I'm not rebelling." Yuki said simply. She could feel the tension in the room increase. They really believed she hadn't heard them. "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone. I couldn't care less about what you Nobodies are doing." Yuki said, calming the Nobodies behind her.

"You heard us then?" Marluxia asked.

"I think that was pretty obvious, but yes, I did." Yuki replied rolling her eyes.

Her words were greeted with silence. The Nobodies were waiting. For what Yuki didn't know. Maybe they thought she was going to threaten them with this information and were waiting to hear her terms.

"Is one of the intruders a keyblade wielder?" Yuki asked after a long pause.

"Yes, the intended one is. Do you have a purpose for asking?" Marluxia replied.

"Just wondering. I haven't gotten a chance to see the intruders. And I've never seen a human keyblade wielder." Yuki replied, she turned around to face the Nobodies again. A smile crept onto Marluxia's face. Yuki couldn't decide what the smile meant. It scared her though, if it was possible for a Heartless to feel fear.

"I have a way to show you, if you'd like." Marluxia said holding his hand out to Yuki. Yuki looked at his hand for a second considering her options. She took a few steps forward, approaching him cautiously. Larxene had a grin that didn't read well. But Yuki ignored it taking Marluxia's hand. Marluxia's smile grew a slight bit, he seemed pleased by Yuki's decision.

"Right this way M'lady." Marluxia said in a tone that seemed too serious for the situation. It was like he was actually acknowledging Yuki as someone higher than himself in status. Maybe Nobodies just couldn't joke around easily, and it was meant to be a joke. Yuki decided to shrug it off as she followed Marluxia and Larxene out of the common room.

Yuki was taken in to another white room. It surprised Yuki how many rooms this castle had. Just when she thought she had seen them all another one was found. This castle seemed to hold so many secrets. In the middle of this room sat a crystal orb on some sort of pedestal. Axel stood looking over the orb watching something.

"How much farther has he progressed?" Marluxia asked as he entered the room, Yuki walking beside him. Axel glanced up.

"He's just about to finish this floor. He'll be here soon enough, give him a few more days." Axel said before looking at Yuki. Yuki made a face at him causing him to laugh. Larxene rolled her eyes.

"Quit acting like a child Axel." Larxene snapped. Axel glared at her.

"Make me why don't you. I like this kid, she has a sense of humor unlike all of you stuck up asses." Axel said. Yuki cowered a little hoping to keep the attention off of her. She received a glare from Larxene.

"That's enough, both of you." Marluxia ordered. Both Axel and Larxene looked down a glare on their faces.

Yuki took this opportunity to look around the room more. Close to one of the walls sat a blonde girl. She had a sketchbook on her lap. It was closed and she seemed close to tears. She wore a very plain white dress but still, how had Yuki not seen her when she entered the room? Why was she crying? Was Marluxia holding her captive? Was she a Somebody? Whatever it was Yuki didn't like the look the girl had. She was very upset, something was bothering her. Maybe Yuki should try to talk to her.

"If you wish to see the keybearer come closer." Marluxia said pulling Yuki's attention away from the girl back to him. He stood next to the crystal looking at her with a small smile. Yuki approached the crystal catiously, watching the image in the orb.

There was a boy with brown spiky hair holding a rather plan keyblade when comparing it to the others Yuki had seen. With him was a duck and dog that seemed oddly humanoid. They were facing off a very large heartless of some sort. Yuki tipped her head to the side watching. Something about this brown haired boy was familiar. Maybe it was his ocean blue eyes. Or his determined facial expression. But there was something that Yuki had seen before.

"How many floors does he have until he reaches us?" Marluxia asked Axel not looking away from the crystal.

"Two more, as I said, give him a few days he'll probably stop to rest first." Axel replied, his eyes also did not leave the crystal.

"Rejoice Naminé, the time is near for you to meet the hero you've been longing for." Marluxia said looking over at the blonde girl. Larxene crossed the room to stand in front of the girl.

"I'm...glad." Naminé said. Her words were false. Too much time was in between them. She was forced into this. Yuki pitied her.

Wait, no it wasn't pity. It wasn't possible for her to pity the blonde. She needed a heart she didn't have. She was just imagining these emotions, denying the truth from herself. She needed to stop pretending she had a heart, she was a Heartless. Nothing could be done to change that. Yuki scolded herself mentally, glaring at the crystal as she thought.

"But I'm warning you," Larxene said crouching in front Naminé, "you had better not do anything to betray his feelings. Do you understand me little one?" She tapped Naminé's chin gently.

"I understand." Naminé said shyly.

"All you need do is layer his memories, and bring his heart closer to you." Marluxia said before turning back to the crystal. He watched as Yuki continued to watch the keybearer. He had finished his fight and was smiling. The smile lasted only a short bit before he turned to his companions and said something before running off. His companions called to him before chasing after him.

"Can you see the other intruder too?" Yuki asked curiously. Marluxia nodded and waved his hand causing the image in the crystal to change.

A silver haired boy sat against a white wall. In his hand was a card. He was staring at the card thoughtfully. At first Yuki thought it was like the card Zexion had been given, but it looked different. The card was black with a Heartless emblem on the back. It looked like one of number 10's cards.

"It appears one of your own has made contact with this one as well." Marluxia said calmly staring at the crystal.

The silver haired boy glanced up. He then jumped to his feet rasing his blade, looking around. Marluxia waved his hand again making the image vanish.

"It appears he knew we were watching him." Marluxia said. He looked over at Yuki calmly. She was chewing her bottom lip in thought. Both seemed familiar. But it was more like they reminded her of someone, not that she had seen them before.

"You should return to your common room now. The others are probably awakening by now." Marluxia suggested. Yuki nodded in agreement, still too lost in thought to speak. "Would you like a guide back down?" He asked.

Yuki shook her head. "No, I know the way. But thank you, Marluxia." She said with a small smile.

"Of course, M'lady." Marluxia said with a small bow. Yuki turned to exit the room, she waved to Axel before walking to the door. As she closed the door she sent a small glance back at Naminè. She still looked sad. Yuki gave a small sad smile before closing the door and going downstairs to the common room.

As predicted the common room now had several heartless awake and preparing for missions. X was amongst them.

"Where were you?" X asked, "I went to see if you were in your room but you weren't there." He sounded worried or possibly annoyed.

"Marluxia was showing me the intruders." Yuki answered calmly.

"In person?" X asked shocked.

"No, through a crystal." Yuki replied, smiling at X's shocked expression.

"Oh. He didn't do anything to you did he? I've heard some nasty rumors about him." X asked giving Yuki a serious look.

Yuki laughed slightly. "No, he was very polite. Kept calling me M'lady." She said.

"Alright. We had better go get our missions from Aysui, before she gets pissy with us for slacking." X said. Yuki nodded and walked with X over to Aysui.

*3*

"What was the point of all that?" Larxene asked crossing her arms staring at Marluxia annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Marluxia asked calmly.

"All that M'lady bullshit. Why were you treating that brat like a princess?" Larxene asked annoyed further by Marluxia's unconcernedness.

"She is. Do you not remember the reading?" Marluxia replied. Larxene's eyes widened.

"You don't mean," Larxene started, shock clear in her voice.

"Yes. And now, she is a queen." Marluxia said calmly, locking eyes with Larxene. Her eyes grew even wider if at all possible.

*3*

 _Day 28- The Intruders,_  
 _I woke up earlier than normal today so I went to the common room early. I ran into two of the Nobodies, Larxene and Marluxia. They were talking about rebelling. I didn't listen much. They saw me and showed me the intruders through a crystal. They both looked familiar, I don't know why. Another weird thing, Marluxia kept treating me like I was a higher rank than him. Calling me M'lady and bowing._


	13. Chapter XII

**Chapter XII; Stolen**

Many days passed since Yuki's meeting with Marluxia. The keybearer had not progressed much farther in the days following, apparently caught by the memories kept on a floor. But it didn't last long. He advanced and killed Marluxia as well as Larxene and Axel within a week. Afterwards he vanished. The only Nobody left was Zexion who was still dealing with the second intruder on the lower levels.

Yuki sat in the common room on a couch counting her potions. She had to always be sure to bring enough on a mission or she was sure to receive an ear full from Zaya when she woke up in the infirmary.

"Yo, brat, are you ready yet?" Yuki jumped at the voice. Another reason for her delay. Syrine, number three.

In Yuki's short time in the organization she had heard a lot about all the members. Syrine did not have a good reputation going for her. She was known for being violent and cruel to an extreme. It worried Yuki to be paired up with her. It could go badly for Yuki if Syrine got angered.

"Just a second." Yuki said quietly, packing the potions away. She was careful not to look at Syrine.

"Man, you take forever. Everyone else will be done by the time we leave." Syrine complained. Yuki ignored her as she finished packing the small bag she kept at her hip. She stood afterward and looked at Syrine expectantly.

"Ready." Yuki said causing Syrine to jump a little. She glared at Yuki before smirking.

"Let's get a move on then. Hallow Bastion waits for no one." Syrine said with a vicious glint in her eyes. Something about this bothered Yuki. She had a feeling this was not going to end well.

Hollow Bastion was a recovering world. It, like many others, had been swallowed by darkness. It also had recently had a battle of some kind take place in it's castle. The town looked dull and sad. Probably due to it's time in the darkness. There weren't many people around which would be good for the mission. The Heartless were never supposed to be seen. There were an unfortunate amount of twist and turns that made the place seem like one big maze. But all the same, it held an air like it had once been a grand place and with a little bit of work it could return to such a place. Even though it seemed dark there was a certain light to it. A light that was hidden in the dark.

Yuki looked around taking in the city while Syrine stood by watching silently. She had heard Yuki had a tendency to faint in places that triggered memories. Maybe this place was included.

Once it became clear Yuki was not going to faint. Syrine sighed and stepped forward.

"Alright kid, we've got a mission to complete." Syrine said sounding very annoyed. Her sapphire colored eyes narrowed at Yuki. Yuki turned and looked at her.

"What are our goals?" Yuki asked. Her head tilted slightly, curiosity shining in her eyes.

"A rather large Heartless is in town. Figured we should take it down before it caused too much trouble." Syrine answered placing a hand on her hip. "Think you can handle it, brat?"

"Depends on what kind of Heartless it is." Yuki replied honestly. Syrine smirked at her.

"Lucky for you, we don't know. We just know it's here." Syrine said walking a few steps ahead before glancing over her shoulder. "Better keep up."

Yuki sighed heavily and followed Syrine reluctantly. If they could control Heartless how did they not know what type of Heartless this was? Obviously they needed to get a better hold on the little ones. At least the boss level Heartless, as they were called. But Yuki couldn't complain. At least not to the more elites faces. That could very possibly get her killed. Respect was a requirement in the organization. One misstep and you were done for.

Syrine led the way through the town. She spun around every so often as she walked, taking in every detail of the town. The chances of another battle here were very high. Getting a feel for the lay out would be helpful. Even if only a small help. But numbers could make up the rest of the disadvantage.

They ended up in a canyon like area just outside of the city. Ahead they could see a castle of some sort, a Heartless emblem was clear as day on the castle.

"Why is there a Heartless emblem on that castle?" Yuki asked looking at the castle.

"A foolish witch who thought she could control the darkness lived there. She thought herself worthy of being one of us." Syrine said grinning. "Of course, she never would have been able to control the Heartless without us." She added as an after thought.

Yuki nodded as she took a couple steps forward, looking around. Suddenly in front of her bits and pieces of a Heartless fell out of the sky piling together. The pieces were purple and looked like armor. Syrine laughed.

"Looks like our target has been located." She said with a wicked grin. "You know what, why don't you show me you're worthy to be amongst us. Take down the Guard Armor." Syrine jumped back away from the fight.

"Alone?" Yuki asked, sounding distressed. She summoned both of her keyblades. Heartless Keeper was held in front of her, that arm crossing her body. It was held backwards crossing in front of her. Kingdom Keeper was held the normal way behind her covering her back.

"Oh, it won't be that bad. The worst that can happen is you'll die." Syrine said jokingly, though Yuki couldn't see the funny part.

The Guard Armor in front of Yuki had assembled itself. It stood much taller than Yuki. But if Yuki tried hard enough she might be able to jump and hit it's head. That wasn't an option that was out of the question. The Guard Armor seemed to look down at Yuki. As far as Yuki could tell it didn't have eyes. Though that might have been what some of the many holes in it's helmet were. It's arms and legs weren't actually connected, they seemed to hover where the should be, as if connected by magnets. Yuki stared at the guard armor nervously. This was much bigger than any other Heartless she had faced. After a moment her eyes hardened with determination. She was not going to give Syrine an excuse to punish her.

Yuki launched herself at the Guard Armor's head. It's hands swatted at her attempting to knock her out of the air. If Yuki were any slower than the high speed she was using it would have succeeded. She slashed her keyblade across it's face before falling to the ground again. It walked forward swinging it's arm. Yuki was hit and tossed aside. She stood as the guard armor came to hit her again. This time she rolled to the side avoiding the attack. She ran behind the Guard Armor jumping up at it's head again. She landed on the collar of it's armor balancing carefully on the thin piece of metal. She hit it multiple times on the back of it's head. It shuddered before collapsing on to the ground. Yuki fell on the ground beside it a little dazed from the sudden fall. She stood up and jumped back to see what the Guard Armor would do next. The Guard Armor stood, in a way. It's legs and arms detached from it's body and floated around trying to hit Yuki. It succeeded once or twice. Yuki jumped up and slashed at the arms destroying them. She landed on one of the feet. She stabbed one before jumping onto the next one stabbing it as well. Both feet vanished destroyed. The body of the Guard Armor began to spin. It rammed full force into Yuki's back. Yuki fell forward and gasped. She rolled over quickly pushing herself up ignoring the pain. She waited for the Guard Armor to stop spinning before she rushed at it, attacking furiously. With a shriek of some kind the Guard Armor died, releasing a giant heart into the sky.

Yuki stood panting looking up at the sky. The giant captive heart held her attention. It was strangely beautiful.

"It barely hit you. Not bad brat." Syrine said walking up beside Yuki. Yuki didn't react to Syrine's words. "Come on, let's get the hell out of here brat." Syrine said walking towards the castle. Yuki waited a minute before following.

"Why was the Guard Armor's captive heart bigger than all the other Heartless?" Yuki asked as they walked.

"Because it's bigger." Syrine responded like it was a stupid question. Which it might have been. Yuki wouldn't have known.

They walked a little further before Syrine spoke again. "We have one more part to this mission then we can go back to the castle." She said.

"What is it?" Yuki asked curiously.

"We have to see if we can find the lab of Ansem the wise." Syrine explained.

"Who's that?" Yuki asked, remembering the name from her dream.

"He was a human who studied the darkness. A great scientist, treated like a king around here." Syrine explained.

So, that girl from her dream had been lucky enough to meet the one who was like a king to this world. She was from this world. And whoever that boy was, he worked in the lab with him. How did any of that link back to Yuki? What connected her to that memory? Yuki considered asking the silverette woman guiding her but decided against it, not sure of what her reaction would be. She didn't want to take any chances with Syrine.

As they got closer to the castle they could see a figure studying it. The figure looked to be a young girl, 16 at the most. She wore some sort of hat over boy short hair. Her outfit consisted of a ragged t-shirt and torn blue jeans with combat boots. From the looks of her she was just exploring. Maybe looking for something, but she didn't seem to be a threat to the Heartless.

Syrine laughed at the sight of the girl. Her sapphire eyes lit up with a strange light. Yuki had never seen this look before and she didn't like it. It seemed evil in every way imaginable. Like the eyes of a serial killer before they struck.

"Looks like today won't be a total waste after all. Time for another lesson brat." Syrine said. She motioned for Yuki to follow her closer to the castle. Closer to the girl.

Yuki followed warily, unsure of Syrine's motives. It worried her just watching Syrine move. Even her body language said something was happening. And it wasn't good.

"Ok brat, consider this a late tutorial. They never taught you this but it's a huge part of being a Heartless." Syrine whispered stopping only a few paces away from the girl. She leaned against the canyon walls looking at Yuki sternly. Yuki nodded slowly showing she understood.

"I want you to focus on that girl. Think only about her heart, nothing else." Syrine ordered still keeping her voice low. Yuki nodded and looked at the girl.

Even from the distance they were at Yuki could pick out the smallest detail in the girl. It was strange and amazing. Yuki couldn't remember ever being able to do this before. She could see the way the girls chest rose with each breath. She seemed to be panting like she had run here. The pulse in her neck was fast which could mean many things. Yuki's eyes locked on to that pulse slowly going down to where the girls heart would be. Yuki focused, concentrating on that area. After a few minutes Yuki's eyes went from deep blue to yellow, like the eyes of a Shadow. Yuki took in a sharp breath.

There was a light in the girls chest. It wasn't too bright but it was still light. It took the shape of an orb. Around it's edges darkness swirled. It looked like it was a layer of darkness protecting the light.

"See it?" Syrine asked. Yuki nodded, not taking her eyes off for a second. "Good. From her heart we can tell she's a nice girl, but to avoid being hurt she masks it with dark tendencies. She wants to hide her kindness." Syrine explained calmly.

Yuki nodded, still unsure where this was really going. She doubted something like this would excite Syrine so much.

"I want you to take it." Syrine said. Yuki tensed up. "No, if, ands, or buts. Take it." Syrine ordered before Yuki could argue.

Yuki swallowed nervously. She moved forward silently, her eyes still locked onto the the girls heart. She closed the distance between her and the girl quickly, moving like a shadow. Stopping directly behind the girl Yuki took a deep breath and raised her hand. The girl turned around quickly facing Yuki. Before the girl could do anything Yuki plunged her hand into her chest grabbing hold of her heart. Yuki pulled her hand back quickly taking the girls heart. The girls eyes became dull as she fell forward. Before hitting the ground she shifted shapes and became a Shadow. The Shadow looked around quickly then looked to Yuki and bowed before sinking into the ground and running away. The orb of light and dark Yuki had taken faded, as if sinking into Yuki's skin. To Yuki's horror it filled her with a sudden feeling of strength. But the look in that girls eyes was all Yuki could think of. That terrified look.

Yuki fell onto her knees shaking, her stomach turning into knots. She felt sick, ready to throw up. It was unlike anything Yuki had experienced. The way it felt to take a heart was like taking a drug, an under lying happy and high feeling. Yuki suspected that's what all the others felt. Yuki might have felt that too, but was hidden underneath a horrifying guilt that made her feel sick.

All of this mention and thought of feeling that Yuki wasn't even capable of. Was this what stealing a heart did? Did it give you feeling if only for a moment? Yuki's thoughts were cut short by another spasm from her stomach. What little food she had eaten was about to come back up.

Syrine approached Yuki carefully. "You aren't going to puke are you?" She asked cautiously.

Yuki didn't reply. She tried to steady her breathing but it wasn't working well. Her mind was going fuzzy. The world blurred. Yuki fell forward and passed out.

"Oh come on." Syrine complained looking down at Yuki. "So much for being our queen. You can't even steal a heart."

*3*

 _"Kairi, run!"_

 _"But what about you?"_

 _"I'll be fine, just go!"_

 _"But K-"_

 _"I said run!"_

Yuki opened her eyes and found herself looking up at a white ceiling. From what Yuki could remember about the Hallow Bastion mission, she was willing to bet this was the infirmary. She slowly sat up rubbing the back of her head. Outside the room she heard voices speaking.

"My best bet is shock. I can't tell you anymore." Zaya said calmly.

"Shock my ass. What kind of Heartless passes out after taking a heart?" Syrine complained.

"Enough, we will just have to let her rest." Tayressa's calm voice said. Footsteps followed that.

"What kind of Heartless indeed." Zaya muttered, barely audible. The door opened and Yuki's eyes met Zaya's.

Zaya smiled at Yuki. "Well, don't you have a habit of ending up here." She said. Yuki smiled a little in return.

"Do you know why I passed out this time?" Yuki asked.

"Not for sure, possibly shock. Your system doesn't seem to take in hearts as well as others. But it could be something else." Zaya answered going to her desk and flipping through a couple files.

"What else?" Yuki asked curiously. She threw her legs over the side of the bed she had been laying on letting them dangle.

"Do you get any sort of flash back when you black out? Voices, images, random thoughts?" Zaya asked. Yuki nodded, thinking of the two girls voices she had heard this time. She had already forgotten what they had said.

"Then it might be part of the process of you regaining your memories. Can't say for sure though." Zaya said. She looked at a file quickly. "You can go now. Just try to be careful." She said with pleading eyes. Yuki nodded before standing and walking out of the infirmary.

*3*

 _Day 50- Stolen,_  
 _I don't know what to do. I still feel sick though not as bad as earlier. I had to steal a heart today. She was just an innocent kid looking around a castle. I passed out afterwards. I woke up and Zaya said it was shock or my memories are coming back. That doesn't make much sense since I can't remember what I hear or see most the time._  
 _I want to go to the clock tower but I'm too afraid I'll pass out again. That and the thought of eating makes me sick. I hope Roxas doesn't wake up today. I think I would be disappointed not to see him right away. If I had a heart._


	14. Chapter XIII

**Chapter XIII; Gone**

Yuki descended down the stairs onto the first floor. She had gone through all the other floors without a problem. Apparently living in the castle took away the need for the cards. Each floor looked identical. Pure white hallways with no way out except forward or behind. The halls looked endless, like it would take years to transpire. But it only took hours for Yuki to reach the bottom. What had taken the intruders days was a simple task for the young Heartless.

Today Yuki had been assigned to search the lower floors for the Nobodies Zexion and Axel. With Marluxia being lost only days before, Zexion and Axel were the only Nobodies left. Axel had managed to escape the keybearer and fled to the lower floors while Zexion had always been keeping watch over the lower twelve floors. For some reason though, both had remained silent if they were still alive. They showed very much distrust to the Heartless. Yuki couldn't help but to wonder if it had anything to do with the rebellion Marluxia had spoken of. Were Axel and Zexion in on it and afraid of what the Heartless would do to them if they found out? Or were they afraid no one would believe them if they said they didn't have anything to do with it?

Yuki shook her head as she reached the middle of the first floor. It wasn't her concern what the Nobodies were doing. All she had to do was find Zexion and Axel and avoid contact with the intruders that remained. Nothing more.

The sound of voices caused Yuki to freeze. She looked back and forth for a place to hide. The barren hall gave no help beside the pillars that stuck out from the wall. Seeing no other option Yuki ran to hide behind the nearest pillar. She pressed herself up against the wall flipping her hood up to hide her dark hair. If she was lucky they wouldn't be paying attention and just think she was part of the wall. The sound of voices drew nearer slowly. Footsteps soon accompanied the voices.

"I think it is best we remove our hero from this castle. It is far more dangerous than it seems here." One of the voices said. It was obviously male but carried a thick accent. Easy to remember but hard to describe.

"Of course." A girls voice replied. Yuki could recognize her voice as the girl Marluxia had trapped with him. Naminé.

"There are others here beside the Nobodies aren't there?" A boys voice asked. His tone was harsh and demanding.

"That is unlikely. I would have sensed their presence by now." The man replied.

"Then explain the red head." The boy challenged. Yuki narrowed her eyes looking at the ground. The red head? Did he mean Axel? Or one of the red haired Heartless?

"What red head?" The man asked. The r in red rolled more than it should have when he spoke.

"Some red haired girl came and spoke to me. She claimed to be a Heartless." The boy replied. There was a short pause in the conversation.

"Naminé, are you aware of any other beings in this castle?" The man asked.

"Well, the Heartless were never supposed to come in contact with any of you. But they are here." Naminé said nervously.

"Heartless?" The man asked surprised. There was another pause.

"Yeah, you know, beast formed from darkness in hearts." Yuki straightened up a little out of shock. That was Aryum's voice. What was she doing here? Yuki heard the sound of a weapon being drawn and a slight bit of movement.

"You again." The boy said through clenched teeth.

"Yes me again." Aryum confirmed jovially. "Don't worry I'm not here to cause trouble. Just stopping by to say hello."

"What is your true purpose here creature of darkness?" The man asked. Aryum laughed.

"Just a bit of advice." Aryum explained sounding almost concerned. She sounded only halfway interested if the three before her survived or not. "If you want to keep your hero I suggest you leave quickly."

"Why? Do you threaten his life?" The man asked. Hostility was clear in his voice.

"Oh no. You see our leader values this place very much. It's her home in more ways than you know. And she really doesn't like anyone else being here. That's the reason our organization was stationed here, to keep an eye on the Nobodies." Aryum explained. Yuki heard footsteps telling her Aryum was pacing around them. "But anyway. If you stay here too long she may get angry. And then you'll have to deal with our trump card."

"What's this trump card?" The boy asked. Aryum laughed again.

"Someone not too different from yourself. He's got powerful darkness that one." She said. Yuki tilted her head to the side confused. X was the organization's trump card?

"You're Heartless. Don't you all have powerful darkness?" The boy asked, agitation creeping into his voice.

"In a way, but none like him. Trust me, he can be scary." Aryum replied. "You never bet against him. Well, not most the time anyway."

"We do not have time for this girls games. We have to leave." The man said. There was the sound of a dark corridor being summoned and footsteps that quickly vanished. It was silent for a moment afterward.

"Ok Yuki it's safe for you to come out now." Aryum said. Yuki put her hood down and slowly moved away from the wall. The red haired Heartless stood looking at Yuki with a smirk. She was tossing dice up into the air and catching them repeatedly.

"Thanks Aryum." Yuki said.

"No problem. Sorry I'm a bit late for work, had a wager with number eight I needed to finish." Aryum replied. Yuki nodded then looked at the ground thinking.

"Is X really our trump card?" Yuki asked. Aryum chuckled.

"Well, he's not the trump card but he is a trump card." She replied. She stopped tossing the dice and began to inspect them.

"Is he really that powerful?" Yuki asked confused. Aryum rolled her eyes.

"X is a special case. He had quite a bit of time on his own before joining us. Plenty of time to learn some dangerous tricks." Aryum answered. Yuki nodded though she still didn't understand. Aryum sighed. "You'll understand eventually kiddo." She walked over to Yuki and ruffled her hair. Yuki swatted at her hand annoyed.

"Don't call me kiddo, we're practically the same age." Yuki complained. Aryum shrugged and walked away from Yuki.

"But you must remember." Aryum chided. "Most Heartless show no signs of aging except for our amount of knowledge. You're probably the youngest elite." She said with a wave of her left hand. Yuki furrowed her brows together.

"Really? But what about Y?" Yuki asked. Aryum waved off the question as she began walking down the hall.

"Not important at the moment. We have Nobodies to find." She said. Yuki looked up and ran to catch up to Aryum.

"But I wanna know!" Yuki complained. Aryum just laughed ignoring her. "Aryum." Yuki complained.

"I can't tell you. It's not my place." Aryum said glancing over her shoulder at Yuki. She gave a quick smile at Yuki then continued to lead the way to the lower floors.

*3*

The lower floors were empty. There was no sign of either of the Nobodies. The dark rooms held no clues to what had happened at all. Not a thing seemed out of place. But that was hard to judge without ever having been down there before.

"I'm willing to bet they both kicked the bucket." Aryum announced. She scanned through the files on the desk that had probably been used by Zexion. Yuki stood staring at nothing. Her mind raced with a thousand different thoughts.

"So they're gone? The intruders killed them?" Yuki asked slowly. For some reason her stomach felt like it was tied into knots. It was making her feel uneasy.

"Yup, I would assume so." Aryum replied. She frowned still flipping through the files. She picked up a stack of papers and hid them behind the desk in a folder. She then turned to look at Yuki. She was surprised by the young Heartless' unresponsive look. None of this was registering with her. Aryum sighed. "Well, this is unfortunate."

Yuki glanced at Aryum. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, with Organization 13 down in numbers we'll have to work more. That I'm pretty sure a few of our members had some important relation to one of the Nobodies who died." Aryum explained. Her lips were pursed together as she thought.

"What kind of relations?" Yuki asked. Her mind thought of what Marluxia had said to Larxene. When he mentioned her past.

"Well, Axel was Sykitune's little brother, I think. Zakey was friends with Larxene." Aryum listed off thinking.

"Larxene used to keep an eye on you." Yuki said remembering what Marluxia had said.

"And a terrible job she did." Aryum said with a laugh. "Well, no need to waste more time. Let's go tell the boss." She snapped to open a dark corridor. Yuki nodded not arguing. She wasn't paying attention really. She was still shocked. Axel was gone. All of the Nobodies were gone. Yuki couldn't help but to wonder what Roxas thought about this news. Was his stomach in knots too?

*3*

Yuki sat on top of the clock tower thinking. Her heels tapped against the wall as she kicked her legs absent mindedly. Though she was holding an ice cream she had barely eaten any of it. Her stomach still felt like it was tied in knots. It was beginning to be very uncomfortable.

On her right side Y sat looking at her worriedly. Well, she looked worried. X sat on Y's other side. He looked lost in thought. Y sighed and looked down.

"You know, it's not really a bad thing." She said quietly.

"How is it not a bad thing?" Yuki asked. Her voice sounded bitter.

"Well, when someone's Heartless and Nobody are killed they can go back to being human. It's really just like getting your heart back." Y explained. She smiled at Yuki peacefully hoping to calm her nerves.

"Is that really true?" Yuki jumped and looked behind her. Roxas was standing by the corner of the building. He was resting his hand on the wall as he looked at Y curiously. Y opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by X.

"Honestly we don't know. It's never happened with one of the elites." He said. "But that's what the theory is." X looked down at the ground thinking. Roxas nodded slowly.

"Oh, ok." He said then sat down on Yuki's other side. He looked down at the ground silently. Yuki smiled at him softly.

"It's good to see you're awake now." She said trying to be optimistic. Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, I was up yesterday but you didn't show up. X and Y wouldn't tell me why though." He explained.

"Hey! It's not our fault no one would tell us what happened!" Y complained. Yuki laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah, it's no big deal. Just got a little beat up on a mission." Yuki said. Roxas looked at her unsure but nodded. "So where's Xion at?" Yuki asked changing the subject.

"I dunno. I haven't seen her." Roxas replied.

"Hm. That's a little strange." Y said thinking. She tapped her chin looking up at the sky. Roxas shrugged.

Yuki glanced over at X and Y remembering Aryum's words. If what she said was true they were hiding a lot. Yuki wanted to ask but at the same time wasn't sure. Maybe they would tell her later. Maybe it wasn't something they wanted the Nobodies to know. But it interested Yuki. What made X so dangerous? And how long had they been around? Yuki sighed and looked out at the setting sun. Those were questions for another time. It wasn't important at the time. All that was important was moving forward. And figuring out what was making her stomach twist into knots.

*3*

 _Day 51- Gone,_  
 _Today I had to search the lower floors for the Nobodies. From the looks of things now they're all gone. For some reason my stomach feels like it's tied into knots. I hope it fades._  
 _Aryum mentioned some weird things about X and Y. I'm kinda curious but I don't want to ask too much._  
 _Roxas is awake. He didn't look happy. Guess he heard about Axel being gone._


	15. Chapter XIV

**Chapter XIV; Memories**

The red haired Nobody cursed again as he looked up and down the white halls of Castle Oblivion. He leaned against a wall with a loud sigh of frustration.

"How hard is it to find one stupid room in this castle?" He muttered to himself. He looked down at the ground in thought, his eyes narrowing. His focus was anywhere but the world around him. It was on where the hell that stupid room was, and what his friends were up to without him. He didn't hear the footsteps that came closer and closer.

Y poked her head around the corner looking down the halls cautiously, looking to see if anyone was around. Her eyes widened seeing the red haired Nobody that was presumably dead. She blinked a few times then shook her head as if trying to erase a delusion. Looking up again she saw Axel still stood muttering angrily to himself.

"Axel? What the hell are you doing here?" Y asked as she walked towards him. Axel jumped his head snapping towards Y.

"Where did you come from?" Axel asked shocked. Y rolled her eyes unimpressed.

"The darkness. Where most Heartless come from." She replied sarcastically. "Now you answer my question, what are you doing here?" She placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot as she waited for an answer.

Axel sighed. "I'm looking for some room that's supposedly hidden in the castle." He replied rubbing the back of his head.

"What kind of room?" Y asked rocking on her feet. She tipped her head to the side curiously.

"The kind I can't tell you about because if my boss finds out I mentioned it I'll get killed." Axel replied. He turned to walk away and continue his search. Y laughed a little.

"There's only one person alive who knows evey secret of this castle. I might not be that person but I'm the closest you'll get." Axel froze considering her words. "So which room are you looking for?" Y asked. Her tone had changed losing the happy cheerful tone she usually had. Her voice was now pressing and demanding. A little scary in Axel's opinion.

"The Chamber of Waking." Axel replied not turning around. He stared at the ground waiting for Y's reply. Y looked at Axel with a calculating glare.

"Why are you after Ven?" She asked quietly. Axel looked over his shoulder at her confused.

"Is that who's in the chamber?" He asked. He turned his head away again and rubbed the back of his head. "I really don't know. I was just told to find it. The boss seemed pretty obsessed with it though."

Y sighed heavily and rubbed her neck nervously. "One, you're going the wrong way. Two, if I show you, you can't tell anyone else where it is." Axel looked at her and nodded. Y motioned for him to follow before turning and walking away. Axel followed her soundlessly. Y sighed looking down.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you and Isa." She whispered just barely loud enough for Axel to hear. Axel looked down at her shocked. His shocked expression changed to a small smile and a nod.

"I'm sorry about happened to you and your friends. Pretty shitty deal you got." He said quietly. "One is a vegetable, one is possessed, one wonders hell aimlessly, and you lost your heart." Y smirked and nodded.

"I'm not going to ask how you knew that." She said with a small grin. Axel shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"I have my ways." Axel said. Y laughed but it was quickly cut off.

"Here it is." Y said stopping in front of a set of doors.

*3*

X sighed looking out over the vast barren land. There were cliffs and craters all around. Keyblades stabbed into the ground making what looked like a crossroad. He remembered training here with the first person that even came close to being considered a friend when X had first become a heartless. A boy just as dark and moody as X. He had been created by their master for one purpose. He knew it and accepted it. He believed in that goal with every fiber in his being. He thought it would save him from his broken existence. But he had died for it. Died for a lie their master had told.

X had learned a lot here. How to control the darkness, how to summon other Heartless, not to believe or trust anyone, and what friends would do for each other. It always amazed him the lengths people would go for one another. He saw them desperately try to save someone they would be better off just to kill. They fought when there was no chance of winning. They did basically anything, even if it landed them in hell. Friendships were strong, but even the strongest friendships eventually crumble into nothing.

X jumped down from where he was standing to a lower cliff. He was still quite high up. High enough to see what he was looking for without getting too close. It was a suit of armor kneeling with a keyblade stabbed into the ground in front of it. X knew very well if he attempted to approach it it would rise and attack him. Whether it did that to just him or to everyone it met was a mystery to X.

"I'm sorry Terra." X whispered. "It's my fault you're stuck like this. That bastard who took your body, he went and lost his heart. Guess that means he lost yours too." X continued. Though he was whispering it was still enough for the wind to carry his voice. Maybe the suit of armor could actually hear him.

Down on the ground X noticed something glint in the light fighting it's way through the clouds. He jumped from cliff to cliff until he reached the ground. He knelt down and picked up the object. It appeared to be made of orange painted glass and metal. It was star shaped but broken in the middle making two arms of the star break off from the rest.

"I'll take this to Y. She'll fix it for you." X said looking up to where the suit of armor was. "That way when you come back you can still have it." He put the pieces of the star like object into his pocket carefully. He sighed and looked at the ground.

"Please forgive me Terra." X whispered before summoning a dark corridor and leaving the Keyblade Graveyard behind.

*3*

Yuki trailed behind Hysui by a few paces. The older Heartless was moving through the halls of Castle Oblivion with purpose. What that purpose was had not been explained to Yuki.

"What are we looking for again?" Yuki asked looking ahead. Hysui gave an exasperated sigh.

"We are looking for the Memory Keeper." She answered. Yuki nodded slowly.

"What's the Memory Keeper?" She asked. Hysui sighed yet again.

"She is a Nobody with the ability to manipulate memories. Organization 13 has lost her and have asked for our assistance in finding her." Hysui explained. Yuki nodded again. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she thought.

"Why is she so important?" Yuki asked after a minutes silence. Hysui stopped walking and turned to face Yuki. Yuki stopped walking and looked at her curiously.

"Do you understand the significance of memories?" Hysui asked. Her facial expression clearly said she was annoyed.

"Um, as I'm lacking pretty much all of mine, no." Yuki replied earning another exasperated sigh from Hysui.

"For most Heartless and Nobodies like us memories are the only thing we have to base our personalities off of. If we can control them we can change who a person is." Hysui explained very slowly as if talking to a young child. Yuki wasn't happy with being treated like that but chose not to say anything.

"Ok, but why do we need this Memory Keeper? Whose memory are we changing?" Yuki asked.

"I don't pretend to know what those foolish Nobodies are doing. Just do as your ordered." Hysui snapped then turned around and kept walking. Yuki rolled her eyes at her then followed.

They searched several floors with no results. The Memory Keeper was no where to be found. It was if she had vanished without leaving any evidence of her existence. Yuki had begun to wonder if Naminé was the Memory Keeper. If she was then Yuki knew for a fact she was long gone. She had probably left yesterday with the strange man and supposed hero. Yuki debated on mentioning this to Hysui but decided against it since she really wasn't happy with her at the moment. Or ever. But even her dislike of Hysui couldn't hold back the questions that had arisen in her mind. She didn't want to speak and anger her superior anymore, but curiosity gnawed at her. It was an internal war between curiosity and caution. Curiosity won.

"Hysui." Yuki said cautiously. The brunette turned and looked at Yuki calmly.

"What?" She asked.

"What was it like having a heart?" Yuki asked. She looked down at the ground trying to avoid the other Heartless' cold yellow eyes. Hysui sighed, though this one sounded softer, more wistful.

"It's not something that can easily be described. It was, the greatest thing ever. I regret taking it for granted." Hysui replied. Her voice was soft for once.

"Do you remember feelings?" Yuki asked looking up. The softness in Hysui's voice made her less cautious than before.

"Yes, that's the only way I identify how I should react. Those memories tell me what is necessary to do in each situation." Hysui explained.

"So that's why memories are so important. They're what make us able to replicate what it's like to be human." Yuki said. Hysui nodded. Yuki thought for a minute considering what Hysui had said.

"Is that why I'm so different?" Yuki asked. Hysui nodded.

"That could be part of it." Hysui agreed. Yuki glanced at her.

"Part of it?" Yuki asked. Hysui waved the question off with her hand.

"There could be other parts." Hysui explained calmly. "We're yet to be certain of anything." Yuki nodded again though she didn't really understand. "Let's call it a day. It appears the Memory Keeper isn't here." Hysui said. Yuki nodded her head still thinking deeply. If she was different because of her lack of memories how did she know what each feeling was? Was it instinct? Without thinking Yuki put her hand to her chest searching for a pulse. Still nothing. No heartbeat thumped against her hand. It was silent as it always was.

*3*

Y had been the first to make it to the clock tower that day. She sat reminiscing her days with her friends. Her eyes drifted shut as she pictured the night sky she used to gaze up at with her friends. Almost unwillingly a memory surfaced taking all of her attention.

The stars above Y's head glowed like thousands of fireflies. She smiled as her eyes scanned the stars looking for one in particular. The night was quiet and calm with only the slightest breeze.

"Y, what are you doing out here this late? You should be in bed." A motherly voice chided. Y glanced over her shoulder at the blue haired girl who stood not far behind her. Y smiled sweetly then looked back up at the stars.

"I couldn't help it. The sky is so clear tonight." Y replied as the girl sat next to her. "Anyway you shouldn't be out here either. Best practice what you preach." She said grinning.

"Well I'm older so I can do what I want." The bluette said poking Y's side making her giggle. Y tried to get away laughing.

"I don't think the master would agree." Y said in between giggles. The bluette gave a small laugh and stopped poking at Y. She leaned back looking at the stars.

"I guess you're right." She said calmly. "So what are you doing out here?" She asked looking at Y. Y sighed.

"I'm trying to figure out which one's my home world." She answered her eyes still scanning the sky.

"Hm, I wonder if it's possible to tell." The blue haired girl wondered a loud. Y glanced at her.

"Do you remember where you came from Aqua?" Y asked. Aqua shook her head.

"I've been here as long as I can remember." She said.

"Oh." Y said looking down.

"Hey, Y."

Y snapped out of her memory looking around confused. "I didn't do it." She said. X smirked behind her. He sat down beside her and reached into his pocket.

"I found this on my mission today. I know they were really important to you guys so I thought you might want to hold onto it for him." He said handing her the broken pieces of the star charm. Y looked at it in her hands silently. Her face was blank but her eyes looked to be holding back tears. She smiled and gently placed the charm into her pocket. She hugged X tightly though he didn't respond.

"Thank you." She whispered. X nodded and patted her back.

"Yeah, whatever." He said.

A few minutes later Roxas and Yuki showed up. It was silent that day. Not much was said between the four that were there. But the silence had it's own way of conveying a message. It was thoughtful and heavy. Everyone was thinking about something. Something they saw as important.

*3*

Tayressa had gathered the Heartless in the meeting room. Each was silent as they waited for their leaders words. Yuki looked between X and Y. X looked bored leaning his head on his chin. His eyes were glazed over as if he were thinking. Y was tinkering with some wires forming it in to different shapes. She showed zero interest in what was going on. She was focused on the wires.

"We will be leaving Castle Oblivion." Tayressa announced catching Yuki's attention. The other Heartless all nodded understanding. "We will be returning to Castle Impia tomorrow. Gather your belongings and be prepared." She said. Without another word she vanished in a portal of darkness. The other Heartless followed suit.

"Hey X!" Y called to her brother who was in the chair next to her.

"What?" He asked. He glanced up at her calmly. Something told Yuki he hadn't heard a word that was said.

"Where's Castle Impia?" Y asked. She had stopped tinkering with the wires.

"Hell." X replied casually. Y gave him a startled look. He laughed and shook his head. "It's in the realm of darkness. What most people refer to as hell." He explained before vanishing like the other Heartless. Yuki and Y followed seconds after him. Y was muttering under her breath about her annoying brother.

*3*

 _Day 52- Memories,_  
 _Today I was looking for the Memory Keeper with Hysui. We couldn't find her but I found out that Heartless and Nobodies rely on memories to act human. That also might be why I'm so different. I don't remember anything._  
 _We also were told we're going to be switching castles. We'll be going to one called Castle Impia tomorrow. I wonder what it's like._


	16. Chapter XV

**Chapter XV; Returning Hearts**

Castle Impia was a huge castle just as Castle Oblivion had been. Though it didn't share the same structure as Castle Oblivion and looked somewhat normal, with no parts of the castle sticking out sideways. It resembled the castle Yuki had seen in Hollow Bastion with towers coming off of the main part of the castle and the Heartless emblem on the front. The castle was well hidden in the landscape of the realm of darkness. It was black with faint glowing blue lines marking the front helping it blend into the surrounding area insuring no one would be able to find it. Not that anyone besides the Heartless came to this place. The inside of the castle was just as grand as the outside, with high vaulted ceilings and a complex lay out. The halls and rooms were a lighter grey color with a silvery sheen to them. There was a meeting room identical to the one at Castle Oblivion and the rooms the Heartless had were identical as well. All of this made it easy to settle down and adapt to the new castle.

Yuki sighed looking out the windows of the common room. The view had changed from the sky of stars to empty blackness broken only occasionally by blue. Heartless moved freely through the land. They blended into the landscape though and their movement made it seem as if the land itself was moving.

"Are you ready to depart?" A calm voice asked. Yuki looked over her shoulder and nodded at the woman with light purple hair and pink Heartless emblem outlined in black. "Then let's go." The woman said. She summoned a dark corridor and strode through it. Yuki followed after her.

The world they ended up in was dark. There were clouds coating the sky making it seem darker than it was. The town gave off an eerie feeling. The entire town square was made from dark brick. A fountain of some green liquid was in the center of the town. There were buildings that looked rather strange and lopsided. Tombstones could be seen not far away.

"This place is called Halloween Town according to our intelligence thus far. Besides that we don't know very much." The purple haired Heartless said. Yuki nodded then furrowed her eyebrows.

"Uh, Zakey?" Yuki asked. Zakey turned around and looked at Yuki with her pink eyes. Never before had Yuki seen pink look so threatening.

"What is it?" Zakey asked calmly.

"What's Halloween?" Yuki asked. She didn't look at the older Heartless guiding her. She thought it was a stupid question but curiosity once again had gotten the better of her. Zakey laughed a little only confirming Yuki's thought.

"I had forgotten how young you are. It's no wonder you don't know what Halloween is." Zakey said mostly to herself. Yuki glanced up at her cautiously. Zakey sighed walking farther into town. "Halloween is a holiday celebrated by Somebodies. It's said to be a night where the dead come to life once again."

"Really?" Yuki asked suddenly very interested by this topic. Zakey chuckled to herself.

"That's what they say, but from what I have seen it's really just a night where little kids dress up and get free candy from neighbors. And older children usually cause trouble that night as well." Zakey explained. Yuki's face fell a little. "But in this world it might be different."

Yuki nodded her head thinking. What a strange thing for Sombodies to do. But at the same time it sounded like fun. A night to be something completely different. That wasn't such an unappealing thought. Zakey glanced over her shoulder at Yuki watching her think.

"We had best get a move on. One of the townsfolk could come out at anytime." Zakey said snapping Yuki out of her thoughts. Yuki nodded and followed Zakey into the town.

Zakey led the way through the town. Her eyes scanning the area. Yuki followed her lead taking note of everything she saw. There was a path that led up to a gate. It looked to lead to another part of town. The buildings around this part didn't look inhabitable. But then again, maybe the residents were different than others Yuki had seen. Other than that there weren't many markers or interesting things in the town that gave away any information. Zakey made a motion with her hand that looked like a follow signal then went down the path to another part of town. This area looked something like a graveyard with a few tombstones around the edges.

"There definitely seems to be a fascination with death in this world." Zakey commented calmly. Yuki nodded in agreement. "It doesn't look like there's another way out of here." Zakey said doing a 360 sweep. Yuki walked to an open coffin at the other end of the area.

"Here, looks like a tunnel." Yuki said looking over her shoulder at Zakey. Zakey nodded at Yuki which she took as a go ahead to go through the tunnel.

On the other side of the tunnel there was another graveyard like area. This time there was a tomb that looked like a cat in one corner. Yuki did a quick sweep of the area for anything major. Nothing stood out besides the tombstones that were becoming normal.

"I don't think they have enough tombstones. What do you think?" Yuki asked Zakey jokingly. A ghost of a smile appeared on Zakey's face.

"Ah, but we are yet to see the whole town. Perhaps they have more hidden away somewhere." She replied with a smirk. Yuki couldn't help but to smile. They found the next exit, which was hidden in the cat like tomb quickly. After Zakey pried the door of the tomb open they went into the tunnel. This tunnel led them to a large open graveyard with a hill that curled at the top in the middle. The entire area was dotted with graves.

"This must be the main cemetery." Zakey said. Yuki nodded looking around.

"Trick or treat!" Three voices said in unison behind Yuki. Yuki and Zakey both turned to face the voices. They were met with bombs of some kind to the face and an evil cackle from the voices.

After recovering from the small explosive Yuki glared at their attackers. They were three children all wearing masks. One was a devil, another a witch, and the last a skeleton. They were rolling on the ground laughing obviously proud of themselves. Yuki looked to Zakey for directions.

"You kids. Messing with us was a bad idea." Zakey with a deathly calm voice. The kids stopped laughing and looked up at her. The witch one snorted.

"Yeah right!" She said.

"Like we care!" The devil boy agreed. Zakey laughed a cruel laugh that sent shivers down Yuki's spine.

"We'll see about that." Zakey said. She raised her right arm and flicked her wrist. Behind her a vortex opened calling forth a Heartless. Right behind Zakey a large Heartless resembling a dragon of some kind appeared. It was scaled in red that looked like blood. On it's chest was the Heartless emblem outlined in black with pink filling it in. Yuki knew it matched Zakey's own Heartless emblem. The Heartless had no front legs, only wings. It's tail swished behind it impatiently as it let out a roar to the sky. The kids began shaking in fear.

"Y-you can control the Heartless!" The little witch managed to squeak out. Her voice was shaking with fear as much as her body was.

"That's right. Now maybe if you be good little children I won't steal your hearts." Zakey said. Her pink eyes looked cold and merciless. Yuki didn't doubt for a second she would actually follow through with her threat.

"W-we'll do whatever you ask!" The skeleton boy said quickly. The other two nodded.

"Y-yeah, anything!" The devil boy agreed. Zakey smirked.

"Tell us everything about this world. Now." She ordered. The sternness in her voice made it clear this was an order that couldn't be avoided. Yuki found it funny the kids nearly fell over themselves to spill their guts.

After the children had said everything they could about Halloween Town plus a lot of stuff that made absolutely no sense. Zakey sent them off. They ran away promising to do whatever anybody in a white coat like the Heartless' ever told them to do. Yuki watched them run off amused. Behind her Zakey patted the Heartless and sent it away.

"Well I guess that was a quick way to get information." Yuki said. Zakey nodded looking around the area once more.

"It saves us time." She said. "We can return to the castle now." She snapped her fingers summoning a dark corridor.

"I have a question." Yuki said still looking off in the direction the children had run. Her amused look had faded and was replaced with a questioning expression.

"Yes?" Zakey asked glancing at Yuki.

"Aren't we supposed to avoid being seen?" Yuki asked turning to face the elder Heartless. Zakey shrugged.

"Yes, it usually is a goal not to draw attention to ourselves. But the Lady of the Shadows has lightened up on that little rule lately. She's probably planning for us to make our move soon." The purple haired Heartless explained. Yuki nodded though she didn't understand. Not that she ever really understood anything. "Let's go." Zakey said walking through the dark corridor. Yuki followed seconds after her.

*3*

At the clock tower Yuki was the last to arrive. She was surprised to be greeted not only by Roxas, X, and Y, but by Axel as well.

"Axel! I thought the entire Oblivion team was dead!" Yuki said dropping down in her place between Roxas and Y.

"All but me." Axel replied with a laugh. Yuki smiled and laughed a little herself.

"Of course it had to be him. Possibly the most annoying of them all." X said motioning with his left hand.

"I thought Larxene was the most annoying." Y said. Her eyes had narrowed slightly as she gave her brother a look that read 'really'. X shrugged.

"It's a tough choice between the two." He said. Axel laughed.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad. Right Snowy?" Axel said looking to Yuki for support. Yuki laughed again.

"Yeah, you're not that bad." She agreed. X rolled his eyes unconvinced.

*3*

 _Day 71- Not All Gone,_  
 _Axel came back today! I don't know what he was up to for the past few days but he finally came back and was up at the clock tower with us. But Xion wasn't there so it wasn't everyone yet. I hope she comes by soon._

*3*

Yuki sighed leaning up against a table in Hysui's lab. This lab looked just like the one Hysui had used at Castle Oblivion. Even the files seemed to be messed up in the same way. There were all sorts of scientific equipment around the room. All stuff Yuki couldn't touch because she'd probably break it.

"So why am I always forced to work with you when you don't trust me half as far as you can throw me around this equipment?" Yuki asked Hysui as she watched her work.

"I have no idea. Lady Tayressa though is the one to assign it so I usually choose not to question it." Hysui replied as she moved about like a busy bee. Yuki watched her pour some chemicals into a beaker then walk away from it momentarily.

"Do you know Lady Tayressa well?" Yuki asked curiously. The chemicals had begun bubbling and changing colors.

"I would say so. We knew each other long before we lost our hearts." Hysui replied. Yuki nodded again. She was silent for a minute before speaking again.

"What exactly is a heart?" Yuki asked. Hysui froze in the middle of writing something down as if Yuki's question shocked her. She set down her pen and turned to face Yuki preparing for a long conversation. And probably a headache too.

"A heart is what makes someone who they are. Without a heart you are no one." Hysui explained calmly.

"So what happens when we steal a heart?" Yuki asked. "I mean where does it go?" She elaborated.

"We absorb the energy but the heart eventually fades. It becomes just another part of the darkness." Hysui explained again. Her tone was calm and deliberate trying to explain the best she could.

"So, how does it give people emotions?" Yuki asked. She tapped the table in front of her as she tried processing what Hysui was saying. It didn't make any sense. How did having a heart make someone a person?

"We don't know. The heart is still such a great mystery. We're still learning about it everyday." Hysui answered. Yuki nodded thinking.

A heart makes someone someone. Without it they were no one. There existence was pointless and stood for nothing. They were nothing. And Nobodies were the same. So what differentiated them from each other? Nobodies were the shells that remained when a heart was stolen. But what was a Heartless?

"What are Heartless?" Yuki asked suddenly. Hysui jumped looking at her confused.

"Has no one told you?" Hysui asked shocked.

"It doesn't match up. What you're saying and what I've been told." Yuki said. Her voice was laced with something. A fake emotion that was something like frustration Yuki decided. Hysui's eyes softened looking at Yuki.

"You will understand one day. When Kingdom Hearts rewards us with a heart." Hysui said slowly. "But we as Heartless are the remainders of a dark heart. Just the darkness left over." She explained then turned back to her experiments. Yuki took that as a way to end the conversation without directly ending it.

There weren't many options for Yuki. Though this was confusing the only thing Yuki could really do was wait and see. She wouldn't know what to do on her own. Without a heart she couldn't tell anything that was basics for a Somebody. Like right from wrong. Maybe she really would understand when she got a heart. Or maybe she needed to remember having a heart once to know. It was an unknown answer. Yuki sighed as she decided. She would just have to cooperate. When she got a heart then she could decide. Even if then was too late.

*3*

 _Day 72- Hearts,_  
 _Today I was working with Hysui again. I can't figure out why I keep getting stuck with her when I just get in the way. But she told me about hearts. I'm still confused on the subject. But the best I can do is wait and see. When Kingdom Hearts gives me a heart I'll know._  
 _I swung by the clock tower afterwards. Xion wasn't there, but Roxas and Axel were. It's fun hanging out with them._


	17. Chapter XVI

**Chapter XVI; Charms of Friends**

Yuki scanned the paper stuck up on the window of the common room. It had a list of each members mission for the day. A few names were put side by side marking they had to work together. It wasn't the usual method of assigning work. The usual was Aysui ordering everyone about, but this worked just as well. If not better.

Yuki's name was beside number five's, Rimyei. Yuki had rarely spoken to her. And from what Yuki had heard, she barely spoke at all. Yuki sighed and turned looking to locate number five.

Rimyei was a short woman with a cold look always present in her eyes. She looked to be in her late teens, 18 at the most. Her hair was short and a very light brown that looked pink. Her eyes were a more obvious pink than her hair. Her Heartless emblem was pink outlined in purple. Yuki approached her cautiously. She was unsure of the older member she barely knew. Something about her made Yuki tentative.

"Are you prepared?" Rimyei asked noticing Yuki. Yuki nodded rather than speak aloud. "Good." Rimyei said. She summoned a dark corridor and walked through it not waiting for Yuki. Yuki sighed then followed after her.

They ended up in Twilight Town, where a large majority of Yuki's missions seemed to take her. Rimyei was already several paces ahead of Yuki looking around the town for their target. A Heartless known as a Lurk Lizard. Yuki jogged a bit to catch up to her. Rimyei didn't say a word.

"So, um, what's a Lurk Lizard?" Yuki asked glancing at Rimyei as they looked around. Rimyei was silent making Yuki wonder if she had even heard her.

"It's a large lizard like Heartless that can blend into it's surroundings." Rimyei explained. Her voice was perfectly even. It sounded robotic with an absence of something. What that something was Yuki couldn't tell.

"Oh, that'll make it harder to find won't it?" Yuki asked. Rimyei didn't reply. Yuki sighed. This was going to be an interesting mission.

They searched most of Twilight Town without finding a trace of the Lurk Lizard. The world seemed to be completely peaceful with very few Heartless around at all. No sign of any trouble within the town's walls. The only place left to check was the forest outside of the town.

"It appears the Heartless isn't here." Rimyei said calmly. "We should return to the castle and report." She turned to look at Yuki. Yuki raised an eyebrow in question.

"What about the forest outside of town? Couldn't it be out there?" Yuki asked.

"I've been ordered to avoid taking you out there at all cost." Rimyei answered. Yuki tipped her head to the side confused.

"What do you mean? Why can't I go out there?" Yuki asked. She pouted crossing her arms and glaring at Rimyei. Rimyei shrugged.

"I don't know. But it's orders." She said calmly. Her voice remained firm as if it was final and Yuki should have known that. Yuki studied her looking for any sign she might be lying. There was nothing to give it away if she was. Her face was expressionless and her body language didn't change. Yuki sighed looking down thinking. She glanced back up again after a minute ready to accept defeat and return to the castle. But her attention was caught suddenly by the chain that hung from Rimyei's coat. All Heartless had two chains that hung off their coats around their hoods. On these chains were charms of some kind. One was a Heartless emblem. The other Yuki had assumed was a star like her own. But that wasn't the case with Rimyei. Her second charm was a sky blue star shaped flower with yellow at the center.

"What's your charm?" Yuki blurted out the the question without thinking about it. Not that she ever thought about what she asked. She always said the first thing that came to mind.

Rimyei looked at her then lifted up the charm in question. "This is a forget me not." She said simply.

"What's it mean?" Yuki asked. Rimyei was silent for a while before responding. She, unlike Yuki, thought things through before replying.

"Many things to many people. Mourning, remembrance, undying love, loyalty. " Rimyei finally said. Her eyes took in the charm as she spoke. Yuki rolled her eyes exasperated. Did anyone in this universe know how to answer a question directly?

"Well what does it mean to you?" Yuki pressed. Rimyei pressed her lips together tightly. Her eyes filled with thought as she frowned. Yuki tapped her foot on the ground as she waited what seemed like hours for a reply.

"To me it is a symbol of who I once was. All of us in the organization carry one such charm to remind us where we came from and what we are aiming for." Rimyei said calmly. She turned her back on Yuki and summoned a dark corridor. Yuki took that as meaning the conversation was over. Yuki followed Rimyei silently through the corridor back to their castle. She would return to Twilight Town after reporting to Aysui.

Yuki looked at the charm on her coat. It was a star. But maybe not. The edges were slightly rounded and there was something green near the top. Maybe it was something different Yuki would have to look into it more.

*3*

After reporting back to Aysui, Yuki returned to Twilight town. On the clock tower Yuki met X and Y. Roxas was yet to arrive as was Axel and Xion. X sat looking at the ground deep in thought. Y was looking up at the sky, her feet swinging back and forth like a child's. Yuki could see the chain on her coat. It was a pink charm shaped like a star with a silver heart in the center. The heart was shaped a little oddly, not smooth like most representations of a heart were. X's charm was hidden behind his arm. Yuki sat down beside X and glanced over at the other two.

"How was your mission today?" Y asked cheerfully. Yuki shrugged.

"Nothing much. We didn't even find the Heartless we were looking for." She said. She looked back down at the ground. "Rimyei told me what the symbols on our chains are supposed to mean." Yuki added calmly, as if it really wasn't that important. Y looked at her curiously.

"The wayfinder?" She asked. Yuki looked at her confused.

"What's a wayfinder?" Yuki asked. X sighed and shook his head. Y held up her charm. Yuki held up her own charm to demonstrate their differences.

"They're all different." X said calmly, mostly to Y. He held up his own which was a heart with spikes near the top. It nearly looked angry, or maybe sad. Y's eyes narrowed at the heart, her expression changing to one of displeasure. "I used to think they were the same too, but they're not. They're unique and special to whoever they belong to. Like Y, yours is a symbol of your friendship. Yuki, I have no clue what the hell yours even is." X explained ignoring Y's dirty look.

"What about yours? What does it mean." Yuki asked curiously. Y's frown grew.

"It's the symbol of a long dead race called the unversed. It's kind of like Y's, a reminder of a friend." X explained. Y finally looked away from the heart still frowning.

"I can't believe you counted him as a friend." She said disgusted. X rolled his eyes ignoring her. Yuki raised an eyebrow questioningly. X ignored her as well.

"What does Y mean?" Yuki asked trying to stop X from avoiding her question. X frowned looking out towards the horizon.

"It's not that big a deal. She just didn't like him." He replied. Yuki nodded looking out towards the setting sun. They sat in silence for a short time until Roxas joined them. They exchanged greetings but didn't say much more for a few minutes.

"So, where's Axel at?" Y asked after a few moments. Roxas shrugged in reply not looking towards the blonde Heartless.

"Dunno, haven't seen him or Xion today." He said causally. Yuki looked at him frowning. Y did the same then glanced at the sky that was turning red from the setting sun. X let out a sigh.

"How odd for them both to vanish like that. I wonder what they're up to." X said off handedly. His eyes had closed and Yuki had the suspicion he was either trying to start something or knew more than he was letting on. Which one it was she couldn't be sure of. She glanced at Y who was looking at X very suspiciously. Roxas hadn't seemed to notice.

"Yeah, it is pretty weird." He agreed.

*3*

 _Day 73- Symbols,_  
 _Today I was assigned to go to Twilight Town with No. 5, Rimyei. We were supposed to find this thing called the lurk lizard but we couldn't find it in the town. Apparently I'm not allowed in the forest anymore. Rimyei didn't seem to know why._  
 _Another interesting thing was I noticed the charms we carry on our coats are different. They're symbols that remind us of our goal. Mine is a star like thing, but I'm not sure what it means._  
 _There was no sign of Axel or Xion at the clock tower today._

*3*

"X, are you sure it's safe to drink out of the random bottle that says 'drink me'?" Y asked tapping her foot as she watched her brother skeptically. Yuki couldn't help but to agree with Y as she was looked around the strange room. It was a moderate size, neither large nor small. It looked very strange over all.

"Yes, I'm sure. I've been to this world plenty of times. If you want to get out of this room, you have to drink from this bottle. The other we'll need later." X replied calmly. He looked at both Yuki and Y with almost no expression. Y pouted and continued to glare at her brother annoyed.

"I don't believe you. What is this world called anyway? You haven't told us that yet." She demanded. X looked away not meeting Y's eyes.

"No where special. Just another world." X replied almost mumbling.

"X, tell me now." Y ordered. Her voice filled with authority as she stared at her brother. It was almost scary. X though didn't seem phased.

"I'm not one of your friends you can scare into doing as you say." X said finally meeting his sisters eyes. Yuki stepped in between them hoping to stop a fight.

"Alright kids, no fighting. It's not that big a deal. X, just tell us what this world is called and me and Y will do as you say and drink from the weird bottle." Yuki said. She looked between the two waiting for a response. X was looking conflicted. He looked down not meeting Yuki's eyes. Y was looking down in a similar manner as if trying to argue with herself.

"Fine." They both agreed in unison. Both looked up surprised they had said that. Yuki frowned for a second but shrugged it off.

"Ok, X, what is this world called?" Yuki asked.

"Wonderland." X said looking towards the door with the sleeping knob. Y's jaw dropped. She recovered quickly and began to laugh. X glared at her. Yuki looked between the two confused.

"I told you so." Y said in between her laughs. X continued to glare at Y without saying anything. Yuki rubbed the back of her head watching Y nearly die of laughter.

"What am I missing?" Yuki asked looking mostly to X for an answer. He had crossed his arms refusing to look at his twin. He was just staring at a wall ignoring pretty much everything. He didn't answer Yuki's question forcing Y to sober up, still clutching her stomach.

"When X and me were kids, he used to tease me for believing in Wonderland. Our big thing was betting on who was right. And it looks like I won." Y explained after finally ceasing her laughter. X huffed still refusing to look at Y.

"You just got lucky, that's all." X insisted. Y rolled her eyes and patted her brothers back.

"You just keep telling yourself that little bro." She said. X didn't reply as he seemed to decide frowning was the best way to get his sister to shut up. It didn't seem to work as Y continued laughing as she picked up the bottle X had been trying to get them to drink out of. She looked at it quizzically still chuckling to herself.

"So what does this bottle do to us?" Y asked, still grinning. X glared at her.

"Why don't you find out for yourself." He said bitterly. Y shrugged and took off the cap. She took a drink out of it before setting it down on the table. Just as she did her body began to shrink until she was the size of a mouse. Possibly smaller. Yuki looked down at her shocked while X kept his cold glare. The mini Y looked up at them and jumped up and down. Yuki couldn't tell if she was trying to talk or not. She was too small for her voice to be heard by either of the others if she was trying to talk.

"Um, was she supposed to shrink?" Yuki asked. X nodded still watching his sister. "Are we supposed to drink it too?" Yuki asked sounding concerned.

"We should probably give her a minute to calm down first." X said. Yuki glanced down at the still jumping around Y. She nodded her head not questioning X. He probably knew more about Y's reactions than her.

After Y stopped jumping around X picked up the bottle and took a drink from it. He soon was the same size as Y. Yuki sighed as she picked up the bottle and took a drink from it. She felt herself shrink down. It felt really strange, like being compressed by something. When she was the same size as the other two she looked at X very seriously.

"This is the weirdest world I have ever been in." She stated simply. Y thought for a second then nodded in agreement. X just shrugged.

"If you thought that was weird wait until you see the rest of the world." He said turning and leading the way to a door in the wall that had been too small for them only minutes ago. Yuki looked after X apprehensively before looking to Y. Y shrugged and followed her brother. Yuki sighed in defeat and followed the other two, hoping to finish this mission as quick as possible.

The next room was covered in grass. It looked like it was outside. The walls and ceiling were painted to make the room look bigger than it actually was. If Yuki didn't know any better she would have said it was open to the sky. What shocked Yuki even more though was the purple and pink cat sitting up on a hedge talking to X. Yuki stopped not to Y staring up at the cat confused.

"So where are they?" Yuki heard X ask. The cat chuckled at his question.

"Oh, here and there. Where you'd expect their kind to be, but at the same time not at all where you would think." The cat answered. Yuki looked at it confused. Y tipped her head to the side looking just as confused as Yuki. X seemed to think about it for a second before nodding.

"Alright, thanks for your help as always." He said putting his hands in his pockets. The cat laughed before it vanished ever so slowly, starting from its tail, until all that was left was its wide grin.

"What the hell did that mean?" Y asked confused. X didn't answer her and just led them deeper into the world. Y and Yuki looked at each other confused before chasing after him.

"X, what did the weird cat mean?" Yuki asked when they caught up. X let out an exasperated sigh, like she had asked a stupid question.

"It's really simple. He just means their in the lotus forest." X explained. Yuki looked at him in question. How the hell did he figure that out from such a vague clue? Yuki couldn't figure that out.

"You and that cat must be speaking some foreign language." Y said walking on X's other side. He shrugged like it was no big deal.

The lotus forest was another room that was filled with trees and rocks. It looked like a real forest, except for the ceiling that was painted to look like the leaves of a tree. Scattered all around were heartless that looked like mushrooms of various colors.

"We're supposed to get rid of all the black fungus. The other two colors are harmless and will actually help out those who help them. The black fungus on the other hand are aggressive, but they'll drop valuable items when killed." X explained as he drew his daggers. Yuki and Y both drew their keyblades already looking for the black colored Heartless.

They split up each taking a different part of the room. Yuki stuck close to the entrance while Y took the back and X took what he called up top. Yuki looked around at all the Heartless. Most were white, actually, as far as she could see they were all white mushrooms. She frowned as she tried to find any of the black fungus.

"It would be so much easier if the black fungus just walked right up to me." She complained under her breath. The white mushrooms rocked back and forth, staying where they stood. But surprisingly, Yuki saw a black fungus make its way through the large group of Heartless until it stood right in front of Yuki. She stared at it for a moment before raising Heartless Keeper and cutting down the Heartless. After that Heartless was gone two more appeared. Yuki got rid of them just as easily, barely having to fight. This repeated multiple times, until the black fungus stopped appearing. Yuki frowned thinking. Why had it done that? She didn't get much time to think on it as X and Y rejoined her.

"I got all mine." Y said smiling proudly.

"As did I." X said glancing at Yuki.

"I'm done too." Yuki said, pushing the Heartless' strange behavior out of her mind. X nodded.

"Let's get out of here then." He said. Yuki and Y didn't argue with that decision.

*3*

At the clock tower Yuki, X, and Y arrived to find all three Nobody's were already there. Yuki smiled seeing this. They were all talking about inconsequential things. Xion and Axel seemed to be getting a long well despite this being their first true meeting. Xion glanced at the three Heartless as they arrived. She smiled at them as they sat down beside her. Yuki next to Xion. Y beside Yuki and X beside her.

"Well look who decided to drop in." Axel said with a broad grin. Yuki chuckled a little at his comment but didn't reply as she bit into her ice cream.

"We're here everyday. Nothing new." X said annoyed.

"But there is something new today." Y said casually. Everyone looked to her curiously. "We're all here together." She said. X smirked and nodded. Axel let out a chuckle while the other three smiled.

"We'll have to make this the normal then." Axel said. All of the others looked at each other, their eyes meeting for a brief second before moving on to the next person. They all nodded in unison.

"For once flame heads right." X commented. Axel glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

*3*

 _Day 74- Together,_  
 _Today X, Y, and I were assigned to this weird world. I think X said it was called Wonderland. There was a cat that was so cryptic only X could understand him. But he did help us out._  
 _When we got to the clock tower Roxas, Axel, and Xion were already there. We all sat together and got to talk. This was the first time ever. I hope we can be together like that more often._


	18. Chapter XVII

**Chapter XVII; Inseparable Friends**

 _Sitting on the sand of a beach were four kids. A boy with silver hair and bright green eyes sat beside a girl with long black hair and bright blue eyes. On her other side was a slightly younger boy with spiky brown hair and similar bright blue eyes. And on the end was a young girl with red hair and blue eyes that matched the black haired girls. They were all laughing about something the brown haired boy had just said. He was always good for saying stupid stuff that got the others to laugh._

 _"It's getting late." The silver haired boy commented looking up at the sky that was slowly darkening. The other three followed his gaze and nodded._

 _"I guess your right Riku." The brown haired boy agreed. The silver haired boy shot him a mildly annoyed look. Actually he looked more amused than annoyed, like he had expected that sort of thing from the brown haired boy._

 _"Does that mean we have to go home?" The ravenette complained. Riku looked at her and nodded slowly, a little confused by the ravenettes complaint._

 _"Yeah, do you not want to?" He asked. The red haired girl leaned forward to look at her. She looked confused and curious._

 _"Yeah Yuki, is something wrong at home?" She asked. The ravenette shook her head._

 _"No, it's nothing like that. I just...I dunno..." She said looking up to the sky. "Do you guys ever feel like everything we have can vanish in an instant? Like tomorrow it could all change forever?"_

 _"What do you mean?" The brown haired boy asked confused looking up to the sky with Yuki. He frowned trying to figure out what she meant._

 _"I mean, we might get separated or something. Like how me and Kairi came from some place far away. Something bad must have happened there." Yuki explained. She frowned watching the sky. "This place is just a small piece of something much bigger. What if that bigger thing takes us away?" She asked softly. The other three looked at her in shock, like they had never expected her to ask something like that. Riku was the first to come out of his shock._

 _"Then we'll find it first. We'll look for other worlds together, and find where you and Kairi came from. We'll find out what are place in the bigger scheme is and then play our parts together." He said standing up and looking down at Yuki. "I won't let anything tear us apart." He insisted. Yuki smiled at him._

 _"Yeah, we'll always be together as friends." The brown haired boy said standing with Riku. Kairi and Yuki stood as well. All four looked up to the sky at the same time. Each one looked determined, ready to fight whatever fate had to throw at them._

 _"Then it's decided." Riku said firmly. "We're going to get off this island, and find out where Yuki and Kairi came from." The others nodded in agreement. A shooting star crossed the sky in a long arch. Yuki closed her eyes to make a wish. The other three followed her lead. Each hoping for the same thing. To be together forever._

*3*

Yuki woke up feeling something running down her cheek. She sat up and brushed her hand against her cheek. She glanced at her knuckle frowning. It was glistening with water. How had it gotten onto her cheek? She looked up at the dark ceiling of her room. Perhaps there was a leak in the roof or something.

Yuki sighed standing up, deciding to just brush it off. It was probably nothing, a Shadow playing a joke by dripping water on the sleeping elite. She had heard of stranger things. The Shadows around this castle were much more playful than the ones at Castle Oblivion. Maybe being in the realm of darkness made them think they were safer so they could play those types of tricks.

Yuki paused as she reached her door. She had had a dream hadn't she? But what was it? She couldn't remember. The only thing that came to her mind when she closed her eyes was the sound of waves crashing on the beach, a feeling of safety and warmth, and something that seemed something like what happiness should be.

Yuki opened her eyes again with a small smile. Maybe she had a dream about her human life. A life when she had those things. She sighed and pushed open her door heading to the common room. She would worry about it later, maybe ask if Zaya knew what the hell was going on. Right now she had more important things to worry about.

*3*

Y scanned the dark terrain that made up the realm of darkness from her window. She narrowed her eyes looking for any kind of movement. The smallest thing, anything really. It had become habit for her to search the landscape when she woke up. It had made her late for work more than once. She used the excuse of sleeping in, but she knew that would only last for so long.

A knock on her door caused her to jump. Was she late already? She went to the door and opened it cautiously peeking out past the door. Another habit she had never gotten rid of from her days in the Land of Departure.

Standing outside was X, his arms crossed as he looked at the door with a rather calm look. He smirked seeing Y poke her head out.

"I knew you weren't sleeping all the times you were late." He said simply. Y frowned and glared at him. Trying to look annoyed, as if he had woken her from a deep sleep.

"What proof do you have of that? Maybe I was asleep until you so rudely disturbed me." Y challenged, still glaring. X shook his head with a laugh.

"Please Y, if you were actually asleep it would have taken a lot more to wake you up." X said with a knowing grin. Y gave a small gasp but looked down and nodded. X chuckled and ruffled her hair causing her to look up at him surprised. "So, why have you really been late?"

Y sighed stepping aside and opening her door further. She motioned for X to follow her into the room and crossed to her window. She again searched the landscape, waiting for X to speak. When he didn't she finally spoke.

"It's been over ten years. How could she survive without doing what I did?" Y asked, her eyes beginning to water, her voice sounding forced and scared. X looked out to the landscape.

"Time in this realm flows differently. To her it probably hasn't been ten years. Maybe only a week or so." X explained. Y looked at him confused.

"Then how does time flow normally in this castle?" Y asked. X sighed looking down at the ground for a minute, as if trying to remember.

"Aryum. As you should know by now, her natural magic is time. She just wills the time in this castle to flow equally with the worlds above. If she wanted to I'm sure she could change the flow of time all over this realm so each part flowed at a different pace." He explained looking up, back out the window. Y nodded following his gaze, tapping her nails against the window sill.

"So, she won't have changed that much?" Y asked.

"Not physically." X answered turning away from the window. "Her mental state on the other hand could be very different." He continued. Y looked to him afraid. She didn't say anything, just waiting for anything else to be said. X waited for her to say something, refusing to say something that might set her off.

"Did you ever encounter her, beside in our final fight?" Y asked suddenly. X shook his head.

"To be honest, we had no interest in Aqua. Terra and Ventus were our targets. Vanitas saw her a couple times, but that wasn't exactly scheduled." He explained. Y frowned and nodded. She stood silently thinking, her orange eyes softening.

"Why did he go after her? If you didn't need her why waste your time?" She asked. X rolled his eyes crossing his arms.

"Vanitas was a little unorthodox. He didn't follow orders very well. He was certain Ventus wouldn't be strong enough for the plan, so he thought he'd prepare his own plan." X explained. Y frowned again.

"And what did you think?" She asked. X shrugged.

"Didn't really care. That plan had nothing to do with my goals. So long as you were ok I didn't care what happened to the other three." He said turning his back to the window and heading for the door. "We should probably get moving, before we're late." He said. Y nodded and followed after him, casting one last glance over her shoulder out the window.

"Was he really that great of a friend that you never thought to question what he did?" Y asked walking with her brother to the common room. X shrugged.

"Neither of us really knew what a friend was, but we only had each other. The only people we could count on was each other. And that was good enough for both of us." He explained. Y nodded thinking. Her mind wandering again to her old friends. It was hard to picture a friendship so different from her own. One that formed because of few other options. Hell, practically no other options. X looked over his shoulder at her.

"Don't over think it sis." He warned. Y glanced up at him and nodded, pushing the thought out of her mind. No sense worrying about it now.

*3*

When Yuki had completed her mission, which had been collecting hearts in Wonderland, she went up to the clock tower. Axel was already up there watching the sky. He was frowning, like he was thinking about something unpleasant.

"Hey Axel." Yuki said sitting a little ways away from him. He glanced at her and smirked.

"Hey there Snowy." He said before looking back towards the setting sun. His frown returned as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"What are you thinking about that's making you frown?" Yuki asked. Axel looked towards her, surprised she had asked. He laughed trying to get rid of his frown.

"The guy in charge is just annoying me. He really changed from when we were somebody's." Axel said with a shrug. Yuki nodded thinking. Before she could say anything Roxas and Xion arrived with X and Y following only minutes later.

They all sat quietly for a short time, just thinking about what they had encountered that day. X and Y were having a silent conversation with their eyes, constantly exchanging looks. At one point X nearly laughed.

"So where were you all sent today?" Axel asked suddenly. Y immediately started to laugh while X looked down moodily.

"Me and X were in Neverland." Y said through her giggling. She shot a look to X who glared at her.

"I was in Wonderland." Yuki said, looking at X and Y confused. For some reason the mention of Wonderland caused Y to laugh even more. X looked ready to pull out his dagger and stab his sister. Axel, Xion, and Roxas watched them confused. After Y stopped laughing Roxas and Xion answered.

"We were in that place you and me went before," Roxas said. He looked up trying to remember the name of the world. "Uh, what was it again?" He asked giving up and looking to Xion. Xion smiled before answering.

"Argrabah." She said. Yuki frowned trying to think if she had been to that world before.

"Oh that city in the desert." Axel said. Yuki nodded, now remembering the world. She didn't like it too much. Too much sand and too much sun.

"Yeah, there a lot of interesting people there this time." Xion commented. Roxas nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that Pete guy and Genie." He agreed. Yuki tipped her head to the side. She didn't remember meeting anyone like that. Hell she hadn't met anyone.

"What were they like?" Yuki asked curiously. Roxas looked to Xion, obviously telling her it was her job to explain the strange people they had met.

"Well, Genie seemed to be really worried about his friend, some guy named Al. He wanted to jump right in and do whatever needed to be done." Xion explained. X snorted off to the side.

"You can't do everything for your friends." He said in response to all the looks he was getting.

"That's right, people need their space." Axel agreed pointing at X. X glared at him.

"So why did Genie say he and Al were 'inseparable'?" Roxas asked challenging Axel's words. Yuki narrowed her eyes trying to figure that out. It wasn't possible, was it?

"Yeah, it's not like they were joined at the hip." Xion agreed. Y giggled a little. Yuki noticed her hand go towards the charm on her coat.

"You can be inseparable even if you're apart." She said with a smile. X rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. Yuki thought she heard 'you would know all about that'.

"Really?" Roxas asked.

"Sure, if you're really really close. Like best friends." Y explained. X rolled his eyes again. Apparently he didn't like this cheesy stuff. Roxas frowned looking down to the ground below. Xion tipped her head to the side, obviously confused. Yuki furrowed her eyes brows together. Axel just smirked, meeting Y's eyes.

"What's it like having a best friend?" Roxas asked. Y tapped her chin trying to think of how to explain it. She was silent for several minutes trying to decide.

"It's like having a brother or a sister without actually being related. You know almost everything about each other, sometimes they even know you better than you know yourself." Y said finally. She glanced at her friends and smiled. "And most importantly they're with you where ever you go." She added. Roxas frowned looking to Axel.

"That really doesn't make sense to me. What do you think Axel?" He asked. Yuki glanced to Axel herself. What Y had said made very little sense. Perhaps to someone with a heart it would have made sense but not to Yuki.

"Don't really know." Axel said with a shrug. "I don't have a best friend." Roxas looked down.

"Oh." He said.

*3*

 _Day 75- Friends,_  
 _This morning when I woke up there was something wet on my cheeks. I don't know why. I think I had another dream though. But I can't remember what it was about._  
 _Today on the clock tower Axel and Y tried to explain what friends were to Roxas, Xion, and I. I couldn't really understand when they started talking about best friends. Guess I just have to wait to get a heart to find out._


	19. Chapter XVIII

**Chapter XVIII; Kingdom Hearts**

Yuki looked up surprised. After hearing all the stories, and the other members try to put into words how great and powerful Kingdom Hearts was. After they all practically worshiped the place that was just a dream when she had first joined the Organization. She was rather disappointed to see the plain heart shaped moon.

The members of Organization 14 had gathered on top of a very tall tower, looking to the sky in the realm of darkness. Usually the sky was dark and endless. An eternity of nothingness. But now there was a heart shaped moon floating above them, filling the realm with a new light. The Heartless of the realm seemed to be more active, as if sensing the moons power.

The different members had all grouped together. But even so they still seemed separated into small groups. In front of everyone stood Tayressa. She had her back turned and was looking towards the sky. Off to the side of her was Syrine and Aysui. Both looked very serious and thoughtful, though Syrine looked like she was planning something evil. Her sapphire eyes were alight with a chaotic fire. On the other side of Tayressa, Zaya stood next to Hysui. Zaya was smiling brightly, obviously pleased with the appearance of Kingdom Hearts. Hysui was smirking and sending an occasional glance back towards the keyblade wielders. Rimyei stood alone, close to the edge of the tower. She was looking up at the moon with an impassive face. It appeared as if she didn't care at all. Arykii stood beside Zakey, both of which were silent with calculating looks. Occasionally they would whisper to each other, but not very often. Sykitune was leaning on Myruai's shoulder with a bright grin. Aryum was frowning beside them, as if unconvinced by the moon all others were adoring. X and Y stood just a few steps in front of Yuki. They shared several knowing looks that made Yuki question what was going on.

"My friends, we can finally see the fruits of our labor." Tayressa said, her voice sounding out strong and clear. "Kingdom Hearts finally shines upon us with its light. That light is the promise of a new world. A world in which we have regained what we have lost. Remember why we fight, what we hope for. The vast strength of the human heart will be ours, no more will it hold power over us."

Most of the others smiled and nodded. But for some reason, Yuki couldn't force herself to. She knew something was off, she just couldn't decide what. She noticed X and Y both remained motionless, as did Aryum. They looked as if they knew something the others didn't. Something that changed everything.

*3*

Yuki cut down the last Heartless she needed to meet her quota effortlessly. She had been sent to Halloween Town again to manage the Heartless population. Or maybe it was just to fill Kingdom Hearts. Either way it was a simple mission. The same type she received everyday. She had been slow today, her mind too filled with thoughts. The heart shaped moon haunted her mind. Something wasn't right about it. She hadn't been given the chance to ask X and Y what they thought, so she was still at a loss about their knowledge of the matter.

Yuki sighed and shook her head. No use worrying about it. She snapped her fingers summoning a dark corridor to Twilight Town. Maybe the Nobodies knew something about Kingdom Hearts. After all, their goal was just the same as the Heartless.

Yuki arrived at the clock tower to see the three Nobodies had already arrived. She sat down near silent next to Xion, waving in greeting to them. Axel did a little mock salute while Xion and Roxas waved in return.

"Did you see Kingdom Hearts earlier?" Xion asked curiously. She looked at Yuki with a soft expression. Yuki found the expression comforting for some reason. Or at least thought it should be such.

"Yeah, we saw it." Yuki replied. She looked off towards the sunset still thinking. She frowned as the thought of the strange moon crossed her mind. It still didn't seem right.

"I don't know why we need to continue fighting Heartless like this." Roxas said. Yuki glanced towards him in shock. Was he reading her mind? Or were they just thinking the same way?

"Sure you do." Axel said looking at Roxas with his usual grin. "We have to finish Kingdom Hearts. We finally got our first glimpse of it today, remember?" He said. Yuki frowned.

"But why? What is Kingdom Hearts exactly?" Yuki asked. Axel and Xion looked over at her surprised. Roxas though looked at her with a thankful look, glad that someone had the same questions as him.

"It's where all the hearts we collect wind up." Xion said simply. To her that answered all the questions she had. It was simple enough to understand, why were the other two having such problems?

"Exactly." Axel agreed leaning back. "It's because of you three, Y, and the Keyblade that we're finally making some progress. We might finally get hearts of our own." He continued. Yuki had heard this time and time again. In fact that was all she ever heard. Nothing more, nothing less. To the others nothing else need be said.

"'The strength of the human heart is vast', is what Xemnas said." Xion quoted. Yuki frowned. Tayressa had said something similar. Was there a reason for that?

"Yeah, but what do we need it for?" Roxas asked. He sounded frustrated and confused. Yuki bit her lip in thought. More emotions that weren't supposed to exist out on display.

"What sort of discussion did we walk into?" The four already there looked towards the new voice. X and Y stood side by side watching the group curiously. Y had her hands on her hips with a smirk playing on her lips. X was frowning with his arms crossed, as usual.

"These two don't get what's so important about Kingdom Hearts." Axel explained motioning to Roxas and Yuki. X and Y shot each other a look the seemed to hold an entire conversation with in it.

"I just don't understand why having a heart is so important." Roxas tried explaining. "Do you?" He asked, looking to everyone else on the clock tower. Beside Yuki, X and Y sat down. X still looked calm but Y was frowning trying to find an answer, or perhaps something else.

"Kind of a strange time to bring it up." Axel said sounding unsure. He looked down to the ground. For some reason Yuki was convinced he didn't have an answer.

"Not at all if you think about it." X commented. The others looked at him in question. "What better time to ask such a question then the halfway mark? Better find out if you're still on board before it's too late to turn back." He said. Roxas took in X's words before looking to Axel.

"Why are we fighting for something we don't know anything about?" Roxas asked. Axel met Roxas' gaze and sighed.

"We're fighting because we want to know what it's about." He said. Roxas looked away and nodded. But it still made no sense to Yuki. What if it back fired on them? It would be a disaster for more than just the Heartless and Nobodies. Countless worlds would pay the price for that one mistake.

"What about you two?" Xion asked looking to X and Y. "Are you two still on board?" Y nodded slowly, Yuki got the feeling she hadn't even heard the question. X chuckled.

"I haven't been on board form the start." He said. He stood up and walked around the corner away from the others. They all looked after him even more confused than they had been before.

"Well," Yuki said after he was gone for a moment. "He's quite the riddle."

*3*

 _Day 94- Kingdom Hearts,_  
 _This morning Tayressa showed us Kingdom Hearts. She said that soon we would reach our goal. I don't know why but a few of the others looked put off by the moon. It was like they didn't want it around._  
 _We talked about it at the clock tower. Roxas and I seem to be thinking the same. We don't get why we need a heart. All of this Kingdom Hearts stuff is confusing me. Is it really that hard to understand?_

*3*

Yuki rubbed her temple staring around the crossroads in Wonderland. X stood beside her with his hands in his pockets. He was frowning as he looked around as well, but since that was his normal expression Yuki couldn't tell if he was as annoyed as she was. The Heartless they were trying to track down had managed to escape their sights and vanished somewhere around here. Where exactly was a mystery, and with so many paths to take it wasn't going to be easy.

"Sometimes this world is a pain in the ass." X muttered. He summoned one of his daggers and flipped it up into the air. Yuki expected it to just fall and hit the ground. Instead it hovered midair and pointed towards the path leading back to the lotus forest. X took the dagger out of the air and vanished it. Without a word he began to follow the path the dagger had pointed to. Yuki hesitated before following him.

"How did you do that?" Yuki asked. X sighed not glancing back at her.

"It's a trick I learned a long time ago. I just used the darkness to track the Heartless down." X explained. Yuki nodded thinking. She remembered Aryum mentioning X spending time away from the Organization when he first lost his heart. Not only that, in Aryum's words 'he had a way with the darkness'. What did that mean? Pair that with his strange words at the clock tower yesterday, X was hiding something. But what was he hiding?

"Hey X." Yuki started, a little unsure of how to word her questions.

"What?" X asked calmly. He again didn't glance at her.

"When you just became a Heartless, you didn't join the Organization right away, did you?" Yuki asked cautiously. X was silent for a few seconds, considering his answer.

"No, I didn't join right away." He finally said. It was short and curt, like he didn't want to have this conversation. Even so Yuki pressed forward.

"Where were you?" She asked. X stopped walking and turned to face her. His purple eyes studied her as she looked at him cautiously.

"I was taken in by a master who knew a lot about the darkness. That's where I learned most of my tricks." X explained. He studied Yuki trying to figure out her motives for asking these questions. It was more than likely her curiosity and someone saying something more than they should have.

Yuki nodded at his words still thinking. Aryum had clearly stated X had a powerful darkness. Somethings different than what all the other Heartless had. Surely he couldn't just learn that from a master. There had to be something more. But Aryum's last warning prevented Yuki from asking. 'Trust me, he can be scary.' What made her say that? What if he got mad at Yuki and showed that power?

X noticed Yuki's turmoil and sighed. "I won't bite, so you can ask whatever it is you're thinking about." He said. Yuki looked up at him slowly, still thinking.

"Aryum said you have a powerful darkness that was different than all other Heartless. What did she mean?" Yuki asked. X tensed up immediately. His purple eyes filled with a whirl of different emotions. But it passed in a flash.

"It's nothing. I was just always close to the darkness, even before losing my heart." X replied before turning and walking away from Yuki. There was something new in his voice. Like he was panicked about that question. Yuki followed after him with a determined look.

"What does that mean?" Yuki asked.

"Just what it sounds like." X replied in a brisk manner. The panic was still clear in his voice.

"Was Y the same way?" Yuki asked. X's odd behavior convinced her something was up. And her curiosity always got the better of her.

"No, in fact she was the exact opposite." X said. He now sounded calmer, like he had regathered himself. Yuki thought about what he said. It didn't make sense, but then things rarely did for her. Deciding she had learned enough on that topic, her mind wandered to his reaction to Kingdom Hearts. Never on board with to start. Did that have something to do with his darkness?

"Have you seen Kingdom Hearts before?" Yuki asked. X merely nodded. "Does this darkness of yours have anything to do with you not wanting Kingdom Hearts?"

X came to an abrupt stop causing Yuki to nearly run into him. He turned to face her slowly. Yuki stepped back from him as quickly as possible suddenly understanding what Aryum meant when she said X could be scary. The air around him seemed to darken, and power radiated off of him with such force Yuki felt like an insect before him.

"Just shut up, and leave it alone. It's none of your concern." He hissed out. His fist were clenched and shaking with fury. His purple eyes were filled with anger and rage. Yuki stepped back looking down to avoid his heated gaze.

"I'm sorry." Yuki whispered. X didn't reply but turned around stalking off to find their target.

*3*

Yuki arrived at the clock tower a little later than normal. The rest of the mission with X passed in absolute silence. X didn't acknowledge Yuki in anyway and left before she did. Yuki figured it would be better to just let him be and hope it would pass. His moods were usually fleeting things.

When she arrived she heard laughter from the four already there. Y was sitting beside Xion with a goofy grin. Yuki sighed sitting down beside her. Xion and Y waved at her while Roxas and Axel just smiled at her. She smiled back despite her great desire not to. No need to worry them about what was happening.

"You know Roxas, that's not cool." Axel said fighting hard to keep a straight face. Yuki noticed Y was also attempting the same.

"But look at him! All he does is play his sitar all the time." Roxas countered. Yuki looked at Y confused. Y waved it off mouthing, 'one of their members'. Yuki nodded slowly still confused.

"I don't think you give him enough credit. He works just as hard as," Axel cut off thinking. He frowned after a minute not able to find the thought he was looking for. "Okay, no he doesn't. But I'm pretty sure he has a job." He insisted. Yuki laughed a little.

"You don't sound very convincing you know." She said earning a glare from Axel. Yuki just shrugged innocently. Beside her Y laughed.

"You know, I've seen Demyx out in the field rocking out on that sitar of his." Xion commented trying to assist Axel.

"What does that accomplish?" Roxas asked confused. Yuki shrugged, just as clueless as him. Y stopped her laughter trying to find an answer.

"For all you know he's out there fighting Heartless and doing recon, just the same as all of us." Axel said with a wave of his hand. Roxas frowned.

"But I've heard him say he wasn't cut out for combat." He said thinking. He sighed seeming to decide not to worry about it. "I guess everybody's good at different things."

"That's right. Everybody's unique." Axel agreed. To Yuki it sounded as if he was talking to a child. But then again, Roxas and Xion were a lot like children.

"Even Nobodies? Don't you need a heart to be unique?" Xion asked looking at Axel skeptically. Y laughed a little at her words.

"We have a lot more that set us apart." Y said with a soft smile.

"Like our past." Axel supplied. Y nodded in agreement.

"What past?" Xion asked confused. Yuki looked at Xion surprised. Xion didn't remember her past? Yuki thought she was the only one with memory problems.

"You remember stuff from before?" Roxas asked just as surprised. He didn't remember either? Why was it some could remember and some couldn't.

"That's one of the things that makes us organization members special. Unlike lesser Nobodies and Heartless, we remember who we were." Axel explained. Roxas and Xion looked down thinking.

"Most of the time anyway." Y said casually. The others looked at her confused. As if she had said something in a foreign language. Y rolled her eyes. "Yuki doesn't remember anything." She supplied. Yuki just nodded, frowning at the thought.

"I don't remember either." Roxas said slowly.

"Me neither." Xion said.

"Well, maybe that right there is what makes you guys unique." Axel suggested, trying to brighten the suddenly tense air.

"What kind of person were you two? Before you lost your hearts?" Roxas asked looking between Axel and Y. Axel rubbed the back of his head looking off to the side.

"Me? I dunno, same guy, more or less." He said like it was no big deal. Maybe the past only mattered to those who couldn't remember it.

"I'd say a little less, seeing as you used to have a heart." Y said earning a laugh from all the others. "But yeah, wasn't all that different." She said with a sad smile.

"I wish I could remember." Roxas said looking down. Yuki followed his gaze. It would be nice to remember. But at the same time, what if she was completely different?

"Trust me, you're not missing much. Who needs baggage?" Axel said nonchalantly, trying to get off the subject before it got any more uncomfortable. Yuki knew it wasn't going to work. Roxas was stubborn when he wanted to be.

"But I can't remember anything." Roxas said. "Not even my first week as a Nobody." Yuki smiled sympathetically. She knew how he felt. She still couldn't remember what happened that first week.

"Man whatever. You have trouble remembering things from five seconds ago." Axel said brushing it off. Roxas laughed and gave Axel a playful shove.

"Oh thanks." He said through his laugh. Yuki and Y laughed along with the two boys.

"I'm like you Roxas. I don't remember much from the beginning either." Xion said sadly. She looked down at the ground frowning.

"Don't feel so bad Xion, I'm the same way." Yuki said. Xion glanced at her and smiled, if only a little.

"You three seem to have a lot in common." Y commented casually. Yuki frowned thinking. They really did. Was there some reason for that? Or was it a coincidence. What made them forget, and why did they seem so different from others? Her mind wandered to her conversation with X earlier. He remembered what his life was like. And he didn't want to answer questions about it. Axel and Y didn't seem comfortable talking about it either. They tried to get off the topic as quickly as possible. Maybe that made all the difference in the world. Knowing where you came from, and knowing you could never return as you were now.

*3*

 _Day 95- The Past,_  
 _Me and X were sent to Wonderland today. I tried to ask him about the dark powers that Aryum had told me about. He got really snippy and stopped talking to me about halfway through the mission. To be honest, he kinda scared me._  
 _On the clock tower we got to talking about who we used to be. Turns out Xion and Roxas don't remember, just like me. But the ones who could remember didn't want to talk about it. The past must really weigh on them._


	20. Chapter XIX

**Chapter XIX; Destiny**

Yuki sighed looking out across the ocean to the main island. The sea breeze blew in her face carrying its strange salty scent. The Palm trees all around her moved in the wind, the leaves brushing together filling the air with more sounds. The birds crying over head fought against the sounds of the waves crashing on the beach.

"You seem to like it here." Tayressa said calmly from behind Yuki. Yuki turned to her and nodded slowly. Her bright blue eyes matched the color of the ocean.

Once again Yuki had been assigned to follow the Lady of the Shadows. There was no fighting involved, she just had to accompany the leader to Destiny Islands. Why this was Yuki didn't know. But she didn't ask. She liked being on the island. It seemed to resonate deep with in her. Like she belonged there. It was calming, setting to rest the constant questions she had since being shown Kingdom Hearts. But it did bring out other questions. Like why the leader always brought her here.

"Is there a reason you always bring me here?" Yuki asked looking the back to the ocean. She laced her fingers together behind her back and rocked back and forth a little. Tayressa smiled a little at her question.

"It's because you are so important to us, and so young. I feel you need a guiding hand to help you along." Tayressa explained. Yuki frowned, unconvinced.

"Really? Something as small as that?" She asked. Tayressa nodded and moved to where she was standing next to Yuki. She rested a hand on the younger Heartless' shoulder.

"Sometimes a teacher makes all the difference in the world. I've seen it countless times before." Tayressa said with a small smile. "One who would be unable to do anything becomes as strong as any prodigy with the right master." She continued. Yuki noticed her smirk. Yuki figured she had some specific example in mind.

"But you don't really teach me. Just ask me questions and stuff." Yuki pointed out. Tayressa nodded.

"Think of it as my way of connecting with you." Tayressa walked a few steps off to the side. Her red eyes gazed far off, as if she saw something in the ocean that no one else could. "Sometimes a master is just there to answer questions. They teach how to think, not how to act." She continued. Her soft smile seemed to be one of reminiscing. As if she was reliving old memories.

"But why me?" Yuki asked. Tayressa looked at her with a calculating look. Yuki felt as if she was trying to get into her mind.

"You are far more important to us than you understand." Tayressa said simply. She looked away again. "You have more power than any of us ever anticipated. And something else. Something else that even I don't understand." She said. Yuki knitted her eyebrows together as she looked down towards the sand. None of what Tayressa was saying made sense. How was Yuki anymore important than Y? They were both keyblade wielders. Was it because Yuki had two keyblades?

"Isn't Y just as important? You need the keyblade wielders right?" Yuki asked. Tayressa nodded slowly. She was thinking of her reply.

"Y is important," Tayressa began. "But Y has already had a master. Her thinking is set in stone. You on the other hand, we can teach our beliefs in hopes you can understand our goals. Understand though, in the end it is still up to you." She said. Yuki nodded, taking in her words. Y had never said anything about a master. But she never did speak of her past. None of the ones who could remember ever did. Yuki glanced at Tayressa with a sudden thought.

"Why don't I remember being a Somebody?" Yuki asked. Tayressa didn't answer right away. She was silent, considering her reasons. Yuki watched her think, intrigued by the way her hair moved in the wind. It was nearing impossible to tell the red tips from the rest of her hair, making it seem as if the white was naturally spotted with red as the layers intermingled.

"It's impossible to know. It may have been the shock from losing your heart. Or someone may have interfered." Tayressa finally said. Yuki nodded, deciding not to press the matter farther. Even if Tayressa looked to know more than she was saying.

"Do you remember what it was like?" Yuki asked. Tayressa nodded and smiled. "What was it like?" Yuki asked hopefully. Maybe Tayressa would actually answer her. Tayressa smiled yet again.

"Really not all that different." She said. Yuki frowned thinking that was the only answer she would get. She was surprised when Tayressa continued her story. "Many of the Heartless were my friends growing up. But I did leave home to be taught to wield the keyblade." Yuki looked at her shocked. She had never seen the leader use a keyblade. And after everyone saying she and Y were special. She hadn't expected the leader to be capable of it as well.

"You can use the keyblade?" Yuki asked.

"Not anymore. When I became a Heartless I lost that ability." Tayressa answered. She waited a minute to let Yuki process her knew knowledge before continuing. "But I do remember the training. I trained alongside two boys, Xehanort and Eraqus, they soon were my best friends. It was to help them I sacrificed my heart. But, I'm afraid it didn't have the effect I desired. It sent one too far into the darkness, and the other too far into the light."

"That sounds awful." Yuki said. Seeing friends go in opposite directions from each other must of been hard. But how could they have such different thinking in the first place if they had the same master? Tayressa had said masters were to guide thoughts. This master must have been bipolar or just really bad at teaching to get such opposites. "How come their thinking was so different, if they had the same master?" Yuki asked.

"Our master believed heavily in self sufficiency and left us to make our own decisions often. He never supplied us with answers. We had to find them on our own." Tayressa explained with a laugh. Yuki nodded again thinking.

"What happened to them? Your friends?" Yuki asked. Tayressa's smile turned sad.

"Eraqus was killed by his own pupil. And Xehanort followed a foolish path that led to his downfall. Yet he still fights, though he does not truly exist." She answered. It took Yuki only seconds to figure out what she meant. A Nobody. After spending as much time befriending the ones she had she understood. They were said not to even exist, but they were still there, fighting to gain back their right to existence. It was something she admired about them. They didn't go down without a fight.

"If he has a Nobody, doesn't that mean he has a Heartless too?" Yuki asked. Tayressa regarded Yuki with an expression of sudden interest. Like she hadn't expected her to figure it out so quickly.

"He did. But just recently that Heartless was killed." She said. She again looked away from Yuki to the ocean.

"Oh," Yuki said softly. She looked down at her feet trying to think of the right thing to say. "Was he one of the little Heartless?" She asked. Tayressa chuckled and shook her head.

"No, he was like us. But just barely underneath our level." She explained. Yuki nodded still looking at the sand. The waves were just barely reaching her feet. The water just touching the toes of her boots before receding. It repeated over and over again at a smooth pace. Yuki smiled to herself for no reason.

With the next wave, a strange star shaped fruit brushed against Yuki's feet. Yuki reached out and picked it up curiously. It was bright yellow, making Yuki think of a star even more. The tips were rounded with green leaves at the tip of one of the stars legs. It was familiar to Yuki for some strange reason. She had definitely seen it before.

Yuki gasped realizing where she had seen the fruit. It was on her charm. Tayressa glanced over at her. She had heard the gasp and thought there might be something to it. She was surprised to see the fruit in Yuki's hands. Yuki glanced over at her.

"What is this?" Yuki asked. Tayressa tipped her head to the side thinking.

"It's a paopu fruit. They grow around here." She answered calmly. "There's an old story that if you share it with someone, your destinies will become intertwined. You'll remain a part of each other's lives forever."

Yuki frowned. Sure the story was cute. But that sounded dangerous. What if you ended up hating each other? You would still be tied to each other. You might end up killing someone who was once your best friend. But it still had a small bit of warmth to the idea. That you would care so much for someone you'd be willing to risk that. It must have taken a great deal of friendship to decide to share one.

*3*

Y pouted staring at her brothers door. After his mission had been completed he retreated to his room and hadn't surfaced since. He hadn't been at the clock tower yesterday either, and he hadn't spoken to Y at all since yesterday morning. Y didn't think she had done anything to anger him, but she could never be too sure. Yuki didn't seem set off yesterday, so maybe X hadn't shown he was irritated. He probably just felt like hiding.

Y knocked on the door softly. "X?" She asked. She waited, listening through the door. She heard a small bit of shuffling but otherwise nothing else. Y rolled her eyes and knocked again. "X, I know you're in there. Do not forget I have a giant ass key that can unlock anything. So answer this door before I open it myself."

There was a small pause before Y heard footsteps and the door unlatch itself. X opened the door and leaned against the door frame. His blonde hair was really messy and his eyes had dark shadows underneath them. He looked like he might have just woken up. But Y knew better.

"What's going on with you?" Y demanded, crossing her arms. X rolled his eyes and turned his back on her, going back into his room. But he left the door open letting Y follow him in.

"What makes you assume anything is going on with me?" X asked as he sat down on his bed. He yawned and stretched. "I'm just tired."

"Right, and Xehanort was completely sane." Y countered. X glared at her, holding back a grin. He looked away from her thinking. Y just watched him with crossed arms not saying anything, just waiting for the truth.

"Yesterday Yuki was asking questions that reminded me a little too much of the old days, and some of the things he was expecting of me." X explained. Y frowned at her brother.

"I didn't know he had any real expectations for you." She said, more to herself than to X. X looked at her and smiled, if only a little.

"Just one thing really. Something I would much rather forget." X said calmly. Y looked up at him. Her eyes filled with a replication of worry.

"Can I ask what it was?" She asked tentatively, not wanting to upset X anymore. X sighed looking away from her again. If anyone else had asked he would have snapped. But since it was his sister it was only right to tell her. Yet the truth wouldn't surface.

"It's, a long story. But he thought I could control the darkness in a way no one else could. And that to restore order to the world I would..." X trailed off unable to finish his cover up. It was mostly true. Just leaving out several key details. Details that made this something much greater.

"You would what?" Y prompted. She wasn't focusing very much on his behavior, crediting most of it to the stress and trauma that dealing with Xehanort must have brought.

"I would have to kill you." X said quietly. Y stared at him shocked for a moment. She was silently considering what he had said. What Xehanort thought he would achieve by killing her, she didn't know. But X obviously knew and just didn't want to say. It was probably better not to ask anymore about it.

"She didn't mean any harm. And it's all in the past now." Y said sitting down beside him. She smiled at him peacefully. Trying to encourage him. X forced a smile back. If only she really knew. Then she would never say it was in the past. They could never escape their fate. But he couldn't destroy her hope. He wasn't that cruel.

*3*

Yuki arrived at the clock tower to see the three Nobodies were already there. She sat down beside Xion with a wave. Roxas and Xion smiled and waved back.

"Little late there Snowy." Axel commented in a joking manner. Yuki rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"There's no specific time we're supposed to show up here." She said grinning. "Unless you all are making decisions without me." She suggested, looking at the Nobodies with an accusing look. Roxas and Xion chuckled.

"No, Axel's just making things up." Xion said smiling. Yuki nodded looking to the setting sun.

"Figured." She said. Axel glared at her still grinning.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked. Yuki shrugged deciding not to answer. Axel was the smart one of the group when it came to reading people. He should be able to figure out what she meant.

They sat silently for a while. Just thinking about their own problems. The silence though wasn't pressuring. Just comforting. Nothing need be said amongst them. Yuki glanced to her left. X and Y weren't there for some reason. She hoped nothing had happened to them. Maybe X was still mad and Y was dealing with him. Or maybe Y was mad too. Yuki sighed closing her eyes. There was no way to tell until she saw them again.

"I hope we always have each other." Roxas said suddenly into the silence. Yuki looked at him confused. Xion and Axel were both looking at him curiously.

"Yeah." Xion agreed. She smiled at Roxas, easily understanding his meaning. Yuki smiled at the thought. Them together forever. But a small voice in the back of her head told her it wasn't possible. Nothing lasted forever, especially for her.

"What's gotten into you two?" Axel asked confused. He shot Yuki a look that seemed to ask, 'can you believe these idiots?' Yuki shrugged in reply.

"I just want these days to last forever. Hanging out, the ice cream, the sunsets." Roxas said looking at the ice cream in his hands.

"Nothing last forever man, least of all a bunch of people that shouldn't exist." Axel said. He looked to his friends so they knew he meant them. "But you know, we'll still have each other...even if things change and we can't do this anymore." He continued looking away from the others now.

"How?" Yuki asked leaning forward to get a better look at the red haired Nobody.

"As long as we remember each other, we'll never be apart." Axel said. He looked back towards the group and tapped his temple. "Got it memorized?"

Yuki smiled holding back a laugh. Though that was really touching it sounded so unlike Axel who avoided anything that vaguely resembled emotions. It was odd to hear him say such things. Roxas and Xion however weren't as kind.

"Wow Axel. That sounded ridiculous." Roxas said through a laugh. Xion was giggling beside him. Axel frowned.

"What?" Axel asked. "I thought it was pretty deep." He said with a pout. Yuki couldn't hold it in anymore and laughed with the other two.

"It was deep, just so unlike you." Yuki said through her laugh. Roxas and Xion nodded, agreeing with Yuki. Axel laughed a little and shrugged.

"Guess you guys are rubbing off on me." He said. The sound of their laughter sounded through the air. Strange that they could still laugh without hearts. But all the same, it sounded pure and real.

*3*

 _Day 96- Paopu Fruit,_  
 _I was taken to Destiny Islands by Lady Tayressa again. We talked a little about a bunch of different stuff. She told me a little about what she remembers from being a Somebody. But that's not what interested me. I found out the charm on my coat is a paopu fruit, they grow on Destiny Islands. If you share one with someone your destinies become intertwined. Kinda scary, if you think about it._  
 _I haven't seen X today. I hope he's not still mad at me._


	21. Chapter XX

**Chapter XX; Not Really Heartless**

Yuki sighed, looking out over Twilight Town. After another day of boring missions she was up on top of the clock tower. She was alone at this point. The others must have actually had to work on difficult missions. Or they were lazing off and taking forever for no particular reason. Whichever it was, it didn't matter. Yuki liked the time of silence to think. Time to sort out the images that flashed through her mind whenever she closed her eyes. They had been becoming more vivid lately. More like memories than dreams. She still couldn't remember any important details that might give her clues to who she was. But she could remember small things. Like there was four of them, her and three others. The one boy had silver hair and bright green eyes. The girl was a red head. And the other boy, memories of him never seemed to last. She would remember something only for it to slip away seconds later.

Hearing footsteps Yuki turned to look over her shoulder quickly. The sound had drawn her out of her thoughts, causing her to jump. Behind her stood Roxas, his held tilted to the side curiously. He had a goofy half smile on his face, that made Yuki fairly certain he had seen her jump. She pouted at him crossing her arms.

"I don't know why you're smiling, but you didn't see anything." Yuki said turning away from him. Roxas laughed and sat down beside her, leaving enough room for Xion when she arrived.

"Right, I totally didn't see you jump that high." Roxas said still smiling. "Why did you jump so bad anyway? Were you not expecting us?" He asked. Yuki pouted again.

"Not at that very second. I was thinking about something." Yuki explained. She hit her heels off the wall of the clock tower. Roxas nodded, leaning forward a bit to look at the ground. His blue eyes hardened, like he was thinking about something important.

"A munny for your thoughts?" Yuki asked. She wasn't sure why she asked, or where that wording had come from. She had never heard anyone ask that sort of question. But it seemed natural for her to say it. Roxas looked up at her for a moment, shocked by her words.

"I dunno. Just thinking, about some of the stuff I see when I'm out on missions." Roxas answered. He was trying to smile it off but it wasn't working. Even without a heart Yuki could tell he was faking it. It wasn't reaching his eyes.

"What do you see?" Yuki asked curiously. Roxas shrugged.

"A boy in red." He said. There was a pause between the two. Yuki was thinking about what he said. She couldn't remember what the people around her wore. Just hair and eyes. Roxas was just hoping Yuki didn't think he was crazy. "I bet you think I'm crazy now." He said. Yuki shook her head.

"No, I see stuff sometimes too. I just can't remember any details like that." Yuki explained. Roxas looked at her surprised. She smiled at him. Her eyes closed for the brief moment her smile lasted. "I guess us not having our memories really effects us." She said looking to the sunset. Roxas nodded and followed her gaze.

"Yeah, I guess it does." He said absent mindedly. He frowned again. Yuki glanced at him for a second. A thought suddenly crossed her mind. She didn't want to lose anymore friends. Where the thought came from she had no idea. But it was important for her to act on it. Important that she prevented herself from losing the friends she had.

"Hey Roxas." Yuki said. He looked at her but didn't say anything. "Promise no matter what we're going to to stay friends." She said firmly. Roxas looked at her surprised but nodded, a smile spreading across his face.

"Yeah, of course." He said. Yuki nodded looking away from him again. Her mind whirled with thoughts. She really didn't want to lose any of those who met at the clock tower. It made her frown thinking that she still hadn't spoken to X since that mission to Wonderland.

"A munny for your thoughts?" Roxas asked suddenly. Yuki looked at him with the same expression he had given her. It faded into a grin as she looked away from him again.

"I dunno why, but I think I would be pretty upset if we stopped coming up here. I think I've already lost a lot of friends. I don't want to lose anymore." Yuki explained.

"Huh." Roxas said. "Then I guess we'll have to be sure it doesn't end." Yuki smiled and nodded. That seemed like a great plan. But something told her it wasn't possible.

*3*

Yuki leaned up against her window sill looking out over the realm of darkness. It was a hauntingly beautiful sight. The darkness looked so serene, so peaceful. Like a place that would offer solace to whoever stepped into its domain. And yet Yuki knew it to be wild an untamed. A dangerous landscape for anyone to wander. Even the elite Heartless avoided it. The small Heartless within the land were more willful, less likely to listen to commands. This place was a place different from the rest of the worlds. An entire universe unto itself.

After Yuki and Roxas had had their talk, Axel and Xion arrived. X and Y didn't show up the entire time. Yuki was fairly certain both of them were angry with her now. But since she hadn't seen them, she couldn't confirm.

A knock on her door pulled her from her thoughts. Yuki walked over to the door and opened it with caution. Y was standing outside holding the back of X's coat, making it look like she had dragged him here. With Y, that was certainly a possibility. X had his arms crossed and looked extremely pissed off. Yuki looked at Y with concern.

"My brother is being a coward as per usual so I'm stepping in and fixing the problem." Y said simply. Yuki stared at her for a moment, trying to decide the best course of action to take. She finally stepped back and let Y drag X into the room. Y dropped X by the window before turning to Yuki.

"I was made aware of why he is pouting like a five year old from his side, so now you have to tell me your side." Y said simply. Yuki regarded her confused for a minute, Y was acting different than normal. She seemed older all of a sudden.

"I asked too many questions about his past and some dark power Aryum told me about." Yuki explained looking down ashamed. Y nodded thinking.

"And why did you ask these questions?" Y asked. She was acting a lot like therapist, and for some reason, Yuki had a feeling she did this a lot. Or she used to do it a lot.

"I was just curious. It was my fault, and I apologize for it. I shouldn't have asked." Yuki replied not looking up. Y looked down at her brother unimpressed.

"The baby Heartless is being more mature than you, what do you have to say for yourself?" Y asked. X let out a heavy sigh standing up and straightening out his coat.

"It's no big deal, I shouldn't have gotten as pissed as I did. I just don't appreciate those questions, I'm not proud of my past. There are a lot of things I wish I didn't remember. Let's just forget this ever happened and call it good." X said. He looked up at Yuki and offered a half smile. Yuki smiled and nodded in agreement.

"That sounds fair." Yuki said. Y sighed heavily, slouching over like she was exhausted. Yuki and X both gave her a strange look.

"Was that really so hard?" She asked earning a laugh from the other two. She sighed again seeing she wasn't going to an answer.

*3*

 _Day 97- A Munny For Your Thoughts,_  
 _Today was an easy day. My mission was super easy. Just more heart collection. I was talking to Roxas afterwards. He sees stuff like I do sometimes. I don't know why, but I find it easy to talk to Roxas. Easier than with the others._  
 _Speaking of others. I talked to X. We sorted out the problem, so he shouldn't be mad at me anymore. I think I'm relieved. I'm not sure what feeling I should have._

*3*

Yuki groaned hitting yet another dead end. She was really getting tired of this. Every way she went there seemed to be a dead end or something else in her way. A Darksider, a huge mob of Shadows, other organization members that had been dragged into this little test. The only thing she was yet to see was a Nobody. But with the way this was going it wouldn't surprise her if they had managed to get organization 13 to give them a member for the day. If not a member a smaller Nobody.

Yuki turned to leave this dead end passage of the maze. The maze had been created in a short amount of time by Syrine, who could bend space in anyway she willed. Aryum was also involved in its creation, ensuring time in the maze flowed normally, as it was located within the realm of darkness. Yuki half wished the time flowed faster here, she already felt that she had been in this maze for hours. If she didn't find the exit soon she would be here for days. But when everything looked the same it was impossible to find her way. She was beginning to think the maze itself was changing the longer she spent in it.

Yuki paused at the next cross roads she came to. She had come from the right path. That would take her back she had come. To the left it was impossible to tell where it would take her. But if Syrine was changing the maze as Yuki advanced then it would be impossible to tell where either one of them led. Yuki crossed her arms tapping her chin looking between the two paths. If she were trying to keep someone stuck she would trick them. And what better way to trick someone than to do the opposite of what they would think?

Yuki nodded turning to the right. Heading back the way she had come. As she predicted it was completely different than before. There were turn offs that hadn't been there before. Countless new ways to take that may or may not lead Yuki to the exit. Yuki sighed looking down. There were too many options. And she definitely didn't have time for all of them. She looked up again and continued to go straight not glancing down the other paths.

From a cliff top not far away overlooking the maze Syrine glared at the young Heartless working her way through. As far as Syrine could see this was pointless. The brat was failing so far. Giving her more time wouldn't change that.

"How long do I have to keep stalling this little brat. I don't have enough magic to keep this up forever you know." Syrine complained, looking at Tayressa. Tayressa frowned.

"It will have to hold until it shows itself." Tayressa said looking over the maze. Yuki was currently fighting a mob of Heartless. She was managing to control most of them so she was only fighting one or two at once. It was impressive as most Heartless refused to listen to elites in the realm of darkness. Syrine groaned.

"But what if we're wrong and she's not the one? We'll be here forever waiting for something that doesn't even exist." She said. From off to the side she heard a condescending laugh. She glanced over to see Aryum pulling cards from her deck.

"I'm never wrong Syrine. It's her." Aryum insisted, turning a card to face Syrine. This card had seven light orbs and thirteen orbs of darkness all around what looked like a shard of blue glass. "I already know all of the pieces." Aryum said in a taunting manner. Syrine glared at her.

"And if Aryum is wrong, the child will likely die in this maze. She can't go forever either." Tayressa said placatingly. Syrine glanced at her and nodded before looking back to the maze. Yuki had defeated the Heartless and was now stumbling around looking for the exit that didn't exist.

"So if she really does have it, will it protect her?" Syrine asked curiously, looking at Tayressa with a malicious grin.

"Yes, it has many times before." Tayressa answered sounding a little confused by Syrines question. Syrines grin grew as she looked back to the maze.

"Then let's speed this up a little." Syrine said, moving her hands over the maze.

Yuki stumbled as the ground began shaking. Around her the walls of the maze fell to the ground, crumbling into rubble. Through the dust and wreckage she couldn't see anything. She lifted her arm up to cover her eyes from the dust, blinking furiously still trying to see anything.

Yuki didn't register the fast moving black mob until it was too late. She gasped out in pain as the heartless mob rushed past her, just barely missing. Their claws racked across her side, tearing through her coat and drawing blood. Yuki turned to face the mob, summoning Heartless keeper. She slashed forward as the mob returned to attack her once more. The Heartless all shrieked and swirled away, but Yuki new it would only last for a moment.

The sound of a gun shot and a sharp pain in Yuki's knee turned her attention away from the mob of Shadows. Aysui stood calmly looking at Yuki with on gun at her side and the other resting on her shoulder. Behind her was even more Heartless and a Darksider from the looks of it. Possibly two. From behind Yuki the mob attacked again, this time hitting Yuki in the back with full force. Yuki cried out falling forward onto her hands and knees. She was already exhausted from walking in the maze and fighting the Heartless. She had no more fight in her.

Aysui sighed shaking her head. She took aim pointing right between Yuki's eyes. "Looks like Aryum was wrong." She said simply. She pulled the trigger and fired the killing blow.

A sudden burst of power blocked the needle Aysui had shot and forced Aysui back. The mobs of Shadows turned and fled quickly, followed closely by the Darksider. Aysui raised her arm, trying to shield her eyes from the power. It wasn't a bright light, but it wasn't darkness either. It was a cool grey color that seemed to be caught somewhere between light and darkness, swirls of other colors were placed randomly throughout it. It seemed peaceful and comforting, soft to the touch. But the power that came with it was immense. Enough to destroy a world or create a new one. It was unlike anything Aysui had seen before.

From their place above the maze Tayressa and Syrine froze. They watched the grey force spread throughout the area, nearly coating the entire thing. The Heartless that had been in the maze all fled, climbing over top of each other to escape the force. They feared whatever it was. Behind Tayressa and Syrine, Aryum began to laugh.

"Who was wrong now?" Aryum asked. Neither Syrine nor Tayressa replied. They were too in awe with what they saw. They had finally found the last piece.

The grey aura slowly faded away to nothing. Yuki lay on the ground unconscious. Her injuries were still there, many of them bleeding profusely. Aysui approached her cautiously, afraid the power might show itself again. Seeing that it wasn't surfacing Aysui picked up Yuki, holding her so Yuki's head was resting on her shoulder. Aysui gently brushed back her hair with a soft smile.

"Perhaps you are what we need." Aysui said.

*3*

Yuki woke up in the infirmary several hours later. She looked around confused her eyebrows furrowing together. She didn't remember the test ending. In fact, she barely remembered the maze at all. What had happened? And how did she end up here?

"You finally woke up little one." Yuki jumped hearing Aysui's voice. She looked to the blonde Heartless confused. Aysui was smiling at her with a soft expression.

"W-what happened?" Yuki asked confused.

"You proved yourself to be what we needed." Aysui said simply. Yuki frowned, trying to remember what happened. She still couldn't figure it out.

"How?" Yuki asked.

"To open Kingdom Hearts, a very special keyblade wielder is needed. You have the qualities of the keyblade wielder." Aysui explained. Before Yuki could ask anymore questions Aysui left. Yuki frowned watching her leave the room. Sure, it was great they would be able to open Kingdom Hearts, but what was Aysui talking about? What made Yuki different from any other keyblade wielder?

After Asyui left the room Zaya came in, grumbling under her breath. Yuki couldn't make out what she was saying but assumed it wasn't good. Yuki watched her for a minute trying to decide what she was complaining about. Not able to decide Yuki decided to just ask.

"What are you complaining about?" Yuki asked. Zaya looked up at her and smiled.

"It's nothing kiddo, I just really didn't like the idea of their little test. I thought you might get hurt like this." Zaya explained. Yuki frowned. Everyone treated her like a kid. She really didn't like it.

"What did she mean I was what is needed?" Yuki asked glancing towards the door. Zaya crossed her arms and tapped her chin. She looked towards the door herself.

"Well, Asyui has always been the cryptic type." Zaya said still thinking. "I would have to say though, she probably means that you're very special, even by keybearer standards." She explained.

"But how? I'm just a Heartless." Yuki said confused. Zaya tipped her head side to side, considering what Yuki said.

"Hm, true. But at the same time I don't think you're really heartless." Zaya said. Yuki stared at her blankly.

"What?" Yuki asked. Zaya laughed.

"Don't worry about it. You'll understand soon enough." She said. She ruffled Yuki's hair before walking away. "You can go, I healed up all of your wounds." Yuki pouted crossing her arms and watching Zaya walking away.

"Does everyone exist to confuse me more?" Yuki asked out loud to no one in particular.

*3*

 _Day 117- Not Really Heartless,_  
 _Today I was put through a maze as some kind of test. It was really super hard. I passed out at the end. I think. I can't really remember much after the halfway point. But afterwards I woke up in the infirmary. Aysui said I was just what was needed to open Kingdom Hearts. She wouldn't explain anymore than a special keybearer was needed to open Kingdom Hearts._  
 _Zaya said she thought it was because I'm not really Heartless. How does that work? I'm not a Somebody, and I'm not a Nobody. So if I'm not a Heartless, what am I? It's really confusing me. I'm starting to think everyone exist just to confuse me._


	22. Chapter XXI

**Chapter XXI; Vacation**

Yuki yawned as she entered the common room. She rubbed her eyes as she scanned the room. She was surprised to see she was the only one in the room. Her eyes blinked a few times as she tried to register what was going on. Was there a meeting she had forgotten about? A chuckle from behind her made her glance over her shoulder.

"I must have just missed you." X said casually as he leaned up against the door frame. "As I was just informing Y, we have a vacation today." He continued. Yuki tipped her head to the side confused.

"Vacation? What's that?" She asked. X sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"It's a day we can do whatever we want. We don't have to work." He explained. He sounded exasperated as if he was really getting tired of explaining everything. He might have been for all Yuki knew.

"Oh." Yuki said. "So, what are you going to do?" She asked. X shrugged.

"Who knows." He said walking away. Yuki rolled her eyes after he left.

"Way to be mysterious X." She muttered before leaving the common room. Where to go to for her vacation?

*3*

X sat on a cliff like he had before. He was closer to the armor than he was the last time though. He figured it was a bigger risk but one worth taking. The barren landscape around him was all too familiar. All too much like home.

X sighed smiling softly to himself as he looked at the armor. He used to laugh at Terra for wearing it every time he traveled the lanes between worlds. Terra had been good natured about it, agreeing that it did look rather ridiculous. He was a little jealous of X who didn't need any sort of protection, but he always refused X's offer of teaching him other ways to travel between worlds. Master Eraqus had done a great job teaching Terra to shun the darkness. Maybe too good of a job.

"Hey, X." The brown haired keyblade wielder said catching the other boys attention. X looked up at him in question. He motioned with his hand for Terra to continue. "Do you ever regret accepting the darkness?" Terra asked. X looked away. In his mind he scoffed. Terra was so foolish to believe his every word. But he couldn't let Terra in on his lie.

"I guess sometimes." X said softly. Terra tipped his head to the side.

"Only sometimes?" He asked. X shrugged walking a little ways away. He stopped and looked up to the sky, his hands in his pockets.

"Even though I miss having a heart, and everything that came with it. I'll admit being a Heartless has its advantages at times. The darkness can do some pretty cool stuff." X said looking over at Terra. Terra was frowning trying to piece together everything he could. But with his knowledge it just wasn't possible.

"But the darkness in dangerous." Terra said. He looked at X curious to hear his reply. It was something he thought to be true no matter what. How could X deny the truth?

"No more dangerous than the light." X said with a shrug. Terra frowned at him.

"But the light isn't dangerous. It only helps others." Terra insisted stepping towards X. X just sighed and shook his head. Eraqus had really brainwashed his students. They were all turning out as bad as him. But maybe Terra's mind could be changed.

"Anything can be dangerous if used the wrong way. Light is what started the ancient keyblade war, darkness was just a by product." X explained glancing at Terra. "Not to mention light created darkness in the first place."

Terra looked confused, as if he were fighting with himself. X was bringing up facts that defied his teaching. A little more and maybe he would be immersed in the darkness. X smirked looking away again.

"In the end light is a beautiful lie, and darkness the painful truth." X said softly.

X shook his head trying to clear the memory. He had said many things that had no true meaning just trying to ensure Terra could become a vessel of darkness. But maybe some of what he had said he had meant. Things that he thought but could never say lest Xehanort harm him. He wasn't allowed to think for himself. Just obey Xehanort and be sure Terra lost himself in the darkness. And the final step had been betraying the trust Terra had so carefully placed in X.

"We're no closer to saving you guys. Y's always on the look out for Aqua though. And I think I might have a clue where Ventus' heart is." X said looking to the armor. He sighed. "I'll make it up to you. I promise." His voice was barely above a whisper.

X stood and jumped down to the ground away from the armor. The last time he had seen Terra hadn't been a good time. It was right before the battle that he first saw Kingdom Hearts. The blue moon that was so different from the one in the sky now. Terra had looked so betrayed when he saw X attack Y. So hurt by X's actions. He had believed every word X had said. The lies about how losing his heart affected his mental state. The lies about his intentions.

X walked aimlessly around the Keyblade Graveyard looking at all the keyblades. How many of them had he seen before? How many had he seen in the hands of their wielders? How many had he himself struck down? Was one of them his?

X shook his head trying to clear the thoughts away. Xehanort had lied. It was as simple as that. After all, X couldn't use a keyblade. The old story was wrong. There was nothing special about X or Y. No matter what anyone said.

X stopped walking in front of a red, black and silver keyblade that looked like gears. A blue eye was in the center of the handle. He smirked looking at it.

"So this is the only thing left of you." X said bitterly. He looked at the keyblade looking for knicks or scratches. Maybe something that he himself had put there while training. The keyblade was in surprisingly good condition. No marks anywhere that X could see under the dust. He sighed stepping back.

"Guess those overgrown keys are pretty sturdy after all." X said. X frowned looking over the key again. Thousands of thoughts ran through his mind. "I wonder if things would have been different if we had escaped from him like all the times we talked about it. That old creep wouldn't have been able to do much without us. Might have been better for everyone. Especially us." X said. He sighed walking away from the keyblade.

"Guess that's just a dream now. Nothing can be done to change the past." He muttered looking down to the ground. His mind whirled with all the regrets of his life. It scared him. The regrets were far out weighing the things he was glad he did.

*3*

Y cursed under her breath as she saw the leather string come loose again. She really admired Aqua's patience to make four of these little things. The leather string Y was using was beginning to test her patience.

The orange wayfinder X had picked up was in pieces in front of Y on her desk. What she thought would be a simple fix had turned out to be highly complicated. All the leather was weathered so it needed to be replaced. But Y was having a hard time figuring out just how she needed to put it back together. Small stuff like this was not her specialty. She worked better with larger machines.

Y sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She almost wanted to just say screw it and wait until Aqua could fix it. But if they rescued Terra before Aqua then Terra wouldn't have it. That was something Y couldn't allow. If they were all alive then they needed their wayfinders.

Y ran the leather through the pre made holes in each side, then through the small holes on the back of heart charm Aqua had put in the center. She moved carefully to avoid any more mistakes. She used a pair of tweezers to pull the leather through. Finally the wayfinder was pieced together again, back the way it was before. Y let out a grateful sigh.

"Finally. I fixed it." She said proudly. She stretched out and yawned. She glanced to her window thinking. "It's probably still too early to head to the clock tower." She said to herself.

Y tapped her chin thinking. Glancing at the orange wayfinder she smiled, getting an idea. She stood up grabbing the wayfinder and summoning a dark corridor.

Y looked around Castle Oblivion, still impressed by the castles design. Amazed this had once been her home. It must have been secret the master had never told them about. The castle was able to recognize people as friend or foe. Oddly enough all the Heartless were considered friend. The reason for this Y had never bothered to find out. She just made sure only she knew all of its secrets. Well, her and X.

She walked through the pure white halls, her footsteps echoing loudly around her. She smiled thinking of the old days at the land of departure. The only flaw she ever saw in that world was X wasn't there. Y had always missed her brother. But the other three always managed to cheer her up. It was part of the reason she was so close to them.

Y came to the chamber of waking's door. She paused for a minute taking a deep breath before pushing open the doors. Preparing herself for what she knew lay beyond the door.

"Ven, I'm back!" Y said cheerfully. She knew he couldn't hear her, but on the off chance he could she still spoke. Anyway, it made her sleep easier. She smiled softly at the blonde boy sleeping in the chair. He looked so much like Roxas they could have been brothers. It scared Y the first time she saw Roxas. But she had gotten over it by now.

"Sorry I haven't been visiting lately. They've been working us like dogs, worse than master Eraqus ever did." Y said walking up to the chair. "But I've gotten time to look for Aqua." She added cheerfully. She looked down at her feet.

"There's still no sign of her though, the realm of darkness is a huge place, I don't think I'll be able to find her." Y said sadly. She sighed heavily. "Maybe someone else will find her. Then she can come and wake you up. And then all we'll have to do is free Terra." Y curled a piece of her hair around her index finger thinking.

It was strange still. Talking to Ven without his reply. The two of them used to be able to carry on for hours. Aqua yelled at them a lot for staying up late into the night talking. It was always about the most inconsequential things. But in the end, Y would give anything to have those nights again.

Y sighed again. "I miss you Ven. Where's your heart? Can't you just tell me? I could make everything right, if I just knew where to find your heart." She got no reply as always. Y shook her head, it was stupid to think he would answer. She walked to the chair and sat on the arm of it, running her fingers through Ven's hair spiking it more than necessary. She began to hum softly under her breath. It was a song she often sang for him when she came to visit.

 _"Sleep soundly safe in his heart_  
 _You no longer have to face the evil in the dark_  
 _Just rest your mind and leave your pain behind_  
 _Remember softly, of a time when the world was so bright_  
 _You've fought so bravely, my dear_  
 _And so you can rest, for now there's nothing left to fear_  
 _Fighting onward, you dreamed unreachable things_  
 _But now your dreams carry you to a place where these things come true_  
 _I'll hold your hand while you sleep_  
 _So don't be afraid I won't let shadows touch your dreams_  
 _Maybe in time, we'll leave this all behind_  
 _We'll look up skyward, and the stars, they will shine in your eyes_  
 _Promise, you'll wake up in time_  
 _When you awaken I will be there by your side_  
 _There's a person, he'll fix the broken mistakes_  
 _I'll find him and journey on, I will save you, whatever it takes"_

Y knew very well Ven's heart had found someone to take shelter in. And so long as he was there he was safe, he could forget the evil that had taken place in his life. He did deserve a chance to rest, after all he destroyed half of his own heart. But then again, all of them had deserved rest, yet none of them got exactly what they deserved. They dreamed so many great things that they'd do one day. Things they never got to do. Maybe in his dreams they were doing those things. If they were, Y would be sure his slumber was never disturbed until it was time for him to wake. And when he woke up things would go back to normal. They would all be able to spend just one more night under the stars together. There had to be someone. One person who could fix this. The keybearer that had brown hair. Y didn't know why, but she had a feeling he was the key. The key to saving Ven.

"Promise you'll wake up Ven." Y whispered standing up. She smiled softly and turned to leave the room. As she closed the door behind her she could have sworn she heard a familiar voice echo in her mind.

 _I promise._

*3*

Yuki smiled to herself as she walked on the beach slowly. Her eyes scanned where the ocean met the sky. The sky was clear blue without a single cloud. It was perfect. Yuki looked inland taking note of all the paths. She tipped her head to the side seeing a path that seemed to lead no where. She frowned and headed towards it.

At the end all Yuki found was a rock face covered by leaves and vines. She frowned to herself running her hand over the leaves. She was surprised that her hand didn't meet any rocks at all. The leaves were covering some sort of cave. Yuki pushed the leaves aside and ducked within the cave.

Inside the cave was dark, only a little light was coming in through a hole in the ceiling. Roots snaked around the rocks that made up the walls. There were drawings coating the walls. Yuki couldn't tell what some of them were, others were obvious. She reached out and ran her hand across the wall. Like she was trying to reach the memories the drawings contained.

Her hand brushed against a small drawing. A star with letters on each arm except for the top one. Above the top was a heart. Yuki stopped and looked at it. Her eyes began to unfocus.

Yuki sat beside the silver haired boy from her dreams. They both looked around twelve. The boy had his back to the wall and wasn't looking at Yuki. Yuki was drawing on the wall with a rock, scratching the picture into the wall. She glanced at the silver haired boy.

"A munny for your thoughts?" Yuki asked looking back to her drawing. The boy looked at her for a second then looked forward again. He let out a sigh.

"I'm just thinking about other worlds. I've seen a couple people from other worlds before, I was thinking about why they came here." He explained. Yuki looked at him surprised.

"You've met people from other worlds?" Yuki asked. The boy nodded. "What were they like?"

"Well, there was a girl. She made Sora and I promise we'd always protect each other, and if one of us ever got lost the other would find them." The boy explained. He hesitated before he continued. "And the other was a guy. He did some weird ceremony with me and passed some weapon onto me, but he made me promise not to tell anyone about it." The boy looked away. Yuki was silent for a little bit, thinking.

"I wonder why they were here." Yuki said. The boy shrugged.

"I dunno, they never explained it. Just came one day and were gone the next." He said off handedly. Yuki looked over at him with a smile.

"Then when we leave we'll have to find them and ask." She said. The boy looked at her and nodded, smiling in return.

Yuki blinked, returning to the present time. She looked at the drawing and smiled softly. She did come from this island, that was certain. But she couldn't go back to the people she knew. Not without a heart. And not without all her memories. She traced the letters around the star. S, K, R, and Y. Yuki smiled before turning to the entrance.

*3*

Yuki walked through Twilight Town heading towards the clock tower. After her visit to Destiny Islands she decided to head to the clock tower to meet up with everyone. Maybe she would be a bit early, but that wasn't a big deal. She paused looking in the sandlot. Roxas was hitting a ball up into the air repeatedly with a group of kids watching him.

Roxas fell over landing on his back. He began to laugh with the town's kids. Yuki narrowed her eyes confused. Roxas sat up and noticed Yuki. He waved at her, motioning for her to join him. Yuki walked over to him cautiously.

"This a friend of yours?" The only girl in the group asked. Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, this is Yuki." He said standing up. Yuki waved at the kids.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Pence." Said the larger boy with dark brown hair.

"I'm Olette." The girl said.

"And I'm Hayner." The blonde boy said.

"It's nice to meet you all." Yuki said, she glanced at the bat and ball Roxas had been using moments ago. "What exactly were you guys doing?" She asked.

"Grandstander, you have to keep the ball in the air for as long as possible." Hayner explained crossing his arms. He sounded annoyed.

"You want to give it a try?" Pence asked. Yuki picked up the bat and shrugged.

"Why not?" She said. The other four laughed and stepped back, giving Yuki room to try it.

Yuki hit the ball into the air and followed underneath it. She hit it up again as it came down. She heard the others counting how many times she hit the ball. Her feet moved instinctively, positioning herself underneath the ball to hit it again. This continued for some time until Yuki tripped over a crack in the ground landing in on her back just like Roxas had.

"Wow! 97 times!" Pence said.

"Your giving Hayner a run for his money." Olette said cheerfully as she helped Yuki up. Yuki smiled at them.

"Beginners luck." Hayner said defiantly. Yuki rolled her eyes at him.

"Hayner's only acting so grumpy because Seifer beat his record." Pence said to both Roxas and Yuki.

"Hey! That's enough from the peanut gallery!" Hayner said loudly, glaring at Pence. Olette laughed, hiding her mouth behind her hand. "That includes you!" Hayner's said pointing at her. Roxas and Yuki glanced at each other before bursting into laughter themselves.

"Oh great, now they're laughing at me too." Hayner's complained. They stopped laughing but continued to grin at each other.

"So, you said you were passing by. Does that mean you have to head off soon? Because if not-" Pence started.

"No, we gotta get going." Roxas said with a laugh. Yuki nodded not needing to ask what he meant.

"Alright, sorry for holding you up. We should get going too." Hayner's said walking away.

"Yeah, anyway, we'll see you later." Pence said waving and following after Hayner.

"Bye for now!" Olette said cheerfully following her friends. Yuki smiled at Roxas after they had gone.

"They were certainly interesting." She said. Roxas nodded in agreement, glancing in the direction they had just gone.

"Yeah. Let's go." Roxas said, leading the way to the clock tower.

Up on the clock tower Roxas and Yuki sat together laughing, waiting for the others to show up. They had been talking about random things. Things that didn't matter. The first to arrive was Axel. He was followed shortly after by X and Y. All three of them didn't say much besides normal greetings. Beneath them the three kids Yuki and Roxas had met earlier ran around.

"Are the kids here on summer vacation?" Axel asked looking down at them.

"No it's too early for that." Y said observing them herself. Yuki and Roxas exchanged a confused look. Roxas turned to Axel.

"What's summer vacation?" He asked. Axel laughed.

"A dream come true." Axel replied with a grin. Y laughed in agreement, nodding her head. X rolled his eyes.

"It's a month off." X explained more thoroughly. Yuki and Roxas looked at him in shock. An entire month! What were they supposed to do with that much time off? Yuki had trouble deciding what to do with the one day.

"A month!?" Roxas asked in disbelief. X nodded.

"How can they fill an entire month off?" Yuki asked. X snickered.

"This terrible thing called homework." X said. Beside him Y shuddered. Axel laughed, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, teachers give ya plenty of that." He agreed.

"I think I could handle a week. Maybe." Roxas said thinking. Yuki nodded, that sounded good.

"Trust me, it's over before you can blink." Axel said with a hint of sadness in his voice. He watched the kids with soft eyes, remembering his days as a somebody.

"Hey guys." Xion's voice greeted. They all returned her greeting as she sat down between Yuki and Roxas.

"So, you guys go anywhere?" Roxas asked. Everyone shrugged or shook their heads.

"No, why? Did you guys go somewhere without us?" Y asked.

"Axel went somewhere." Roxas said with a grin. "He went to sleep." Y, Yuki, and Xion laughed at Roxas' words while X face palmed.

"Why am I not surprised?" X asked.

"Hey, unlike you lazybones I work myself pretty hard." Axel said defensively.

"Maybe you're just out of shape!" Xion accused through a laugh. The entire group laughed at this accusation. The laughter died out after a moment leaving a calm silence.

"Tomorrow its back to work." Axel said.

"Yeah." Roxas agreed. Yuki nodded.

"I hope we get another vacation soon." Xion said. There was another pause, broken once again by Axel.

"Oh, before I forget. I'm going to be sent out on recon for a few days, so I won't be here." Axel said offhandedly.

"Where are you going?" Xion asked.

"Can't tell it's classified." Axel said a mischievous smirk. Yuki pouted at him.

"Come on Axel, I thought we were friends." Yuki said still pouting. Axel looked away from her trying to resist his urge to spill.

"Hey, I'm not about to tell you all my dark secrets. Got it memorized?" Axel said.

"Yeah, we get it." Yuki said cheerfully. "Just don't make a mess where ever you're sent." She added. Axel glared at her with a smirk.

"Little brat." He said laughing, "don't make me come over there." He threatened. Yuki laughed causing him to laugh. Soon all the others joined in.

*3*

 _Day 118- Vacation,_  
 _Today we had a vacation. An entire day to do nothing. I don't know where the others went but I went to Destiny Islands for a while then hung out with Roxas in Twilight Town. It was a lot of fun. I wish we got vacations more often._  
 _On Destiny Islands I had a vision of sorts. I'm pretty sure it's where I came from._

 **Disclaimer- I do not own the lullaby Y sings. That belongs to Lizz Robinett, please check out her YouTube channel, she's an amazing artist. That song is called "Ventus's Theme".**


	23. Chapter XXII

**Chapter XXII; Something To Protect**

Yuki shivered looking up at the dark ominous castle. There were gargoyles placed around the court yard, each on the edge of a square of darker brick. It didn't help the creepy feeling Yuki was getting from the castle. It was very difficult for her to focus on her mission. Unfortunately for her Arykii was not tolerating her distraction.

"This world is called Beasts Castle. That's all we know at this point." The Heartless with dark blue hair and a red Heartless emblem outlined in black said calmly. She walked a few steps ahead of Yuki then turned to look at her. "No getting distracted." She said. Yuki nodded then looked around. There were various footprints in the ground that looked like a very large animal had walked there. Spots of the bricked ground were broken, like something had been pounded into them.

"It looks like there was some sort of fight out here." Yuki commented. Arykii nodded walking towards the door.

"We can assume the beast this castle is named for is battling the Heartless." She said. She entered the castle with Yuki trailing after her. The inside of the castle was just as dark as the outside. Strange scratch marks were seen on the walls. They didn't look like any Heartless Yuki had seen before.

"More marks from the beast?" Yuki asked looking to Arykii. She nodded walking up the stairs. Her white cloak stood out in the room. Yuki thought it might difficult for them to blend in here. Yuki sighed going up the stairs after Arykii. They entered a bright room that shocked Yuki. At the other end of the room was two people in black cloaks. One was Roxas and the other Yuki didn't recognize.

"Xaldin, I was unaware your organization was conducting reconnaissance here." Arykii said calmly. The man with dreadlocks who was with Roxas looked at Arykii with something close to disgust.

"That goes both ways." Xaldin said. His eyes narrowed at her. He obviously didn't like having the Heartless in the area. Yuki raised an eyebrow at Roxas. He read her look easily and just shrugged. He had no clue what Xaldins deal was.

"Have you discovered anything of use?" Arykii asked. Roxas was about to answer but was silenced by a look from Xaldin.

"I don't see why we should tell you anything we know." Xaldin said. He looked at them with a condescending look. Arykii rolled her eyes.

"You may not have a personal liking of Heartless, but we are allies. It is only right we should help one another." She said calmly. None of Xaldins behavior had ruffled her at all. She was still calm while Yuki was getting very annoyed. Xaldin glared at Arykii. He didn't want to help her, but couldn't find a way around her words. She had a good point.

"There's been nothing of particular note yet. All the servants of this castle have taken the form of some kind of object. A teapot, a clock, etc. The master of the castle is a beast. The only human is a young woman." Xaldin explained bitterly. Arykii nodded.

"Have you investigated the beast himself yet?" She asked. Her dark eyes looked at Xaldin expectantly. Her eyes always unsettled Yuki. Pure black, impossible to tell the pupil from the iris. They were cold and harsh, making Yuki even more unsettled. But Xaldin didn't seem to notice or care.

"No, I was just about to have Roxas lead me there. Perhaps you two should accompany us." Xaldin said. Arykii waved off the offer.

"How rude that would be of us. You two need not trouble yourselves. We will finish reconnaissance and report what we found to you. A thank you for saving us the time of searching the entire castle." Arykii said. Xaldin stared at her for a moment trying to decide if it was some trap.

He sighed. "Very well. Roxas, take them to the beast chambers to insure they don't get lost." Roxas nodded and smiled at Yuki. Yuki smiled in return.

Roxas took them to the west wing of the castle. He led the way through various halls to a room with its door cracked open. He stepped aside and motioned to the room, marking it as the one belonging to the beast. Yuki stepped forward and peaked in cautiously. The room was all but destroyed. Every piece of furniture was smashed and lay in pieces. The only thing that seemed to be untouched was a table with a rose on it. The rose was glowing, like some sort of magic was on it.

"What do you see?" Arykii asked. Yuki pulled back from the door to look at her.

"It looks like the beast has some serious anger issues. The entire room is torn up except for some rose." Yuki replied. Roxas smiled at little at her description. Arykii frowned. She passed by Yuki and entered the room. Yuki looked after her confused. "You could have done that from the start." Yuki muttered.

In the room Arykii stepped forward and investigated to oddly protected rose. Yuki and Roxas stayed outside watching her. Yuki glanced at Roxas.

"What do you think about this rose?" Yuki asked. Roxas shrugged trying to get a better look into the room.

"I don't know. But Xaldin said the ballroom wasn't torn up because the beast didn't go in there. He felt he didn't belong." Roxas replied thinking. "Maybe it's the same sort of thing for the rose." Yuki frowned and shook her head.

"Then why not put the rose in the ballroom? Why keep it in his room?" Yuki asked. Roxas tapped his chin, considering her words.

"He's protecting it." Arykii said as she rejoined the two. She was frowning glancing over her shoulder at the room. "That rose is very precious to him for some reason." She said walking down the hall. Yuki and Roxas looked at each other in confusion before following after Arykii.

Back in the ballroom Arykii was deep in conversation with Xaldin. Both Yuki and Roxas were trying to decipher the meaning of their conversation. They didn't understand it.

"This could be put to our advantage." Xaldin said. He had been very interested in the discovery of the rose. Arykii smiled viciously.

"I had thought you would say as much. We can use this against him." Arykii said. "I'm fairly certain this rose has something to do with the abnormal forms of the inhabitants of this castle." Xaldin nodded in agreement. It seemed his detest for the Heartless was gone. Maybe he had just forgotten due to the possibility of useful news. Or maybe it had been an act all along.

"Roxas we're returning to the castle." Xaldin said summoning a dark corridor. Roxas nodded and joined him waving to Yuki.

"See ya Yuki." He said. Yuki nodded and waved to him. The two Nobody's disappeared leaving the Heartless alone. Yuki looked to Arykii for instructions.

"We can return as well. We have everything we need." Arykii said. She turned away from Yuki and summoned a dark corridor. Without a word she vanished into it. Yuki looked at the ballroom one more time before leaving, disappearing into the dark corridor.

*3*

When Yuki arrived at the clock tower Roxas and Xion were already sitting together. From what Yuki could tell, Roxas had just arrived. He had barely started on his ice cream bar while Xion had a decent start.

"Hey guys." Yuki greeted. They both glanced at her and smiled as she took her place beside Xion.

"Hey Yuki. Where were you sent today?" Xion asked cheerfully.

"I was at Beast Castle with Roxas." Yuki replied casually. Xion looked at Yuki surprised. She moved her gaze to Roxas with just as much shock. Roxas shrugged innocently.

"I didn't know we ever assigned members to the same world at the same time." Xion said.

"Neither did we." Yuki and Roxas said in unison. Their eyes met in surprise, but they didn't say anything else. Xion returned her gaze to the sunset. After a moment Yuki and Roxas joined her. A few moments later X and Y arrived together. They sat beside Yuki without a word more than the usual greetings.

"Oh, by the way Xion, you were right about the beast wanting to protect something." Roxas said off handedly. Y glanced over at the two a little confused. Rather than asking she looked at Yuki. Yuki shrugged.

"Really?" Xion asked. "What's he trying to protect?" She looked at Roxas with interest.

"A rose." Roxas replied. "But Xaldin and the other Heartless with Yuki said it was a weakness." He looked down frowning. He was confused by what the older elites had said.

"Why would caring about something be a weakness?" Xion asked. Roxas shrugged. Y let out a sad sigh.

"People can threaten what it is you care about or hurt it to get to you." Y explained looking down towards the ground. X was looking away from her, for once not adding his own commentary.

"How?" Yuki asked. Y rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"It's hard to explain. But it's not something you want happening to you. It's not fun." She said softly. Yuki wasn't certain, but she thought Y was speaking from experience there.

*3*

As the sun slowly disappeared beneath the horizon the Heartless and the Nobody's left the clock tower. Roxas and Xion were the first to leave. They were followed shortly by Yuki who decided to go on ahead of the twins. The twins sat silently after the others had gone, both lost in their own thoughts.

"I'm sorry." X said suddenly. Y smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, I know." She replied. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the orange wayfinder she had just recently fixed. She held it in her palm staring at it. "I think he'd like to know you're sorry too." She said holding the wayfinder out to her brother. X looked at it before reluctantly taking it from her.

"What do you want me to do?" X asked. Y rolled her eyes like it was a stupid question.

"Easy, when we finally rescue Terra, you're going to be the one to return his wayfinder to him and you're going to apologize for being an asshole." She replied. X sighed heavily.

"I don't have a choice do I?" He asked. Y laughed and shook her head.

"Nope."

*3*

 _Day 119- Something To Protect,_  
 _Today I was with Arykii at Beasts Castle. We ran into Roxas and another member of Organization 13. Together we found out the beast of the castle is protecting something. Both Xaldin and Arykii said that was a weakness. But me and Roxas couldn't figure it out. Why would protecting something be a weakness? Y says it can be used against you and it's not fun. I wonder how she knows._

*3*

Yuki looked around at the trees growing in forest. She was outside of Twilight Town once more. It was strange considering the last time she was in Twilight Town she had been forbidden from going into the forest, now they wanted her there. Her goal was to find a way into the old mansion at the edge of the forest and explore it for any suspicious activity.

Yuki reached the mansion gates and stopped. How did they expect her to get in? Yuki frowned looking at the gate. Inside the gate the yard looked unkept, like no one had been here for years. We would they think something strange was happening? Yuki snapped her fingers summoning a dark corridor. In the yard another corridor opened. Yuki smirked.

"Why did they treat this like some impossible task?" Yuki asked. She took the dark corridor into the yard. She paused to look around the yard. Seeing nothing interesting she proceeded onto the mansion.

Inside Yuki paused to take in a shocked breath. For being abandoned the entry way was surprisingly clean. Yuki ran her finger across the top of a dresser off to the side. There was no dust collected on it. She frowned looking around the room. Maybe there were people here.

Yuki went up the stairs to the left, looking around at the decor. Who ever had made this place was really into unicorns. There were engravings and statues of the things everywhere. Yuki started counting them as she walked down the hall. At the end a door was left open. Yuki stopped her counting as she approached the door trying to peer inside. The entire room was white.

Yuki pushed open the door and looked around. There were a few drawings on the wall. A long table was in the center of the room. Yuki didn't look at it too much. An entire wall was windows with white curtains. Yuki walked to one of the walls looking at the picture on the wall. It looked like the back view of the Heartless and Nobody's at the clock tower.

"That's one of the things I can do." A voice said, causing Yuki to jump. At the end of the table was the blonde girl from Castle Oblivion. She was watching Yuki, her blue eyes were filled with a curious light. On her lap was a sketch pad.

"Naminé." Yuki said. Naminé looked at her quizzically.

"How do you know my name?" She asked softly. Yuki smiled at her and walked over to her.

"Marluxia said it while I was in the room. Don't you remember?" She asked. Naminé frowned and looked down.

"Oh, I remember now." She said. She moved her pencil across the paper, adding detail to an image Yuki couldn't see. Yuki watched her for a moment with a smile. Just watching her was calming.

"What did you mean that's one of the things you can do?" Yuki asked. She sat on the table looking down at Naminé. Naminé stopped her drawing for a second considering the question.

"I can see memories and things that are going to happen." She said. Yuki nodded still watching her draw.

"Are you a Nobody? Or a Somebody?" She asked. Naminé just smiled faintly.

"I'm a Nobody." She said. Yuki leaned forward a little trying to catch a glimpse of the drawing. Naminé pulled the sketch pad to her chest watching Yuki. Yuki sighed leaning back with a grin. Naminé seemed to try avoid smiling but eventually gained a soft grin.

"Why are you here?" Yuki asked. Naminé looked up at her for a second.

"I have to undo what I have done. I have to piece his memory back together, at least, what I can of it." She answered, returning to her drawing. Yuki frowned.

"Who's memory?"

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry. His memories of you are gone." Naminé replied. Yuki furrowed her eyebrows together trying to decide what that meant.

"Naminé, are you the memory keeper?" Yuki asked. Naminé again paused in her drawing. She was silent for several minutes, trying to decide how to answer Yuki.

"I am a witch who has power over his memory and the memory of those connected to him." She finally said. Yuki opened her mouth to ask what that was supposed to mean but froze hearing footsteps. Naminé looked at her concerned. "You should leave before he catches you." She said. Yuki nodded and snapped summoning a dark corridor. She looked at Naminé before stepping through.

"I'll come visit you again sometime." Yuki said before leaving. Naminé looked after her shocked, but smiled looking back at her drawing.

*3*

Yuki arrived at the clock tower after reporting back. She told them the manor was empty. For some reason she wanted to protect Naminé and whoever she was helping. It just felt like the right thing to do.

Sitting at the clock tower was Roxas, Axel, X, and Y. Xion was no where in sight. Yuki sat her spot looking between the other four who were oddly quiet.

"Where's Xion?" Yuki asked. Roxas shrugged.

"She's not here yet." He said. He looked at the sun worriedly. "It's getting late. This isn't like her." Yuki frowned nodding in agreement. Something must have happened.

*3*

 _Day 149- The Memory Keeper,_  
 _I was sent to Twilight Town today. I had to investigate that old manor. There wasn't much interesting things. A lot of unicorn stuff._  
 _But there was some one that was interesting. Naminé, that girl from castle oblivion. She talked to me a bit. She's trying to fix something she did. She said something about memories of me being missing. It kinda confused me. I didn't tell the boss about her though. I want to protect her for some reason._


	24. Chapter XXIII

**Chapter XXIII; Hero**

Yuki looked around the world she had just entered. It was another new world to her. Before her was a large arena of some kind, statues stood on either side with swords crossing over the doorway. There were boards up with list of names. Yuki assumed they were for tournaments this world was recorded to hold occasionally.

Yuki slowly walked into the arena. She could hear the cheers of a large group from inside. A tournament must have been occurring at this very moment. Yuki slipped into the arenas stands hiding amongst the crowd. In the arena she saw a man fighting off Heartless. She frowned watching him defeat the Heartless. There seemed to be plenty of them. Why would she have to increase their numbers?

Yuki watched a little while more, waiting for what seemed like the perfect moment. When the man defeated all of the Heartless he turned to the crowd, waving with a smile. His eyes scanned the crowd, watching the spectators faces. When his eyes met Yuki's, his smile faded a bit. Yuki shrugged and snapped her fingers. For a second her eyes flashed bright yellow, like the eyes of a Shadow.

The crowd gave a gasp as a large group of Heartless appeared behind the hero. He turned to face them quickly, clenching his fist at his side. He charged at the Heartless without hesitation. Off to the side of the arena a fat little goat man ran back and forth in a panic. The crowd however didn't seem to notice anything wrong. They cheered loudly as they watched the hero fight.

It only took him a few minutes to defeat the extra Heartless. Yuki smiled, impressed with his strength. She summoned more Heartless into the arena. The hero ground his teeth together before beginning the fight once again. The fat goat man looked ready to pass out from stress.

This repeated several times. Yuki would summon Heartless for the hero to fight. The hero would defeat them then yell a few words to the goat man, then Yuki would summon more Heartless. The cycle was repeating itself over and over again.

Yuki left a greater pause than normal between the Heartless. She was thinking of other ways to complete her mission. Pressure the hero into turning into a Heartless. She could always just steal his heart. But that would be difficult with such a large crowd. The little Heartless had worn him out, but Yuki figured it would take a lot more to break him.

Yuki tipped her head to the side with a small smile. Once again the heroes eyes had landed on her. Yuki whistled softly, four notes in an upward progression. The sound echoed through the arena more than it should have, making the crowd look around, finally realizing something was off.

Behind the hero formed a large vortex of shadows. From the shadows a large bird spread its wings. The Heartless sigil was in clear view on its chest. The hero turned to face the Phoenix in shock. But the shock only delayed him a second. He charged straight at the Phoenix, ready to take it down.

He put up more of a fight than Yuki thought. He grabbed onto the black and white flame covered tail and used that to throw the bird around. When he released the birds tail it took to the sky and turned on him. It shot balls of darkness at the hero who managed to roll aside at just the right time. As he charged at the Heartless again the bird shot beams of light at him, knocking him to the very edge of the arena. The crowd had gone silent by now, knowing this wasn't planned for. Yuki was able to hear the heroes words now.

"Since when have Heartless used light?" The hero questioned. The Phoenix gave him no time to ponder as it flew at him with its claws extended. The hero rolled to the side, but was knocked back by the birds wings. The birds claws grabbed hold of him and hit him on the ground several times. It dropped the hero and landed on top of him, a claw placed on his chest to hold him down. It lowered its head, an electric blue eye trained on the person under its foot. All it needed was the order and he would be no more. The hero was pushing on the claw trying to get free. But his strength had been worn down by the constant fights. He would turn into a Heartless if Yuki ordered it.

Silly, the hero always wins. The voice of a child said in Yuki's head. Yuki froze for a minute. That voice was so familiar, she had heard it before. In her dreams maybe. Yuki sighed and waved her hand. The Phoenix tipped its head to the side but obeyed. It pulled back and let the hero get up.

The hero wasted no time to charge the bird like Heartless. He landed a few blows before the Phoenix vanished in the same vortex it appeared in. The crowd burst into huge applause as the hero turned to face them with a smile. Yuki slipped out during the chaos, heading towards the entrance of the arena.

At the entrance there was a strange man waiting. He had blue skin with blue fire for hair. He wore an all black toga. He looked at Yuki with mild interest as she walked towards the exit. He scoffed.

"Jeez, aren't you a small fry. And you almost had Hercules gone." The man said. Yuki shrugged. "Come on, you could've been something else, I mean, the one who finally beat the great hero Hercules. Why in Hades would you give up?" Yuki shrugged again.

"Don't you know, the hero always wins." Yuki said. The man narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh, I get it, I get it." He said pacing back and forth. "But, uh, listen kid. If he's the hero, what does that make you?" Yuki thought about it a minute before answering. She smiled softly deciding on her answer.

"I guess that makes me just a Heartless." She said. The man stared at her. He shrugged after a moment of thinking.

"Oh well, then I guess there's no helping it." He snapped summoning a large group of Heartless. Yuki stepped back in surprise, but the man took it as fear. "Oh, yeah. You're not the only one around here that can control these buggers. This isn't anything against you personally. But I can't have the competition." He said wearing a smirk.

Yuki met his eyes calmly, mirroring his smirk. She waved her hand off to the side. The Heartless stared at her a moment before turning towards the man. He stepped back surprised.

"What?!" He cried out. "How dare you little filth betray me! I am the lord of the dead!" He yelled. Yuki crouched down and rested her hand on a Shadows head. It nuzzled into her like a cat or dog would.

"The shadows betray you because they serve me." Yuki said simply. The man growled.

"This isn't over by a long shot brat." He said, and disappeared in a column of flames. Yuki stared at where he had disappeared before waving her hand and banishing the Heartless. She glanced back at the arena with a smile.

"Good luck, hero." She said as she summoned a dark corridor and left the world.

*3*

Yuki sat beside Roxas. X and Y were no where to be found, neither were Xion or Axel. Roxas looked to be thinking really hard about something. Before Yuki could ask Axel arrived. They exchanged the usual greetings as Axel sat on Roxas' other side.

"Where are the other three?" Axel asked. Yuki and Roxas both shrugged. "Huh, weird." Axel stated. There was a moment of silence, but it was broken by Roxas.

"Hey Axel," Axel looked at him waiting for him to continue. "Is there anything you couldn't bear to lose?" Roxas asked. Yuki tipped her head to the side thinking. That was a strange question. Axel looked at Roxas just as confused.

"Where'd that come from?" Axel asked. Roxas shrugged.

"On my mission today, there was someone who had something like that. Something so important he couldn't bear to lose it." Roxas replied. "Why don't I have anything like that?" He asked. Axel looked away with a frown.

"Because you don't have a heart." He said simply. Roxas looked down thinking.

"I guess." He said. He turned to Axel once more. "But Demyx doesn't have a heart, and I think he'd get upset if you took his sitar away." He challenged. Yuki laughed.

"I don't think that's the same Roxas." Yuki said. Roxas looked at her with a pout. Axel laughed a little with Yuki. He stopped laughing and took a second to think it over.

"I guess for us, the closest thing would be our memories." Axel decided. "The memories of the stuff we couldn't bear to lose back when we couldn't bear to lose it." Both Yuki and Roxas frowned.

"But we don't remember anything." Yuki said sadly. Roxas nodded in agreement. Axel smirked at them.

"What about your present?" He asked. Yuki looked up at him confused. Roxas furrowed his eyebrows. "You guys can remember stuff from the organization, right?" He promoted. Yuki thought about it and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess we do." Roxas said. "I don't think I could bear to lose my memories of you two, Xion, X, or Y."

"There you go." Axel said. "Everybody's got something they want to hold onto." Yuki nodded still thinking. The thought she had had when talking to Roxas some time ago had returned. She really didn't want to lose them.

"It's scary to think this could all vanish." Yuki said softly. Axel looked over at her curiously.

"Scary? That's a feeling." Axel commented. Yuki shrugged.

"I know we can't feel, but it's still a scary thought." She said. Axel looked down thinking.

"A thought then." He decided. "Not a feeling."

"Are you sure?" Roxas asked. Axel paused for a minute to think of his answer.

"Maybe you just remembers what it's like to feel scared, and you think you're feeling it now." Axel explained. Yuki frowned, but nodded anyways.

"Maybe."

*3*

 _Day 150- Too Precious To Lose,_  
 _Today on the bell tower we talked about what was too precious to lose. Axel said for us without hearts the closest thing we have is our memories from before. But since me a Roxas don't remember anything, we came to the conclusion it's our present. I don't ever want to lose any of my friends. I'm scared to think it could ever happen._  
 _On another note. I heard a voice in my head saying the hero always wins. Makes me wonder where I fall in the story. Guess I'm just a Heartless._

*3*

Yuki walked up the stairs to the top of the clock tower. She had finished her job quickly, dispite the fact that flying was new to her. But she wasn't one to question how worlds work anymore, not after being in Wonderland. Compared to that world Neverland was normal.

At the top of the stairs Yuki paused to catch her breath. She was about to join whoever was already there, but froze hearing Xion's voice.

"Roxas, why are we doing all this? Working for the Organization?" Xion asked. Yuki had to admit, that was something she thought about often and she was eager to hear someone answer it.

"What do you mean, why? So we can have hearts of our own, right?" Roxas replied.

"Why? What do we need hearts for?" Xion asked. Yuki couldn't help but to remember they had a very similar conversation a while back, when Kingdom Hearts first became visible. Then Roxas had been asking the questions and Xion had tried to answer. Now the roles were reversed.

"I don't know." Roxas answered honestly. "But I figure once we have them we'll be in a better position to judge. Right?" He continued.

"Maybe." Xion replied, sounding uncertain. "I just wish I knew what I was doing here. How I got here." Xion paused for a minute thinking. "I started having the weirdest dreams." She said.

"Really?" Roxas asked. He sounded surprised. Yuki wondered if he was having dreams too. Just like she did.

"I can't really remember what they're about. I just wake up feeling like something's wrong." Xion said. Yuki nodded to herself though she knew she couldn't be seen. She knew exactly what Xion meant.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, Xigbar said you and me were pretty special. Exceptional, he said." Roxas said trying to cheer Xion up. Yuki flinched, thinking that probably wasn't the best thing to say.

"Special just means different." Xion said solemnly. "It's because I'm a mistake." She said in a whisper.

"You're not a mistake." Roxas said. Xion was silent for a minute.

"Well, we may both be exceptional. But I don't think we're the same." Xion said. Yuki heard footsteps that told her Xion was leaving. Yuki pulled back against the wall to let Xion past. She stood silently for a second thinking before turning to follow after Xion. Yuki ran down the stairs rushing right past Axel. He turned to watch her confused before shrugging and heading up the stairs.

Just outside Yuki saw Xion looking over the town.

"Xion!" Yuki called. Xion looked up at her with a frown. She turned to walk away, but Yuki caught up to her and caught her wrist. "What's wrong?" Yuki asked.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." Xion said softly. Yuki frowned.

"I heard most of your talk with Roxas." Yuki said releasing her hold on Xion's wrist. "If you don't want to talk about it anymore that's fine. I just want to try and help." She continued. Xion looked at her with sad eyes.

"Unless you can go back in time and stop me from messing up a mission I don't think you can help." Xion said.

"Is that what's bothering you?" Yuki asked. Xion nodded. Yuki smiled softly. "If it makes you feel any better, I messed up a mission too. I'm still in a lot of trouble for it." Xion looked up at Yuki surprised.

"Why?" Xion asked. Yuki looked down at her feet.

"I can't steal a heart." She said bashfully. "It makes me sick, so I couldn't complete my last mission to turn someone into a Heartless. And I couldn't find a way into the mansion out in the forest, so I failed there." Yuki continued to explain, keeping her lie about the manor in place.

"Oh." Xion said. She was silent for a minute thinking. Yuki watched her, trying to decide what was best to say next.

"You know, even Nobodies aren't perfect." Yuki said softly. Xion looked at her and smiled, though only a little bit.

"Thanks Yuki." She said.

"No problem." Yuki replied. She took hold of Xion's hand. "Come on, let's go do something fun. You look like you need some more time away from that castle of yours." Yuki insisted. Xion smiled and allowed Yuki to lead her away through a dark corridor.

*3*

 _Day 151- What Makes Us Different?,_  
 _When I got to the clock tower today I over heard Roxas and Xion talking. Xion was talking about how she was a mistake and she didn't get why we needed a heart. Funny since when me and Roxas were the ones asking she answered. After their talk Xion tried to leave, I caught up to her and tried to help her. It seemed to work a little._  
 _All of this got me thinking. If we're all doing the same stuff to reach the same ends, what makes us all different?_


	25. Chapter XXIV

**Chapter XXIV; Peace**

Yuki blocked a burst of magic from the Scarlet Tango Heartless she was fighting. Beside her number nine, Myruai blocked magic from the Yellow Opera's. Yuki ducked underneath Myruai's out stretched arm. She jumped up and slashed the Yellow Opera's out of the sky. Myruai turned on the Scarlet Tango's and brought her flute to her lips. She played a quick melody that caused the Heartless to fall the the ground and vanish.

The brown haired elite frowned looking at where the Heartless had vanished. Her blue eyes stared at nothing, clouded with thought. Yuki looked at her concerned.

"Myruai?" Yuki asked cautiously. Myruai jumped. She focused on to Yuki with a curious expression. Yuki noticed the Heartless emblem she had was blue outlined in black. The charm on her cost was a music note.

"What is it Yuki?" Myruai asked.

"You just kinda zoned out." Yuki said. Myruai looked up at the sky, trying to think of her reason for zoning out. She tapped her chin with her index finger.

"I guess I just didn't want to fight today." Myruai decided. "After all, we were supposed to be doing recon not fighting." She explained motioning off to the side with her hands. Yuki furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

"What's so bad about fighting?" Yuki asked. Myruai rubbed the back of her head with a nervous laugh.

"Well, I just really don't like fighting. I thinks it's wrong." Myruai said. "I mean, we're Heartless so we shouldn't hurt our own kind. But at the same time, we used to be Somebodies so hurting them is just as wrong." She explained, glancing at Yuki. Yuki looked to the ground thinking about what Myruai had said. It held some merit but wasn't completely true.

"But don't Somebodies hurt us?" Yuki asked softly. Myruai smiled a little at Yuki. She placed her hand on Yuki's head and ruffled her her hair, earning several swats from Yuki.

"An eye for an eye will make the whole world blind." Myruai said placing her hands in her pockets. Yuki looked up at her confused. Myruai gave her a closed eye smile and turned to walk away. "I'm one for peace. Violence doesn't solve problems." She said. Yuki frowned once again.

"What's peace?" Yuki asked, following after Myruai. Myruai laughed. It sounded like a birds song to Yuki.

"You're kidding, right?" Myruai asked looking over her shoulder at the younger Heartless. Yuki shook her head with a straight face. Myruai stopped and looked at her surprised, a placed and on her hip. "Seriously, no ones explained that to you? And you don't remember it?" She asked.

Yuki looked down and shrugged. Her eyes moved around, avoiding the gaze of her superior. Myruai watched her for a minute, waiting to hear if she actually replied. When she didn't, Myruai sighed.

"Tell you what. As soon as we're done I'll show you. I have a good world in mind." She said. Yuki looked up at her and nodded slowly.

"Uh, sure I guess." Yuki agreed. Myruai smirked, turning her back on Yuki again.

"We don't have much more to do. Just checking out Maleficents castle. See if she found out more than she should have." Myruai said guiding the way through the canyon to the castle in question. Yuki remembered being in this world the first time. She had stolen her first and last heart here.

Inside the castle was nothing but dark rooms and Shadow Heartless. Their search proved fruitless as they came to a stop in a strange room with a heart shaped hole in the wall. Yuki looked at it confused. There were many pipes surrounding the hole, going into the walls and floor. Yuki suppressed a shudder. Something about this place was wrong.

"Wow, I didn't know she got this far." Myruai said putting her hand on the edge of the heart shaped hole. She stuck her head and looked from side to side.

"This far?" Yuki asked confused. She wrapped her arms around herself as if trying to preserve heat. She couldn't shake the feeling of something being wrong.

"Yeah, she was trying to get to Kingdom Hearts another way. It seems like she got really close before she was killed. You can still feel a remnant of the power she gathered here." Myruai replied, looking back at Yuki. She lost her smile when she saw Yuki looking around. She seemed almost afraid. Myruai stepped back and watched Yuki for a moment. "Are you ok?"

Yuki head snapped towards Myruai, startled by her sudden question.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yuki said, returning to looking around. "I just don't like this place. It's creepy." She continued. Myruai laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, this place is really creepy, huh?" She agreed. "But we're done here now, so let's go. I'm gonna teach you what peace is." Myruai walked down the steps, stopping next to Yuki. She snapped her fingers, summoning a dark corridor. She held out her hand, which Yuki took with a smile. Myruai guided Yuki through the dark corridor into another world.

On the other side of the corridor was a familiar beach. Yuki gasped seeing Destiny Islands. The sun was high above. The water reflected the light back in a glaring way. The wind blew, moving the leaves of the palm trees. Yuki stepped away from Myruai, releasing her hand. Myruai smiled as she watched Yuki. She sat down on the sand, watching the young Heartless look around.

Myruai laughed to herself bringing out her flute. She watched Yuki a second longer before bringing the flute to her lips and playing a soft melody.

Yuki turned hearing the melody. She stood in silence, just listening. She couldn't put her finger on it, but the song had some nostalgia to it. Like a long forgotten song she had heard once before. It brought a smile to her lips and her eyes began to water. She felt as if she should remember something, but she couldn't. When Myruai finished the song she looked at Yuki and smiled.

"This is what peace is." Myruai said with a soft voice. "Absolute calm, no fighting, no pain. Just quiet and warmth." Yuki smiled looking at the ocean.

"I think I like peace." Yuki said softly.

*3*

Yuki reached the clock tower to see Roxas and Axel together. X and Y sat together not far away. Y looked rather disappointed and X was trying to cheer her up with a whispered conversation. Yuki sat down beside a very confused looking Roxas. It was silent for a second. Axel took it upon himself to break that silence.

"So, where were you Heartless at yesterday?" Axel asked. X and Y glanced at each other and shrugged.

"I was talking to Xion, trying to help her out." Yuki said. Roxas gave Axel a questioning look. Axel responded by putting up his ands and mouthing 'different rules for other girls'. Yuki was confused but decided not to question it.

"What about you two? Did you both forget or something?" Axel asked X and Y to draw attention off of himself. X shrugged again while Y sighed.

"We were looking for something in the realm of darkness." She explained casually. "We lost track of time and didn't get back until way later than anticipated." Axel nodded.

"What were you looking for?" Yuki asked curiously. Y tapped her chin thinking. She smiled coming up with her answer.

"I guess you could call her my wayfinder." Y said cheerfully. Yuki frowned confused. She looked at the ground trying to figure it out. Unable to understand it she shook her head and decided not to try. She was pretty sure a wayfinder was the item Y has as her charm. Why she would be looking for another one confused Yuki. Especially since Y referred to this one like it was a person.

*3*

 _Day 152- Peace,_  
 _Today I was with Myruai, No. 9. She was really calm and didn't like fighting. She had a different view than all the others I've heard. She said since we were Heartless we shouldn't hurt the other Heartless. But she also said since we were once Somebodies we shouldn't hurt them either. She said she was one for peace._  
 _I didn't know what peace was so she took me to Destiny Islands. She said that absolute calm with no fighting. That was peace. I think I like peace._

*3*

Yuki looked up at the clock tower with a small frown. She couldn't see very well but she could tell only Roxas was up there. He had been alone up there a lot lately. He was the first one done almost everyday. Axel usually finished next, followed by Yuki, than X and Y. Xion hadn't come around since her talk with Yuki a few days ago. Yuki had heard from the other Heartless that it was because she had failed to take down someone known as the Organization imposter. He was supposedly dressed as one of Organization 13 and causing mayhem for them. But Yuki hadn't seen him.

Yuki stood silently for a moment thinking. So much was happening, things she wished she could see coming. Things she wished she knew about in exact detail. Her blue eyes suddenly widened thinking of something. She turned and left the station plaza heading out to the forest.

In the forest Yuki quickly worked her way into the mansion just as she had on her last mission here. She didn't hesitate going straight to the room she knew to belong to Naminé. She slipped inside near silently looking around for the familiar blonde.

Naminé looked as though she might not have moved at all since the last time Yuki had been in the mansion. She still sat at the table with her sketch pad on her lap drawing. However on the walls were new drawings. Yuki walked over to one that looked like the room in Maleficents castle in Hallow Bastion. The heart shaped hole was filled in with an array of different colors. Lying in front of it was a red haired girl.

"You actually came back." Naminé said calling Yuki's attention away from the drawing. Yuki looked at her and nodded.

"I said I would, didn't I?" Yuki said. She walked over and sat on the edge of the table like she had the last time she was here. Naminé smiled a little and nodded. She was working on another drawing, thought this time she didn't bother hiding it from Yuki. It looked like X leaning against a wall talking to a boy with spiky brown hair who had his back turned.

"But why did you come back?" Naminé asked. Yuki looked at the drawing while thinking of her answer.

"I was just thinking of all the weird stuff happening, and I thought you might know." Yuki said rubbing the back of her head. "And, I was still curious about what you said before I left. How you were a witch who controlled his memory and those connected to him." She added. Naminé paused in her drawing thinking.

"I can't explain what's going on. It's too much and I'm not supposed to tell." She answered. Naminé continued her drawing before replying to Yuki's second reason. "I can't really explain what I meant by that, it's just the way I said it." She said softly.

Yuki nodded watching her draw. It was peaceful in here with Naminé. Quiet and calm, nothing to distract Yuki except for the colorful drawings on the wall. Yuki thought she could stay there for hours. Maybe she wouldn't leave, just stay here, away from the chaos of the Organizations. But at the same time she knew it wasn't possible. She would have to go back or they would find her and punish her. And maybe hurt Naminé too. That was something Yuki didn't think she could stand.

"Are you alone here Naminé?" Yuki asked. As soon as she asked she realized it was a stupid question. Of course she wasn't alone. Someone had come the last time Yuki was here.

"Not all the time, but a lot of the time." Naminé replied. "They're too worried about him to pay me much mind." She said. Yuki frowned.

"Who's him?" Yuki asked. Naminé shook her head.

"I told you before, I can't tell you. His memories of you are gone, like your memories of him." She said simply, like that explained everything. Yuki frowned still not getting whatever Naminé was trying to say.

"Can't you give me a hint?" Yuki asked. Naminé considered it for a moment but shook her head. Yuki sighed in defeat.

"Ok, fine." Yuki said. "Can you at least explain what you mean by the memories of me being gone?" She asked hopefully. Naminé shook her head again. Yuki sighed and watched Naminé draw for a little while longer. She studied the way the blonde Nobody looked, why she wasn't sure. But she wanted to remember every detail she could.

Yuki had no idea how long she sat with Naminé silently. It didn't register with her that time even existed. She only moved when she heard footsteps approaching.

Yuki stood quickly facing the door. Naminé looked up at her concerned. Yuki smiled down at her, meeting her blue eyes.

"Sounds like my cue." Yuki said summoning a dark corridor. "I'll come back again sometime. Take care Nami." She said before fleeing through the dark corridor. Naminé once again smiled as she watched the dark corridor close.

*3*

 _Day 153- Just The Same,_  
 _I didn't go to the clock tower today. Instead I decided to go visit Naminé. I like being there with her. It's peaceful. But she still didn't explain much about what she's doing. Her answers were just the same._


	26. Chapter XXV

**Chapter XXV; Love**

Yuki watched the desert town move beneath her feet. People were rebuilding after a sand storm that had caused a lot of damage. Beside her was Zakey. The older Heartless looked bored by the simple town.

"They look so calm. Like they don't know how easily it could all vanish." Zakey said. She had focused on who appeared to be the leader. A man with black hair and dark eyes wearing what looked like common clothing. It was strange that royalty wasn't leading this effort.

"Is that a bad thing?" Yuki asked, watching their efforts. They did look rather happy for having to rebuild most of their city. Many were laughing and joking amongst each other. They all listened to one person, who also seemed too relaxed.

"Well, depends on their luck." Zakey answered honestly. She leaned against a wall of the city. "In this case I'd say it's a very bad thing."

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked. She caught sight of a pretty woman wearing blue clothes that looked far more expensive than what the rest of the people were wearing. Zakey noticed her and smiled.

"They're far too open for an attack." Zakey said. She snapped her fingers and sent forth a large group of Heartless. Bandits, Flare Notes, Large Armors, and Scarlet Tangos all began wreaking havoc on the town, sending the people into a panic.

Yuki watched surprised Zakey had done that so suddenly, with no warning. The people of the town ran away from the Heartless, grouping together behind one or two people with weapons. The Heartless didn't bother with them though, they went straight towards the important looking woman. The woman cowered away from them, but she didn't try running, which Yuki thought was a stupid move.

"Jasmine!" The man in charge yelled. He ran at the Heartless, pushing them aside until he stood in front of the woman. He held a blade of some kind in front of him and used it to push back the Heartless. Yuki frowned watching him. He shouldn't have bothered saving her, that put him at too much risk.

"Why did he go to protect the girl? His chances of survival are better if he just runs away." Yuki asked. Zakey laughed a little, still watching the town that was now in chaos.

"Love is a strange and foolish thing." Zakey said simply. Yuki looked up at her confused.

"What's love?" Yuki asked. Zakey laughed again and rubbed her temple. She shook her head smiling.

"That's the million Munny question for us Heartless." Zakey said calmly. "It's something so great that even with a heart it's hard to understand. So naturally us without a heart can never hope to try and understand it." She paced a little away from the wall. She leaned forward trying to get a closer look at the man and woman. "All we know is love makes you do stupid things, put your life out on the line for whoever it is you love."

Yuki looked away from Zakey, back to the town. The Heartless were slowly getting killed off by the few with weapons. Yuki knew they would be back before long since none of the people here had keyblades. That would solve the Heartless deficiency this world had been having lately. So that meant their mission was finished.

"We can return now. Unless you'd like to stay for some reason?" Zakey said. Yuki frowned, considering her options. She could leave, but she would still have unanswered questions.

"I think I should kill a couple of the Heartless. Just to get a little closer to Kingdom Hearts." Yuki said. Zakey smiled at her.

"Good plan kiddo, with you working so hard we'll get Kingdom Hearts in no time." Zakey said, brushing back a piece of her purple hair. Yuki nodded at her with a fake smile. But then again, weren't all Heartless smiles fake?

"Have fun. And don't kill all the Heartless." Zakey said turning and summoning a dark corridor. She disappeared into the dark corridor. Yuki looked back to the town. Most of the people were gone. The only two left were the man and woman. They were surrounded by Heartless. Yuki jumped from her location and landed behind the Heartless. In only a few seconds they were all gone, only crystal pink hearts floating in the sky.

The man and woman looked at Yuki surprised. She ignored them and just watched the hearts fly into the sky. The man looked at the woman cautiously before stepping forward.

"Thank you, but why did you help us?" The man asked. "And who are you?" Yuki looked at him blankly, still thinking.

"That's a question I'd like to know the answer to as well." Yuki said. "But I helped you because I wanted to." She continued. The man frowned at her.

"You don't remember who you are?" He asked. Yuki laughed a little and shook her head.

"Oh no," she said. "I don't think I ever knew in the first place." The man looked at her shocked. He looked back at the woman who smiled softly. She came up next to the man and crouched down a little to be eye level with Yuki.

"You're very brave fighting the Heartless like that. We owe you our lives." The woman said. Yuki looked away from her, rubbing the back of her head.

"Not really. They can't hurt me usually." She said sheepishly. The woman gave her a quizzical look, unsure of Yuki's meaning.

"Well, we still have to thank you. Is there anything we can do?" She asked. Yuki looked at them both in thought. She looked at the woman. The woman was special somehow. But Yuki couldn't put her finger on what it was exactly.

"I don't need anything." Yuki said. She looked at the man. "You should protect her from the Heartless. Something about her attracts them in swarms. That should be easy since you love her, right?" Yuki asked. The man stepped back surprised, rubbing the back of his head.

"Is it really that obvious a kid can see it?" He asked. Yuki shrugged.

"Well you did something stupid to protect her. That's love right?" She asked. The woman laughed a little.

"Not quite. It's a lot more. It's when you're very close to someone, and always want to be with them. You want to protect them too." The woman explained. Yuki frowned looking at the ground.

"That doesn't make sense to me, but ok." Yuki said. She turned to walk away.

"Wait, you haven't told us your name." The woman called after her. Yuki turned and looked at them.

"It's Yuki." She said simply. The woman nodded.

"Thank you Yuki. I'm Jasmine and this is Aladdin. Anytime you're here and need help, just ask us." Jasmine said with a smile. Yuki nodded turning her back and walking away.

*3*

When Yuki arrived at the clock tower Roxas and Axel were already there. She sat down beside Roxas without a word, still thinking about her mission and the two she had met. A few minutes later X and Y showed up, dropping down next to Yuki.

"I have a strange question." Roxas said to the group. Yuki looked over at him curiously.

"Never stopped you from asking before." X commented earning a glare from his sister. Y hit her brother then turned back to Roxas.

"Go ahead and ask. We'll see if we have an answer." Y said. Roxas smiled at her a little and nodded.

"What's love?" Roxas asked. X looked at him in shock, while Y's cheeks became dusted with pink. Yuki looked at Roxas in total shock. Had he been reading her mind?

"'Scuse me?" Axel asked looking at Roxas. Roxas looked down at the ground like he was embarrassed.

"I found out about love on my mission today. That's it's something that's really powerful." Roxas said. Everyone looked away from him thinking. Axel was the first to answer.

"Yeah, I suppose that's true." He agreed. "But it's not something we'll ever know about." He said. Roxas looked at him in question.

"Why not?" He asked. Yuki looked down.

"You need a heart to love." Yuki said. Roxas turned his attention to her. She didn't look up to meet his eyes.

"Right Snowy. Hearts are mandatory for love." Axel agreed, pointing towards Yuki with his ice cream.

"But what is it?" Roxas asked.

"It's a really special connection between two people." Y said softly. "You want to be with them all the time and you'd do anything to protect them." She explained glancing back towards the others. X was looking at her with concern.

"So, like best friends?" Roxas asked. Axel shook his head.

"Close, but not quite." Y replied. Roxas frowned looking down at the ground. It was silent for a brief second. But it was enough time for Yuki to think.

She wasn't sure exactly what love was, but she knew it was strong. A connection. Maybe it was like the connection to the people in her dreams. Even losing her heart hadn't separated them. Or maybe it was something else. She glanced at each one of her friends trying to decide if she really 'loved' any of them. She shook her head to brush off the thought. It wasn't possible. But still, she felt maybe, if she had a heart, the connection might grow between her and one of them.

"First they'll make your heart skip beats and then they'll make your insides ache until you forget the difference between love and hate." X said out into the silence. Yuki didn't bother trying to understand him.

*3*

 _Day 171- What's Love?_  
 _Today I had to go to Agrabah with Zakey. While we were there we saw a guy try to fight off a large group of Heartless to protect a girl. Zakey said love makes people do stupid stuff like that. She also said Heartless can never hope to understand love._  
 _Roxas asked about it at the clock tower. Axel said basically the same thing. Y explained it as some kind of connection. I'm really confused._

*3*

Yuki sat on the white table watching Naminé draw like she always did. Her mission had again been to find away into the mansion, hoping she'd have more luck than the first time. Yuki had gladly gone on this mission, she liked being with Naminé.

This time Naminé was drawing a brown haired boy with a duck and dog. They were on a winding path that led through a grassy expanse. They looked like they were running, but Yuki couldn't see where they were running to. Yuki watched silently, just thinking. A thought occurred to her watching Naminé draw.

"Hey Nami." Yuki said. Naminé stopped drawing and looked up at her. "That boy, is he the one who's memory you have to fix?" She asked. Naminé looked down at her feet and nodded. She thought for a second before speaking.

"I have to fix his memories that were scattered from his time in Castle Oblivion. I'm trying to put everything back the way it was, but I'm noticing some of his memories were taken even before he reached Castle Oblivion. Those were the memories that he had of you." Naminé explained. Yuki looked at her surprised she had said that much. She never explained anything she said.

"Do you know why?" Yuki asked softly, though she didn't expect an answer. To her surprise Naminé did answer.

"There's something about you that's, not really Heartless. Someone was trying to keep you away from the other Heartless, so they hid you and took away any memory anyone ever had of you." She said. "But what makes you so special I don't know." Naminé looked up to Yuki. Her eyes looked almost afraid. Yuki smiled at her.

"Thanks Nami." Yuki said. Naminé nodded and went back to her drawings. Yuki stood and paced around the room, looking at the images on the wall. She came to a stop by the one with X talking to the boy. She glanced at Naminé. "What's this one?" Yuki asked. Naminé looked up at her.

"He met a Heartless named X while in Castle Oblivion. That Heartless tried to clue him into the Nobodies plan to use him." Naminé replied. Yuki frowned. X hadn't mentioned that. But then again, X didn't mention a lot. Yuki continued her pacing coming to a picture of the brown haired boy and Roxas.

"What about this one?" Yuki asked. Naminé looked up at the image then shook her head.

"I can't tell you about that one." Naminé said. Yuki nodded and continued pacing, asking about some of the drawings. Sometimes Naminé would explain. Other times she just shook her head. Yuki walked around the entire perimeter of the room, asking about each drawing. From it she gathered a story of what this boy had gone through.

"This kid is a hero, isn't he?" Yuki said in awe. Naminé thought a minute before replying.

"That's up to you." She said simply. Yuki looked at her with a look that read 'really'. Naminé laughed a little returning to her drawing. Yuki returned to her place on the side of the table.

"What happened to the other two that were with you in Castle Oblivion?" Yuki asked suddenly. Naminé looked at her a little confused.

"Which two?" Naminé asked.

"That man and the boy." Yuki asked. Naminé looked at her sketch pad.

"DiZ is around the manor somewhere. He's probably in the pod room where he's sleeping." Naminé said. "The boy isn't here. He's trying to slow the organizations and get the memories I need to finish." She continued. Yuki furrowed her eyebrows together.

"Wait, this other boy is the organization imposter?" Yuki asked. Naminé nodded in reply. Yuki gritted her teeth together. "He hurt Xion." Yuki said. Naminé was silent, not acknowledging Yuki's comment for several minutes.

"He was friends with you too." Naminé whispered. "He's just trying to help his best friend." Yuki looked at her thinking. She sighed looking towards the ground.

"I guess if something like this happened to one of my friends I'd do the same to help them." Yuki stated with a shrug. Naminé nodded. Yuki again went silent, thinking.

The organization imposter who was causing so much trouble was just trying to save his friend. That wasn't so bad. It was actually understandable. As she had said, she would do the same. But still, the fact that she knew him bothered her. If he was her friend how had she forgotten? If they were friends she shouldn't have forgotten him, not for anything. But maybe that's why her memories were fighting so hard to return.

Footsteps dragged Yuki out of her thoughts once more. Looking out the window, Yuki saw the last light of day fading.

"Looks like I gotta go. I'll see you sometime soon Nami." Yuki said before summoning a dark corridor and leaving once again.

*3*

 _Day 172- Naminé,_  
 _I spent the day with Naminé again since my mission was to investigate the mansion. I had to tell them there was nothing there. This time she told me a little more. She's fixing the memory of one of the intruders of Castle Oblivion. She said we used to be friends but someone stole those memories. She also said something about me wasn't really Heartless. I didn't ask her about it though._


	27. Chapter XXVI

**Chapter XXVI; Puppet**

Yuki cautiously walked through the forest of Twilight Town, looking around her slowly. She could tell she was being watched. She had been being watched by someone since she began her mission to clear the Heartless from the forest, but she didn't know who or what it was watching her.

Yuki had finished the mission for the day. There weren't many Heartless in the forest surprisingly. Only a few that seemed to be stragglers. Something else had already gotten rid of the Heartless. And that was what was worrying Yuki. If something was clearing out the little Heartless it wasn't likely to be very tolerant of the elites.

Yuki was almost out of the forest when she heard a sudden rush of air. She turned around, barely in time to block a blow from a strange weapon in the hands of a silver haired boy wearing a blindfold. Yuki jumped back trying to make it to the town, but the boy jumped behind her. Yuki turned to face him, blocking his strike as it came down. She jumped back again going deeper into the forest.

The boy had paused giving Yuki time to study him. He looked to be a little taller than her, with silver hair that was passing his shoulders. His weapon was a sword, Yuki decided. Though the design was strange. It resembled the wing of a demon with a clear blue eye in the hilt. The boys face held no emotion. But that might have been because she couldn't see his eyes. He was wearing the same cloak the Nobodies did. He must have been the imposter that had been causing so much trouble.

"Why are you attacking me?" Yuki asked, holding her keyblades at the ready. "I haven't done anything." She insisted. The boy didn't reply and just shot forward to hit her once again. Yuki blocked his blow and swung at his side with her other keyblade. The boy jumped back to avoid the blow. Yuki jumped back as well, putting more distance between her and the boy.

"All Heartless need to be cleared out of this area." The boy suddenly said. Yuki looked at him in shock. She hadn't expected him to answer her question. Before Yuki could reply to his reasoning the boy attacked again. He moved so fast he was a blur. Yuki decided to take up the defensive side, only blocking his hits and attacking to get him away from her. She slowly backed up, inching ever closer to the mansion at the other end of the forest.

"You know, if you weren't attacking me I would have left and there would be no Heartless here." Yuki said through gritted teeth as the boy tried to strike her once more.

"I was asked to insure you didn't leave." The boy said. Yuki frowned pushing the boy back with her keyblade. She had heard his voice somewhere before. But she couldn't place where.

Before Yuki could ask who asked him to insure she didn't leave the boy kicked her in the chest, sending her into the clearing in front of the manor. Yuki skidded on the ground, coughing as she tried to regain her breath.

"Well, done. Go handle the puppet now." A voice said. Yuki froze in fear. She definitely knew this voice. It was the man that had been with Naminé in Castle Oblivion. So that meant the boy was the one Aryum had spoken to, the intruder on the lower levels.

"Her name is Xion." The boy said. Yuki watched him open a dark corridor and vanish into it. Behind her the man gave a short laugh.

"Her name is of no importance. She is just an annoyance." He said. Yuki grit her teeth together and tightened her grip on her keyblade. She swung her arm back trying to hit the man. She heard movement that told her he had dodged. Yuki forced herself to her feet and turned to face the man.

"Don't talk about my friends like that." Yuki hissed, glaring at the man. He wore primarily red, white, and black, though there were accents of other colors. His robes were black with white and yellow designs. He had a red cape and a red scarf wrapped around his face leaving only one eye visible. That eye was a golden yellow.

"A creature with no feeling can't have any friends." The man said looking at Yuki with contempt. Yuki's glare deepened.

"Shut up! What do you know?!" Yuki shouted at the man. He laughed, mostly to himself, as he looked over Yuki in interest.

"I suppose you are right. I know very little on your organization. It's far older than the one my foolish apprentices started." He said stepping towards Yuki. Yuki stepped back to keep the distance between them. She didn't like this old man, he set her on edge. "But I know that Heartless are empty creatures with no mind. Yet before me you stand, an exception to that rule. I'd be better off to put you back to sleep and hide you away again." He continued.

Yuki lowered her keyblade by a millimeter. Her glare softened into a look of confusion.

"You- you're the one." Yuki said in a whisper. "Why did you take my memories? Why did you make me sleep like that?" She asked. She raised her keyblade up to its original position. Her eyes became firm, refusing to show her thoughts.

"Well little queen, I have my reasons. Perhaps I will answer you, if you answer me." The man said. He stepped forward again. This time Yuki didn't back away from him. "What is your organization planning? Is organization 14 finally stepping out of the shadows?"

Yuki's keyblade faltered as she took a step back. Her mind raced. What was the organization planning? Was it really just to get Kingdom Hearts? Was there some other goal? Were they done hiding in the shadows? Zakey had said that it was likely they would be making their move soon. And that Tayressa was caring less and less about remaining unseen.

"I-I," Yuki stuttered as she stepped back again. "I do- I don't know!" Yuki said forcefully. She dropped her keyblades into the grass and held her head in between her hands. The man seemed amused by her reaction. He did nothing but watch.

"I see." The man said. "You were awakened only to be another puppet in their game. Not to fulfill your true role. Perhaps I should put you to sleep again." He said. He moved towards Yuki slowly. He watched her cautiously like she was some type of wild animal that might lash out at any second. Yuki backed away, trying to keep as much distance between herself and the man as possible.

"Just stay away from me!" Yuki ordered not looking at the man. He ignored her, still coming closer. Before he could get close enough, small pockets of darkness opened around her. Heartless came out of the pockets and massed around her, protecting her from harm. The man stopped approaching her in wonder. Behind her a large ball of darkness appeared in the air. From the darkness Phoenix appeared. It landed on the ground and protectively wrapped its great black and white wing around Yuki.

The man suddenly laughed. "The legion comes to protect their monarch." He said. Yuki tightened her hands over her ears.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" She yelled. The man began laughing loudly. This all was amusing to him. "Go away!" Yuki yelled. The force behind her voice sent all the Heartless into a panic. They began to disappear just the way they had come. Before long Yuki stood alone again shaking in exhaustion.

"You can not control your abilities. That is dangerous." The man said simply.

"Shut up." Yuki whispered meekly before collapsing on the ground. The man took a step towards her but was stopped by a chakram thrown at his feet.

"I think you've done enough." Axel said as he walked into the clearing. Following behind him was X, who was glaring at the man. The blonde Heartless crouched beside Yuki, checking for injuries. Axel glanced over his shoulder at him.

"I'll make this simple." X said looking up at the man. "If you ever lay a finger on her, you'll lose that finger and all the others." He stood up and snapped, summoning a dark corridor and multiple Neoshadows. The Neoshadows picked up Yuki and took her through the dark corridor. X turned away and followed the Heartless through the dark corridor. Axel turned away from the man and pulled his chakram from the ground. He gave a mock solute before he too went through the dark corridor.

*3*

 _Day 173- The Man in Red,_  
 _I don't remember today's mission all that well. I was clearing out the forest in Twilight Town but was attacked by the people who were with Naminé. I don't remember exactly what they said, but it bothered me. I passed out for some reason too. X says I summoned a ton of Heartless, but I don't remember. I only made it back because X and Axel found me._  
 _I think I'm scared of that man in red._

*3*

Yuki was the first to make it to the clock tower the next day. She sat alone, staring off towards the manor, looking for any sign of movement. She didn't know why, but she wanted to know if the imposter and the man in red were still there. Nothing could be seen from the clock tower however, leaving her question unanswered.

"Yuki!" She glanced over her shoulder to see Roxas standing in shock. She smiled at him and waved as he walked over sitting beside her. He left a gap between them like he always did. A spot for Xion. "Where have you been the past few days? I've been worried you might have collapsed." Roxas asked. Yuki smiled a little.

"Just busy. Though I did collapse yesterday, but I'm fine now." She said. Her eyes again wandered to the manor. Bits and pieces of the mission had come back to her memory. She didn't remember everything the man in red had said word for word, but she remembered the overall meaning to it.

"Oh." Roxas said. He glanced at her then looked down. "Has anyone told you about what happened to Xion?" He asked. Yuki turned and looked at him quizzically.

"No," she said thinking. "I didn't know anything had happened. Is she alright?" She asked. She looked back to the forest. The man in red had told the imposter to deal with the puppet, which the imposter identified as Xion. Did he hurt her in someway?

"She collapsed on a mission a few days ago. She hasn't woken up from it yet." Roxas replied. Yuki frowned. The last person to collapse like that was Roxas. That had been a long time ago though. But the similarities between the two just seemed to be mounting. Was there a reason for this?

"Does anyone know why?" Yuki asked. Roxas shook his head.

"If they do they aren't saying anything. I'm pretty sure Saix knows, but there's no way he'd tell me anything. Axel tried to figure it out and he didn't find out anything." He explained. Yuki nodded, not asking any further questions. It was all so strange. Was there more meaning than she had originally thought to Xion being called a puppet? Where had Xion even come from?

Before she could put too much thought into it Axel, X, and Y arrived. They took their places and the conversation shifted to where everyone had been that day. Roxas had been to Neverland from the sounds of it as he was claiming to have flown. The twins hadn't gone any place special, nor had Axel. It was a quiet, normal day.

*3*

"You have been drawing this girl a lot lately." The man in red said. He was holding one of Naminé's drawings. It was of the ravenette girl that had been in the forest the day before. It was of her just before the Heartless had come to protect her. "Is there a reason for this Naminé?" The man asked.

"He's supposed to remember her, but he doesn't. I want to try and fix everything, for both of them." Naminé replied, looking down at her clasped hands. She shifted nervously under the man's gaze.

"I'm sure he can survive without these memories. He has for some time now." The man said calmly, setting the picture down. He looked at Naminé with interest, like she was no more than a specimen in a lab. The blonde Nobody continued her nervous fidgeting.

"Yes, but, but what if, what if he needs her help?" Naminé said, tripping over her words. "She, she could be very important later. If they don't remember each other, it could ruin everything." She continued to elaborate, refusing to look up.

"Naminé, what do you know that I do not?" The man asked forcefully. Naminé looked up at him shyly.

"If she doesn't remember, she could kill him."

*3*

 _Day 174- Puppet,_  
 _I talked to Roxas on the clock tower today. Xion collapsed on a mission a few days ago. I'm kinda worried._  
 _I remembered some of yesterday's mission. The man in red had mentioned Xion was a puppet. He called her an annoyance. It makes me wonder if any of this lines up._


	28. Chapter XXVII

**Chapter XXVII; Best Friends**

Yuki stood on top of one of the buildings in Hallow Bastion. She scanned the city looking for what had been killing the Heartless lately. Yuki had been assigned here to discover why all of the Heartless where vanishing. It seemed that the Heartless in the area were vanishing with no explanation. Yuki didn't see any explanation anyway.

"Cid!" A girls voice yelled. Yuki saw a girl with short black hair wearing black run to the door of a building. A man with brown hair followed after the girl a little slower. "Is it working yet?" Yuki heard the girl ask. She didn't hear a reply.

"Well hurry up, the Heartless are starting to gather at the Bailey again. We need to get rid of them before they cause too much trouble." The girl said turning away. She looked around and ran off. The brown haired man sighed and followed the girl. Yuki jumped from roof to roof in pursuit, following the pair across the town.

They stopped in an area over looking what was the castle. Yuki jumped off the building and looked around a buildings corner. The two people seemed to be waiting for something to happen. The girl kept looking around expectantly.

Suddenly circles appeared on the ground and air creating a cylinder of light. Where ever they touched Heartless the Heartless vanished shrieking out in pain. Yuki watched in awe and disgust. She had never seen something like that. It was fascinating but terrible to see. Her own kind being destroyed and harmed by whatever things things were.

A searing pain from her left arm caused Yuki to hiss and jump back. One of the cylinder things had appeared by her arm. Another cylinder appeared both under and above her. Yuki felt nothing but pain before she cried out and fell to the ground. She slowly lost consciousness as she heard footsteps run towards her.

*3*

 _"Hey guys!" A younger Yuki called out. "Come check this out!" She stood on the beach, holding in her hands a yellow star shaped fruit. The other three gathered around. The silver haired boy was first to reach her, looking at her curiously. He was followed by the red haired girl who looked concerned. Lastly was the brown haired boy, who walked over casually without a care in the world._

 _"What is it?" The red haired girl asked. Yuki held out the fruit in answer. The three looked at each other in question trying to figure out the meaning of Yuki's action._

 _"It's a paopu fruit." The silver haired boy said slowly. "They grow all over the island. What's the big deal?" Yuki rolled her eyes in exasperation._

 _"Don't any of you know about the power these things are supposed to have?" Yuki asked, placing a hand on her hip. The red haired girl and the silver haired boy shook their heads. The boy with brown hair laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head._

 _"I know I haven't." He admitted cheerfully. Yuki sighed with a faint smile._

 _"They say if you share a paopu fruit with someone your destinies become intertwined." She explained looking to the fruit in her hands. "I figured that since we were going to find a way off the island we should all share one between the four of us. That way if we end up separated we'll be able to find each other again someday." She looked up at the group shyly, waiting for their reactions._

 _"That's a great idea Yuki!" The red haired girl said clapping with glee. The brown haired boy shrugged with a smile, offering no objections. The silver haired boy smiled softly._

 _"Yeah, that is a good idea." He agreed. "But are you sure it will work for all four of us?" He asked. Yuki shrugged._

 _"Only one way to find out." She said. Without waiting for any other comments she broke off a piece of the fruit and handed it to the red haired girl. The red haired girl took it excitedly. Yuki broke off another piece and gave it to the brown haired boy. He took it with a goofy grin. She broke the rest of the fruit in half, giving part of it to the silver haired boy and keeping the other for herself. The silver haired boy looked around at the others nervously._

 _"Well, here goes nothing." The boy said. All together the kids took a bite of the fruit. It was sweet and juicy. The kids laughed after the bite before finishing off the fruit. They smiled at each other broadly._

 _"I really hope this works." The red haired girl said. Yuki nodded in agreement._

 _"Me too."_

*3*

Yuki blinked her eyes groggily, trying to get them to open. She felt something soft wrapped around her, like a blanket of some kind. It brushed up against her arms, which told her she didn't have her cloak on.

"Hey, I think she's waking up." A girls voice said. Yuki didn't recognize it, though it did sound familiar. Her eyes finally managed to remain open. She was in an unfamiliar room.

Yuki sat up quickly and looked around in a panic. She was sitting up straight in a bed. Beside her was a desk with a chair. Her cloak was draped over the back of the chair. Sitting in the chair looking at her in interest was the girl with short black hair she had noticed earlier. The brown haired man was leaning against the wall by the door.

"Hey, you alright?" The girl asked concerned. "When we found you, you were just kinda laying there."

"I'm alright." Yuki said. She nervously rubbed her left arm. She glanced at the back of her hand. The Heartless emblem stood out against her pale skin. She flipped her hand over trying to hide it. She glanced to the two Somebodies to see if they had noticed. Neither of them gave any indication if they had.

"That happen to you often?" The man asked calmly. Yuki gave a nervous laugh.

"Increasingly so." Yuki said looking away to the floor. There was a pause in the conversation. The two in the room with Yuki had a silent exchange between each other. They held eye contact for several minutes, waiting for the other to give in. The girl finally rolled her eyes looking away.

"Where are you from?" The man asked. Yuki shrugged glancing up at him.

"I don't know." She said honestly. Her blue eyes met with his. He seemed to be studying her carefully, trying to decide something about her. His eyes eventually fell on her left hand. He seemed to smirk seeing her try to hide it.

"Wow, did ya lose your memory or something?" The black haired girl asked. Yuki thought about this for a minute. She eventually nodded in admittance. "Do you know your name?"

"It's Yuki." Yuki replied.

"That's kinda funny." The girl said. "Well Yuki, I'm Yuffie. And he's Leon." She smiled broadly. Yuki couldn't figure out what was funny. Was it that their names sounded so similar? Or was it something else?

"Why are you here?" Leon asked. Yuffie glared at him, like they had come to an agreement and he had broken the deal. Yuki looked off to the side shyly.

"I can't tell you." Yuki said softly. Leon and Yuffie had another conversation with their eyes. Yuki could tell they had been friends for some time if they could read each others looks so well. Almost like X reading one of the looks Axel got.

"Yuki." Yuffie began slowly. "We saw that thing on the back of your hand. Why is it there?" She looked at Yuki expecting an answer. Yuki looked away and flipped her hand back over so the emblem was clearly seen.

"It's what I am." Yuki said softly, not looking up. She heard the girl gasp loudly. There was movement, but it stopped short of Yuki, almost like it had been held back. Yuki glanced up to see Leon glaring at her, but Yuffie had her hand on his arm, stopping him.

"I haven't seen a human looking Heartless before." Yuffie said softly. "Are you different from the other ones?" Yuki nodded.

"We can think. Some remember being human." Yuki explained. Yuffie looked at her interested. Yuki looked away from her. "But we still don't feel anything."

"Interesting. Are you responsible for the presence of Heartless here?" Leon asked. He sounded hostile. It wasn't hard to tell he didn't have any care for the Heartless. Yuki tried very hard not to look at him.

"No, I'm not the one who put them here. I just had to find out where they were going." Yuki answered. "Now that I know where they're going I can leave."

"And you won't come back?" Leon asked. Yuki shrugged.

"Who knows. Maybe another day." She replied she stood up and took the cloak off the back of the chair. The sleeve of the coat was damaged, Yuki would probably have to get rid of it. She threw the coat over her shoulder before pushing her way past Leon to the door. He didn't try to get in her way, Yuki thought she might have felt something off of him. Something that seemed a lot like fear.

Yuki left that room only to find herself in a room with two more people. A brown haired girl in pink and a blonde man. Yuki paused looking at them.

"Oh, she's awake." The brown haired girl said with a warm smile. Yuki looked at her cautiously. She didn't have to look to know this girl had a very kind heart.

"She's a Heartless, watch out." Leon said from behind her. The brown haired girl stepped back and brought her hands up to her chest. Yuki rolled her eyes, realizing why they weren't fighting her.

"Are you afraid I'm going to steal your heart? Is that why you're not trying to stop me from leaving?" Yuki asked turning to face Leon. Leon didn't reply but Yuki knew that was a yes.

"We don't have a keyblade to fight you, so not like it would do any good if we tried." Yuffie said with a smile.

"Yuffie! Now she knows we can't kill her! We needed her to think we might have been able to!" The blonde man yelled. Yuki tipped her head to the side.

"I'm not afraid of keyblades. Nor do I steal hearts." She said confused. These people really didn't seem to know much if they were relying on a keyblade. Other weapons would still get rid of her, why not just use those? The group looked at her confused.

"What kinda Heartless are you?" The blonde man asked. Yuki looked up trying to think.

"The elite kind?" Yuki answered, though it sounded like a question. The group shot looks at each other, trying to decide what to do. The brown haired girl stepped forward slowly.

"Are you an enemy, or a friend?" She asked. Yuki looked at them curiously. Why would they ask her that? She was a Heartless after all. But if they were friends would be helpful. She could try to become friends with them. She really didn't want to have to fight any of them.

"Neither. But, I think, maybe, being friends would be better than enemies." Yuki said. The brown haired girl smiled softly.

"I agree. Since you really haven't done anything, I think we can manage being friends." She said with a sweet smile. Yuki returned the smile softly. "I'm Aerith, and this is Cid." She said, motioning to the blonde man.

"Well, kid. Looks like you got places to be. But know, if you cause any trouble around here we'll become enemies." Cid said. Yuki nodded.

"Right. I'll see you some other time then." She said before leaving. As she walked out the door she glanced over her shoulder. To her surprise, everyone but Leon waved to her. She smiled softly and waved back. She knew she wasn't supposed to be seen, but that didn't matter currently. Finding friends was always a good thing. Yuki thought there would come a day she would need them. For what she didn't know.

*3*

When Yuki arrived at the clock tower she was surprised to find only X and Y there. The twins glanced back at her curiously. Y smiled at her before looking back to the sunset. X watched as she came to sit down.

"See any of those Nobodies around today?" X asked in a joking manner. He probably didn't expect Yuki to have seen them. He was just asking to ask. Yuki shook her head, sitting down beside Y.

"No Nobodies." Yuki replied. Y frowned.

"Wonder where they are." She said absent mindedly. X shrugged in response.

Behind them footsteps approached. Yuki glanced over her shoulder to see Axel looking at them while leaning against the wall.

"There's a Nobody." X said casually. Axel smirked at the blonde Heartless.

"What? You guys weren't worrying about us were you?" Axel asked. X looked away, acting offended. He crossed his arms stubbornly.

"As if. Don't have the heart to." X said. Axel chuckled at his response.

"Sorry to be so late, and that the other two won't show. Xion just woke up and Roxas isn't leaving her side since she passed out on our mission today." Axel explained. Yuki smiled softly. That sounded just like something Roxas would do.

"So Xion woke up, then passed out again?" X asked confused. Axel nodded. X shook his head looking away. "I don't want to know what you were doing." He stated. Axel shrugged.

"Well, anyway. I should probably head back. Just thought you guys should know where we were at." Axel said turning away.

"Why go the extra mile? Could've just told us tomorrow." X said, looking at Axel suspiciously. Axel shrugged once again.

"I figured our best friends should know." He said simply before vanishing onto the stairs leading down. Yuki looked after him in shock.

Best friends? Hadn't they said before they weren't best friends? Just friends. Did it change over time, or was it sudden? Yuki couldn't decide. But it seemed right. They were almost always together. It reminded her a lot of the kids in her dreams she could barely remember. But the feeling still remained. A memory that told her this was right.

"Took him long enough." Y muttered. Yuki and X both laughed at her statement. It was true to them. It had taken long enough to realize this. They were always together. Always there for each other. What else could they be but best friends?

*3*

 _Day 193- Best Friends,_  
 _Today I was in Hallow Bastion. I met some Somebody's there. I figured they would just chase me off or try to kill me. But instead they offered to be my friends if I didn't hurt them or cause any trouble. I agreed._  
 _Speaking of friends, Xion woke up. We didn't get to see her though, Axel just came to tell us at the clock tower. He said we were best friends so we should know. I'm glad that they think of us that way, I think of them that way too._  
 _I passed out again in Hallow Bastion. I saw the same kids as normal._


	29. Chapter XXVIII

**Chapter XXVIII;Emotion**

Yuki sat up on top of the clock tower. Her mission had been surprisingly easy. Just kill a rather large Heartless in Neverland. She had noticed a group of Somebody's while fighting. They were goofing around looking for treasure. Yuki couldn't help but to smile at them, despite how rude the red haired boy in green was being to the rest.

While sitting alone Yuki's mind wandered. Her eyes scanned the horizon, though she didn't take in any details. She was too wrapped up in her own thoughts. Something wasn't making sense to her.

If Heartless and Nobody's couldn't feel, why did it seem like they could? If you needed a heart to feel any sort of emotion, why did it seem like they could feel anyway? Was it really just acting or was there something more? Yuki didn't remember her human life to judge if she felt just like she did then, but she knew there didn't seem to be any difference between her and her friends and the Somebody's she had seen. What made everyone think they couldn't feel?

"Hey Yuki." A voice said bringing Yuki out of her thoughts. She glanced over her shoulder to see Xion smiling at her. Yuki jumped up and rushed over to Xion. She hugged Xion tightly earning a surprised gasp from Xion. "Why are you hugging me?" Xion asked. Yuki stepped back, releasing Xion and shrugged.

"I don't know. I was just worried about you is all." Yuki replied. She sat back down with Xion beside her. Xion looked at her with a soft smile.

"Don't we need hearts to worry?" Xion asked. It might have been Yuki's imagination but she sounded bitter.

"That's what they say. But I don't think so." Yuki said. "I know that I feel something with you guys. That's all that matters." She sighed heavily. Xion looked at her for a minute in thought before turning away with a small smile.

After a few minutes Roxas came up with X and Y laughing. Y's face was red while X was smirking. Roxas was smiling as he glanced up at Yuki and Xion.

"Hey Yuki, hey Xion." Roxas greeted, taking his seat beside Xion. X and Y dropped down beside Yuki. Y crossed her arms and pouted. X pat her shoulder still smirking.

"Hey Roxas. What happened?" Xion replied looking to Y in question. Roxas just laughed looking to the twins. X's smirk only grew.

"Y accidentally called me Ven. Apparently she used to have a friend that looked just like me and that was his name." Roxas explained. Y's pout grew as she looked away, her face turning an even brighter red. X laughed at her embarrassment.

"I won't deny he does look like Ventus, but I'm surprised you messed up before I did." X said. Y shoved him playfully. X glared at her. "It's all cool, just completely ignore the fact you're on top of a damn clock tower and continue to shove your friends, smart one." He snapped playfully.

"You're my brother." Y said. X rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't make it ok." X said. Y laughed.

"Yes it does." Y replied. The entire group burst into laughter at the look X gave Y. Y just shrugged, obviously proud of herself. "Pay back." She whispered so only X could hear her. He glared at her but eventually looked away.

"I wonder where Axel's is." Xion said.

"I dunno." Yuki said thinking. She looked to the others who all shrugged.

*3*

 _Day 194- Feelings,_  
 _I'm starting to think that we can feel without a heart. Maybe it's all in my mind but, the Somebody's haven't seemed to notice that we can't feel. And I dunno, how can I know a feeling I don't remember? It's really starting to confuse me._

*3*

Yuki sighed nervously glancing around the Olympus Coliseum. She really didn't want to do this mission. Another shot at turning the hero into a Heartless. But this time she wasn't allowed to fail. She was being baby sat.

Yuki had tried to think of another way to word it but had come up with nothing better. That's what it was. She was assigned to come here with Aysui, who rarely went on trivial missions like this. It showed in the more elites face that she was annoyed with having to watch Yuki.

"You know the goal. If you fail this time, well, it won't be tolerated." Aysui said. Her voice cold and made Yuki very nervous.

"Yes ma'am." Yuki said quietly looking at her feet. She missed the smirk that appeared on Aysui's face. The blonde Heartless turned away walking into the arena. Yuki followed after her silently, still looking to the ground.

In the arena the hero from before was training. The little goat man was yelling out advice that didn't seem too helpful. Aysui smirked entering the stands. It only took a short while for the goat man to notice the two.

"Hey, uh, ladies. This here is a private training cession, the games aren't for a while now. Why don't you come back then?" The goat man called. Aysui ignored him, her eyes narrowed at the hero. The hero glanced up at them, his eyes quickly meeting Yuki's.

"Phil, I wouldn't mess with them." The hero said cautiously stepping towards the goat man. The goat man scoffed.

"Come on Herc, don't tell me you actually think these girls are capable of taking you down?" Phil said. The hero continued to look at Yuki gravely.

"The smaller one nearly did the last games." Herc replied. Phil looked to him quickly than back to the girls. He repeated the action trying to uncover Herc's meaning. Aysui turned her glare to Yuki who cowered from her glare.

"You were spotted?" Aysui asked, venom seeping from her voice. Yuki pulled away from her even more.

"I didn't mean to be. He just picked me out of the crowd. I'm sorry." Yuki said softly. She was afraid of the elite who stood beside her. She had heard rumors she could be turned into a Shadow by the more elites. She didn't think she'd enjoy being a Shadow.

"Useless." Aysui snapped at her. She took a few steps towards the two in the arena. They stepped back, sensing the cold power that radiated off of her. She pushed her red bang away from her green eyes and snapped her fingers. Electricity jumped off her fingers as a vortex of shadows appeared behind her. Yuki gasped watching a huge Heartless step out of the vortex. It's front half looked like that of a lions with a blue Heartless emblem outlined in red on its forehead. It's back half was that of a goats with a snake as its tail. "Feeding time Chimera." Aysui said softly.

Herc stepped forward to fight the Heartless, while Phil ran away from it yelling for Herc to attack. The Heartless moved in a flash, so fast only a blur was seen. In seconds Herc was pinned to the ground by its massive front paw. It roared loudly as Aysui laughed.

Yuki covered her ears and closed her eyes. She didn't want to see this happen. It was wrong.

"Stop it!" Yuki yelled. Aysui turned to her looking in shock. The Chimera that had been ready to devour the heroes heart froze looking to the young ravenette. "Just stop it and leave him alone! He didn't do anything to us!" Yuki cried out.

The Chimera stepped away and vanished as quickly as it had appeared. Its snake tail tucked down between its legs. Aysui watched the Chimera leave then glanced at Yuki with a disgusted look.

"Spoiled brat." Aysui said before summoning a corridor of darkness and leaving the world. Yuki glanced up to see Herc and Phil staring at her in shock.

"They left?" Yuki asked, uncovering her ears. Herc nodded, still looking at her in shock. Yuki seemed to realize she was alone with unfamiliar people just then. She stepped back looking for her escape.

"Why did you decide to help?" Herc asked. Yuki looked at him in surprise. She studied him for a minute with wide eyes. It reminded the hero of a deer caught in bright lights. Yuki finally looked away, looking to her feet.

"The hero always wins." Yuki muttered. Herc looked at her in even more surprise. If she was controlling the Heartless it would be strange for her to think like that. But she was none the less. Herc smiled at the girl.

"Thanks. But, why were you with that woman?" Herc asked. His voice was gentle, trying not to frighten the young girl.

"I, I messed up the last time, so she was supposed to make sure I didn't fail." Yuki answered. Herc frowned.

"Will you be in trouble?" He asked. Yuki shrugged.

"I don't know. Probably." She answered. "But I have to go back." Herc nodded, still trying to work out the young girl before him. She was different, but still seemed to be just a kid. Trapped where she didn't want to be because there was no where else to go.

"Good luck. If you ever need anything you can stop by here. We'll help you out." Herc offered. Yuki nodded slowly watching him cautiously. She summoned a dark corridor and left through it. Her mind raced as she returned to the castle.

Why had she made the others stop? Why did she think it was wrong? Why did she fight what was supposed to be instinct? It didn't make sense. If Heartless had no hearts and no emotion what made Yuki feel sick at the thought of hurting others? What made her care so much about Somebody's she had no connection with?

*3*

Up at the clock tower the twins sat together. No one else had arrived yet. Y kicked her feet back and forth childishly like always. X had his head angled down, his eyes closed. Y glanced at her brother curiously. He didn't react to her gaze though he did notice it.

"Hey X." Y said. She waited for his reply patiently, knowing he had heard her but was debating on answering or not.

"No." X replied. Y rolled her eyes, not at all surprised by her brothers decision.

"You didn't even hear my question." Y said with a grin. X shrugged still not looking up. Y sighed. She decided to ask her question anyway, despite her brothers unwillingness to answer. "What was Vanitas like when he wasn't trying to kill one of us?" X opened his eyes and looked at Y confused. He blinked a few times, keeping his gaze calm.

"Why the sudden interest?" X asked. Y shrugged calmly.

"You always get mad when I just talk like he's nothing but evil. I figured, maybe if I knew about him in the way you did I wouldn't do that and you'd stop getting mad." Y said looking away from X. X smirked turning away.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. Ask me again another time." X said. Y opened her mouth to argue but was cut off by Xion and Roxas arriving. There was a casual exchange of greetings but not much more. Axel arrived last.

"Hey." Axel greeted as he sat down. He looked at the group and frowned. "Where's Snowy?" He asked. X and Y looked at each other and shrugged.

"Weird. She hasn't been showing up a lot recently." Roxas commented. He frowned looking at the ground. There was silence for a moment but it was broken by Xion.

"Axel, X, Y." Xion said gaining there attention. "You all have been to Castle Oblivion, right?" She asked.

"Yeah." Y answered while the other two nodded.

"What's it like?" Xion asked.

"Confusing and a pain in the ass." X answered. Y elbowed him with a glare.

"It's just a pretty big castle. Nothing special." Y said still glaring at X. X rolled his eyes at her reply. He muttered under his breath saying something about except for the stupid cards.

"It's a research facility usually." Axel explained. Xion nodded, frowning.

"You get sent there a lot." Roxas noted, looking to Axel. Axel shrugged calmly.

"Why don't Roxas and I ever get sent there?" Xion asked. Y frowned to herself glancing at X. X met her gaze and gave a slight nod. He noticed it too. Xion was up to something and Castle Oblivion was involved.

"They probably just don't need you there." Axel said. The tone of his voice gave away he didn't want to have this conversation. X and Y could both tell this probably wouldn't end well. Xion nodded and suddenly stood up.

"I'm going to head back." She announced. Before she could leave however, she began to sway on her feet. She fell forward, nearly falling off the tower. Roxas reached forward and caught her before she fell too far. He pulled her up.

"Xion? Are you alright?" Roxas asked. X stared at him in disbelief.

"She just nearly fell off a clock tower, do you think she's alright?" X asked sarcastically. Y glared at him once again.

"One more word out of you and I will push you off this clock tower." Y threatened. X shrugged innocently. It wasn't uncommon for Y to tell him such things.

"I'm fine." Xion said sitting up. There was a moment of silence. No one said anything as they tried to think of a way to break the awkward silence now enveloping the group.

"I got it!" Axel said suddenly. Everyone turned to look at him surprised. "Next vacation let's all go to the beach." There was another silence as the others took in Axel's words.

"Xion just nearly fell off the clock tower, and your suggesting we go to the beach. I think you need to sort out your priorities Axel." X said in disbelief. Y nodded in agreement.

"I think it's a great idea." Roxas said. "What about Xion?" He asked. Xion gave a small smile. It was obvious she didn't mean it.

"Yeah, I guess." She said. X and Y looked at each other and shrugged.

"We'll run it past Yuki when we see her." Y said. X nodded in agreement.

*3*

 _Day 224- I'm not sure,_  
 _It's been a while since something note worthy has happened. But today I was sent to Olympus Coliseum with Aysui. I panicked halfway through the mission and some how made Aysui leave before it was over. I really don't know what's going on. I'm not sure if it's true we can't feel, because I know the idea of hurting someone scared me._  
 _I didn't make it to the clock tower today. Hope I didn't miss anything important._

 **A/N: Hey, this is just a small thanks to a couple readers who have been giving me a ton of reviews. Chirithy564, and a guest. Thanks for all the support, and I love hearing from you guys. Keep being awesome! And thanks to you reading who don't review! You guys keep being awesome too!**


	30. Chapter XXIX

**Chapter XXIX; Sky And Water**

Yuki looked up at the tall chair in front of her. She stood in the center of the platform the chairs surrounded with her head held high. Tayressa looked down at her from the chair directly in front of her. To either side of Tayressa was Syrine and Aysui on their own chairs. Syrine didn't seem to be paying attention while Aysui was glaring at her.

"You failed once again." Tayressa said calmly. "Why is it so difficult for you to complete such a simple task?" She asked. Syrine rolled her eyes, flipping her silver hair over her shoulder.

"Why should I have to?" Yuki asked, not taking her gaze away from Tayressa. Tayressa looked at Yuki in mild shock, her eye brows raising only a slight bit. "Plenty of other Heartless are capable and I am not. The mere thought of watching it happen makes me feel sick."

"But you were the one assigned to the task." Aysui said. Tayressa held her hand up to silence Aysui. Syrine snickered from Tayressa's other side.

"But it's clear I won't complete it." Yuki responded to Aysui. "Why insist I do something you know I'm not capable of?" Her voice was much stronger than she thought it would be. She wasn't showing the fear that she thought might have been present.

"I suppose you're right. We should stick to giving you simple missions. One's more tuned to your skill set." Tayressa said. Her deep red eyes watched Yuki amused. "You can go about your day now." She said, dismissing the younger Heartless.

Instead of leaving Yuki continued to gaze up at the other three. Her mind was filled with thoughts. This was her chance to ask. She might get answers to the questions no one seemed to know the answer to.

"Why are we doing this?" Yuki asked. Tayressa looked at her calmly.

"Doing what?" Tayressa asked softly. Yuki's fist clenched tightly as she held back the urge to yell at Tayressa.

"Trying to get Kingdom Hearts? Why is a heart so important? Why do we even exist?" Yuki asked, now fighting to keep calm. Tayressa waved her hand towards the two in the chairs. They nodded and disappeared in vortexes of darkness.

"I should think these answers are obvious." Tayressa said. Her voice was soft. Yuki could detect hints of what reminded her of disappointment. But she wasn't completely sure.

"They're not." Yuki said stubbornly. Tayressa smiled and softly sighed.

"You're so young. You wouldn't understand." She said. Yuki glared towards her.

"Try me." She challenged. Tayressa shook her head with a laugh.

"I think not." Tayressa said. "But, if you must know. We exist so no one can ever forget, we were once human." She smiled at Yuki one more time before disappearing just as the other two had. Yuki frowned in frustration. The conversation hadn't answered most of her questions. It barely answered one. She still didn't understand. And she couldn't help but to think the elite was hiding something from her.

*3*

 _Day 225- Why?,_  
 _I spoke to Tayressa today. She was trying to figure out why I wasn't completing missions I was assigned. After she decided I wasn't at fault I tried figuring out why we were doing these things. But I found out why we exist. To remind everyone we were once human._  
 _I saw X and Y for a little. Apparently next vacation we all are going to the beach together. I don't think that vacation can come soon enough._

*3*

Yuki sat cross legged on her bed staring at a book. She was trying to read or hopefully fall asleep. It was too early to head to the common room to get her daily assignment, or at least Yuki thought it was. But maybe she could head down early.

After several more minutes Yuki stood up and left her room, pulling her white coat on over top of her black tank top and black jeans. She couldn't stand sitting around doing nothing any longer. There was no harm in being early, only in being late.

Yuki reached the common room door after a short walk. At the door she paused, her hand on the door knob. Inside she could hear voices. One belonged to Aysui, the other belonged to Tayressa.

"A young one like her should adapt eventually. She'll realize we're doing what we must soon enough." Aysui said.

"She should learn faster. I don't think we have the time for her to question too much." Tayressa said softly. There was a short pause.

"The key-bearer is getting closer to waking, isn't he?" Aysui asked. There was another bit of silence. Since Yuki hadn't heard an answer she assumed Tayressa had nodded. "Can't we delay the heroes waking?" Aysui asked.

"No. We'd have to find the key-bearer and the memory keeper to do that. However, neither have been located." Tayressa answered. Her voice was solemn. This was troubling to her.

"Surely there are other ways to prevent the key-bearer from waking." Aysui insisted. Yuki frowned. She should know who this key-bearer was. She had heard the term used before. But she couldn't remember where, or by who. It was so familiar though.

"What's with all this key-bearer shit? Why don't we just use Sora? That is his name." The voice of Syrine said, sounding very frustrated. She must have just been listening to the previous conversation.

Yuki stepped away from the door. That name, Sora, where had she heard it before? She knew that name. But she couldn't place it. She closed her eyes trying to picture the face that went with that name. Sora. Who was he? The key-bearer. The name felt so familiar, as familiar as Destiny Islands.

Yuki brought her hand up to her head. She backed up a few steps before bumping into a wall. She tried to steady her breathing and slid down the wall. Her vision blurred and all sound faded away. It didn't take long for her to completely lose consciousness.

Images flashed through her mind one after the next. None of them made sense. They all only shared one thing in common. The brown haired boy from her dreams. Him laughing. Him looking up at Yuki with a grin. Him facing Yuki with a wooden sword. Him sitting beside Yuki asking the silver haired boy a question. All passed by in a flash with Yuki barely able to remember the one before.

*3*

Y groaned sitting down on a rock. X stood behind her, watching in mild amusement. Y looked at him over her shoulder frowning.

"We've been walking forever. How do you even know how long we've been down here?" Y complained motioning to the dark landscape around her. The realm of darkness was completely empty in this location. Nothing but rocks and darkness, not even any Heartless.

"I had Aryum cast magic on the charm I carry. It ensures time flows normally around me." X explained, showing Y the unversed charm. Y frowned looking at it.

"You never told me what he was like." She said. X dropped the charm and looked at the ground. He thought for a minute before replying.

"Vanitas was, well, I guess the best way to describe him is he was stubborn. He did what he wanted, when he wanted to. He didn't pay heed to very much of what Xehanort said, and he always pushed himself." X finally said. Y nodded slowly, still thinking.

"What was a good trait?" Y asked. Her orange eyes were filled with thought as she tried to find the reason her brother was friends with Vanitas. X sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"He didn't want a war. He just wanted to be saved. And he had a pretty decent sense of humor." X replied. He watched Y try to process what he had said. It wasn't easy for her, he could tell. And he couldn't blame her. Vanitas had torn apart her friends, with a little help from X. "Come on Y. We don't have much more time."

Y looked up at her brothers words. She smiled standing up and stretching.

"Right, we won't find Aqua just sitting here." Y said. X nodded in agreement. "Not to mention we have to be sure Yuki's ok. She passed out again this morning."

"That's becoming pretty common for her. I'm sure she'll be fine." X said. Y gave him a dirty look. He shrugged calmly.

"We should split up and look around. We could find her a lot faster." Y suggested already walking a little ways away. X gave a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, but we have to stay somewhere near each other. If I find her I'll yell something about she's trying to kill me." X said walking in a different direction than his sister.

X walked for a short time in the completely dark world. It was quiet and calm. Nothing was moving beside X. It was unlikely that Aqua would be this deep in the darkness, if she was X had little hope of saving her.

A blast of ice suddenly shot past X's head, barely missing him. X stopped walking and glanced over his shoulder, quickly forgetting his thoughts. Behind him was a familiar keyblade master with blue hair. As X had expected she hadn't changed a bit since he had last seen her.

"Why are you here?" The blue haired woman asked. X thought a minute trying to decide the best answer. He knew no matter what he said Aqua would attack him. She didn't trust him at all, with good reason of course.

"Looking for you." X finally said. He kept his back turned to her, giving her the advantage if a fight started.

"Was killing my friends not enough for you?" Aqua asked hostilely. He could hear the tremble in her voice as she fought to hold back tears. "Was leading Terra into the darkness and tearing out your own sisters heart not enough?" X tensed up at her words, lowering his head.

"I remember why I didn't like you now." X said, mostly to himself. Aqua took a step away from him. "You judge others without knowing a thing. You weren't in my shoes then, and still aren't now. What do you know about what I have gone through? Who said I was looking for you to kill you?" He asked. Aqua didn't answer, narrowing her blue eyes at him. "You know what one of the main reasons Terra was taken by the darkness? It was because no one trusted him and judged his actions without trying to understand his goals. You talk of a friendship, but what you claim existed was never really there. You judged him far to quickly to have had any real trust in him." X continued coldly. He turned to face Aqua calmly. The moment he did so he felt the cool tip of a keyblade touch his throat. It was shaking ever so slightly. He could see the fear in Aqua's eyes that what he said was true.

X hated keyblades. He despised them with every bit of his being. They were nothing but tools of war. Cheap fakes of the real thing. Something even more dangerous he despised even more. All they ever did was bring violence. They killed people. And X couldn't stand that.

"You speak nothing but lies meant to drag my heart further into the darkness." Aqua said. Her voice was a bit more firm but there was still a slight quavering quality. X laughed and motioned around him.

"Can't get much deeper than this." He said. Aqua glared at him. In a flash she had pulled back her keyblade and swung at X. X didn't dodge it. It found it's mark on his side, leaving a deep cut below his ribs.

X jumped back then and put his hand to the injury. He laughed looking at the dark blood staining his hand. Aqua looked at him confused. She shook her head before attacking him once again. She swung her keyblade at the opposite side she had already hit then jumped back and casted blizzard at X. X took the hit from the key but finally drew his daggers to block the ice.

"She's trying to kill me!" X yelled. Aqua looked at him nervously, steeping back once again.

"Who are you yelling to?" She demanded. X shrugged calmly, but winced due to the two cuts on his sides.

"Stick around and maybe you'll see." X said. Aqua glared at him before banishing her keyblade.

"This isn't over." She hissed before running away. X watched her go with a frown. Of course it wasn't over. They'd have to meet again some day if she was ever to be saved. X wasn't looking forward to their next meeting.

"X!" Y called as she approached him. She froze seeing the injuries her brother had sustained. "Oh god, you weren't joking when you said she was trying to kill you." Y said.

"Sorry, she ran off when I yelled to get your attention. She thought I was calling for back up." X said softly. Y shrugged calmly, looking at the cuts on her brothers sides.

"Well, at least she's alive." Y said. She reached into her pack and grabbed a potion handing it to X. X took it and drained it. "At least she only hit you twice. You must be pretty good at dodging." Y said. X frowned.

"Yeah. Or just lucky." X said. He looked at the injuries that were healing thanks to the potion. "You know for a blunt weapon, keyblades cut surprisingly well." He commented. Y shoved him playfully. She laughed softly earning a smile from X.

"Come on, let's head back." Y said. X nodded in agreement.

*3*

 _Day 255- Sora,_

 _I over heard Tayressa, Aysui, and Syrine talking. They talked about me for a minute, something about how I'd learn eventually. But that's not what got my attention. They said something about a key-bearer named Sora. After hearing that name I passed out. A lot of images flashed through my head but I can barely remember them now. I think Sora was on Destiny Islands. The name has the same familiar feeling as the islands._


	31. Chapter XXX

**Chapter XXX; Confusion**

Yuki stood on the shore of Destiny Islands. Her raven hair blew behind her in the gentle ocean breeze. She frowned looking across the water to the main island. She would probably find answers there much faster, but she didn't want to be too close to any Somebody's. It would be hard for her to pass off as normal when she was so confused.

The name Sora had plagued her mind since she had heard the name. X and Y had informed her she had passed out early in the morning and had not woken up until late in the evening. No one could discover a reason for her collapse. Yuki was grateful for that. She didn't know why, but she thought if they discovered she had heard the name Sora something bad would happen. What she didn't know.

Yuki had decided not to go to the clock tower after work that day. She decided to come here instead, hoping to find some indication of who Sora was. There was nothing that she could find. Only the same feeling as always. This was her old home and Sora was from the same place. Perhaps an old friend she couldn't remember. It would make sense, if only a small bit of sense. Very few things that happened made sense to Yuki, it would be a pleasant change for once.

Yuki remembered when she first joined the organization the sky had reminded her of someone. Only now was she realizing it was Sora, whoever he was. He had always been in her subconscious, just waiting for the right time to surface. But something was still wrong, even though he had been given the chance. Something was stopping her from remembering him. It was like some magic was interfering.

Yuki supposed asking Naminé was an option. Naminé was the memory keeper after all. But it felt wrong to ask her since she was already working on whoever it was. Naminé had plenty to worry about without getting dragged into Yuki's memory problem. Yuki would just have to find her own solution.

Yuki closed her eyes, the name Sora a mantra in her thoughts. She was trying to draw an image to her mind. Anything that could get her close to the person she was trying to remember. A smile, a face, even just some stupid thought about him, like what sort of shoes he wore. Yuki heard the ghost of a laugh in her mind and pictured bright blue eyes that reminded her of the ocean. Yuki frowned as she opened her eyes. The eyes she had seen weren't new to her, they belonged to Roxas.

Yuki felt a twinge in her chest. Roxas. She hadn't seen her friends yet that day. And she didn't plan to see them. She hadn't seen the Nobodies the day before either. Yuki wasn't sure when she would see them again. It scared her to think one of them might see through her. That someone might see what was tearing her up inside. If any of her friends started doubting what they were doing because of her she wouldn't be able to live with herself. It was better to wait and try to sort things out. She wouldn't drag any of them down with her. But she still had a nagging feeling, her mind returning to the thought of the Nobodies. One Nobody in particular. Roxas. Why did she think it was the worst to hide her thoughts from him? Yuki looked out over the water again. It's waves were gentle today, the water a crystal clear blue.

Yuki sighed turning away. There was nothing here, best move on and find another way to get the answers she wanted. Yuki glanced back to the ocean once more. She smiled softly to herself and summoned a dark corridor. She couldn't wait to come here with her friends. Another day off would be a blessing.

*3*

 _Day 256- Who else?,_  
 _I went to Destiny Islands after my mission. I was trying to find anything to do with Sora. I didn't find anything but I'm pretty sure that's where Sora came from. Who else came from that island? Who else could know who I was?_

*3*

Yuki yawned leaning up against the white wall in between two drawings. She blinked sleepily at the blonde Nobody she had once again come to visit. Her sleep had been unrestful for the past several days. Her mind created images that seemed to have no place in her sleep. Though nothing about them was particularly scary Yuki constantly found herself gasping awake several times a night.

"You look like you're going to fall asleep standing there." Naminé said softly. Yuki watched her continue to draw. She couldn't decide what it was she was drawing, her sleep deprived mind wasn't able to process it.

"I might." Yuki admitted. She yawned once again. Naminé laughed softly.

"Sit down then. No need to fall." She said. Yuki considered her words a moment before sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. Naminé glanced at her with a small smile. "I didn't mean on the floor." She said.

"The one thing I've learned from being beat down on the ground, is the floor is kinda comfortable." Yuki said. Naminé laughed bring her hand up to hide the laugh. Yuki smiled up at her, pleased that she had laughed.

"When are you ever beat down?" Naminé asked. Yuki shrugged.

"I pass out a lot." She said casually. Naminé nodded without a word. Yuki frowned a little thinking. "And I'm always confused and no one is trying to make anything remotely close to sense. I think they're making an effort to leave me in the dark." Yuki continued, saying the first thing that came to mind. Naminé had stopped her drawing and was looking at Yuki with concern.

"Is something wrong?" Naminé asked. Yuki laughed a bitter laugh.

"Besides everything?" Yuki asked. "Besides the fact I can't remember anything but I feel like I should? Besides the fact I haven't been able to sleep right since hearing one damn name? Besides the fact I'm too scared to face my own friends? Besides the fact no one can answer a simple question?" Yuki heard her voice grew steadily louder and more frustrated. But it was almost like it wasn't her. Like it was someone else talking. Naminé looked at her with sad blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Yuki. I-I wish I could help you, but-" Yuki cut off the blonde Nobody with a sigh.

"It's not your fault. Don't be sorry. I'm sorry I sounded so angry. It's all just really confusing and I'm really frustrated." Yuki said. She rested her head on her knees. Naminé smiled softly, then returned to her drawing. Moments later the silence was interrupted by the sound of a man's voice.

"Naminé." The man said. Yuki tensed staying on her spot on the floor. She prayed she wasn't visible from wherever the man was standing. Yuki could tell just from his voice it was the man in red.

"Yes?" Naminé asked timidly.

"Why aren't you in the room with our hero?" The man asked. Naminé looked down at her sketch pad nervously.

"It stopped." Naminé said after some time. "His memories have completely stopped." The man made a sound very much like a growl.

"Why did you not inform me sooner. Riku must be notified to bring them in. Those Nobodies have been in the way far too long." The man said angrily. The man left the room swiftly, his footsteps quickly retreating from the room. Naminé let out a relieved breath.

"That was close." She said, almost to herself. She looked down at Yuki in concern. The ravenette Heartless was tense. "Yuki?" Naminé asked concerned.

Yuki didn't reply. Instead her mind was racing yet again. The name Riku fit. She knew that boy, just like she knew Sora. Riku was the silver haired boy. The one Yuki was with so often. She saw flashes of images she knew she had seen in her dreams. The silver haired boy sitting beside her in a cave with drawings. The silver haired boy beside her on the beach. The silver haired boy standing opposite her with a wooden sword.

"Yuki, are you alright?" Naminé asked again, her voice filled with worry. Yuki looked up at her slowly. She blinked a few times, trying to form a coherent thought.

"Riku and Sora." Yuki finally said. Naminé's eyes widened.

"Do you know them?" She asked softly. Yuki shook her head.

"I don't think so. But I used to, didn't I?" Yuki replied. She looked at Naminé expectantly. Naminé looked at her sketch pad again and nodded slowly. Yuki slowly stood and summoned a dark corridor. "I need to go, before he comes back. I'll see you soon Nami." Yuki said before leaving through the dark corridor.

*3*

 _Day 257- Riku,_  
 _I went to visit Naminé today after work. I feel too nervous to go up to the clock tower. While with Nami the man in red showed up. He talked to Nami about something, I don't remember what exactly. But he said another name that I think goes with Sora. Riku. I'm pretty sure he was the boy with silver hair in my dreams._

*3*

Yuki sat up on top of the clock tower alone. She was much earlier than normal. She didn't plan to stay for long either. Not long enough to see any of her friends. She was still afraid to face them. Why she wasn't sure. She just knew she couldn't face them while memories of friends from her human life were tearing apart her mind.

Yuki was still having trouble remembering much of anything from her dreams. But she could remember them becoming more and more vivid. She could remember more details appearing, though what those details were were lost the moment her eyes opened. She knew the conversations were lasting longer. Sometimes entire days played out in her mind, but upon waking it all was forgotten. Forced back into her subconscious, tantalizingly close yet still too far away.

"Yuki?" Yuki jumped turning to look over her shoulder. Roxas was looking at her in shock. Yuki bit her lip and stood facing Roxas.

"Roxas, I- I didn't think you were going to be here so soon." She said. She winced at the sound of her own stutter. She didn't know why she was so nervous. Sure she hadn't wanted to see any of her friends but she still shouldn't have been this nervous.

"Are you ok? I haven't seen you in days and X and Y didn't know where you were either." Roxas asked. He slowly walked past Yuki his eyes not leaving her. He stopped in front of his normal sitting place but didn't sit down.

"A- a lot's been on my mind. Sorry for worrying you." Yuki said not looking at Roxas.

"It's fine." Roxas said slowly. He looked at Yuki with concern. "A munny for your thoughts?" He asked softly. Yuki smiled a little at his word choice, glad he had chosen the words she had taught him for some reason. But she didn't want to answer his question. It wasn't something she could easily talk about.

"I can't." She said softly. "I'm sorry Roxas, I just can't tell you about this. I don't even understand it myself." Yuki tried to head towards the stairs and leave but she was stopped by a pressure around her wrist. Roxas had taken a step forward and grabbed hold of her. They stayed like that in silence for a moment until Roxas spoke.

"Yuki, you can tell me. Just try explaining it, what you're thinking. Please." Roxas pleaded. Yuki sighed looking down at her feet.

"I feel like my head is going to explode. I want to scream, and hit something. I don't want to see you guys, but I don't want to worry you. Everything I know is being conflicted by something I don't but feel like I should. I can't keep any of my thoughts straight, and I'm starting to see things whenever I close my eyes." Yuki explained. Roxas didn't let go of her wrist but the pressure lessened somewhat. He smiled sadly at Yuki.

"I think that's frustration." Roxas said. Yuki frowned.

"That's an emotion Roxas. We can't feel."

"Who cares? It's what you're thinking, so it doesn't matter." Roxas insisted. Yuki glanced over her shoulder at him. She was met with a warm smile. His bright blue eyes were catching the light of the setting sun and reflecting it back at her like the ocean. His eyes really did look like the sea.

"What are you thinking?" Yuki asked. Roxas furrowed his eyebrows together and released Yuki's wrist. He tapped his chin in thought. His golden blonde spikes moved slightly as a breeze blew past.

"That I don't want you to be upset or sad. That I miss you coming up to the clock tower. I think about you a lot in general." He finally said. He looked up at Yuki curiously. Yuki turned her head away, feeling heat rising in her cheeks. She had no idea why though. "What do you think that is?" Roxas asked.

"Worry I guess." Yuki said with a shrug. She fought in vain to get the heat to leave her cheeks. What was causing that? And why did she feel out of breath?

"Why don't we do this more often?" Roxas suggested. Yuki glanced at him in question before quickly looking away again. "You know, telling each other what we're thinking and the other trying to place it." He continued on. "It could be like a game."

"A game?" Yuki asked. Trust Roxas to think of something like that. He was trying his best to help, just like always.

"Yeah." Roxas agreed. "A game between the two of us." He said. Yuki felt her cheeks heat up even more. Why was this happening now?

"I guess." Yuki agreed. Roxas smiled brightly, though Yuki wasn't looking at him to see it. "I'm going back to the castle. I'll see you later Roxas."

Yuki took off as quickly as she could before Roxas could object. Roxas watched her go with a frown. Had he done something wrong? He hoped not, he didn't want her to hate him. If it was possible for Heartless to hate. He sighed sitting down on the edge of the clock tower. What was going on with all of his friends? Axel was avoiding him, Xion ran away, X and Y rarely turned up anymore, and Yuki was upset. It was all starting to make Roxas worry.

*3*

 _Day 276- Confusion,_  
 _I stopped by the clock tower early. I was hoping to just be alone up there, but Roxas showed up earlier than I was expecting. I talked to him for a little. I tried to tell him what was wrong with me, but how do you tell someone you're remembering things only to forget them the moment you wake up? It's all so confusing. I couldn't catch my breath while talking to Roxas either. Just something else to add to my confusion._


	32. Chapter XXXI

**Chapter XXXI; Shibuya**

Yuki looked up at the sky with a heavy breath, leaning back against a wall. She was in an alleyway away from the chaos and crowds that filled this world. It was strange to her. No other world had been so full of people. But here there was people everywhere.

Yuki shook her head trying to clear the mounting panic within her. There was no need to over react. She could finish her mission without a problem. She just had to think logically.

Yuki pulled off her organization coat and dropped it on the ground. If she wanted to continue her mission she had to blend in with the people in this world. Wearing her coat would only mark her as an outsider. Underneath her coat she wore a black tank top and black jeans with a red belt. Yuki broke the chain off her coat that the paopu fruit charm hung off. She slipped the charm into her pocket. Why she didn't know, maybe for comfort. She was never without the charm after all. Whatever the reason she took the charm with her as she walked out of the alley back into the crowd of people on the street.

Yuki's basic mission was recon. This world had never been found before and no Heartless had ever come here. It was a world free of all that trouble. For the moment anyway. Depending on how the world looked that could very well change.

Yuki found herself in a street crossing. People hurried about, brushing shoulders with others as they passed them by. Many were talking into some strange object Yuki hadn't seen before. The area was filled with noise that never ceased, even for a second. The air had a harsh metallic scent and something else along with it. Yuki wasn't liking this place at all. She took a step back to see if she could find anything of interest. Her eyes scanned over the crowd, looking for anything strange. To her surprise the strangest thing was in the middle of the road.

Two girls were fighting against strange creatures. Yuki first assumed the creatures were Heartless, but quickly realized she was wrong. They weren't anything she had seen before. They looked like frogs of some kind, but they were almost made of a strange tribal pattern. The two fighting looked young. One had long blonde hair that was tied up in a ponytail. Even in a ponytail her hair was reaching her hips. The other girl had wavy red hair that just passed her shoulders. They stood back to back, but they didn't seem to be touching. The blonde was using a chain like a whip while the red head was using some kind of magic against the creatures. The weirdest part of what Yuki saw was that no one else seemed to be able to see it. People skirted around the area naturally, but no one looked at the two girls battling for their lives.

Yuki walked away from the wall she had been clinging to trying to get closer. As she approached, the girls finished their battle. They looked at each other and smiled.

"I think that was enough to get past the barrier." The red head said breathlessly. The blonde nodded in agreement.

"That should be enough." She looked down at the palm of her hand. "We only have an hour left. We better hurry." She said. The red head nodded before both took off towards a walkway leading to a different part of the town. Standing by that walkway was a strange man in a red hoodie. The girls spoke to him briefly before running past. Yuki watched them go, confused by what had just happened.

Yuki walked to the area the girls had passed through. Taking a closer look at the man standing guard, she didn't see anything strange about him. He seemed to be bored just standing there. Yet again none of the people passing by seemed to notice him. It was strange for sure, but Yuki wasn't sure what it meant yet.

Yuki walked through into the next part of the city. She deciding following the strange girls might be her best bet at figuring out what this world was like. Finding the girls was easy as, yet again, the crowd swerved around them, as if they existed in their own little pocket of reality that no one could trespass in. As Yuki got closer she noticed them staring down a man with wild orange hair. The man wore a sleeveless black hoodie and dark jeans. He had on sunglasses despite there being little need for them. He was smirking at the girls, mischief plan in his eyes.

"Can't you reapers just stay the hell out of our way?" The blonde girl demanded. The man seemed amused by this.

"Come on now, you know we can't." He said calmly. "It's just our job to take down as many of you players as we can."

"What's in it for you? What kind of sick person runs this kind of game anyway?" The red head demanded. The man frowned at her.

"Those are dangerous questions missy, best not be asking." He said. Yuki could tell he was faking concern. He would be glad to see these girls disappear. The man waved his arm off to the side. Out of nowhere more of the strange creatures from earlier appeared and attacked the girls. The man stood back and watched as the fight commenced. It didn't take long for the girls to be overpowered by the vast number of creatures. The man smiled as the girls collapsed. "I do believe that gives me more points."

Yuki turned her back on the scene and ran. Her thoughts were filled with panic as she ran. Where she was running she didn't know, but she knew she had to run. She couldn't help but to agree with the red heads question. What kind of sick person ran such a game? A game fighting monsters and being hunted like game animals for points. It was a sick game. But there was obviously players.

Yuki didn't stop running until she was in front of a statue of a dog. She sat on a bench panting. The world was strange, she wasn't liking it. The people all around must have been blind to not see what was going on. There was some weird game and a puppet master that half the players didn't even know existed. There were strange creatures that weren't Heartless but seemed to be just as destructive. It all wasn't adding up to make anything remotely like sense. Yuki let out a deep breath leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees. Other worlds were confusing sometimes.

Suppose we do manage to get to other worlds, what do you do there?

Yuki tensed up at the voice of a childish girl. Yuki didn't have to look up to know it was just in her head. She knew that voice though she often forgot what it said. She had gone almost the entire day without some weird memory coming to mind. But of course that wouldn't last. Yuki groaned in frustration.

Why had so much about her mental state changed over hearing two names she wasn't even sure who they belonged to? It wasn't fair for her to be caught up in nightmares. Or for her mind to never leave those stupid names. She could hardly take time for her own friends anymore. What did she do to earn such treatment? Her life had flipped upside down over something so small. It made Yuki angry beyond words.

A strange sound that reminded Yuki of some kind of static caused her to glance up. In front of her several of the strange creatures had gathered. She looked around at each one slowly. Standing as slowly as she could Yuki continued to watch the creatures. They hadn't moved yet. Yuki took a step to one side, and that was when the creatures sprung at her.

Having been in as many fights as she had been Yuki knew it was unreasonable to panic. All the same that's what she did. She ducked out of the way of one creature quickly. She could feel her breath quickening as she tried to think of her options. She didn't know what these things were, and she didn't have the slightest clue how to fight them. Yuki felt a pressure on her wrist and a slight tug.

"Come on, we can't fight them." A young boys voice said. Yuki didn't argue and let herself be pulled away by the boy. She was still in too much of a panic to pay attention to where she was being dragged, or even to who was dragging her. She followed without a thought until the creatures were left far behind and she stood in front of a café of some kind. The pressure around her wrist vanished when they stopped running. Yuki glanced up to see who had saved her.

As Yuki had guessed, it was a young boy, somewhere in his mid-teens. He had wavy dirty blonde hair on the verge of being brown that almost reached his shoulders. It was shaggy and looked a little messy. His eyes were violet and looking around. He wore a short sleeved button up shirt and dark jeans. From a glance he didn't look dangerous.

"What were those things?" Yuki asked. The boy glanced at her curiously.

"So you really can see them." He said rather than answer her question. Yuki rolled her eyes.

"No, I was just dodging nothing. Of course I can see them." She replied getting very irritated by this boy already.

"You were screaming too." The boy said offhandedly. Yuki glared at him. He put his hands up. "Sorry, no need to be so hostile. It's just most people can't see them." He said. "Come on inside, I'll explain in there." He motioned to the café they stood in front of. The WildKat café. Yuki frowned but nodded slowly. The boy smiled and led the way into the café.

Inside was surprisingly empty. Only a man with black hair wearing sunglasses was inside. He glanced up at the two but didn't say anything as they took a seat at one of the many empty tables.

"For starters I should probably introduce myself. My name is Joshua. What's yours?" The boy said. He looked at Yuki from across the table with mild interest.

"Yuki." Joshua nodded glancing around the room. Yuki followed his gaze but saw nothing of interest.

"So Yuki, how long have you been in Shibuya?" He asked. His attention had returned to Yuki again. Yuki shrugged.

"Not long." She replied. Joshua nodded once again.

"How long have you been able to see the UG?" He asked, a small smirk appearing on his face. Yuki looked at him in confusion. She had never heard that term before and didn't have the slightest clue what he was talking about. Joshua chuckled at her reaction. "Ok then, I'll take it you really don't have the slightest clue what's going on."

"I thought that was fairly obvious, but yeah, I'm lost." Yuki replied. Joshua nodded.

"Well, then this will take a while to explain. I'll start with those creatures. Those are called Noise. Usually they only attack players in the Reapers Game like that, but you must have been having some negative thoughts that attracted them." Joshua began. Yuki nodded, listening intently. This was a great opportunity to get information quickly. "Seeing as you haven't asked any questions yet I'll keep going. The UG, as I mentioned earlier, is the underground so to speak. It's where the Reapers, Noise, and dead hang around."

"Dead?" Yuki asked. Joshua smiled at her question. The smile was a bit unnerving, spelling out trouble.

"Yes, usually the only people who can see the UG are the dead. They're given the choice to play for a second shot at life. They have to complete whatever task the Game Maker sets and avoid being killed by the Noise and Reapers." Joshua explained calmly. How he was so calm was beyond Yuki. But maybe this was normal for him.

"What's a Game Maker? And what are Reapers?" Yuki asked. Joshua continued to smile, as if he was pleased to hear Yuki asking so many questions.

"The Game Maker is the Reaper in charge of a particular week, which is the time period of their game. Reapers themselves are exactly what they sound like, the collectors of souls." Joshua answered. Yuki frowned. It was a game. Joshua had referred to it as such and so had the girl that had been a part of the game. It was a sick game where players tried to get another chance at life. That's why they were willing to play.

"Why can't anyone else see it? The UG that is?" Yuki asked slowly. It didn't make much sense but Yuki was following. Her experience with things that made little to no sense was finally paying off.

"I don't know. The better question is why can we see it when no one else can?" Joshua replied. Yuki was reminded of X. He liked answering questions with questions.

"How am I supposed to know?" Yuki asked. "I'm just learning what the hell is going on here." She looked at Joshua in challenge. He seemed to read her look and smile. Perhaps he enjoyed tormenting others. He opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by the black haired man finally speaking.

"Josh, come look at this." The man said. Joshua looked at him confused but stood and went to the window the man was at anyway. Yuki followed him, curious to see what they were looking at.

Joshua frowned staring out the window with the black haired man. Yuki looked over his shoulder to try and see what they were looking at. It looked fairly normal, just people walking around. Until Yuki noticed something by an alleyway.

"Is that some kind of Noise?" Joshua asked.

"Not one I'm familiar with." The man said. Yuki took a step back and sighed heavily.

"It's not a Noise." Yuki said, sounding very annoyed. The other two looked at her in question. They looked at each other and exchanged looks that held an entire conversation.

"What do you mean?" Joshua asked. Yuki shook her head.

"It's a really long story. I have to deal with that actually." Yuki said walking to the door. "Thanks for explaining everything, I'll explain what these are next time I see you."

"When will that be?" Joshua asked. Yuki shrugged.

"I don't have the slightest clue." She answered before darting out the door and across the street to where the alleyway was. Sitting in the mouth of the alley was a Shadow, watching Yuki with its bright unblinking eyes.

As Yuki approached the Shadow it turned to run away. Yuki muttered a curse under her breath but followed after it. The Shadow moved soundlessly, like they always did. Sometimes it ran across the ground, other times it sunk into the ground and continued its path. Yuki kept pace with the Shadow easily. She was confused why it was even here. No Heartless were supposed to have found this world yet. Had the reports been wrong?

Eventually the Shadow led Yuki to an empty area in front of a large mural on the wall. Yuki froze in shock. Heartless were everywhere. Mostly Shadows, but several other kinds as well. Soldiers and Loudmouths. Watchers and Zip Slahers.

Yuki took a step forward, towards all the other Heartless. All of the Heartless turned their attention to Yuki. Their bright yellow eyes followed her movement. She heard them make sounds that she some how understood.

 _The lady has come. She is here._

Yuki looked around at all the Heartless. She couldn't understand how they all got here.

"Why are you here? How did you find this place?" Yuki asked. The Heartless replied quickly.

 _We followed you, our lady. Just like the lady of the shadows said to._

Yuki clenched her fist tightly. The world had been free of Heartless. But it wasn't any longer. Yuki had brought them here. Tayressa had insured the Heartless would follow her. She had been used. Yuki was getting tired of being just a pawn. A pawn that no one thought was important enough to tell their mission. To say what the real goal was. To even have a choice in what she did. Yuki was sick of it.

Without much thought Yuki summoned both of her keyblades. The Heartless around her hissed, panic and fear filling their words. Yuki glared at them before darting forward, hitting the Heartless with the keys. The Heartless fought back. First the Zip Slashers spun with their own blades. Yuki easily blocked each blade with one keyblade and swung at the Heartless' sides with the other. Then the soldiers flipped at her, kicking her sides. Yuki knocked them aside with a single swing. The Loudmouths hopped about, singing notes that healed the other Heartless. Yuki darted forward at them and slashed them with her keyblades. She jumped on one Loudmouth using it to push her towards the Watchers place in the sky. She cut them out of the sky, jumping from one to another, before landing back on the ground.

The sound of Heartless' dying shrieks filled the air. Yuki spun her keys effortlessly, cutting through the large group. The sky above her soon filled with the pink crystal like hearts released at the death of a Heartless. Soon the area was empty.

Yuki stopped, panting slightly. She looked around to see if any Heartless remained. Off to one side a single Shadow sat watching her. Yuki glared at it, taking a step towards it. The Shadow moved it's head to the side in curiosity. It realized quickly what Yuki was going to do and made a very rude gesture before sinking into the ground and fleeing. Yuki stared at where the Shadow had vanished in shock.

Yuki shook her head brushing it off. She banished both of her keyblades and let out a heavy sigh. She had found all she was going to about this world. She might as well leave before more Heartless showed up. But something told Yuki it was far too late to be worrying about that.

*3*

 _Day 277- Is it right?,_  
 _I'm tired of this. I can't stand that I'm being treated like a pawn. No one can answer a simple question and they trick me into doing things. That makes me wonder, if they have to trick me into acting, is it right? I wonder if we're destroying worlds for no reason. I wonder if me starting to think becoming whole might be a bad thing is right. I'm just too confused._


	33. Chapter XXXII

**Chapter XXXII; Thinking Like Me**

Yuki looked up at the strange castle before her. She couldn't understand why the castle was so strange. What purpose anyone would have for such a strange structure was beyond her understanding. It looked like most of the castle was inaccessible. Parts of the castle were sideways for the love of Kingdom Hearts!

Yuki sighed walking up to the front doors of Castle Oblivion. She pushed the doors open taking a deep breath before walking into the pure white halls Yuki hadn't seen for months.

Castle Oblivion was usually left unattended when the Heartless and Nobodies weren't using it. The castle was confusing enough that any intruder wouldn't be able to find anything useful. Not to mention the worlds location that was nearing impossible to just stumble across. Sometimes a Heartless or Nobody would be sent to look over the castle, look for anything important, then head straight back to their own castle. It wasn't a common set of orders, usually it came with the order of finding some report. But today Yuki was given the order to go to Castle Oblivion. Go to the castle and find the organization 13 imposter who had been sighted wandering the halls.

Yuki wandered through the halls, looking into rooms as she passed. The place was surprisingly empty. Not even a Dusk or a Shadow was seen. Perhaps the imposter had killed them all. That would explain where they had vanished to. But it wouldn't help in finding the imposter in the huge castle.

On the top floor Yuki stopped to rest. She was in the room the Nobodies had used as their base. The room Marluxia had shown Yuki the intruders from. The crystal orb they had used to watch the intruders sat in the middle of the room, now filled with a dark smoke. Everything else in the room looked just like the rest of the castle. Pure white. It wasn't very impressive. It was everything Yuki was used to but at the same time it felt foreign, like Yuki didn't belong there.

Yuki frowned looking around the room. It would take too long for her to search the rest of the castle. There was still the twelve lower floors to search and all of the side rooms that Yuki wasn't even sure she'd be able to find. There was also the chance that she had already missed the imposter. This castle had endless escape routes. The imposter could have easily already left. It wasn't as if Yuki had a way to see where he was in the castle without seeing him face to face.

As soon as the thought came to mind Yuki turned to look at the orb. Maybe she did. Yuki stood and made her way to the orb. She placed her hand against it. The glass was cool to the touch, like it had been left out in the cold rather than in the castle. The smoke inside the castle immediately began shifting around. Yuki smiled softly looking at the orb. She closed her eyes and brought to mind an image of the imposter. His silver hair and the blindfold he wore. It was easy to bring an image to mind though she had only seen him once.

Yuki opened her eyes and looked at the orb. The smoke had formed an image now. The imposter was clearly seen. He was sitting on the steps to one of the floors with his hood up. Even so Yuki had no doubt in her mind it was him. He was talking to someone, but who that someone was Yuki had no idea. She couldn't hear anything either.

Yuki frowned. Though she knew he was still in the castle she had no idea what floor. All the floors looked the same. By the time she found which floor he was on he could have very well moved again. It would take a lot of effort to discover his location.

"What floor?" Yuki whispered in question, pulling her hand away. She turned her back on the orb and began to pace. Her mind came up with idea after idea, each one getting more pointless than the one before. It was turning out to be far more difficult than Yuki originally thought.

The door behind Yuki suddenly opened. She turned calling Heartless Keeper to her hand. In the doorway was the imposter and another dressed the same way. The other was female and her hood was up.

"Yuki?" The female asked taking a step forward. The imposter put his hand out to stop the other from coming any closer. Yuki already knew who the other was. Xion. But why was she with the imposter?

"You're the one who visits Naminé all time, aren't you?" The imposter asked, drawing attention off of Xion and on to himself. Why he was asking that specific question was lost on Yuki. Yuki didn't answer, she instead chose to glare at the boy. He stepped forward drawing closer. Yuki didn't react to his movement. "Why are you here?" The imposter asked.

"I'm supposed to get rid of you." Yuki replied softly. Her eyes were looking between the imposter and Xion now. Xion was looking down at her feet, avoiding Yuki's gaze. The imposter was standing his ground. Though Yuki couldn't see his eyes she could almost feel his glare. "The first time we met you told the man in red Xion had a name." Yuki said. The imposter looked over his shoulder to Xion then back to Yuki.

"What of it?" He asked. Yuki shrugged.

"I just remembered that. He called her a puppet and you said her name was Xion." Yuki glanced back at Xion once again. "And yes, I visit Nami quite frequently. But what does that matter? I don't stop her from working on whoever that boy is."

"Naminé said you were important. But refused to elaborate on how." The imposter answered. In his hand the strange blade he used suddenly appeared. "DiZ said you needed to be stopped, or you would kill him." He raised his blade and stood at the ready. Yuki sighed calling forth her other keyblade.

The imposter darted forward almost without warning. Yuki barely noticed him tense just before his movement. Yuki brought up her key to block his blow from the side. He jumped back from contact while Yuki was pushed back. He didn't waste a moment before attacking again, this time with magic. A blast of fire shot towards Yuki. Yuki raised Kingdom Keeper and shot an orb of light at the on coming fireball. They collided mid air in an explosion. The imposter took a step back in shock, looking from Yuki to where the explosion had been in confusion.

"Heartless are creatures of darkness, yet you use the light." He said, mostly to himself. Yuki watched him cautiously. He didn't look like he was going to attack again. He was too much in shock. That shock made Yuki wonder, was he a user of light? Was that why he was so confused with Yuki's use of light? Yuki frowned, her eyes turning yellow. His heart wasn't light. But it wasn't really dark. It was both swirling together creating the appearance of the sky at dawn.

"Let's get out of here." Xion said. She tugged on the imposters arm desperately. He glanced at her and nodded. He opened a dark corridor, allowing Xion to go through first before following himself. Yuki watched in silence, deciding not to follow them through. Once the dark corridor closed Yuki banished her two keyblades. She let out a heavy breath, rubbing her temple. The imposter was gone from Castle Oblivion, but not gone for good.

Yuki summoned a dark corridor to take her to the entrance hall. She saw no use in wandering the halls once again.

In the entrance hall Yuki was greeted with a surprise. Axel was crouched down beside Roxas. Roxas looked to be unconscious.

"Axel." Yuki said. The red head looked up at her in shock. "What happened?" She asked. She walked over and crouched down beside Roxas.

"We walked in the doors and he collapsed." Axel replied. Yuki frowned, reaching out to check his forehead. It wasn't warm at all.

"Must be something in the castle. We should get him out of here." She said standing up. Axel nodded, standing up himself while supporting Roxas. Yuki opened a dark corridor and allowed Axel through before following herself. The corridor came out in Twilight Town. Axel placed Roxas down on the ground and watched him nervously from the wall. Yuki took a seat on a crate not far away.

"So where have you been Snowy? You haven't been to the clock tower in a few days, I was beginning to think you flew the coop." Axel asked. Yuki could tell he was trying to get his mind off of Roxas. Just ask anything to keep himself from worrying about the blonde Nobody.

"Here, mostly." Yuki replied with a shrug. Axel raised his eyebrows at her.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." He said. Yuki looked at the ground to avoid his gaze. Her eyes landed on Roxas. He looked almost lifeless, his chest barely rising and falling with each breath.

"I've been trying to sort out the thoughts in my head." Yuki said. Axel looked at her with a soft expression. He looked away from Yuki, looking back to Roxas.

"Same sort of thing Roxas sees?" He asked. Yuki shrugged.

"Maybe, I haven't really talked to him about it."

"So it's the sort of things you can't talk to your friends about." Axel said. He almost sounded hurt, but Yuki knew otherwise. Axel was the most insistent that they didn't have hearts.

"It's the sort of things I'm scared to talk to my friends about." Yuki replied. The idea of having to tell any of those who came to the clock tower the thoughts she had been struggling with terrified her. She was scared to think maybe she was on the wrong side. Maybe she should be fighting against the organizations alongside the imposter. Maybe she should be with Naminé helping save the hero. Maybe she belonged with the friends she barely remembered and not the ones she had made.

Axel nodded, like he understood. He didn't say anything more. The two sat silently waiting for Roxas to wake up.

Roxas woke a few moments later. He shot up quickly without warning. Yuki jumped at his sudden movement.

"Riku!" Roxas said. Yuki looked at Roxas in shock. Where had he heard that name.

"You alright there?" Axel asked, ignoring what Roxas had just said. Roxas looked at him putting a hand against his head.

"What happened to me?" Roxas asked confused.

"You collapsed as soon as you got in the castle. Don't you remember?" Axel asked, he glanced at Yuki concerned. Yuki shrugged calmly. Axel might not be used to it, but Yuki knew that was usually how it worked.

"I only remember going in." Roxas said standing up. He looked at Axel with a frown.

"Just take it easy for now." Axel said in warning. Roxas shook his head stubbornly.

"I'm fine, we need to go back to Castle Oblivion." He insisted. Axel opened his mouth to argue but was cut off by Yuki.

"There's nothing there." Yuki said. Roxas looked over at her surprised. It was clear he hadn't noticed her until now. Yuki didn't let that affect her. "I just went through the castle, there's nothing there."

"But, the imposter was sighted there." Roxas insisted.

"Gone, he ran away after fighting with me." Yuki said simply. Axel nodded towards Yuki. She smiled at him softly.

"There's no need to push yourself." Axel said. He glanced up. Yuki watched him tense before turning to look over her shoulder. Behind her was two figures. Xion and the imposter.

"Xion?" Roxas asked. Xion lowered her head and turned away. She opened a dark corridor and went through it. Roxas darted forward, trying to reach her. "Xion, wait!" He called. The imposter stepped forward blocking Roxas' way. Behind him the dark corridor closed.

"Roxas." Yuki said in warning. She knew the imposter had held back against her earlier. She doubted he would hold back again. Roxas ignored her.

"Get out of the way." Roxas ordered. The imposter turned away and ran off. Roxas clenched his fist before taking off after him.

"Roxas, wait!" Axel called before following after Roxas. Yuki sighed heavily but got up and followed the Nobodies into the underground of the town.

In the underground the imposter ran in circles as far as Yuki could tell. If he got cornered he would just teleport out of the way. And no matter how many times he was hit by Roxas or Axel he never slowed. Yuki hung back, not putting as much effort in as she could. She wasn't in the mood for a wild goose chase.

After Roxas and Axel had cornered him in the tunnels once again Yuki approached them from behind. The imposter again didn't speak as he opened a dark corridor and fled. Yuki frowned, he was pretty talkative when it was just her he was against. Did he not want to talk in front Roxas or Axel?

"The imposter was already chased out of Oblivion, why would he come here?" Axel asked.

"Maybe his base is somewhere close." Yuki suggested, thinking of the manor. She was fairly certain that's where the imposter was hiding out most of the time. Axel seemed to consider it a moment but didn't agree or disagree.

"Xion." Roxas said sadly. Axel looked at him in confusion.

"No way that was Xion." Axel said.

"The one who ran away first was Xion." Roxas insisted. Yuki frowned.

"Xion was with him in Castle Oblivion." She said gaining both of the boys attention. "Did she leave the organization or something?" Yuki asked. Axel nodded slowly.

"Forgot you stopped showing up around the same time she did." He said. Yuki frowned.

"What did I miss?" She asked.

*3*

Yuki looked down at the ground in shock. Xion had just left and Roxas and Axel had been looking for her. X and Y had also been visiting the clock tower less and less.

"I'm sorry you guys." Yuki said.

"It's fine Snowy." Axel said with a hand wave.

"Yeah, you'll come around more often. Right?" Roxas asked hopefully. Yuki smiled at him softly.

"I'll try. And I'll keep an eye out for Xion too." She said. She did hope to come by more often, but her mind kept replaying one thing over and over. Roxas saying Riku's name. Who the hell was he?

*3*

 _Day 297- Thinking like me,_  
 _I saw the imposter again. I had to get him out of Castle Oblivion. Xion was with him. According to Axel and Roxas she ran away awhile ago. I haven't been around to hear what's happening so I was a little behind._  
 _Roxas passed out. When he woke up he said Riku. It makes me wonder. With Xion running away and Roxas saying that name, are they thinking like me?_


	34. Chapter XXXIII

**Chapter XXXIII; Others**

Yuki sat on top of a grave stone watching X pace back and forth. He had been silent for the most part since the mission had started. This surprised Yuki as he had admitted to having no clue what they were supposed to be doing. She would have at least thought he would ask questions. Instead he only paced looking off into the distance with a hard look.

"Are you done yet?" Yuki asked. X glanced at her with an unamused look.

"Why? Are you in a hurry?" He asked. Yuki sighed leaning her chin against her hand. Once she would have cowered away from X's unfriendly behavior, now she didn't care one way or the other. X would be X, and he was usually annoyed.

"No, I just want to leave." Yuki replied. X smirked and stopped his pacing, turning to face Yuki.

"Ok, what are we supposed to do?" X asked. Yuki stood, stretching as she began walking into the town of dark brick.

"There's a scientist in this world who tried to create a heart that could be used to control the Heartless. The boss wants us to check it out." Yuki explained. X rolled his eyes following her into the town.

"Sure, that's their excuse. Probably just want to see if he can actually do it and save us a step in getting ours back." X said. Yuki laughed, nodding in agreement. "Really, they put in too much effort, all for us just to return to being our others."

Yuki frowned in confusion. She had never heard the term other before. She wasn't sure what she thought of the use of it. It was strange and unusual. Yuki couldn't decide what it meant. She glanced over her shoulder at X.

"Others?" She asked. X looked up at her in question.

"You've never heard the term?" He asked. Yuki turned her head away. The way X said it made it seem like it was a commonly used term. A term she should know. As simple as Heartless. Yuki felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment realizing she once again failed to gain so much knowledge.

"No, can't say I have." She said briskly. X stopped walking behind her and leaned against a wall. Yuki too stopped after hearing that X had stopped. She turned to face X calmly, hoping the red in her cheeks had faded. X didn't make any reaction to her turning so she assumed it wasn't noticeable.

"It's who you used to be, back when you had a heart. Your Somebody is another common term used." X explained with a wave of his hand. He was looking past Yuki in a way he often did. Sometimes she thought he could see things no one else could, but she always dismissed the thought.

Yuki frowned once again. If they were identified by some other term that must mean something had changed greatly when the heart was lost. Why else would they not call themselves the same things they once did? But there was still a link to the past. A Somebody was just your other. Someone you could find again. To Yuki it sounded like a desperate attempt to cling to humanity.

"So, we really are different from our someone's?" Yuki asked. X let his gaze slowly wander over to Yuki. He looked at her for a moment, his calm purple eyes locking with her clear blue ones.

"Sometimes." X finally responded. Yuki raised an eyebrow in question. X sighed and rolled his eyes before continuing his explanation, ignoring Yuki's silent question. "I think the term other was coined because they were basically the other us. Not to say they were exactly the same, but they're usually pretty close."

"Usually?" Yuki asked, seeing that if she remained silent X would ignore her questions. Another one of his annoying habits. X shrugged calmly.

"Well, sometimes there's a major change. Like Sykitune, for instance. Now she's very rash and such, act now think later. Before losing her heart she was a worrywart, constantly freaking out if her brother and his best friend were so much as out of her sight line. Then again her brother is Axel so that could explain it." X said. Yuki frowned thinking of the red haired Heartless. She couldn't imagine her ever trying to stop someone from causing trouble. She would probably help them get into more trouble. It was surprising to hear such a change when the usual account was not much had changed. X tipped his head to the side, watching Yuki think. "From what I've heard a few of the older ones changed a lot too. I don't know much about them though." He added.

"Huh, I thought you knew everything." Yuki said softly, only half listening to what X had said. X looked at her startled. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"What gave you that impression?" He asked looking away. Yuki smiled softly watching him.

"You just always seem to know exactly what's going on and you taught me a lot when I was barely out of the zombie mode. No matter the question you would have an answer, even if it wasn't one I could understand." She explained. Out of all the others she knew, X was usually the one she would ask questions. He seemed to always have an answer and was always honest about his answer. It was a reassuring trait very few shared.

"I never thought about it that way." X muttered, keeping his eyes to the ground. Yuki smiled towards him before turning back around.

"Come on. Let's finish up here." She said. X glanced up and nodded.

Yuki and X skirted around the edges of the town square, looking for any sign of the town's inhabitants. It looked to be empty for the most part. The only two visible were a very tall skeleton and a small being in a wheel chair. They seemed to be discussing some matter of great importance. That was fortunate for the two Heartless, as they were on the other side of the square. Yuki glanced over her shoulder at X to see his opinion. He was watching the two across the square carefully. Yuki returned her attention to the two just as they left the square, still deep in discussion.

"That's fortunate for us." X said calmly. Yuki nodded in agreement.

"Now all we have to do is figure out which one of these buildings is the scientists lab." Yuki said looking around. X followed her gaze to each one of the buildings. He frowned glancing back towards where the two had just vanished to.

"Kids." X warned. Yuki quickly turned to see what he was talking about. Sure enough there was three kids running into the square. Yuki smiled softly.

"That's actually helpful." She said. X looked at her in confusion. Yuki whistled loudly, causing the kids to turn their attention towards her. They cowered the moment they saw her. Yuki motioned for them to come over to her. They slowly approached her, almost shaking in fear.

"W-what do you want?" The little witch asked, trying to hide the fact she was afraid. Yuki smiled at her calmly.

"I need to know where the scientists lab is." Yuki said. The three kids looked at each other and had a silent debate on if they should help her or not. Finally they turned to Yuki.

"You mean Dr. Finklestein right?" The skeleton boy asked. Yuki nodded, glancing to X who also nodded.

"It's this way, come on." The devil boy said, holding his head high and leading the way. The other two children followed him without a word.

"How did you do that?" X asked.

"Last time I saw them I was with Zakey. She threatened to steal their hearts, so they said they'd help anyone wearing a white coat like ours." Yuki explained following the kids. They were already in front of a structure, fighting with a lock. Yuki and X reached them just as the lock popped open.

"Here it is." The witch girl said.

"Thanks." Yuki said looking inside the entryway. "Keep watch and let us know when he's coming back." She ordered. The three kids nodded quickly as Yuki and X went inside.

"Do you really think they'll keep watch?" X asked. Yuki shrugged.

Inside the two went up a set of stairs. They ended up in a large room that seemed to be the lab. Without a word they split up looking for any sort of records. Yuki went to a bookshelf and began taking down books and flipping through them. Most looked like notes on inventions. One was a comprehensive list of every Heartless they had ever seen in the town and where. Another had notes on a specific creation called Sally. From what Yuki saw she was by far the most successful of his creations. A living being he had created.

"Terror, fear, hope, despair, surprise, and memory." X announced from across the room. Yuki looked over at him in question. He was leaned against a wall with a book open in his hands. He looked up at Yuki with a grin. "That's what he used in creating a heart."

"That doesn't seem right to me." Yuki said, closing the book she had been reading and slipping it back up on the shelf. X shrugged.

"I think the only thing he got right was those were there. There's a lot more in a heart." He admitted, returning his attention to the book. "The experiment failed. Probably too many fear related emotions. Wonder why they used so many." He said, half to himself.

"This world is supposed to inspire fear, but really I've only ever seen it as comical." Yuki said. X looked up at her again. He seemed to consider his answer for sometime before speaking.

"It's hard to decide, just what exactly people are scared of." X said slowly. Yuki narrowed her eyes in thought. Was there anything she was afraid of? Nothing came to mind.

"Are you scared of anything?" Yuki asked, looking to X. X looked at her in shock. He closed the book and began pacing around the lab. He seemed to be thinking as he walked.

"Scared?" He asked. Yuki nodded, though she knew he wasn't really asking. "I guess a few things scare me, but not much. It's usually more dislike or annoyance than anything for me." He said. He picked up a vial filled with a greenish fluid and studied it.

"Can I ask what? I mean the annoyance and dislike part." Yuki asked. It interested Yuki. She often noticed X was annoyed with things. Was it because of a underlying fear or dislike?

"Keyblades are the biggest." X said casually, without so much as a glance towards Yuki.

"Keyblades?" Yuki asked in shock. X nodded, setting down the vial he had been looking at and moving on.

"Yup." He said.

"Why?" Yuki asked in confusion. X glanced over at her with a sly smirk that made Yuki almost regret asking.

"No, I'm X." He said. Yuki sighed in exasperation and glared at X. He laughed, one of his few real laughs that weren't full of sarcasm. Yuki couldn't help to smile a little listening to it. "Have you ever heard of the ancient keyblade war?" X asked after he had finished laughing.

"No." Yuki replied, looking at X with sudden interest. X looked at her unconvinced. He probably thought it should have been common knowledge.

"You sure?" He asked. Yuki nodded. "How about the story of how darkness came to be, you've heard that right?" Yuki nodded again.

"Once." Yuki admit. X nodded.

"That story ends with the world being consumed by darkness. That was a result of the keyblade war. Or perhaps the result. Keyblade wielders fought each other to the death. People they had grown up with and once called friend were slaughtered with no concern. Not a single person survived. If they walked out on that battlefield they died." X explained with a soft voice. It was obvious he held great respect for life. The thought of losing so many was terrible to him.

"Oh..." Yuki said with a soft exhale.

"My master taught me that story. Since then I've hated keyblades. They always seem to be the center of wars. They bring death wherever they go." X continued on. Yuki nodded, looking down. It made sense to dislike keyblades for that reason. But also, there were many other wars fought with other weapons. Why didn't he dislike other weapons like he did keyblades?

"Are other weapons any better?" Yuki asked softly.

"Other weapons are feared like they should be. Keyblades are considered a blessing to whoever wields one." X replied. Yuki nodded slowly. She wasn't exactly sure what X meant, but she rarely was. X was a walking riddle.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." X said. He lead the way out with Yuki trailing behind him in thought. Her mind raced thinking of all she knew about X and the way he thought. It was always different. He never agreed with what was being done, but he went along with it anyway.

Outside of the building they found the children already gone. X muttered a few curses but continued walking to the edge of town. Yuki glanced up at him.

"I have another question X." Yuki announced. X glanced over his shoulder at her.

"You usually do." He said. "What is it?"

"What did you mean when you said you were never on board in the first place?" Yuki asked. X was silent for a moment, trying to remember when he had said that. Finally placing it, he nodded.

"Just what it sounds like. I've never agreed with the organizations plan, I don't want Kingdom Hearts." X said simply.

"Oh," Yuki said, not satisfied with the answer. "So, do you think what they're doing is bad?" She asked. X tipped his head from side to side considering it.

"Not bad per say, more it's not my own wish." He said. Yuki nodded again. X snapped, opening a dark corridor. It was only then Yuki realized they were outside of the town.

"Are you going to the clock tower today?" Yuki asked.

"Can't, promised Y I'd help her." X replied.

"With what?" Yuki asked. X shrugged.

"Same thing it always is when we can't make it." He replied. Yuki nodded, they were always out looking for someone.

"What did she mean by that anyway? Her wayfinder?" Yuki asked curiously.

"The wayfinder is sorta the symbol of her friends. The one she's looking for is the mom of the group. It was her who led them a lot of the time. Found their way." X explained calmly. He didn't look very happy talking about this friend.

"She's only looking for one?" Yuki asked. X shook his head.

"No, she just already knows where the other two are." He said before going through the dark corridor. Yuki sighed with a frown. She followed him through the dark corridor her mind still trying to process what she had learned this mission.

*3*

Yuki reached the clock tower to see only Roxas sitting there. He was looking down at the ground with a hardened gaze. Yuki sat beside him quietly watching him with concern.

"Munny for your thoughts?" Yuki asked. Roxas looked up at her in shock. He tried to smile at her but it was quickly apparent the attempt was futile.

"I want to yell and punch something." Roxas said simply, looking back towards the ground. Yuki noticed his fist clench tightly.

"I'm going to say that's anger." Yuki said. "What happened?"

"Axel attacked Xion." Roxas said. Yuki blinked in surprise.

"You guys saw her?" She asked. Roxas nodded. "Why did he attack her?"

"I don't know. I know his orders were to bring her back. But he shouldn't have attacked without trying to talk to her first." Roxas replied. Yuki could see his eyes reflecting the light, more so than usual. She gently reached out and placed her hand over his. He looked up at her surprised.

"We'll figure it out. You'll have to wait and see what Axel has to say about it though." Yuki said. Roxas nodded and smiled softly at Yuki.

"Right." He agreed. He looked back to the setting sun, making no attempt to remove Yuki's hand from his own. "Thanks Yuki."

*3*

 _Day 298- Others,_  
 _Today was an interesting day. I was paired with X in Halloween Town. He told me about others and a keyblade war. Others as it turns out is just another term for your Somebody. It's weird to think I haven't heard of so many of these things. He also told me though he doesn't agree with the organizations plan he doesn't think it's bad. I wonder if that's why he just goes along with it._  
 _I sat with Roxas at the clock tower. Axel attacked Xion. I'm not sure what to think about it._


	35. Chapter XXXIV

**Chapter XXXIV; Pure Silence**

Yuki sat in a chair backwards. Her legs wrapped around the chairs back while her arms rested crossed across the top. Her chin rested on her arms as she watched the lively group argue about better ways to manage the Heartless in town. Her favorite by far came from Cid who had suggested building a mobile cannon. Though she wasn't fond of the idea of hurting too many Heartless she did think it would be cool to see.

This was the first time Yuki had been assigned to Hallow Bastion since her first meeting with the group. It surprised Yuki that the moment she had met her quota for the day Yuffie appeared and dragged her to meet with the other members of the group. Leon had left upon Yuki's arrival, saying he had something he wanted to go look at. The others however greeted Yuki kindly. Aerith even hugged Yuki, which surprised her most of all.

"What do you think Yuki?" Yuffie asked, dragging Yuki into the conversation.

"I think whatever those little cylinders are hurt a lot and if you can perfect them that should be enough." Yuki replied. Yuffie gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of her head. Aerith gave Yuki a soft smile while Cid looked caught between proud and ashamed. Their reactions confused Yuki momentarily, but she caught on quickly. They had forgotten she was a Heartless.

"It's easy to forget you're a Heartless kid." Cid said nervously. Yuffie nodded in agreement.

"We're sorry for bringing you into this conversation. It must have been weird listening to us talk about how to destroy your own kind." Aerith said softly. Yuki shook her head.

"It's fine. I'm supposed to kill others of my own kind anyway. Nothing unusual in this conversation." Yuki insisted. The others nodded but didn't look very convinced themselves.

Leon walked into the room, breaking the awkward moment the group had been having. Yuffie jumped up in surprise. She covered it up well by putting her hands on her hips and frowning at Leon.

"Where have you been?" She demanded. Leon rolled his eyes leaning on a wall beside where Yuki sat.

"I was doing some digging around in Ansem's lab." Leon said calmly. At the mention of the name Ansem the room tensed up. Yuki glanced around confused.

"And? What did you find?" Yuffie asked.

"Something I think might interest Yuki." Leon said looking towards the young Heartless. Yuki looked at him in confusion.

"What?" She asked. It was the first time Leon was really acknowledging Yuki as something close to human. It was a strange occurrence.

"It appears he knew about elite Heartless like yourself. He had a note sheet dedicated to one he met." Leon replied. He reached into his pocket and handed her a piece of folded up paper. Yuki took it from him cautiously.

"Really?" She asked before even opening the paper. Leon nodded.

"She was pretty free with information, he learned a lot about their creation from her." Leon explained. Yuki unfolded the paper and skimmed over it. She found a name written in the top corner, above an orange Heartless emblem outlined in red. Zaya.

"I wonder if that's how his experiments started." Aerith said softly. Yuki looked up at her in question.

"What do you mean?" She asked, glancing back down at the paper. There was a question scrawled across the bottom. Can I repeat this act? The question sent shivers down Yuki's spine.

"Ansem did a lot of experiments on the heart. Some say that his experiments are what led this world to fall into darkness." Yuffie explained solemnly. It was strange on Yuffie, who was usually so happy.

"Oh." Yuki said. She couldn't think of anything else to say. She directed her attention back down to the paper, skimming over it.

"Yeah," Yuffie said, trying to lighten the mood. "Anyway, was that all you found interesting?"

"No, actually the reason I brought it back was because it mentioned how elites came to be, and how they were different." Leon said. His focus was on Yuki as she read the paper.

"How?" Yuki asked. All she had read was how he had met Zaya. She had come to the world specifically looking for him. She wanted the help of a brilliant scientist, so she claimed.

"Someone with a strong heart must willingly give up that heart." Leon said. He was quiet, like the idea was terrible to him.

"A strong heart?" Yuffie asked. "So like a pure one?" Yuki narrowed her eyes in confusion. It was another term she didn't understand.

"I don't think pure. Just strong." Leon replied. Yuki sighed heavily.

"This is going to sound really stupid." Yuki announced. The others in the room turned their attention onto her. "What's a pure heart?" There was a passage of silence. Yuki could tell her question had surprised the others.

"Are you sure you're a Heartless?" Cid asked in surprise. Yuki glared at him.

"Yes." She said, slightly annoyed. Aerith laughed softly.

"Pure hearts are hearts that aren't tainted by darkness." She explained. Yuki looked at her in surprise. She blinked a few times before speaking.

"Is that even possible?" Yuki asked.

"Must be. It's pretty rare though." Cid replied. Yuki looked back to the paper in thought.

"Huh." She said in thought.

"So you don't remember being a someone at all?" Yuffie asked. She sounded like she wasn't sure she wanted to ask. Like she was afraid of Yuki's reply.

"Nothing." Yuki confirmed. Her eyes were moving across the paper. She wasn't reading however, just trying to look like she was doing something. Her mind was racing with questions.

"Wonder why you gave up your heart." Yuffie said softly. Yuki smiled a little.

"Me too." She replied. Still not looking up.

*3*

 _Day 299- Pure Hearts,_  
 _I was in Hallow Bastion today. Yuffie dragged me to talk to the others. Leon didn't try to kill me, which was kinda weird but I was ok with it. He even found some information on elite Heartless for me._  
 _During the conversation pure hearts were brought up. It amazes me that people can have them. It just seems too perfect._

*3*

The Heartless twins walked side by side through the unknown halls of the World That Never Was. Y looked around in awe, her eyes scanning over every detail. X was looking straight ahead, leading the way for the most part. He would occasionally glance at his sister, but never said anything. Y felt his gaze but never reacted, he often looked towards her when they were on missions together, keeping an eye on her.

"I told Yuki you were looking for Aqua." X said suddenly. Y looked at him in interest. He rarely spoke of the searches, and he rarely spoke to Yuki about anything concerning the past.

"What did she say?" Y asked, returning her gaze to the halls around them.

"She asked if you were only looking for one friend." X replied nonchalantly. Y nodded.

"And what did you tell her?" She asked.

"That you knew where the other two were." X answered. He was looking off to the side. They were on the edge of a pathway over looking a very long fall.

"I'm not really sure I can say I know where they are." Y said with a frown.

"Why not?" X asked, glancing at his sister curiously.

"Well, sure I know where Ven's body is but I don't have a clue where his heart is. As for Terra all I know is his heart was taken over by Xehanort. I don't know what happened to him, so I don't know where Terra is." Y replied softly. The thought of her old friends always made her sad. She missed them more than words could express.

"Aqua just happens to be the easiest to find then?" X asked. Y nodded.

"Yup." She agreed. She looked up at the castle in front of her. It didn't look very welcoming. More a maze meant for people to get lost inside of. "Do you know the leader of this organization at all?" She asked, looking to X.

"No, can't say I do. He's usually pretty hidden, only the boss sees him." X replied, looking at the castle himself. Y wished at that moment she could really read his mind.

"Do you know his name?" Y asked.

"Xemnas." X replied, without a delay. Y frowned, trying to work out what his name might have once been.

"Hm, wonder what he could want with us." Y said, thinking out loud. She wasn't expecting a response. It was a great surprise to hear one that didn't come from X.

"I should think it's pretty obvious blondy." A familiar voice said from behind them. Y tensed and spun around to face the owner. Behind them was an older man, not too old but older than most other members of either organization, at least in looks. He had long black hair striped with grey. He had scars over his face and an eye patch, leaving only one yellow eye visible.

"You bastard." Y growled between gritted teeth.

"Whoa, looks like blondy has got a mouth on her." The man said with a laugh. Y glared at him harshly. Her ears were buzzing, all she could think was she hated this man. He hurt her friends.

"Shut up." Y said fiercely. X looked between the two warily, ready to step in at a moments notice.

"There you go again, looking at me like I drowned your goldfish." The man said, rather than comply to her request. He looked amused by her behavior. Y summoned her keyblade and went to raise it. X placed his hand on Y's arm stopping her. Her eyes met with his. She sighed and banished the keyblade.

"What do you want Xigbar?" X asked, stepping in front of his sister only slightly.

"I've been ordered to take you two up to see the boss." Xigbar replied with a grin. X frowned.

"I'm not sure I'm so eager to follow through with that. With you being the messenger and all." X said, looking at Xigbar with distrust.

"Who exactly is your leader?" Y demanded. Xigbar only laughed.

"I'm sure you know the answer blondy. Come on, no dilly dallying." He said turning and leading the twins on through the castle. Y took a hold of X's hand and gripped it tightly. X squeezed her hand in a reassuring way.

"I don't like this." Y whispered.

"Neither do I. But we don't have a choice in the matter at the moment." X whispered back. Xigbar glanced over his shoulder at the twins. He smirked seeing their interlocking hands.

"You know blondy, I'm surprised." He stated. Y glared at the back of his head rather than humor him with a question of what had surprised him. "Didn't he steal your heart? And yet you forgave him. And yet I never did anything to you directly, and you hate me." Xigbar continued. Y continued to glare.

"Shut up." She hissed once again.

"Just wondering." Xigbar said with a shrug.

Xigbar took the twins into a round room with tall chairs much like the meeting room the Heartless had. Two of the chairs were filled. In one a member with blue hair and a X shaped scar across his face sat, looking down at the two Heartless with distain. Y was familiar with him. Isa, or Saix now. The other sat in the chair directly in front of them. It was the highest chair in the room, meaning they had to look up to see who was sitting there. He had silver hair that reached his shoulders with tan skin and yellow eyes. Upon seeing the twins the man smiled.

Y's eyes widen in fear and shock. They weren't identical, but the similarities were there enough for her to know who this was. Beside her X glared up at the man.

"T-Terra." Y stuttered out. Almost in unison with X speaking.

"Xehanort." X said in anger. Xigbar disappeared from behind the twins and reappeared in his chair beside the leader. Xemnas, supposedly. "What do you want?" X demanded.

"Peace, young pupil of who I once was." Xemnas said in a calm voice. X continued to glare up at him.

"You expect me to believe that?" X asked in disbelief. "That you've changed at all? The only thing you have going for you is you're younger. You're still the same old coot you've always been." He continued. He stepped forward, standing in between Y and Xemnas.

"Perhaps you are right." Xemnas admitted. He looked at X with mild interest. "But I find myself a very changed man. Losing my heart has taken its toll on me."

"You mean losing Terra's heart." X snapped. Behind him Y was muttering under her breath. Words of denial. X clenched his fist in anger.

"His heart too is lost. But that is not the matter I wish to discuss with you both." Xemnas said calmly. X could tell he was amused, though there was no real show. But he knew Xehanort would delight in the pain he was causing.

"Hurry up and speak. We won't stay long." X said through gritted teeth.

"Where is the loyal follower I remember from all those years ago?" Xemnas said. X couldn't help but to laugh.

"Now I'm really confused. Could you ever really consider me loyal? Or are you talking about Vanitas? Because if you think he was loyal do I have some stories to tell you." X said, giving Xemnas a defiant glare. Xemnas chose to ignore that statement.

"Where do you stand?" He asked. X thought about this a moment then looked down.

"On the floor, I'm pretty sure." X decided. He looked back up at Xemnas. "Are you blind now too?" He asked. Behind him Y gave a small laugh. That was enough to make X smile a bit. Xigbar laughed loudly from the chair to Xemnas' right.

"Still as clever as always." He said, grinning at X.

"With a sharp tongue as well." Saix said from his chair.

"I mean to ask on who's side do you fight?" Xemnas asked, wisely ignoring his subordinates. X rolled his eyes.

"Not yours." X said simply.

"But you have helped us attain Kingdom Hearts. Does that not put us on the same side?" Xemnas asked. He was trying to sound confused but to X he sounded more arrogant than anything.

"You know as well as I do this Kingdom Hearts isn't the one you truly want. I refuse to help you find the one you want." X snapped. He lifted his chin, holding his head up high. He wasn't going to bow to this man.

"But you will, if I could return to you your dear sisters lost friends." Xemnas said, a sly grin appearing on his face. X glared at him for a moment, his mind racing. It was a bluff. It had to be. He might be capable, but he never would.

"There's no way you can." X said finally, his voice hardly above a whisper.

"I see the doubt in your mind. You know I could." Xemnas said.

"And I know you won't. Why did you call us here, it was more than to just ask us questions?" X replied.

"You two are important pieces in the puzzle. Just as we need our keybearers, we need you two." Xemnas explained calmly. X frowned again. Keybearers, that could mean several people.

"Keybearers?" X asked, feigning ignorance. It wasn't lost on Xemnas.

"You know of whom I speak, Roxas and Yuki." Xemnas said. His eyes met with X's conveying a message meant only for him.

"And what about Xion?" X asked.

"A tool." Saix answered for Xemnas. X considered his reply. He knew Xemnas wouldn't give up, even if X refused. But Y would hate him if he agreed. She was still shaking behind him. He hated knowing she was scared. He hated himself even more for knowing he had a hand in why she was like that.

"I won't help you. Never again." X said. Before Xemnas could speak again X grabbed his sisters arm and pulled her from the room.

They walked in silence, trying to get as far from that room as they could. Both felt their minds racing. Too much had happened.

"I'm sorry." Y said softly.

"Don't be. You had every right to act that way." X replied briefly. Y nodded, glancing at her brother.

"He's still the same then?" She asked. X nodded slowly.

"Calmer, and appears more patient, but still the same." He confirmed.

"Why does he need us to find Kingdom Hearts?" Y asked warily. X was silent, considering his answer. Y didn't rush him, just waited for him to speak.

"It's a long story." X finally said. Y frowned.

"We have time." She said. X shook his head stubbornly.

"I can't, sorry." He insisted. Y frowned but nodded. X would talk when he was ready. No use in pushing the subject. Especially since they had had a very trying day.

"It's fine. Just tell me when you're ready." Y said, looking away. X was silent for a moment.

"Right." He finally agreed. There was another pause between the siblings. Once again Y was the one to break it.

"Don't you think it's weird?" Y asked. X glanced at her confused.

"What's weird?" He asked.

"The ones he had there were his next in lines so to speak. And he's made it clear Roxas is really valuable, right?" Y asked. X nodded unsure of her point of bringing these things up.

"So?" X asked.

"The ones he keeps closest are the old man scarred by darkness, the loyal blue haired one, and a boy who looks so much like Ven. Maybe it's wrong to think, but it seems like whatever is left of Terra is trying to put our lost family back together." Y said, her voice thick, like she was about to cry. X was speechless, unsure what to say.

"What about you?" He finally asked. Y smiled looking at X.

"He called me here today, didn't he?"

*3*

When Yuki had reached the clock tower she was surprised to see all three of the Nobodies. She hadn't heard anything, so she had just assumed Roxas was alone. She sat down beside Xion silently. No one said anything. A few minutes later X and Y arrived. They looked between each other but didn't speak. They sat down in silence.

The silence wasn't like others Yuki had experienced. It was heavy. Like each person wanted to speak but couldn't say what they wanted to. They couldn't find the right words. So instead they wrapped themselves up in their own thoughts.

Yuki didn't like it.

*3*

 _Day 300- Silent,_  
 _Today was the first day in a long time all six of us made it to the clock tower. But it was different. No one said a word. I didn't like it._


	36. Chapter XXXV

**Chapter XXXV; Princesses of Heart**

Yuki sat on the steps looking out over the entire room. She could see Zaya walking around the edges of the room where there were glass cases. Y was on the opposite side of the room staring at one of the glass cases in interest. Yuki could see her cheeks puffed out in the way they often did when she was thinking about something she didn't like. In Yuki's hands was a notebook. It held research notes that belonged to Hysui. Something about whatever was in this room.

"Yuki," Zaya said. Yuki looked over at her. "Open that book to the third page, there should be a list of worlds. Read them off to me." Zaya asked. Yuki shrugged opening the notebook. As promised on the third page was a list of worlds.

"Castle of Dreams, Enchanted Dominion, Dwarves Woodlands, Wonderland, Agrabah, Beasts Castle, and Destiny Islands." Yuki read off. Zaya nodded and frowned.

"That's a lot of worlds for the fairy to find." She said, mostly to herself. Y looked over at her in question.

"Why exactly are we here?" Y asked. Zaya looked over at her, before returning her attention to the glass cases. Yuki couldn't help but notice each case was large enough to hold a person inside of.

"It's of great interest to us how the fairy gained her knowledge in the outside worlds, and how she managed to get so close to achieving Kingdom Hearts," Zaya explained. Yuki could understand the interest in that. It wasn't something that happened all the time. And it was no simple task either. Y turned and leaned against the case she had been in front of.

"The fairy is Maleficent, right?" Y asked. Yuki had remembered Myruai saying the name, so it was probably right. Zaya nodded, confirming Yuki's thoughts. "Maleficent came from Enchanted Dominion. It's reasonable to assume the first world she got whatever it was she needed from was there." Y said.

"You know who Maleficent is?" Yuki asked in confusion. The name hadn't been one that Yuki recognized. She had assumed it would only make sense to a few.

"I went to her world, once, a long time ago." Y explained calmly. She didn't make it sound like much of a deal, but the look in Zaya's eyes made Yuki think otherwise. Zaya stepped away from the case she was closest to.

"Did she know about other worlds then?" Zaya asked softly. She laced her fingers together as she waited for a reply. Y seemed to think about it a moment before replying.

"She did." Y said still lost in thought. "A matter of fact, she even knew about keyblades." She continued. Her eyebrows furrowed together in thought. She was placing events, that much Yuki could tell. But what those events were she had no idea.

"Was anyone in the world before you?" Zaya asked curiously. Y nodded slowly, still processing her thoughts.

"My friend and X were. I think X said someone was there before them, they met Maleficent on the bridge and she already knew things then." Y said. She looked at Zaya, still thinking. "Xehanort."

"I don't know who that is," Zaya said frowning. She tapped her chin in thought, the other hand wrapping a strand of blonde hair around her finger. She began pacing up and down the walkway by the cases. Her deep blue eyes staring at the ground in concentration. "This Xehanort man must have been how the fairy learned."

"He likes making trouble so that sounds like it would be his style." Y agreed, sounding annoyed. Yuki looked back down to the list on her lap, only half listening to the conversation Y and Zaya were having.

"If she learned of other worlds through this Xehanort, then all there is left to discover is how she gained the ability to travel to other worlds." Yuki heard Zaya say. She looked up to the older elite in question.

"What are all these worlds anyway?" Yuki asked. Zaya looked towards her with a look of shock. Yuki hadn't spoken since reading the list so it was likely she had been forgotten. Zaya had a tendency to get lost in her own world.

"They're the homeworlds of the princesses of heart." Zaya explained. Yuki blinked a few times trying to register the thought. It wasn't making any sense.

"Time for my stupid question of the day," Yuki announced. She heard Y giggle from the other side of the room and chose to ignore it. "What's a princess of heart?" Zaya laughed a little shaking her head. She like everyone else dismissed the fact Yuki knew so little too often.

"Princesses of heart are seven young women with pure hearts. They're very precious, and using them one can find the way to Kingdom Hearts." Zaya explained. Yuki nodded slowly. It seemed strange that using these princesses one could find Kingdom Hearts, but at this point, Yuki had stopped questioning things she found strange.

"If we know who all of them are and where they are why don't we just use them instead of all this gathering hearts nonsense?" Y asked. Yuki looked at Zaya, waiting to hear her answer. It was nice to see Y didn't understand things too.

"It's too risky. It was attempted less than a year ago and did not end well. Another attempt so soon after would be futile. The worlds are on their guard." Zaya answered calmly. Y nodded in understanding.

"Who are all of these princesses?" Yuki asked, just out of curiosity. She had been to several of the worlds listed. Had she met one of the princesses without realizing it?

"There's Cinderella from Castle of Dreams, Snow White from Dwarves Woodlands, Aurora from Enchanted Dominion." Y began listing off. She looked to Zaya at that point, unsure of who else was a princess. Zaya picked up for her easily.

"Alice from Wonderland, Jasmine from Agrabah, Belle from Beasts Castle, and Kairi from Destiny Islands," Zaya said. Yuki frowned. She had met two of them. Jasmine was the girl in Agrabah who she had saved. And Kairi...

Yuki's head suddenly throbbed. Her hand flew up to hold her head. She felt if she didn't her head would surely explode from the pain that she felt. The note book in her hands slid forward and fell down the stairs. She heard alarmed cries from Zaya and Y, but the noise only made her head hurt worse. She closed her eyes tightly trying to block out all the noise. There were new cries now. Ones that she knew were only in her head.

 _"Kairi, run!"_

 _"But what about you?"_

 _"I'll be fine, just go!"_

 _"But K-"_

 _"I said run!"_

 _"Kiu!"_

 _"Run!"_

Images flashed in Yuki's mind. Images of two girls running through a town. The town resembled Hallow Bastion but was bigger and nicer. Brightly colored flowers were all over the town. Both of the girls had bright red hair, though ones was a shade darker. The images continued to change but always had the same two girls. One of the girls and a woman with blue hair. One of the girls and an old woman holding a storybook. One of the girls being surrounded by Heartless.

Yuki opened her eyes gasping for air. Her head still throbbed, but it was less intense now. Calm enough she could move, but not forget it's there. Zaya was crouched down beside her with a worried expression. Y was hovering nearby biting her lip.

"What happened?" Zaya asked. Yuki swallowed nervously.

"I don't know. It just happened." She said. Her throat felt dry and rough like she hadn't had anything to drink in days. Zaya frowned but stood up, tapping her chin in thought.

"We should get out of here. We got all the information this place is willing to give." She announced. Y nodded quickly, ready to leave. "Can you stand?" Zaya asked. Yuki nodded and pushed herself to her feet. Before the Heartless could leave there was a sound of a door opening. Zaya drew her gunblade and pointed it towards the door. In the door way stood Leon, reaching for his own gunblade.

"Who are you?" Leon demanded. Zaya didn't reply, she only glanced at the two younger Heartless behind her. Yuki was still clutching her head, while Y stood right behind her ready to catch her if she fell.

"They're others like me." Yuki said, only barely loud enough to hear. Leon nodded and removing his hand from his weapon. Seeing this Zaya put away her own blade. Her eyes stayed on Leon though, watching him carefully.

"You alright kid?" Leon asked choosing to ignore the others present. Yuki laughed a little.

"I've been better." She stated. "Do you know who Kiu and Kairi are?" She looked up at Leon curiously. Zaya turned her attention to Yuki in interest.

"Kairi was a girl from this world. She's on Destiny Islands now." Leon began. He sounded a little confused, unsure of why Yuki was asking. Yuki nodded waiting for him to continue. "If I'm right, Kiu was another girl in town. She vanished when the world fell into darkness. I think she was Kairi's sister." He finished. Yuki again nodded.

"Thanks," Yuki said softly.

"Yeah, no problem. Now, who are your friends?" Leon demanded. Yuki let out a heavy breath.

"Y is my friend. Zaya is just another member here to babysit us." She replied point to each as she mentioned them. She glanced at Zaya in afterthought. "No offense."

"None taken," Zaya said. Leon directed his attention to Zaya. He seemed to study her for a moment before speaking.

"You're the Heartless who spoke to Ansem." He said. Zaya looked up and tapped her chin as if trying to place the name. She snapped her fingers and nodded after a moment.

"Yes, Ansem the Wise. This used to be his castle. I liked him." Zaya said.

"You led him into darkness." Leon accused. Zaya looked at him in shock. She tilted her head to the side in a puzzled fashion.

"How did I do that? I just asked him a few questions." She asked taking a few steps towards Leon. Leon didn't move but his eyes followed her. Y shifted nervously behind Yuki.

"This isn't going to be pretty," Y whispered. Yuki felt inclined to agree.

"He tried to replicate the experiment you described to him." Leon said his voice still calm. Zaya seemed to consider his words before nodding once again.

"I suppose he did. But I only knew of one attempt. He quickly became disgusted with the work so he quit. Or so I thought." She said. Yuki felt that she was telling the truth. But it was always hard to tell with Heartless. It never really showed when they were lying or not.

"He continued his experiments. Even conducting one on himself." Leon informed her. He was still watching her carefully, his eyes only occasionally flickering back to Yuki and Y.

"Oh, my. How unfortunate he didn't learn from our mistakes. I had hoped by telling him the results he wouldn't try." Zaya said. She sounded truly remorseful, but Yuki doubted it. She could tell Leon did as well.

"I doubt that. If you possessed the same thought as him you would know he wouldn't give up until he solved the problem." Leon stated. Zaya smirked at his words and rolled her eyes.

"But you don't possess the same thought either. Sure he would question, but only a fool follows those who lost themselves, I never thought he was a fool." She said simply. Leon frowned at her. He seemed to think things over, trying to decide what his next move was. He moved away from the door going to the glass cases on the opposite side of the wall.

"I don't believe you." Leon finally said. "But I don't think we're going to get any farther in this discussion." He continued. Zaya nodded.

"It's understandable, who would trust someone with no heart?" She asked. Leon didn't speak. His eyes once again fell on Yuki. She shrugged and gave an apologetic smile. He nodded in her direction only slightly, barely enough for Yuki to notice. Yuki understood the meaning. He trusted her, despite what had happened here. And that meant quite a bit to Yuki.

"Let's go you two," Zaya said leaving the room. Yuki and Y followed after her. Yuki waved to Leon before leaving. Once again he only nodded.

*3*

Yuki sat at the clock tower with her head in her hands. She knew it was probably a bad idea to be up there with her head throbbing and all, but she had questions she wanted to ask Roxas. She could only hope he would show up though, there was no guarantee anyone would show up anymore.

"Yuki?" Yuki smiled a little looking over her shoulder. Roxas stood at the corner, looking at her in concern. "Are you okay?" He asked coming to sit beside her.

"My head hurts," Yuki replied, returning her attention to the ground. Roxas frowned looking at her in question.

"You shouldn't be up here if you're head is hurting. Xion nearly fell off the clock tower once." He said in warning. Yuki looked at him in question. He shrugged, in a way that made Yuki realize he wasn't lying.

"I know I shouldn't be up here. But I have a question I want to ask you." Yuki said. Roxas tilted his head to the side.

"What is it?" He asked with a soft voice. Yuki couldn't place why his voice was softening. But it was comforting.

"Do you see things? Like when out on missions if someone says a name?" Yuki asked shyly. Roxas seemed to consider it for a moment. He looked up at the sky, his blue eyes reflected the light of the setting sun.

"Not so much when people say names. It's more so all the time when I'm out on missions. Even when I'm asleep." He finally answered. Yuki nodded, considering his words. Maybe this was normal for those who didn't remember their past. "Why are you asking?" Roxas asked. He was looking at her again.

"I think I remembered my Someone today. I've been having weird flashes of images when someone says a name. I wanted to know if you ever had the same thing happen to you." Yuki replied. Roxas nodded. Yuki stood and backed away from the edge of the tower. "I'm going to head back now, so I don't fall." She said.

"Before you go, do you know the name Sora at all?" Roxas asked. Yuki looked at him in surprise. She nodded slowly.

"I know the name, but I don't know who he is." She said. Roxas nodded but didn't say anything. Yuki frowned, heading down the stairs. She didn't know who Sora was, but he needed to stay out of her life.

*3*

 _Day 301- Princesses of Heart,_  
 _Today I went to Hallow Bastion. I learned about the princesses of heart. They can be used to find a way to open Kingdom Hearts or whatever. One of them I know. Kairi. I learned she was from Hallow Bastion. She had a sister named Kiu. I think she was my Someone._  
 _Roxas asked me about Sora today. I'm worried about him. Something about Sora isn't settling well with me. He should leave my friends alone._

 _A/N: Another thank you out to my readers, and reviewers. To my guest reviewer, congrats on beating KH2! In my opinion that was the best game in the series. I hope you get to play all the other games soon, they're all so much fun. Except Chain of Memories. I love the story, hate the game play._


	37. Chapter XXXVI

**Chapter XXXVI; Walk Among Tombstones**

Yuki looked around her in wonder and disbelief. The area was desolate. The ground was dry and cracked dirt with no sign of life. Around her was rock walls that seemed to go up forever to meet with the sky. There were several dips in the ground that formed steps to a hollow. In the center of the hollow X and Y stood together. Yuki paced around slowly, taking in what was nothing.

"This place is a barren wasteland." Yuki said. She glanced over to the blonde twins. They were standing closer together than they usually did. Both were deathly silently, with a look that made it seem they would rather be anywhere than here. "Are you two ok?" Yuki asked. Y looked at X concerned, her mouth stuck in a frown that didn't fit her.

"I won't say we are." Y said in a soft voice. It made Yuki realize just how small Y really was. She was only a child, no matter how many years she had seen.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked. Y looked towards a narrow ravine that led to a place Yuki couldn't see.

"This is where I lost my heart." Y said. Her voice was so quiet Yuki hardly heard her. She gazed at Y in shock. It must have been terrible, remembering the moment you stopped being human and having to return to the place that it happened. X stepped away from his sister, going towards the ravine.

"Let's get this over with." X said, sounding more reserved than Yuki had ever heard.

Yuki and Y followed X through the ravine. They came out in a vast open space. The sky overhead was overcast with thin clouds. Plenty of light was still escaping through the clouds. There was one path in the middle of what took Yuki's breath away. There were keyblades as far as the eye could see stabbed into the ground. There were even keyblades stabbed into the wall by the ravine entrance. There were a few rock formations that seemed out of place, blocking Yuki's sight line. Yuki stopped in her tracks, completely in awe.

"Welcome to the keyblade graveyard." X said bitterly. He swept his arm out over the land in a grand gesture. Yuki could hear the sarcasm in his voice and see it in his movement.

"Where did all of these come from?" Yuki asked. She really didn't like the use of the word graveyard.

"This is a battlefield." Y said simply. Yuki looked at Y in confusion and horror. A battlefield? X seemed to notice her look and took it upon himself to elaborate further.

"This is where the ancient keyblade war was fought." He said. Yuki put her hand up to her mouth to hide her gasp. So many keyblades. How many had died?

"This is horrible." Yuki said, taking in her surroundings. "How..?" She began to ask, but her question trailed off. She didn't even know what she meant to ask.

"The cross roads?" X asked glancing at her. "Or the random rock formations?" Yuki looked at him before returning her gaze to the graveyard.

"The crossroads." She said. That hadn't been her question. But it seemed like as good a place to start as any. X took a few steps towards the keys, his hands brushing over the handles of the ones closest to the edge of the path.

"The old story was each Union began in a cross roads, until the fifth Union arrived and tried to stop the war. Then the battle started, and this was how they fell. Each keyblade is a tombstone." X explained. Part of what he said was lost on Yuki. Unions? But whether she understood everything or not, it was a horrifying prospect.

"That must have been terrible." Yuki said. Y nodded in agreement.

"It must have." She whispered.

The group began to separate, each drifting slowly away from each other. Yuki walked down the clear pathway towards the rock formations, looking up in wonder. X walked into the keyblades, his hands brushing over the keyblades he passed by. Under his breath he was whispering. Y stayed as close to the entrance as she could, but tried to follow her brother, staying at least within his ear shot. Her arms crossed nervously across her chest.

In the midst of the keyblades X stopped walking. His hand rested on top of a blue keyblade with a cobra in its hilt. The guard was similar to that of a half moon, and a bright blue eye was in its chain. X closed his eyes, allowing a single tear to roll down his cheek.

"X." Y said, gaining his attention. X turned to look at her, disregarding the tear.

"What?" X asked. Y looked around nervously before replying. Like she thought someone would be close by, listening in.

"Do you think the organization will really give up after getting this Kingdom Hearts?" Y asked. X shook his head.

"No, he'll keep going until he gets the one he wants." He said. The organization was just a pawn in Xehanort's game. A game he wouldn't settle in.

"I'm not sure I want to help them anymore." Y said. X tilted his head to the side, looking at Y in interest. She usually wanted to help everyone. It was strange to hear she didn't want to help them.

"You mean you want to runaway?" X asked.

"Maybe." Y admitted with a shrug. "I just, it was so terrible. I don't want to see it ever again." She elaborated. X looked up to the sky, remembering the blue moon she was referencing.

"Where would we go?" X asked. He looked at Y, waiting for her answer. She shook her head.

"I don't know. Somewhere." Y said, a hint of frustration in her voice. X sighed looking to the ground.

"We need more of a plan." He said softly. Y didn't say anything. X took the opportunity to begin his pacing again. He let his eyes wander over the keyblades, searching for the most familiar of the collection.

"How did you stand training out here?" Y asked suddenly. X stopped to look at her again. "With a reminder of everything terrible this world is capable of?" She continued. X gave a small smile and turned back to the keys.

"I learned about the past. In hopes I'd never see it happen again. I walked among the keyblades, among the tombstones, and tried to find a link to their owners." He explained calmly. Y tilted her head to the side curiously.

"What did you find?" She asked.

"That one belonged to one of the Union masters." X answered, pointing towards the blue keyblade he stopped beside earlier. "A virtuous woman named Invi. She was struck down from behind. There's one over there that belonged to another Union master. A fearless man named Aced. It took several men to take him down." He continued, motioning to the other side of the path where he knew the key to be. Y looked towards the key in horror.

"How did you discover all this?" She asked. X shrugged.

"I had my ways." He said. He glanced around, looking for Yuki. He found standing at the base of one of the rock formations. She was looking up at it in interest, like she wanted to see what was on top of it. "I wouldn't go up there if I were you!" X called out to her. Yuki turned to look at him.

"Why not?" Yuki asked. X rolled his eyes.

"I'm not sure if it's just me he attacks." X said. Yuki frowned. That made absolutely no sense. Who could be up there?

"What are you talking about?" She asked confused. Y seemed to be looking at X in shock. Which from what Yuki had heard of their last conversation, only catching small bits of the keyblades owners, she could understand.

"He's...not?" Y asked. Yuki looked at her in confusion now. Had X's words made sense to her?

"Not really. More what's left of him." X said off handedly. Y blinked a few times and opened her mouth to say something. X silenced her with a look and a motion to the top.

Y darted forward almost faster than Yuki could comprehend. Reaching the wall she ran up the side jumping from ledge to ledge until she disappeared near the top. Yuki watched her vanish then turned to X.

"Are you going to just let her go up there?" Yuki asked. X shrugged.

"It's something she needs to do on her own. I won't stop her." He stated. His pacing once again continued. This time crossing into the next section of the crossroad. His hand brushed against a red and black that looked to be made of gears as he passed it, a small smile appearing on his face. Yuki followed him and stopped beside the red and black key.

"Do you really know who all theses keys belonged to?" Yuki asked. X glanced over at her, still pacing.

"Not all. Just a few." He replied. "The one you're standing beside belonged to a broken boy named Vanitas. And these two," He continued, pointing to a pink, yellow, and blue key with a fox in the hilt and a yellow gold one with a leopard in the hilt. "They belonged to two Union masters. A coolheaded boy named Gula and a prudent girl named Ava. They felled each other."

"That's awful." Yuki said looking to the crossed keyblades. Though she still didn't understand unions exactly, it still seemed terrible. Her gut instinct told her unions shouldn't fight amongst each other like that. It was wrong. X nodded in agreement with her words.

"They were great friends. Once upon a time." He said softly.

"Seeing this for myself, I'm starting to see why you don't like keyblades so much." Yuki said. X nodded looking around. He seemed to think for a moment before turning his back and continuing to pace.

"Y thinks we should leave." X said casually, wanting to see her reaction. Yuki looked at him confused.

"Leave? Like, as in leave the organization or just leave here?" She asked. X looked at her interest before once again turning his back.

"The organization. From the fact that you even guessed that I can guess it's been on your mind too." He answered.

"I- that's not-" Yuki started, trying to hide her thoughts. She sighed in defeat, realizing she had no hope of covering it up. "Where would we go?" Yuki asked. X smirked.

"I don't know. And Y didn't have a definite answer, just somewhere." He said. Yuki frowned.

"We'd need somewhere to go first." Yuki insisted.

"I can agree to that." X said with a smile.

On top of the rock formation Y had stopped to catch her breath. In front of her was what X had promised. Keyblade armor that belonged to Terra, kneeled down with his keyblade stabbed in the ground before him. Y took a wary step forward, her eyes watching the armor.

"Terra?" Y asked softly. She heard a soft creaking sound and metallic echoing. It took her a moment to hear the voice hidden in the sounds.

"Aqua...Ven...Y." The armor said. Y blinked in shock, stepping forward once again.

"Terra? Are you, still there?" She asked. The armor didn't reply right away there was a long pause before it began to creak and echo once again.

"...Y?" The armor asked. Y smiled softly taking one last step towards the armor before sitting on the ground before it.

"Yeah, it's me." Y said.

"I'm sorry...so sorry." Terra's voice said from within the armor. Y briefly let her eyes turn yellow to confirm what she already knew. There was no heart. Just a lingering will powering the armor.

"It wasn't your fault." Y said softly, her voice becoming thick as tears collected in her eyes. "Please don't blame yourself."

"All my fault," Terra insisted. He paused again before continuing. "Aqua...Ven." He said. Y couldn't tell if it was a question or he was listing what he blamed himself for. But it wasn't his fault. Not entirely anyway.

"They're ok. They're still alive. We can save them. Just like we'll save you." Y said stubbornly. The tears in her eyes sat dangerously close to spilling over. Her voice was wavering as she grew closer to crying.

"Sorry," Terra said. "So sorry." Those words tipped the scale. Tears began to stream down Y's cheeks. She missed having her friends so badly. And though she had new friends it didn't make her miss her old friends any less. She would give anything to have them again. To spend another night under the stars together.

"Don't worry, we'll save you, we'll stop him and bring you back...I miss you. Please hold on." Y pleaded through her tears. Her body shook with each intake of breath. The armor made its creaking sound again.

"Don't cry...please." Terra said. Y looked up at the armor and nodded, wiping her tears on her sleeve. She fought to calm her breathing to a point she could speak again.

"Right." Y said pushing herself to her feet. "I'll come back, and I'll save you. I promise." She smiled at the armor, though tears were still running down her face. She sniffled once last time before jumping down the rock face from ledge to ledge. The wind rushing past her face dried her tears.

At the bottom of the rock Y found X and Yuki walking amongst the keyblades. Yuki was silently staring around her, as if trying to comprehend the immense tragedy that had occurred. X was stopped in between two keyblades. One was black and white with a unicorn in its hilt. The other was dark in color with a swirling pattern making up its rod. He was watching her with interest.

"Let's get out of here." Y said. Yuki looked at her startled but nodded in agreement. X nodded as well, taking no time to walk away from the keyblades. He reached where Y was and gently took her hand and gave it a soft squeeze. Y squeezed his hand back. "Thanks." She whispered.

"Of course." X replied as he summoned a dark corridor out of the world.

*3*

 _Day 322- Should we go?_  
 _Today it was me X and Y out on a mission. We were in what X called the keyblade graveyard. It was really horrible. So many keyblades whose wielders had died._  
 _While out X mentioned that Y thought we should leave the organization. I really think it might be best for us. But I'm not sure. Would they come after us? Or would they just let us be? There's only one way to find out, but I'm not sure we should go._


	38. Chapter XXXVII

**Chapter XXXVII; One More Day**

Yuki stood once again in the crowd of people she knew was normal in this world. She had ditched her organization coat before even coming to this world. The charm she had taken off her last time in Shibuya was in her pocket, like it had been before. She was prepared for anything to come in this world. Even the strange creatures referred to as Noise.

Yuki's mission this time was to eliminate the Heartless in the world. Apparently the Heartless and Noise had been interacting in a way that was bad for everyone. It was seen as just better to remove the Heartless before things got worse.

Yuki was in place she had begun the last time she was in the world. The road crossing filled to the brim with people. But she had no clue where to go. The last time she had been here she didn't really pay attention to where she had been going. She was either following Joshua or a Shadow. That was the only thing Yuki hadn't prepared for.

Yuki sighed and began to wander around the city, looking for any sign of the Heartless. To her dismay she didn't see any Heartless. She did notice a few of the players from the Reapers game however, fighting off the Noise. She was glad to see no Reapers in the area to take them out. They seemed to be fairing well against the Noise too.

Yuki eventually found herself where she had last seen the Heartless. The area in front of the mural was empty of people, just as it had been before. Yuki sighed leaning against a wall, staring at the art work.

"Well it's been awhile since you've come around." A familiar voice said from not far away. Yuki looked over to see Joshua smirking at her from an entrance to the area.

"Was a little busy." Yuki replied as Joshua crossed the area towards her. "How have things been here?" She asked.

"Mostly normal I'd say, except for those things that showed up the last time you were here have made several appearances." Joshua replied. He sounded annoyed by this. He leaned up against the wall beside Yuki in a nonchalant manner. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at him.

"They tend to do that once they find a new place." Yuki admitted sarcastically. Joshua glanced at her in interest.

"Care to explain what they are?" He asked. Yuki considered not telling him, but remembered her promise to.

"Heartless." She stated briefly. Joshua looked at her in confusion.

"Heartless?" He asked in disbelief. Yuki nodded. She held up her left hand for him to see, exemplifying the emblem. He blinked a few times confused.

"Yeah, they're creatures that have no heart." Yuki explained calmly. Joshua nodded, looking away. Yuki lowered her hand and watched him think.

"How do they survive?" Joshua finally asked. Yuki was surprised that was his question, rather than the many other things he could have asked. But she was also grateful it was his question. She wasn't sure she could explain everything to him.

"I have no clue." Yuki answered honestly.

"Well, honesty is appreciated. How can we get rid of them, they haven't attacked anyone yet, but I have a feeling it's only a matter of time." Joshua asked turning to Yuki.

"Only a keyblade can permanently kill them. But other weapons will make them go away for a while." Yuki replied. As Yuki thought he would, Joshua raised an eyebrow in question.

"A keyblade? What is that?" He asked. Yuki opted out of replying and just summoned Heartless Keeper to her hand. Joshua blink a few times in surprise but didn't show it in any other way. "Oh, then I suppose you're on extermination duty?" He asked.

"Yup." Yuki agreed.

"Mind if I tag along to watch?" Joshua asked. Yuki thought about it for a moment. Usually she would just say no. But she had a feeling whether she agreed or not Joshua would follow her. And who knew, maybe he'd be of some use along the way.

"Just don't get in my way." Yuki warned turning her back on Joshua. He gave a sly smile behind her.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He said. Yuki rolled her eyes.

Having Joshua turned out to be helpful. He knew where all the Heartless were making appearances, and in general knew his way around town. He even managed to keep the Noise off Yuki's back during the fights. The only down side was his sarcastic commentary for most of the mission.

The two ended up back where they had first talked. The WildKat cafe. Yuki leaned up against the cafes wall while Joshua stood just beside the door. He was smirking at Yuki like he so often did.

"Well." He said, catching Yuki's attention. "That was certainly interesting." Yuki shrugged looking across the street. It looked like a pair of players were arguing.

"Pretty normal for me." Yuki said offhandedly. Joshua chuckled, letting his gaze follow hers.

"But you're not exactly normal, are you?" He said. Yuki smiled to herself. That was definitely one way to describe it.

"No, I'm not." She agreed, pulling away from the wall.

"I'll see you around." Joshua said turning to enter the cafe. Yuki nodded at him as he left.

"Yeah, see ya." She said, mostly to herself.

*3*

Yuki sat once again on the edge of the table next to Naminé. The blonde Nobody was drawing like she normally was. Yuki wasn't looking at the drawing so much, she was looking at the complete ones on the wall. Her eyes wandered, eventually coming to rest on Naminé, still lost in her drawings.

"Hey Naminé." Yuki said, gaining the blondes attention. "Why do you draw?" She asked. Naminé blinked a few times confused.

"What?" Naminé asked, her voice hardly above a whisper. Yuki had a feeling her drawings had to do with her memory powers, so she assumed Naminé thought that was what she meant. But it wasn't. It was a much simpler question.

"Why do you draw?" Yuki repeated. "They're beautiful and I love them, but I want to know why you draw." Naminé looked down at the ground. Her head tilted to the side and her pencil tapped against the side of the sketch pad.

"I never really thought about it." Naminé answered. Yuki nodded.

"Hm." She said in thought. She looked around the room again, standing up. She crossed to the window and looked outside. There was a beautiful view of the forest from there. Yuki looked back to Naminé in her white room. "Nami, do you ever think you're just stuck?" Yuki asked suddenly. Naminé looked up at her once again.

"I, never really thought about it that way. But, I suppose I do think that, in a way." Naminé admitted shyly. Yuki wondered if she was always this shy, or if it was due to all the people constantly ordering her around. If that was it Yuki wasn't happy.

"Then maybe you draw to get away from that. To be free even if only for a moment." Yuki suggested. Naminé smiled softly at her.

"I- maybe." Naminé said. Yuki thought there might have been more she wanted to say, but she just didn't say it. It was like Naminé, to leave her opinion unheard. Yuki was about to ask but froze as the imposter entered the room.

"Naminé," the imposter said. He noticed Yuki and froze, looking in her direction. But with his blindfold Yuki didn't think he could see. Even so she motioned for him to continue with whatever it was he needed to say. He turned to Naminé and finished cautiously. "DiZ needs your help."

"Of course." Naminé said standing, setting her pencil and paper down on the table. She looked to Yuki nervously. Yuki put up her hand calmly.

"I'll talk to you later, Nami. So long as he stays quiet." Yuki said, looking towards the imposter in interest. He was still looking in their direction. Naminé turned to face him.

"You won't say anything, will you?" She asked nervously. The imposter seemed to consider this for sometime before he spoke.

"She might harm him." Was all he said on the matter. From that Yuki could infer he meant no.

"Riku, please." Naminé pleaded. The boy sighed in defeat. Yuki looked at him with renewed interest.

"Fine." He agreed. This was the boy Yuki remembered. The old friend who had always stood beside her. The only link she had to the past. To the others. Naminé said he was protecting his best friend, who also knew Yuki. That meant one thing.

"Sora's the one whose memory your fixing." Yuki said. Both Naminé and Riku looked to her in surprise. Riku looked to Naminé in confusion. Naminé smiled softly and nodded. Yuki tilted her head to the side.

"Huh." She said to herself. She opened up a dark corridor and left the room. She didn't look back as the corridor closed behind her.

*3*

Yuki was surprised yet again when she reached the clock tower. She was the last to arrive of all six. And this time the others were talking amongst themselves. It wasn't the same icy silence from the last time they had gathered.

Yuki dropped down in her place between Xion and Y, returning the greetings that had been sent her way. She looked at the group with a smile. Y was messing with X's hair, pulling it back into a small ponytail. X was going along with it without much of a fight, only an occasional eye roll. Xion was looking at the sunset, eating her ice cream. Roxas and Axel were exchanging stories. Beside Yuki, Xion shivered and gave a laugh.

"Brain freeze." She said. Yuki smiled as she took a bite of her own ice cream.

"Been awhile since we all hung out like this, huh?" Roxas said, looking around at the entire group. X nodded in agreement, earning a playful smack from Y who was still messing with his hair. Yuki laughed a little and nodded as well.

"Well we've had our share of drama." Axel said, leaning back.

"That's an understatement." X said. Axel shot him a look but didn't reply. The group went back to their own thoughts, in a silence that Yuki didn't mind. Looking at Xion Yuki noticed the wind had blown her hair around, effectively messing it up. Yuki gently reached out and began to straighten Xion's hair. Xion glanced at her and smiled, allowing Yuki to fix the short raven colored strands.

"Hey, I just remembered. Did you guys know you should be checking your ice cream sticks?" Axel said into the silence. All the others looked at him interest.

"Really?" Yuki asked, looking to the ice cream in the the hand that wasn't fixing Xion's hair.

"What for?" Xion asked curiously.

"Once you finish your ice cream bar check the stick. It might say winner." Axel explained. Yuki frowned. She had never seen that before. She shrugged it off and returned her attention to Xion's hair. It was slowly looking better.

"Hey, wait a second. Oh yeah!" Roxas said.

"Oh yeah what?" Axel asked suspiciously. Roxas laughed nervously.

"Uhhh, nothing." He said. Yuki glanced at Xion who met her gaze. They both smiled, reading the look in the others eyes. Roxas was a terrible liar. "So what do you win?" Roxas asked.

"Beats me." Axel said with a shrug.

"You don't know?" Roxas asked, sounding surprised. Axel shrugged it off, to him it was no big deal.

"It's gotta be something good if you're a winner." He said. Yuki grinned in agreement.

"Right." Roxas agreed. Xion laughed at the two, turning her attention to the setting sun. Her hair had been fixed but Yuki was continuing to run her fingers through it. Just for fun.

"Wow, the sun sure is beautiful. I know we've seen a lot of sunsets but this one puts them all to shame. If only things stayed like this." Xion said wistfully. Yuki looked towards the sunset for the first time since sitting down. She had to agree with Xion. The reds in the sky were far more vibrant than Yuki could ever remember them being.

"What if we all ran off?" Roxas suggested in reply to Xion. Yuki looked at him startled, finally pulling her hand away from Xion's hair.

"What?" Xion asked in surprise.

"The six of us. Then we could always be together." Roxas elaborated. Yuki couldn't help but remember having a similar conversation with X and Y. She glanced towards the twins who were looking at Roxas in question. They were interested.

"Where would we go?" Yuki asked turning back to Roxas. It was a question that needed to be asked if they really meant to do it.

"I don't know. I was just thinking out loud." Roxas said with a shrug. He was avoiding the others gaze by looking to the ground.

"Does anyone have any friends in other worlds that might help?" Y asked. Yuki frowned glancing around at the others. Xion and Roxas both looked to be thinking. Axel was watching, but hadn't said anything.

"I don't, that's for sure." X answered first.

"No, not really." Xion said softly.

"I know a few people, but I doubt they would help." Roxas replied with a frown. Yuki bit her lip. There was the Hallow Bastion bunch, but who knew if they would help the others too. Then there was Joshua, but he wasn't usually very helpful. There was the hero at Olympus Coliseum but he probably wouldn't take all of them either. And of course Naminé, but with the imposter around it probably wasn't a good idea.

"I have a few, but I'm not sure they'd help all of us." Yuki said. Y sighed in defeat.

"Well, I got nothing. Was worth a shot." She said with a shrug.

"Well even if things change we'll never be apart." Axel began calmly. He was cut off by Xion before he could finish.

"As long as we remember each other...right?" She finished with a grin, looking to Axel. "Don't worry Axel we've got your hokey speech memorized."

"Just checking." Axel said with a laugh.

"Well I forgot it already." X said sarcastically, only to be hit by Y once again.

"I'll have these moments memorized for a long time. Forever I hope." Xion said, looking to the ground with a smile. Yuki smiled as well.

"Yeah. Forever." Roxas agreed.

"But, how long is forever?" Y asked softly.

"Sometimes just one second." X replied in an equally soft voice.

*3*

 _Day 352- One More Day,_  
 _Everyone was at the clock tower today. The sunset was even more beautiful than I've ever seen. It was a quiet day. I'd be happy to have just one more day like this one._


	39. Chapter XXXVIII

**Chapter XXXVIII; Figuring Thing Out**

Yuki stood on top of a building in the center of Twilight Town, panting as she tried to regain her breath. She was scanning the area looking for what she hoped wasn't what she had originally seen. She had run here all the way from the station plaza after seeing what looked like a giant Heartless. She couldn't identify exactly what it was however. She just knew it was a Heartless.

Yuki took a calming breath. It wasn't here. Nothing was in sight. It must have just been a trick of the light. Yuki turned to return to her mission but froze hearing a great roar the didn't belong to a creature of this world.

Yuki spun to see what had roared. Not far away she saw a large Heartless, about half as tall as the building she stood on if it had been on all fours like it should have been. It looked like a lion, with dark fur and a bright blood red mane. It's tail however looked like a scorpions. It stood up on its hind legs, it's front paws on a building, nosing at a figure in a white coat. The figure patted its nose before sending it off.

Yuki jumped from the building she stood on to another as quickly as she could. Her eyes remaining on the large Heartless as it ran around the center of town, chasing anything it could see. On its back she saw a green Heartless emblem outlined in blue. Of course that identified the member controlling this Heartless.

Yuki stopped breathless on the same roof as the figure in white. Her silver hair fell down her back. Yuki clenched her fist.

"Syrine!" Yuki yelled. The silver haired woman looked over her shoulder curiously. Her sapphire blue eyes looked at her with a innocent look that Yuki knew she shouldn't have.

"What kid?" Syrine asked. Yuki was frustrated by how calm she was. Did Syrine not see the giant Heartless destroying Yuki's town?

"Why is that here?" Yuki asked, fighting to keep her voice calm as she pointed to the Heartless. It didn't work as she herself could hear the anger.

"What? Manticore?" Syrine asked as if confused. She laughed as if Yuki's question was amusing to her as she turned to face the young Heartless. "Orders, something important is in this town. Just don't know where." She explained, motioning around her. Yuki ground her teeth together. What could be so important in this town? There was nothing out of the ordinary. Just normal people who were about to have their day ruined by a very angry Heartless.

"So it's bait?" Yuki asked, her eyes flicking over to the Manticore. She managed to catch sight of it just as it left the area.

"Basically." Syrine admitted.

"What about the people in the town?" Yuki demanded. Syrine looked at her in confusion. She tipped her head to the side and motioned with one of her hands.

"What about them?" Syrine asked. Yuki briefly thought that perhaps the Heartless hadn't thought of them. But Yuki dismissed the thought quickly. Syrine delighted in the pain of others.

"What if they get hurt?" Yuki asked. For some reason Yuki thought of the trio of friends she had seen days ago. Syrine shrugged.

"Sucks for them." She said. Yuki glared at the older Heartless.

"Get it out of here." Yuki ordered. Syrine looked at Yuki, her head raised in an arrogant manner.

"No can do, kiddo." Syrine said calmly. Her eyes watched Yuki, waiting to see what she would do. Yuki glared at the older Heartless once again before turning her back, preparing to chase after the Manticore. "And where do you think you're going?" Syrine asked.

"To get rid of it." Yuki replied, not turning to look at Syrine.

"No you aren't." Syrine said, narrowing her eyes. Yuki summoned Heartless Keeper into her hand and turned, pointing it towards Syrine.

"Are you going to stop me?" Yuki asked calmly. Her blue eyes looked at Syrine innocently. She knew Syrine could force her to stop, she was a higher rank. But it didn't matter. Not when the town Yuki cared for so much was at risk.

"Don't get cocky brat." Syrine said. All of her attention was focused on the keyblade that was pointed at her throat.

"Is that a yes?" Yuki asked. Syrine summoned her own weapon, a chain scythe.

"For sure." Syrine confirmed.

Without further warning Syrine threw the scythe towards Yuki. Yuki brought up Heartless keeper to block the blow. The scythe wrapped around the keyblade. With a hard pull on the chain Syrine pulled the key from Yuki's hand, throwing it to the side. In her other hand Yuki summoned Kingdom keeper.

Before Syrine had a chance to pull her scythe back to her, Yuki jumped forward and swung the key at her. Syrine moved aside, but not fast enough to avoid the entire hit. The keyblade nicked her side as she managed to retrieve her scythe. Yuki jumped back, skidding to a halt where Heartless keeper lay on the roof. She picked it up and held it backwards in her hand. Syrine swung the scythe forward on its chain, hitting Yuki's arm. Yuki hissed in pain but darted towards Syrine. The older Heartless smirked as she pulled in the chain, bringing the scythe closer. Yuki slashed forward with Kingdom keeper only to be stopped by the scythes blade. She brought Heartless keeper to the side, slashing Syrine.

Syrine hissed and backed away. Yuki stopped, watching her cautiously. She had only been hit once, but felt their would be plenty more before the fight ended. Syrine swung her arm suddenly, the scythe blade slicing through the air. Yuki didn't have time to react as the blade cut her opposite arm. She hissed in pain and pulled back, but the blade raked across her side, stinging harshly.

Yuki ignored the pain that was radiating from her injuries and once again ran at Syrine. She threw forward Heartless keeper as she ran. The key hit Syrine before circling back and returning to her hand as she reached Syrine. She swung both keyblades in a flurry of movement slashing at Syrine. Syrine attempted to block the blows with the chain in her hand, but could only stop so many. When Yuki flipped away Syrine was cut up all over her body.

Syrine glared at Yuki and began to swing the scythe blade in a circular pattern. She threw her scythe forward, but it vanished into thin air. Suddenly Yuki felt a sharp pain in her back. She looked over her shoulder to see the scythe blade in the side of her back. She gasped in pain. Syrine smirked and pulled the blade out. It returned to her hand in an instant. She repeated the spinning pattern before throwing the blade again. This time it ended up in Yuki's side. Yuki gasped in pain once again, staggering on her feet. As soon as Syrine pulled the blade away Yuki darted forward. She swung with Heartless keeper, hitting Syrine in the chest, while bringing Kingdom keeper across her stomach. The older Heartless staggered, coughing.

Once again the two stood staring at each other. Both were heavily wounded. Syrine however was barely standing. Yuki stood straight, despite the pain she was in. Her blue eyes once again were narrowed at Syrine.

"You little brat." Syrine said, panting heavily. "You're more trouble than you're worth, should give you back to the idiot that hid you."

"Shut up, just leave." Yuki said, ignoring what Syrine had said. It was clear to her the older Heartless didn't plan to fight anymore. If she continued she might die.

"You'll hear hell about this later." Syrine warned. Again Yuki ignored her words.

"I said leave." Yuki said, more forcefully than before. Syrine glared at Yuki before summoning a dark corridor and disappearing. As soon as she had vanished Yuki fell to her knees. Her breathing was heavy and labored. She hadn't had such a hard fight in a long time. And there was still another fight to find. She had to get rid of the Manticore.

Yuki reached to her hip to find the bag she carried. She searched the bag quickly, pulling out a potion. She drank it quickly before standing up. Some of her injuries healed over, but the deeper ones only lessened in severity.

Yuki left the center of town, jumping from roof to roof as she searched for the Manticore. She listened to the sounds around her, hoping to here something that would direct her to where she needed to be. Several screams in the distance attracted Yuki's attention. With a heavy sigh Yuki ran towards the screams.

Yuki found the Manticore in the sandlot. It looked as if everyone had cleared out of the area leaving one less thing for Yuki to worry about. The only person in the area was Riku. He had out his strange sword and was fighting the Manticore. He seemed to be doing quite well.

"Of course," Yuki said softly. "That's what they were looking for." She jumped down from the building she had been standing on and slammed her keyblade down on the Heartless' head. She landed on the ground beside Riku.

Riku didn't give her a second glance. Or at least, Yuki didn't think he did. He darted forward and brought his blade across the Manticores throat. Yuki followed his lead and jumped to the side of the Manticore before hitting it with her keys. The Manticore let out a great roar before it ran into a wall and vanished. It reappeared on the other side of the sandlot.

"You've got to be kidding me." Yuki muttered to herself. She heard Riku give a snicker before running across the area. Yuki followed him, already annoyed with this Heartless. The Manticore reached forward and knocked Riku aside with its paws. Yuki managed to avoid its paws but was scratched when it brought its tail down beside her. Yuki hissed in pain, but jumped forward and hit the Manticore with her keys once again. The Manticore roared once again and collapsed onto the ground. It soon vanished, releasing a pink crystalline heart into the air.

"Why did you help me?" Riku asked as he approached Yuki. Yuki dropped to the ground out of breath and glared up at him.

"You're welcome." Yuki replied out of breath. The scratch from the Manticores tail stung, telling Yuki it was probably poisoned. She fished through her bag for another potion. She pulled one out and downed it quickly. She tossed another potion to Riku, who looked to have not bothered with healing himself. He caught it but didn't drink it right away.

"I asked a question." He said, annoyed. Yuki rolled her eyes leaning back.

"I heard, and chose to ignore it." Yuki replied calmly. She looked up at Riku in thought. "I helped you because I didn't want that thing destroying the town." She said. Riku tilted his head to the side. He looked at the potion in his hand and opened it downing it in a few gulps.

"Thanks." He said. Yuki blinked in surprise. She hadn't expected thanks from him. She didn't even expect him to hang around. She thought he might just attack her.

"They were trying to lure you out." Yuki said looking away.

"Why?" Riku asked. Yuki shrugged, still not looking at the boy.

"I don't know. Probably something to do with whoever Sora is." Yuki answered honestly. Riku frowned looking down at her.

"You really don't know him then?" Riku asked. He sounded unsure, like he didn't want to believe it. Why he thought it was necessary for her to know Sora was beyond Yuki.

"Not anymore. I think I used to. Naminé said something like that." Yuki replied calmly. She was frowning, trying to find a memory she could hold onto. None came to her.

"You don't remember?" Riku asked. Yuki shook her head.

"I don't remember anything." She admitted. There was a short pause between the two, both thinking of something more important than the would be enemy in front of them.

"I was supposed to capture you by force. DiZ wanted to speak to you." Riku said. Yuki looked up at him in surprise. She hadn't expected him to continue talking to her. If he was supposed to capture her she figured he would have acted sooner. It appeared he really wasn't what she thought.

"Huh," Yuki said, mostly to herself. "I kinda wanted to talk to him too." If anyone had the answers she wanted it would be him. The man in red. That was the only person that Riku could be talking about. Riku held his hand out Yuki. She looked up at him in question.

"Then why don't we make this easier on both of us." He asked. Yuki looked at him cautiously, her eyes going between his hand and his face. His face was neutral, but that might have been because of the blindfold that covered his eyes. She slowly reached up and took his hand. He pulled her to her feet and began to lead her through the town.

Riku led her to the mansion, which really didn't surprise Yuki. Inside the manor he glanced over his shoulder at Yuki as he went up the stairs.

"Wait here." He said calmly. Yuki nodded, looking around the manor in interest. She was always impressed by the grandeur of the room.

Moments after Riku had disappeared the man in red appeared at the top of the stairs. He looked down at Yuki with distain, like he usually did when they encountered each other. Yuki looked up at him in interest.

"I'm surprised you came here of your own free will." DiZ said calmly. Yuki decided to ignore his statement. She was already regretting getting this close to him. She'd rather leave before things got messy.

"What do you want from me?" Yuki demanded. DiZ seemed surprised by her decision to skip the small talk. However he said nothing on the matter.

"Nothing in particular. I just need to slow the organizations, so our hero can wake." DiZ said calmly. Yuki frowned looking down.

"Sora." She said softly, thinking. She could hardly remember anything about him, but she was somehow dragged into the story because of him. "How do I play into that?" Yuki asked, looking back up to DiZ.

"Your key and your position." DiZ replied simply. Yuki frowned. She didn't hold a very high position, but because of the keyblade she knew the organizations needed her.

"So if I leave, will that be out of the way enough for you?" Yuki asked.

"Do you plan to abandon your kind?" DiZ asked, sounding shocked by her suggestion. Yuki shrugged.

"I'm thinking about it." She replied honestly. DiZ looked at her with a new level of interest.

"And where would you go?" He asked.

"Haven't figured that out yet." Yuki answered honestly. She glanced up at him once again. "Where did I come from? I know you know."

"I see no reason to tell you." DiZ said simply. Yuki found herself becoming annoyed with his arrogance.

"It was Destiny Islands wasn't it?" Yuki asked. DiZ didn't reply. He only glared at her, confirming her suspicions. "I remember, bits and pieces. I know I knew Riku, and Sora too. They were my friends. But for some reason you took me from them." Yuki continued. She slowly began pacing around the foyer, waiting for his reply.

"For their protection." DiZ said. He was beginning to be annoyed by her, she could hear it in his voice.

"What was I going to do to them?" Yuki asked innocently.

"Not you. Your organization, they would come after you and harm any in their way." DiZ answered, agitation clear in his voice.

"So the organization is bad? I need someone to answer this question. Are they bad? Are they doing the wrong thing?" Yuki asked. It was something she was constantly wondering. But no one seemed to have an answer.

"That is always a matter of where you stand." DiZ said. Yuki frowned.

"Another person who can't give me a straight answer." She said offhandedly. "I didn't ask you to tell me what everyone thought about it. I want to know what you think." She explained, hoping to get a better answer.

"Yes, they are bad." DiZ said. "And what are you going to do about it?" He asked.

"That remains to be seen." Yuki said. She turned her back on DiZ and left the manor. Not casting him a second glance.

*3*

 _Day 353- Figuring things out,_  
 _I think I'm starting to finally figure things out. It's making me even less sure of this organization. But I can't do anything. Not yet. A few more days maybe. Then I'll have a plan._

~~~~~~~~~~*3*~~~~~~~~~~

 _A/N: Two fight scenes in one chapter. God that's annoying, even if one was ridiculously short. Why did I decide to torture myself so? I feel like fight scenes are the hardest thing to write. Especially since I know literally nothing about fighting with these weapons, beside what I see in anime and video games. Whenever they're done I feel really disappointed in them. I feel like if I really wanted to I could make them longer and way better, but I every time I start writing I get so annoyed I can't keep the fights up for very long. Anywho, hope you enjoyed and this was all worth it!_

 _P.S. I'm sorry in advance._


	40. Chapter XXXIX

**Chapter XXXIX; Time To Go**

Yuki stood on the familiar sandy beaches of Destiny Islands. Though the beachside looked so familiar, Yuki knew this was somewhere she had never set foot on. The place that was unspokenly off limits. The main island.

Normally Yuki wouldn't find herself on the main island. She was always on the smaller island that she could see from here. She never wanted to be too close to the somebodies, at fear one might recognize her but she would be unable to recognize them. That fear was still there, but she chose to ignore it. After all, her mission was on the main island. However, she had no intention of doing her mission. Not when it endangered everyone on the island. She was done spreading the Heartless. Instead, she would take the time to think. To try and find the answer she was looking for.

"Hey! Who are you? And what are you doing on our island?" A voice called out to Yuki. Yuki turned her head to see who had yelled. Not far from her stood a group of three, two boys and one girl. One boy was blonde, while the other had orange-red hair. The girl had golden colored hair that curled up at the tips. Yuki didn't reply to their question, as she wasn't sure which one had asked. All she knew was it was one of the boys.

"You better not be here to cause trouble." The red-haired boy said. His voice was different from the one that had called out to her. That meant the blonde must have spoken first.

"If you are, we'll take you down." The blonde boy said, assuming a fighting stance that didn't look like it would do much good. Yuki turned to face them fully, mostly focusing on the boy threatening to fight her. He looked more likely to hurt himself than her. In a quick move, Yuki slipped her foot around his ankle and pulled, knocking the blonde to the ground. He glared up at her when he recovered from the shock of falling.

"You're balancing too much on one foot. Spread your weight out more, and be lower to the ground. It hurts less when you fall." Yuki advised calmly, ignoring the boy's glare. He looked up at her in shock. The other two looked surprised as well. The blonde got to his feet and brushed himself off as the girl stepped forward.

"You're not here to cause trouble?" The girl asked.

"No, just looking around," Yuki answered. The trio looked amongst themselves, having a silent conversation. Yuki smiled softly, thinking of her friends that she could hold the same type of silent conversations with. The thought gave her a strange pain in her chest.

"Where are you from?" The red-haired boy asked. He was looking at Yuki with interest more than caution now. They must have decided she was no threat.

"I don't know." Yuki answered on instinct. She winced slightly when she realized that wasn't true anymore. DiZ had practically confirmed she was from the islands. Then again, it was probably better these kids didn't know that.

"She must be like Kairi!" The girl said excitedly, mostly meant for the boys to hear. Yuki frowned. Kairi had been her younger sister when she was someone, hadn't she?

"Kairi?" Yuki asked. She was curious to hear about the princess of heart. The one of the familiar names she hadn't found yet.

"She's the mayor's daughter." The blonde boy explained. He crossed his arms behind his head. "She just washed up on the beach one day, no memory." He continued as if it was no big deal. Yuki nodded thinking.

"I suppose that's almost right." Yuki admitted. She didn't remember anything. Though she hadn't washed up on any beach as far as she was aware of.

"So you don't remember anything?" The red-haired boy asked. Yuki shook her head.

"Not anything coherent." She said. "Just bits and pieces."

"Huh," the blonde boy said. He seemed to think for a moment before speaking again. "Why don't you hang with us!" He suggested. The others nodded in agreement. Yuki looked at the three in shock. Did they always trust strangers so quickly? She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Sure, why not." Yuki agreed. The three smiled at her brightly. The girl of the group grabbed her arm pulled her as the group began to walk.

They walked together for some time. The trio telling stories of what happened in the world and bombarding Yuki with questions. Most of which Yuki had to decline in answering. Yuki liked listening to them. Peaceful lives that weren't constantly plagued with questions no one could answer. It was a nice change.

Yuki didn't pay attention to how long they walked. But eventually, she was startled by the girl of the group calling out loudly.

"Hey, Kairi!" The girl called. Yuki looked ahead to see who she was calling to. Kairi was the princess, Yuki knew that. The little girl with red hair.

The girl wasn't so little anymore. Her red hair was reaching her shoulders. It moved in the wind as she turned her attention to the trio. She was wearing a short pink dress with several zippers on it. Her blue eyes were very familiar. They looked just like Yuki's own eyes.

"Huh? What is it Selphie?" Kairi asked. The girl, Selphie apparently, took hold of Yuki's arm once again and pulled her towards Kairi.

"We want you to meet this girl," Selphie said happily. Yuki pulled her arm from Selphie's grasp and looked towards Kairi. Kairi looked at Yuki in interest, like she was staring at someone familiar. There were little things about Kairi Yuki was noticing. Things that were so familiar, yet foreign. The shape of her mouth as it set in a frown. The red color of her hair.

"So you're Kairi," Yuki said, breaking the silence that had fallen around the group. Kairi tipped her head to the side in question.

"You know me?" Kairi asked. Yuki laughed a little to herself and shook her head.

"Heard of you." Yuki said with a small smile. Kairi looked at Yuki suspiciously.

"From who?" Kairi asked slowly. It was obvious Yuki put her on edge. With good reason of course.

"These guys," Yuki said, pointing to the group behind her. "and a few others." She added, thinking the few others that had mentioned her.

"Riku?" The red-haired boy asked in a joking manner. The others laughed as if it was a common joke. Kairi didn't look impressed. Yuki looked at them surprised. She didn't think he would be mentioned.

"No, he hasn't mentioned anyone named Kairi." Yuki said. The group stopped laughing and looked at her in total shock. Yuki turned her head to look at the ground, rubbing the back of her head nervously. "Then again, he's usually trying to kill me." She muttered nervously.

"You've seen Riku?" The blonde boy asked, shock still in his voice. Yuki nodded.

"No one's seen him since he vanished about a year ago." Selphie said amazed. She looked at Kairi expectantly.

"Guys, can I talk to her alone?" Kairi asked. The group looked at each other and nodded.

"Yeah, sure thing." The red-haired boy agreed. The trio walked away, talking amongst each other in hushed voices, throwing glances over their shoulders as they walked away.

"Have you really seen Riku? Are you friends?" Kairi asked the moment the group appeared to be out of earshot. Yuki turned her attention back to Kairi.

"I've seen him couple times, but I wouldn't say we're on the best of terms." Yuki answered slowly. She didn't want to alarm the girl by just saying she was enemies with Riku. If not enemies definitely not friends. Kairi stared at Yuki, her eyes hardening.

"...I know you, don't I?" Kairi asked. Yuki shrugged, kicking at the sand.

"I'm not exactly sure," Yuki confessed.

"I swear I've seen you." Kairi insisted. She frowned once again. It looked like she was trying to remember something. "Your name, it's Yuki right?" She asked, looking at Yuki. Yuki blinked in surprise.

"How did you know that? I haven't told anyone on this island." Yuki asked. Kairi nodded, looking down at the sand.

"I know you. I just don't know how." Kairi insisted. Yuki frowned, looking at the redhead. It was then she noticed something she hadn't before. Her eyes didn't really match her own. They were similar, but not the same. But they did match someone Yuki was very familiar with. Naminé. And she also reminded Yuki of Xion, just a little.

"You look like Naminé. And, kinda like Xion too." Yuki said softly. Kairi looked up at her in surprise.

"Who are they?" She asked. She reached up and brushed her hair back behind her ear.

"Friends," Yuki answered simply. Kairi nodded. She returned her gaze to the sand, still thinking.

"Maybe, it's some kind of coincidence. One of those things where you think you've seen someone but never have." Kairi suggested. Yuki frowned and shook her head.

"It's not. I'm pretty sure we've met." Yuki insisted. She didn't want to lie to Kairi. It didn't seem right.

"When?" Kairi asked, placing her hands on her hips. Yuki shrugged, turning to look towards the water.

"I don't remember." She said honestly. The sun was getting lower over the horizon, drawing closer to setting. The sky was beginning to take a pale red tint.

"Then how do you know?" Kairi asked. Her gaze followed Yuki's out over the ocean. The sight was comforting and familiar. The way things always were.

"I just, some of the bits and pieces I remember you're in." Yuki explained to the best of her abilities. It wasn't something that was easy to talk about. Since so few could understand forgetting everything.

"Then we must know each other." Kairi said simply. Her voice was soft, conveying sympathy to Yuki. Yuki nodded.

"We must." She agreed. Kairi looked at her cautiously. She opened her mouth but closed it at first. Like she didn't want to bother Yuki. She took a deep breath before finally speaking.

"Are you helping Riku?" Kairi asked. Yuki looked towards her. "When you see him?" Kairi continued. It was almost like she didn't want an answer. Or the answer scared her.

"No, I'd say I'm on the other side," Yuki said simply. She smiled softly at Kairi who nodded.

"Are you bad? Or good?" Kairi asked. She looked at Yuki hopefully. Yuki sighed looking out to the water again. She knew what answer Kairi was looking for. She wanted to hear Riku was the good guy. He was her friend after all.

"Good question. I think it's the bad side." Yuki replied. Kairi smiled and chuckled a little. Yuki looked at her in confusion.

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out," Kairi said with a smile. Yuki raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"How?" She asked. Kairi smiled and placed her arms behind her back.

"The good guys always win." She stated. Yuki blinked in surprise. It was a naive notion, but all the same, it was comforting. The idea that good always prevailed over evil.

Yuki felt a sharp pain her temple that was far too familiar for her liking. She felt her knees buckle as she collapsed onto the beach. She heard something that might have been a concerned cry from Kairi. But before she could decide she lost consciousness.

*3*

 _The only thing the girl could feel was waves. They were rolling over the girl's legs. Under her hands was grainy. Like sand. A bright light was shining from overhead. It was making it hard for the girl to keep her eyes closed. The light was suddenly blocked out, just as the girl opened her eyes._

 _Beside the girl was another girl. This one had red hair and blue eyes. She looked sleepy like she had just woken up._

 _"Who are you two?" A boys voice asked. The girl looked up to see two young boys looking down at her and the other girl. One had spiked brown hair and blue eyes, while the other had silver hair and aqua eyes._

 _"Where did you come from?" The brown-haired boy asked, making it clear the silver-haired boy had spoken prior. The girl blinked. She didn't know the answer to that question. She didn't remember anything except..._

 _"Yuki. I'm Yuki." The girl said softly. She let her head rest on the sand again as she blinked sleepily. She wasn't going to stay awake for much longer._

 _"I'll go find your dad." The silver-haired boy said. He ran off without another word. Yuki blinked once again and slowly fell asleep once more._

*3*

Yuki blinked her eyes open. So many memories had run through her mind. All of the islands. The only one she could remember though was waking up on the beach. And the two boys finding her and Kairi.

Yuki forced herself to sit up and felt a hand rest on her shoulder. The pressure didn't push her down or help her up. It was like the person wasn't sure what to do. Yuki glanced over to see Kairi looking at her in concern.

"Are you ok?" Kairi asked.

"Fine, that happens sometimes," Yuki answered calmly. Kairi frowned at her, unconvinced.

"Are you sure?" Kairi asked. Yuki nodded in insistence.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just remembering something." Yuki answered. She stood up and brushed the sand off of herself. Kairi stood up looking at Yuki concerned.

"What did you remember?" She asked, still watching Yuki.

"How we met," Yuki said simply. Though they really technically didn't meet then, but it was close enough. It was the first time Yuki had seen Kairi. Sora and Riku too.

"Really? How did we meet?" Kairi asked interested. Yuki smiled a little to herself.

"We were always together. Since that day on the beach, when Sora and Riku found us." She said. She glanced at Kairi. Kairi looked confused, as if she didn't understand what Yuki had said. Like she had spoken another language.

"What?" Kairi asked. Yuki laughed a little.

"I think it'll make sense to you soon. But, I have to go. I'll see you another time Kairi." Yuki said walking away. Kairi only nodded in reply. She turned away from Yuki to find her other friends. Yuki watched her go in thought. She turned her eyes yellow to confirm what she already knew. Kairi's heart was bright, like the noonday sun on a summer day.

Yuki smiled and laughed turning away.

"You three are always trouble aren't you?" She said to herself. "Well, looks like it's time to go."

*3*

 _Day 354- Time To Go,_  
 _I was on Destiny Islands today. I got to meet Kairi. She's the first one I've really had a decent conversation. From talking to her, and remembering things, I've decided. I'm leaving. I won't fight for this anymore._


	41. Chapter XL

**Chapter XL; Escape**

 _Day 355- Escape,_  
 _I guess it's finally come to this. This is the first thing I've been sure of in a long time. I'm leaving this place. I think I should do things on my own for awhile. Maybe forever._

*3*

Yuki frowned leaning her head back against the wall. She was still in her room, despite the fact it was well past waking time. Not that time really mattered here. She was waiting. Just as she closed her eyes, letting out a sigh of exasperation she felt a tap on her arm.

Yuki opened her eyes and turned her head towards what had tapped her. A Shadow was looking at her with its bright yellow eyes. Yuki raised her eyebrows at it in question.

"Well?" She asked.

Gone my lady. All out on missions. Even the lady of the shadows.

Yuki sighed pushing herself to her feet. She patted the Shadows head calmly.

"You did good. Now go. And don't tell a single other Heartless what happened." Yuki ordered. The Shadow bowed it's head before sinking into the floor and vanishing. Yuki smirked to herself, rather pleased for coming up with the idea. Since she realized she could speak to other, lesser Heartless in Shibuya she thought a Shadow would be the perfect look out. Shadows all looked identical, though it was apparent they didn't behave in an identical fashion. No one would be able to tell which one helped Yuki, if they even thought one could have.

Yuki returned her attention to the task at hand with the shake of her head. The castle should have been empty, everyone was out on missions. Yuki didn't know how much time that gave her, but she hoped it was enough. She had to get out of the castle.

As Yuki had recently discovered, dark corridors could only be opened in one room of the castle. The common room. That was something Syrine had set up with her spacial magic to prevent runways. Yuki couldn't help but to wonder if that was a common problem. But it was simple enough to get around. All she would have to do was get to the common room and dark corridor somewhere. Where Yuki hadn't quite thought of yet. Using the Shadow Yuki had insured the castle was empty. Giving her enough time to hopefully make two stops.

Yuki left her room, giving a cautious, but unnecessary, look around the hall. Seeing the hall empty she exited her room and closed the door behind her. She wasn't wearing her coat once again, instead wearing the tank top and jeans she usually wore when not wearing the coat. The paopu fruit charm she had broken off her first visit to Shibuya was in her pocket. That was the only thing from here she felt necessary to take with her.

Yuki started down the hall, still looking around cautiously. Her eyes moved from doorway to doorway, half expecting to see one of the other members. She stopped at one door, casting a nervous glance over her shoulder. She tested the handle to see if it would open. To her surprise it opened easily. Yuki slipped into the room and looked around. It didn't look too different from her own. It was a grey color with no decorations. Just the way she expected X to keep his room.

Yuki crossed the room to X's desk. Sitting on the desk was a notepad with a pen. Yuki picked up the pen and quickly wrote a note on the paper. All the note said was; sorry, goodbye. Yuki turned away from the desk and left the room. She went into another room not far down the hall. This room was far more disorganized than the last one. Personal touches were added everywhere. Yuki smiled. Y was always different than X in almost every way. It was something Yuki liked about them.

It took sometime longer to find a pen and paper in Y's room. After finding one she wrote the same note she had left for X. Yuki left the note on Y's bed and left the room. Now that that was done she could focus on escaping.

Yuki walked through the halls, still looking around. She hadn't seen anyone to make her wary but her nerves were still acting up. She descended the castle stairs slowly. She didn't have much farther to go. On a large landing she stopped closing her eyes and sighing in exasperation.

Standing on the other side of the landing was Hysui. Her yellow eyes were looking at Yuki with what seemed like disappointment. Her arms were crossed across her chest as she leaned against the railing. Yuki swallowed nervously.

"I trust you know we don't stand for runaways." Hysui said simply. Yuki didn't reply, only watched the older Heartless. "It would be wise for you to return to your room."

"How did you know I was leaving?" Yuki asked, instead of doing as told. Hysui sighed and walked a little ways away from the railing. She didn't answer, only watched Yuki. Seeing she wasn't going to get an answer Yuki sighed. "I didn't want to have to fight anyone." Hysui sighed as well.

"So you aren't just going to go back to your room like a good girl?" Hysui asked. Yuki glared at her.

"Sorry, consider me in my rebellious phase." Yuki answered. She summoned her two keyblades to her hands and prepared herself for a fight. Hysui gave another heavy sigh. She flicked her wrist summoning a whip into her hand.

Yuki didn't waste a moment launching herself at Hysui. Hysui swung her arm down almost effortlessly. With a loud crack the whip lashed across Yuki's arm. Yuki felt the sting, but didn't look down to see the injury left behind. As Yuki got within striking range of Hysui she swung both of her keys forward. Heartless keeper cut across her stomach while Kingdom keeper cut down her shoulder. Hysui hissed in pain and backed up, trying to establish the distance needed to use her whip. Yuki didn't allow that and stepped forward as she stepped back, bringing Heartless keeper across her front from her stomach to her shoulder and Kingdom keeper across her chest. Hysui looked at Yuki and with a smirk vanished into thin air.

Yuki quickly jumped back, away from where Hysui had been. She looked around panicked. Very rarely did enemies just vanish during a fight, and it was almost never a good thing when they did.

A loud cracking sound informed Yuki the whip was in use, but she didn't know where it had come from until she felt the whip rake down her back. Yuki cried out in pain and spun to face where the whip had come from. No one was behind her. Another crack sounded as the whip lashed across her right wrist. She pulled her hand back and dropped Heartless keeper onto the ground. She searched the area around her but still saw nothing.

The whip cracks continued from all around Yuki. The whip hit her over and over, but no matter how many times she tried she could never locate where the whip was coming from until it hit her. She was covered in the small cuts the whip left on her skin, several were deeper than Yuki thought should have been possible, but they had been hit several times.

As the whip lashed across Yuki's cheek she stepped back and hissed. She still hadn't managed to find Hysui, she was hiding somewhere. But how Yuki couldn't decide. The area was open, with nothing to hide behind. The whip cracked again and hit Yuki's right palm. Without much thought, Yuki clenched her fist taking hold of the whip. Yuki pulled harshly, hoping to at least knock Hysui off balance. To her surprise, Hysui reappeared and so did the whip.

Yuki took advantage of the fact that Hysui was off balance from the sudden tug on the whip. She ran towards her picking up Heartless keeper, that still lay on the ground, as she passed it. She swung both of her keys in a flurry of movement, landing several blows on Hysui. She didn't let up in her blows, backing Hysui into a corner. If she did disappear again there would be no place for her to run.

Yuki hit Hysui's side forcefully with her key. Hysui coughed, blood trickling down the side of her mouth. At the sight of blood Yuki backed up, shocked. Had she really hit her that hard? She hadn't meant to. Yuki swallowed nervously looking at Hysui. She was covered in deep cuts and bruises. Her white coat was stained red in several areas. She looked up at Yuki with her yellow eyes, panting heavily.

Hysui forced herself to stand straight. She swung the whip around her before lashing out at Yuki's feet. Yuki fell backwards, her keys falling from her grasp. Hysui approached her and stood over her. She swung her whip and brought it across Yuki's chest. Yuki cried out in pain. Hysui whipped her chest again, making her scream out. The whipping continued, leaving cuts all across Yuki's chest and shoulders, even a shallow one across her neck.

After the whip hit one more time, Yuki clenched her fist. She felt the familiar feel of her keyblades grip in her hand. She brought up her arm and hit Hysui with the keyblade. Hysui bent over in pain. Without a thought Yuki stabbed up with her other key. The key found its mark, stabbing Hysui in the chest.

Seeing where the key had hit Yuki quickly pulled back her arm. The key came out of Hysui's chest and clattered to the ground beside Yuki. Hysui backed away, her hand going to her chest where the wound was. Yuki forced herself to sit up, watching Hysui. Hysui looked up at her in shock, fear clear in her eyes. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but before she could she began to fall. She didn't hit the ground. While falling she faded as if a shadow, releasing a pink crystalline heart.

Yuki stared in shock for several minutes. Her keyblades vanished from the ground. She had just killed another elite. Her stomach turned itself in knots. It wasn't something she thought was right. Watching her die. It seemed appropriate that they died just like any other Heartless. Nothing left to remember them by.

Yuki forced herself to stand. She reached to her side, finding the bag she put her potions in. Yuki took out a potion and drank it. She felt her injuries begin healing right away. She let out a heavy sigh and looked to where Hysui had vanished.

"I'm sorry." She said softly. She turned away and continued her journey to the common room.

Yuki didn't know how much time the fight had taken but she felt she probably didn't have much time left. Knowing that she threw caution to the wind, moving as quickly as she could through the castle. She didn't pay any attention to her surroundings, just trying to get out. She felt herself shaking. It was the first time killing someone that seemed to still be someone. Heart or no heart. Her nerves made it incredibly easy to sneak up on her.

"And where do you think you're going?" A female voice asked making Yuki jump. She looked up to see on one of the balconies over looking the hall was X and Y. X was sitting on the railing, his legs hanging over the hall way. Y was beside him, leaning forward on the railing.

"Y! X! I was-" Yuki began. She was cut off by X before she could finish. It was fortunate as Yuki realized no excuse would convince them as she still had several injuries.

"No, excuses. We know where you thought you were going." X said. He leaned forward, lacing his fingers together. There was a tense pause between the group. Yuki swallowed nervously.

"You guys aren't going to..." Yuki began to ask but trailed off. Y laughed.

"What? Stop you?" She asked through her laughter. X rolled his eyes beside her and shook his head.

"That would be hypocritical, considering we were the original ones to suggest running away." He said simply. Y nodded in agreement with her brothers words.

"We're just a little hurt you weren't going to take us." Y said, putting her hand over her chest where her heart would be. Yuki smiled up at them softly.

"I didn't want you guys in trouble too." She said. X looked at Y who shrugged. He pushed himself off the balcony and landed in front of Yuki gracefully. He wiped his hands against his coat as if to rid them of dirt. Y jumped down herself, throwing herself over the railing effortlessly. She landed beside her brother with a smile.

"Well, too late. It's our decision and we're going with you." X stated simply, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Now let's get a move on." Y said, turning and walking towards the common room, that was just ahead. X turned and followed her without a word. Yuki smiled to herself before following after them.

"By any chance, do you have any clue where we're going?" X asked glancing over his shoulder. Yuki laughed nervously.

"I hadn't gotten that far." She admitted. X snickered and shook his head.

"Ok, wing it. My favorite plan of all." X said. In front of him Y laughed. Yuki couldn't help but to smile at them. She was glad for her friends.

They entered the common room and looked around. It was still empty, except for the moogle in the white coat. Y snapped her fingers, opening a dark corridor.

"One way ticket the hell out of here." Y said motioning to the dark corridor. Yuki smiled at her. X sighed and took off his white coat, throwing it off to the side after breaking off the charm. Underneath the coat he was wearing a black shirt with no sleeves and a collar that covered most of his neck. On the side of the shirt was a swirling white design. His pants were black with two zippers on each leg. This was the first time Yuki noticed his Heartless emblem. It was black outlined in a dark purple.

"I don't think we'll be needing those anymore." He said. Y thought about it and nodded, taking off her own coat and breaking off the charm. She was wearing a white tank top with a black feather on the front. Her pants were black with a gold chain belt.

"Now that that's done, let's be on our way." Y said. Yuki and X nodded. One by one they went through the dark corridor and left the castle for good.


	42. Chapter XLI

**Chapter XLI; The Grim Future**

Yuki sat on the ground watching the clouds roll past in the sky. X was sitting a little ways away cleaning the underside of his nails with his dagger. Y had vanished, claiming she had to check on something. What she wanted to check on in this world Yuki wasn't sure of. They were in Olympus Coliseum, outside the actual coliseum part, and in the town. What Y could want was beyond Yuki.

Yuki looked over at X in thought. He wasn't looking, like always. He had hidden himself in his own world. He was probably lost in thoughts that he would never share.

"Hey X," Yuki said. He didn't respond to her but she assumed he was waiting for the continuation of her question. He always seemed to know when she had one. "Do you know what Y went to check out?"

"We came to this world once about eleven years ago, give or take. She's probably looking for a friend." X replied calmly. He switched which hand he was focusing on, deciding the nails, on the other hand, were clean enough. Yuki frowned at his words. Eleven years ago? X and Y must have been much older than she had ever guessed. Yuki was about to ask how old they really were but was stopped by the appearance of Y, who looked very annoyed.

"Hey Y." Yuki greeted. She glanced at X cautiously before continuing. "What's got you annoyed?" At that X glanced up to see what was wrong with his sister. As he glanced up the reason for Y's annoyance became apparent. Not far behind her was a familiar redhead with gold eyes. X calmly spun his dagger in his hand, preparing for a fight.

"Hello, Aryum. What brings you out here?" X asked. The redhead laughed as she came to a stop in front of Yuki and X. Y stopped beside X, glaring at Aryum.

"I think it's pretty obvious why I was sent here." She said simply, beginning to toss dice up in the air as she spoke like she always did. "But, I don't feel like bothering you three. Considering Hysui lost her life for doing that." Yuki looked away in shame, still feeling guilty about that.

"Hysui's dead?" Y asked. Aryum nodded calmly.

"I guess it was just one of you then," Aryum said. Yuki felt Aryum's eyes land on her. X and Y shifted their gaze to her but didn't speak. X frowned while Y just gave Yuki a sad look.

"I didn't mean to." Yuki said softly. Aryum laughed once again. Why Yuki couldn't understand.

"You did her a favor. She'll get her heart back before any of us do now." Aryum replied. "Anyway, from the looks of it, you were acting in self-defense." Yuki didn't say anything. Just continued to stare at the ground.

"What do you want?" X asked. Aryum turned her gaze to him, smirking all the while.

"Why Xy, it almost sounds as if you don't trust me." She said in a mocking tone. X didn't reply with anything more than a glare. If it hadn't been for the tense situation Yuki was certain she would have laughed at Aryum's nickname for X. Aryum rolled her eyes, still tossing her dice. "I'm not going to force you all back. I'm just going to give you the option to see what the future holds." Yuki looked at Aryum with sudden interest. Y also did, looking confused.

"How can you do that?" Y asked. X rolled his eyes and answered for Aryum.

"Tempus, her set of cards." He said. Y gave him a look of disbelief. He didn't react so she instead turned her gaze to Aryum.

"You don't really have Tempus, do you?" Y asked. Aryum smiled and stopped tossing the dice. She put the dice in her pocket and pulled out a deck of cards. Yuki had seen them before but never given them much thought. Aryum never spoke of them as if they were special. They looked like a normal card deck, with the back of the cards being black with the Heartless emblem on them.

"I do. Would you like me to prove it?" Aryum replied. Yuki didn't really get the big deal about these Tempus cards, but for some reason, she had the feeling they were very important.

"I'll believe you." Y decided. Aryum smirked as if she expected that.

"So, what do you say?" She asked. "Would you like to know what your future holds?" The trio looked at each other in question. Yuki shrugged, conveying she had no clue what was going on and trusted those two to make a decision. X and Y had a silent exchange with their eyes. Eventually, X sighed.

"Alright, fine." He said. Aryum smiled at them. She held out the card deck to the trio calmly. Her gold eyes were accessing each one in turn.

"Draw a card, just one," Aryum said. X was the first to take a card. He glanced at it but didn't say a word. Y followed his example, cautiously taking one card. She looked at it and blinked in surprise. Yuki drew last. She looked at the card in her hand in shock. It was two keyblades, her own keys, crossed in front of a blue shard of what looked like glass. The number thirteen was in two of the corners while the Heartless emblem was in the other two. "Good, now each of you should have your own card, Xy has the twelve of Heartless, Yuki has the thirteen of Heartless, and Y has the fourteen of Heartless. Now Xy, draw three cards." Aryum said. Yuki blinked in confusion. They each had their own card? Why?

X drew one card and looked at it. He frowned and glanced up at Aryum.

"I think your card deck is broken," X announced. Aryum arched an eyebrow at him. "I got my card again." He explained. Aryum smiled and shook her head.

"No, it's not broken. Draw two more." She said. X didn't look convinced but drew two more cards. He looked at Aryum expectantly once he had finished. "What are they? In order please." Aryum asked.

"Ten of Nobodies?" X said in question. He turned the card around so Aryum could see it. It was a set of dice being thrown with a ten in two corners and the Nobodies symbol in the other two. Aryum nodded in confirmation. "And the eight of Heartless." X continued. Aryum nodded, turning her attention to Yuki.

"Alright then. Thirteen would you please. Three cards and keep them in order." She said holding the deck out to Yuki.

Yuki reached out and took three cards one by one. The first was a whip laying beside a beaker. There was a four or a Heartless emblem in the corners. She felt her stomach twist. This must have been Hysui's. Yuki shook it off and drew the next card. It was a pendant shaped like the letter x, a popsicle stick with the word winner written on it, and two keyblades, one black and dark blue while the other was silver with bright colors, all laying on bricks that reminded Yuki of Twilight Town. The number thirteen and the Nobodies symbol was in the corners. Roxas' card. The last card she drew was a set of chakrams with flames around them. The number eight or the Nobodies symbol was in the corners. Axel's card.

"Four of Heartless, thirteen of Nobodies, and eight of Nobodies." Yuki listed off. Aryum smirked a little at her then turned to Y.

"I see. Y your turn." She said. Y gave a heavy sigh and drew three cards. She looked sick at the sight of them. She swallowed nervously before speaking.

"Um, six of..." She trailed off in confusion, turning the card toward Aryum. It was a crescent moon with darkness radiating off of it. The number six was in two of the corners while a blue eye was in the other two.

"Darkness." Aryum said simply. Y nodded and turned the card back around.

"Six of darkness, four of..." She trailed off once again, turning the card to Aryum. It had a green charm shaped identically to the pink one Y carried. The number four was in two corners while a crown shape was in the other two.

"Light," Aryum said, with a sympathetic smile. Yuki got the feeling that card was the reason Y looked so sick.

"Four of light, and two of light." Y finished. Aryum nodded.

"I see. Well, you're all in for quite the ride. Xy," She began looking towards X. "The twelve of Heartless means betrayal, ten of Nobodies a chance, and eight of Heartless a mistake. The betrayal is not limited to someone betraying you, you could very well betray someone else. The chance is probably a decision you'll make knowing there are great risks. However, you will go through with it and it will turn into a mistake." She explained simply. She didn't look pleased or displeased by this. Yuki thought it was not looking good for X.

"Cheery," X said sarcastically. Aryum laughed turning her attention to Yuki.

"Little one, four of Heartless is a discovery. Thirteen of nobodies confusion, and eight of nobodies a sacrifice. You will make a discovery, and it will be a confusing one. In the end, it will lead you to a moment you must sacrifice something." Aryum explained calmly. Yuki nodded thinking over what Aryum had said. It didn't make much sense, but Yuki was willing to bet it would sooner rather than later.

"As for you Y," Aryum continued turning to the last member of the trio. "Yours is the most fortunate future. Six of darkness is abandonment. Four of light is determination, and two of light is searching. You will be abandoned or abandon someone. This will spark determination in you to search for something. Answers perhaps, or maybe someone special to you." She explained. Y frowned.

"Will I succeed?" Y asked. Aryum shrugged.

"I don't know, didn't draw far enough." She said. The trio was silent, each one thinking of the future they had been told. Yuki didn't like the sound of hers, but X's sounded worse. Y's definitely was the best, but it wasn't exactly good. Aryum watched them and cleared her throat, gaining their attention again. "Are you all willing to do one more draw for me?" She asked.

"Not like mine can get any worse." X said with a shrug. Yuki sighed and nodded slowly.

"I guess." She said warily. Y frowned and shrugged like X had.

"Sure." She agreed. Aryum nodded with a smile. She looked down at the card deck.

"No suites please." She said as if talking to the card deck. For all Yuki knew she was. That wouldn't have been the strangest thing to occur in her life. Aryum held out the card deck to each in turn. Each drew and studied the card in their hand.

"Xy?" Aryum prompted. X sighed and turned the card towards her. It was an image of five circles of stained glass, each with a different animal. A fox, a leopard, a bear, a unicorn, and a snake. "The foretellers," Aryum said. "A story of betrayal and distrust." X groaned.

"I take it back. It got worse." He said. Yuki looked at him with pity.

"Yuki." Aryum said. Yuki glanced at her own card, a blue heart-shaped moon with a strange sword that had two crossed keyblades as the hilt. She turned it towards Aryum who smiled broadly. "Ah, the eternally enigmatic card." She said. Yuki frowned.

"What?" Yuki asked.

"Kingdom Hearts. Even I don't know what it means, or rather it means too many things for me to decide which meaning it's referring to. Life or death, light or darkness, love or hate." Aryum explained. Yuki frowned, turning the card over and looking at it again.

"That's encouraging." She said annoyed. Aryum snickered and turned to Y.

"Y?" She asked. Y didn't waste a second before turning the card towards Aryum. It was a yin and yang symbol. Aryum smiled as if she had been expecting that card. "The fated twins. Another story of betrayal." She said. Y sighed heavily.

"Well our lives are all going to hell." Y said. Yuki felt inclined to agree. Even if her last card gave no definitive meaning. Things weren't looking too bright for them.

"Perhaps," Aryum said, putting her cards away. She made no inclination to get the cards they had drawn back. "But who knows, maybe I'm wrong." She said with a shrug. Yuki found herself hoping she was.

"Aryum, you're never wrong," X said quietly. Yuki frowned hearing that. Aryum, however, smiled turning to walk away.

"I suppose that's true. Well, good luck. By the sounds of it, you'll be needing it." She said leaving them with a wave over her shoulder. Yuki watched her go before turning to X and Y. Both were still staring at the cards in their hands. Yuki looked at the five cards she held. Her own card, and the cards of her future.

Y dropped her cards and turned away. Where she was going she didn't say. She just walked away. Yuki saw the fourteen of Heartless was Y's keyblade and the pink charm she carried. The other card, the two of light was a blue charm just like Y's. X knelt down and picked them up.

"Looks like you guys got the cruel irony cards." He said softly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yuki asked. X showed her his own cards. The twelve of Heartless was there twice. It was two daggers crossed on a pitch black background. The eight of Heartless was two crossed sai's surrounded by flames.

"Both of you got friends. Lost friends for Y." X explained. "And the worst I got was my own card twice." He continued bitterly. Yuki frowned.

"Yours was the worst though." Yuki said. X nodded standing up.

"Yeah." He agreed. "But I'm not surprised." He stated. Yuki didn't bother to question him on it. He was usually cryptic and now was no different. He sighed walking in the direction Y had, slipping the cards into his pocket. "Come on, let's find Y and get the hell out of here."

"Right." Yuki said nodding in agreement. She slipped her own cards into the bag she kept her potions in before following X to look for Y.

*3*

Aryum looked down at the trio from the top of a hill smiling sadly. She brushed her bangs aside with a sigh. Those three had a lot coming. But who could say. She looked down to the deck of cards in her hand.

"What's going to happen to them all?" Aryum asked. She drew a card from the top of her deck. It was four wayfinder charms. One blue, one green, one orange, and one pink. She smiled at the card. "Well, I suppose they'll be alright then." She said softly.

* * *

 _ **A/N: This is one of my favorite chapters. I love anytime I get to write for Aryum because she's so much fun to write for. I love her carefree attitude and the way she messes with everyone. I also got to show what her card deck can do. Of course, it does more, like actually fight, but this is my favorite ability of those cards. The one thing I'm not sure about is the design on the cards. Do you guys think I should change it and make them more like actual tarot cards, or should I keep them as is?**_

 _ **P.S. I'm sorry. You'll know why soon.**_

 _ **Guest- Great job on get the ultima weapon, I wish you luck against Sephiroth! Thank you for your continued support.**_

 ** _Chirithy564- Thank you for all of your kind words. It really means a lot to me._**


	43. Chapter XLII

**Chapter XLII; Unspoken Words**

Yuki pushed open the door to what had once been a lab. It had taken longer than expected to find this room in Castle Oblivion. But after a few hours Yuki, X, and Y had found it. They were looking for anything that could explain exactly what the plan for Kingdom Hearts was. According to X it was unlikely the real goal was just to get hearts once again.

Y entered the room and began shifting through some of the papers scattered on the desk. X entered the room as well, flipping through the papers a little more calmly. Yuki stood back by the door, watching the two attempt to make sense of the files.

"What is all this stuff?" Y asked. She frowned at the report she was reading.

"This is where the Nobodies kept all their information...I think." Yuki answered. She watched Y in interest as she searched through the papers. Y was focused beyond anything Yuki had ever seen.

"You think?" X asked from where he stood. He was flipping pages in a notebook, not really seeming to care.

"I've only been here once. And I didn't look around very much." Yuki answered honestly. The last time she had been in this specific room she had been with Aryum searching for Axel and Zexion. Assuming they were dead Yuki had gone into a daze of sorts.

"I don't see much around here." X said still skimming the notebook. "Basic info that's not really important. Something about a ... Xion." He said in wonder. He apparently hadn't known about the bit on Xion until seconds after he began speaking. Y looked at him in confusion.

"What about Xion?" Y asked. Yuki walked to where X was and began to read over his shoulder. The notes were about something called the replica program. Yuki's mind immediately went to the time she had spoken with DiZ and he had called Xion a puppet.

"Xion is a replica meant to copy the powers of the keyblade." X explained to Y, who still hadn't moved from where she previously stood.

"What? No way!" Y said in disbelief. X rolled his eyes and motioned to the book.

"It's all right here." He said in exasperation. Y finally walked over to X reading the page. After several minutes in which she appeared to be reading and rereading the notes Y frowned.

"So, she's supposed to be like another version of Roxas?" Y asked. She looked to X for her answer. He shook his head.

"Not exactly. But we'll keep it simple by explaining it that way." He said. Yuki frowned pacing away from the other two. She crossed her arms and rubbed her temple in thought.

"Why would they create her?" Yuki asked. X and Y both looked at each other and shrugged.

"Who knows." X said. He returned his attention to reading about the replica program while Y walked away to search for anything else of interest.

Yuki joined in Y's search looking through some of the papers. Most of the notes she didn't understand. Just a bunch of science stuff and strange drawings. There were a few notes on the intruders and Naminé. Even a recording of some of the events that had occurred in the castle while the Nobodies had been using it. Most of it was the same hand writing, which Yuki assumed belonged to Zexion. Yuki was just reading about Axel doing something when Y spoke up, catching her attention.

"Look at this." Y announced, pulling a folder filled with papers from behind the desk. X looked up at her in mild interest. Yuki looked up as well, curious to see what Y had found.

"What's it about?" X asked, closing the notebook he had been reading.

"Not sure." Y answered opening the folder. She skimmed the first page or so before continuing. "Someone called Ansem."

"Who?" Yuki asked. Y shrugged in response, continuing to read through the file. Her eyes narrowed as she read, as if the information wasn't something she understood, or liked.

"He was another elite Heartless. Got killed a year or so ago." X replied for Y. He walked over to his sister and began reading over her shoulder.

"By Sora." Y added to X's explanation. Hearing Sora's name Yuki abandoned her location and walked to where the twins were. She too began reading the file, learning what she could.

The file contained an account of everything Sora had done prior to coming to Castle Oblivion. He had traveled to several worlds searching for at first his friends, someone named King Mickey, and something in each world called a keyhole. Then later on in his journey he began searching for the princesses of heart and the 'Ansem reports'. He did manage to go through several worlds, defeat Maleficent, and find most of the things he was looking for. He never did really find all of the princesses of heart until Hallow Bastion, but Yuki saw that as a technicality.

Even more amazing was he had lost his heart, giving rise to Roxas. He was only a Heartless for a short period of time, until he regained his heart. That meant Roxas became a completely separate person.

It then told his journey through Castle Oblivion and how he had been put to sleep for his memories to be fixed. Who had recorded that bit Yuki didn't know. The hand writing had changed.

"This kid has some guts." Y said impressed.

"He's Roxas' other. There's no way they should be able to coexist." X said in confusion. Yuki frowned at his words but didn't speak. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to react. Sora was the friend she couldn't remember. And Roxas was his Nobody. One of her current best friends.

"But they did. For a while at least." Y countered.

"But he's asleep now. Which means," X began, walking away from the file and rubbing the back of his head in frustration.

"Roxas has probably taken some of his memories. Since they were taken apart. Xion probably got a few too." Y finished for him. She was frowning. Yuki walked away from the file towards the door. If Roxas was holding some of Sora's memories, did that mean Naminé couldn't finish her job? And Xion had some too, making it even more difficult.

"Which is why the imposter is looking for them." X said softly. Y looked at him gravely and nodded. Yuki frowned turning back to the twins.

"I'm going to Twilight Town." Yuki announced. X and Y both looked at her in confusion.

"Why?" X asked.

"That's where their base is. I'm going to see if I can stop them." Yuki explained. X and Y both looked at each other and had a silent conversation. Eventually they both nodded.

"Good luck. We'll stay here and see what else we can dig up." Y said turning back to the files.

"If you see Roxas or Xion help them out for us." X said, joining his sister in her search. Yuki smiled at them and nodded before opening a dark corridor and heading to Twilight Town.

*3*

Yuki arrived in Twilight Town at the station plaza. As she looked out over the town the sun was beginning to set, like it always did when she was in the town. She could see the forest and the manor, only barely though. It didn't look like anything was going on around it, but it was impossible to tell from a distance.

Yuki turned to leave the plaza. She stopped in surprise. Roxas was at the entrance to the area, staring down at his hand. He looked as if he had just been crying, with the dried tears still on his face. He didn't look up as he went to leave.

"Roxas!" Yuki called out as she crossed the plaza. He looked up at her almost blankly.

"Yuki..." He said slowly. His eyes watched her for a moment as if not sure she was real. Yuki offered him a sheepish smile rather than speaking. He tried to return the smile, but it only lasted a second. "You're not wearing your coat." Roxas pointed out, looking to the ground.

"Huh?" Yuki said in confusion. Looking down she realized he meant the organization coat she had abandoned. "Oh, yeah. Guess I'm not. I kinda don't need it anymore. Left the organization and all." She said with a shrug, trying to pass it off as no big deal.

"You did, huh." Roxas said absent mindedly. He was still looking at the ground. Something must have happened to make him seem so out of it. "Guess that makes two of us." He said.

"You left too?" Yuki asked in disbelief. Roxas nodded in reply. "Well, come on, we should stick together, safety in numbers and all." Yuki said softly. Roxas shook his head.

"I can't. There's something I have to do." He said. Yuki frowned in confusion, what could he have to do that was so important? Especially since he had left the organization. It's not like he still had missions.

"What?" Yuki asked. Roxas shook his head once again.

"I can't tell you." He insisted. Yuki frowned once again.

"Why not? I can help." Yuki said stubbornly. Roxas again shook his head, as if he was trying to shake away the words Yuki was saying.

"No, I don't want you to get involved." He said, his voice steadily getting stronger.

"Roxas, I'm already involved. Just tell me what it is." Yuki demanded. She didn't understand Roxas' secrecy. What could he be planning to do?

"I have to destroy Kingdom Hearts. She asked me to." Roxas said. Tears were once again forming in his eyes. Yuki frowned. She? Who was he talking about? Who could be so important to him that he would destroy Kingdom Hearts? It didn't make any sense. The only ones Yuki could think of were the people in their little group of friends. But her and Y were both accounted for. Neither of them had asked him to destroy Kingdom Hearts. So who else could have?

Yuki gasped realizing. Xion.

"Xion." Yuki said quietly. Roxas nodded, looking down at the ground. Yuki frowned. It was almost as if she had forgotten Xion, for that brief moment. It scared Yuki think how easily she had nearly forgotten one of her best friends. If that's what Roxas was going through she could understand his determination. But even so with no plan and on his own, carrying out Xion's request would kill Roxas. "Even if she asked you to you can't just charge in there without a plan. Roxas, just think this through a little. We can do this together." Yuki insisted.

"There's no time to make a plan! I have to do this!" Roxas snapped. Yuki clenched her fist.

"I'm not going to stop you." She said through gritted teeth. "But if you just waltz right in, they're going to kill you. You can't do this on your own!" Her volume was steadily increasing. She knew it, and didn't like it. But she couldn't seem to control it.

"I can't wait, if I don't act now, I'm scared I'll forget. I'm already having trouble remembering her." Roxas said. He sounded defeated, like he'd already lost everything.

"At least let me go with you." Yuki said, her voice only slightly gentler than it had been. Roxas shook his head stubbornly.

"No, I can't lose another friend." He said, as if that settled it.

"And you think I can?!" Yuki asked, her volume once again rising. Her vision began to blur as tears came to her eyes. "Roxas please, I don't want to lose you! Just don't go!" She said.

"I have to do this." Roxas said. He turned to walk away and go wherever it was he thought he could go, but Yuki reached out and grabbed his wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

"Please, don't leave." Yuki begged. "Roxas, I'm scared. I'm scared that everything is falling apart and I'll never see you again! I don't want you to go, because somehow I know you won't come back, and I can't stand the thought of that! I've lost a lot of friends, and I know that. But somehow losing you seems to be ten times worse than losing any of them. You're the one person I don't think I could afford to lose." As she went on her volume slowly decreased. By the end she was whispering. Her voice shaking.

"Yuki, I have to go. It's my fault she's gone, I have to make things right!" Roxas insisted turning to face her once again. He didn't pull his wrist from her grip though.

"And how is destroying Kingdom Hearts going to do that?!" Yuki asked angrily. She narrowed her eyes at Roxas. "You think when it's gone everything will just go back to normal?! Somehow I doubt that." She continued, venom seeping into her words. She didn't mean it to, but it was there.

"What else can I do?" Roxas asked, sounding just as angry as Yuki was.

"Come with me. Just stay out of the way until things blow over." Yuki said. Roxas gave a bitter laugh that Yuki knew meant there was no way he would.

"I can't." He stated before turning away again. His hand slipped through Yuki's slackened grip. As it passed through it left something behind. Yuki opened her hand to see a sea shell. Like one from Destiny Islands. "I'm sorry." Roxas said as he walked away.

Looking at the sea shell in her hand Yuki nodded. She couldn't think of a reason Roxas would have this sea shell. The only explanation was Xion. Xion had loved the beach. It was a shame they all hadn't gotten to go together. And now it seemed they never would.

"Ok, fine." Yuki said. Her voice was caught in between anger and acceptance. Roxas turned and stared at her shocked. He was not expecting her to agree. As he stood watching her he saw tears start to fall down her cheeks, though not a sound escaped her lips. It took him a moment to see her shaking.

"A Munny for your thoughts?" Roxas asked slowly, a hint of caution in his voice. He didn't want to upset her anymore. Yuki didn't answer right away. She calmed herself down for a moment before giving her reply.

"I don't want you to go. But, I know I can't stop you. But you have to promise, promise that you'll come back." Yuki said she looked up at Roxas and met his eyes for what seemed to be the first time this entire conversation. She was surprised to see them look so broken. There were tears in his eyes as well that he was fighting to hold back.

"I promise. I'll come back to you. One way or another." Roxas promised. His voice seemed close to cracking, but he didn't look away from her. He stared into her eyes, appearing to be lost in thought.

Roxas thought it was strange, how pretty her eyes were when they filled with tears. The water was reflecting even more light than her eyes normally did. It was pretty in the way broken glass was.

"Munny for your thoughts?" Yuki asked. She had expected him to leave by now. To go on his suicide mission. But he hadn't.

"I'm sorry." Roxas said right away. "I don't want to leave you. I almost want to just stay with you. I'm scared of leaving you, and losing you. But I can't just sit back and do nothing. I have to do this. But I swear, I'll come back." He continued, not looking away. Yuki nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Right." She said. Roxas smiled at her softly before turning to leave. "Roxas, I-" Yuki started but stopped.

"What?" Roxas asked looking over his shoulder. Yuki shook her head.

"Nothing. Good luck." She said, forcing herself to smile. Roxas nodded at her.

"Thanks. I- I'll see you later." He said before turning and leaving. Yuki frowned watching him leave. She wanted to say more, she really did. But she didn't want to at the same time. It was better sometimes to just leave some words unspoken.

She wondered if Roxas was thinking the same.


	44. Chapter XLIII

**Chapter XLIII; Goodbyes**

Yuki sat up on the clock tower overlooking Twilight Town. She wasn't really watching the town like she normally was. Instead, she was trapping herself in her thoughts, not sure if she wanted to forget or remember.

After Roxas had left Yuki had a sense of crashing realization. Xion was dead. Gone for good. She would never get to see her ever again. And it hurt Yuki in a way she didn't think it was possible for her to be hurt. Her chest felt tight and the thought of breathing wasn't existent. It was almost as if Yuki thought if she held her breath she would be able to be with Xion again. Her eyes filled with tears that never seemed to dry out.

But losing Xion wasn't what hurt the most. What hurt the most was everyone else seemed to be forgetting her. Roxas was afraid he would forget her. And when Yuki returned to Castle Oblivion to tell X and Y what had happened, they could hardly remember there even being a sixth member of their group. It was like Xion had never existed outside of Yuki's memories. And it scared Yuki. Dying didn't seem so scary, but being forgotten, that was terrifying.

Yuki looked down. Beneath her, she saw two figures that must have been X and Y approaching the clock tower. She sighed, looking up.

"I'm sorry Xion. I promise I won't forget you." Yuki whispered to the air. There were so many things Yuki wanted to say to Xion. Words that she never got the chance to say. Xion was like a sister to Yuki, closer than a friend. And now she was gone. And it broke Yuki.

X and Y joined Yuki silently. They had realized trying to talk to Yuki wasn't going to yield much results. So they too wrapped themselves in their own thoughts.

The trio sat together for some time. None were sure how long exactly. They were too wrapped up in their thoughts. But eventually, X stood up and went toward the stairs.

"Night's falling." He said simply. Y nodded and stood up, walking to her twin. Yuki stood, not really thinking. Just moving on instinct. She followed the twins downstairs to the station plaza. Yuki didn't know where they planned on going, and really couldn't bring herself to care. She felt numb.

Out in the plaza, the twins froze. Yuki stopped behind them and peaked around to see who was blocking their way. X drew one of his daggers and pointed it towards the familiar red-haired figure in a black coat.

"Hello, Axel." X said. Yuki was briefly reminded of X's amazing ability to make such simple statements sound threatening before falling back into her daze.

"Hey." Axel greeted. He was leaning back against the wall overlooking the rest of the town with his arms crossed. He wasn't smiling like he usually was when Yuki saw him. It almost made him seem like an entirely different person. He sighed looking down. "You can all calm down, I won't force you back. It's your organization's problem. Not mine."

"What brought you here?" Y asked, stepping closer to the redhead. X followed her, lowering his dagger but keeping it at the ready.

"Roxas is gone." Axel replied simply.

"We knew he ran away too. Yuki saw him yesterday." X said, glancing back at Yuki. She was looking down at the ground, nervously moving her fingers. She was hoping that was all Axel meant. But part of her knew it was more.

"Did he mention where he was going?" Axel asked, looking around the twins to see Yuki. Yuki looked up at him slowly, trying to avoid making contact.

"To destroy Kingdom Hearts," Yuki replied softly. X's head snapped in Yuki's direction as he took a step to the side. Y gasped, looking in between Axel and Yuki stepping to the opposite side of her brother. Axel looked down sadly as if he had expected that answer. "They caught him, didn't they?" Yuki asked. By they, she, of course, meant Riku and DiZ.

"We can only assume as much." Axel said, walking closer to the group. None of them objected. X turned away from the group and began pacing, rubbing the back of his head in frustration.

"That idiot." X hissed out as he paced.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Y asked, her voice shaking. Yuki glanced over at her. She was surprised to see her bright orange eyes filled with tears. It occurred to Yuki Y had already lost her friends before. Losing Roxas was just another pain for her to carry.

Yuki turned her attention to Y's question. What were they supported to do? With Roxas caught, that would mean Naminé could finally finish. So, Sora would wake.

"Sora," Yuki whispered. Despite her whisper, all the others looked to her.

"That's right, if they have Roxas it's only a matter of time until Sora wakes up," Axel confirmed with a nod. Yuki frowned, Axel had known about Sora. For how long?

"So what, we kill Sora to get Roxas back?" X asked, frustration clear in his voice. Yuki noticed the hand on the back of his head grip his hair tightly.

"It's not a bad idea," Axel said. Y looked at Axel in disbelief.

"Are you kidding?" She asked, stepping forward. "It's a terrible idea! Sora might not be our friend but he has just as much a right as Roxas has to live! There has to be a solution that saves both of them!" Y said, much louder than Yuki think she meant to. Her fists were clenched and her eyes held a determined look that made Yuki think there was something more to her desire to protect Sora.

"And what would that be?" Axel asked.

"I don't know," Y admitted. "But if we have enough time I can figure something out." She insisted. Axel rolled his eyes at her.

"We don't have time Y," X said. Y glared over at him. He met her glare with a calm look.

"At least someone agrees with me." Axel said gratefully. X shot him a look that Yuki thought could have killed him. Axel looked at him in surprise.

"On the contrary. I don't agree with killing Sora. Roxas is gone and there's nothing we can do about it. Sora will be the one fighting the organization, and he's going to need all the help he can get." X said, in a calm voice. His eyes, however, were daring Axel to defy him. It was a scary look.

"So you want to just abandon Roxas?!" Axel asked in outrage. He took a step towards X but was held back by Y.

"Roxas was my friend, just as much as he was yours. But we can't take another's life just to get him back. And we don't have the time Y would need. We have to act rationally." X said, just as calmly as before. There was an undertone to his voice, however. It made it seem X was in pain just from saying these words.

"Like hell." Axel hissed out. "There's no way in hell I'll leave Roxas for death." He said. X frowned and sighed, rubbing the back of his head in frustration once again.

"Then it looks like we're on different sides." He said simply. Y stepped up between the two, looking between them desperately.

"Guys, come on fighting won't solve anything. There has to be something." She said. The desperation was clear in her voice. It was clear she was terrified of this friendship falling apart.

"Your optimism never ceases to amaze me," X said, shaking his head. "However, I'm a realist. At most, you have a few days. We can't stop them in that time. We don't even know where the hell they're hiding, nor do we have a solution at hand." He continued. As much as Yuki hated to admit it, X was right.

"X is right about that," Axel said, stepping back. "We have to come up with a plan b. So who's side are you on?" He asked. Y shook her head.

"Neither. I'm going to find a way to save them both." She said stubbornly.

"Fine, that's your choice." X said. It occurred to Yuki this was the first time she had seen these two really argue.

"What about you Snowy?" Axel asked, turning the attention to Yuki. Yuki looked down at the ground and bit her lip.

Saving Roxas did sound great. But Sora was her friend too, wasn't he? Did she really have a right to pick between them? How was she supposed to chose? She didn't want to lose Roxas like she had Xion. But at the same time, hurting Sora was unthinkable. But Sora was the reason the other two had been taken away. If anything merited death, did that? It was practically killing two others.

"I, I want to save Roxas." Yuki finally said. Axel looked at her hopefully. Looking away she continued. "But, I don't know. Killing Sora doesn't sound right. But at the same time, I want to see him dead. I know we don't have time to save them both, but I can't choose." Yuki heard a snort from X.

"You don't have long to think it over. But, if your choice is to watch and wait it's all up to you." He said in a taunting manner. Yuki flinched away from his words. Y shot her brother a glare that rivaled his own.

"X, can't you see she's torn up about this? Can you be a little less heartless for five seconds?" Y snapped. Yuki was grateful for her support, but still felt it was wrong for them to be arguing so seriously.

"I think it's clear what this means." X said with a heavy sigh. Yuki nodded blinking back tears.

"We're all on our own," Axel said, crossing his arms. There was silence in the group. Yuki fought back her tears. She had always thought things could stay like this. But things couldn't last forever. And things fell apart much faster than Yuki thought.

"We're still friends though, right?" Y asked cautiously. The group looked up at each other. They each met the eyes of another in turn.

Yuki first met with Axel's vivid turquoise eyes. Meeting them she remembered the times she had spent with him. He was like an older brother. Someone who was always looking out for the group. She remembered all the times he had laughed with them. All the times he had taught them. He was always there.

Next, she met X's purple cat-like eyes. They had lost the harsh look they previously held. The corner of his mouth tugged upward, forming a small grin. Yuki remembered all he had done for her. He was always willing to step up and protect her. Her best friend, if anyone had a right to that title. Even through fights, he was there. He taught her just as much as Axel had. And he always had a smart comment to make her smile.

Last she met with Y's orange doe eyes. Y was always the cheery one. The one who made sure everyone was smiling. Yuki was just now seeing the pain that was in her eyes. The lose that she always carried. It seemed like Yuki didn't know her as well as she would have liked. She didn't know any of them as well as she would have liked.

In unison, all four nodded. Even if they couldn't agree, they couldn't leave each other. They were still friends.

"Alright then, see you guys later." Y said, with a small smile.

"Right, see ya when I see ya," X responded without missing a beat.

"Hope we don't have to kill each other," Axel said. Yuki shot him an unimpressed look while X glared at him.

"Yeah, I hope things can sort themselves out." Yuki said. She looked around at the group one more time. Smiling despite the strong urge to cry. This was goodbye. Maybe for a week, maybe forever. None could say.

Y gave a heavy sigh. She tightly hugged X, who only patted her back awkwardly. She then hugged Yuki, with more force than Yuki thought she should have been able to. Nonetheless, she returned the hug with as much force as she could muster. Lastly, Y hugged Axel, who looked surprised but patted her back and hugged her with one arm. Y then left the other three without a glance over her shoulder.

After watching his sister leave X turned and saluted the other two. He turned and walked away, opening a dark corridor and disappearing through it.

Yuki looked at Axel with sad eyes. He gave her a smile and ruffled her hair. Any other time Yuki would have hit his hand away, but this time she allowed it. He pulled back his hand with a smirk. Yuki smiled at him, before hugging him tightly. Like with Y Axel froze up for a second, unsure how to react. He decided to return it after a moment. Yuki pulled back and smiled up at him.

"Good luck Snowy," Axel said. Yuki nodded looking down at the ground. She wasn't sure where she was going to go. And that scared her. "I'll always be here you know, to bring you back, if you need it." Axel said suddenly. Yuki looked up at him surprised.

"Thanks, Axel." Yuki said, smiling. "Good luck to you too."

Without another word both turned their backs on each other and walked away. Axel walked into a dark corridor, taking him back to The World That Never Was. Yuki walked out of the station plaza heading to the manor.

Yuki paused halfway through Twilight Town. She looked back over her shoulder, though she knew no one was there. The town was empty at night. Her mind wandered, thinking of the past. Days on the clock tower filled with nothing but laughter. The first time she had ever met the Nobodies. The first look of Twilight Town from the top of the tower. Their one and only day off. Problems solved and questions answered. Days that unraveled without a knot.

She shook her head looking down at the ground. She couldn't stay in the past, no matter how much she wished she could. But looking ahead to the future, she wasn't sure she could move on.

She wasn't ready for these days to end. But it was time to move forward. The simple days couldn't stay forever. Yuki knew goodbyes were never easy, but she never thought they would be this hard.


	45. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Far off Memory Like a Scattered Dream**

Yuki stood looking at the pictures that covered the walls of Naminé's room. Naminé wasn't in there for once. Perhaps since they had finally caught Roxas she was needed to finish her task. Yuki's blue eyes scanned the images that she always loved to see. So beautiful, and meaningful. But now, something wasn't right, it wasn't the same. Her eyes settled on one image in particular. Roxas walking away from Axel. It must have been the day he ran away from the organization. Did it hurt him to walk away from his best friend? What about her? Did he realize he was leaving her behind too? And X and Y? Did he even think of Xion? He left all of his friends. But then again, they had all left each other.

Yuki was tired. So many days she had gone on, searching for what she was told she didn't have. None of them were supposed to have hearts. Yet why, if the didn't have hearts, was this hurting her so badly? Was it all a lie so she could fulfill her role in the organization's plan?

The door to the white room opened without warning. Yuki turned to see who it was. Naminé stood looking at her with her head tilted to the side. Yuki smiled at her but didn't speak.

"Yuki, what are you doing here?" Naminé asked. She slowly crossed the room and stood beside Yuki.

"I don't know. I was just looking for someone to talk to." Yuki replied, looking at the pictures on the walls again. Naminé watched her silently, not sure what exactly she should do. "Are you finishing Sora's memories now?" Yuki asked.

"Yes." Naminé said with a nod. "We're making preparations to keep Roxas away from the organization until it's time for him to rejoin with Sora. But it will only be a few days." She explained. Yuki nodded, not really taking in Naminé's words. Her mind was too busy processing one fact. Roxas had a few days until he was gone.

"I'm scared Naminé. Scared and confused." Yuki said suddenly. Naminé looked at her in confusion.

"Why?" Naminé asked. Yuki gave a heavy sigh and walked away from the wall. Naminé watched her, not moving.

"I've gotten so sick of all of this fighting and running," Yuki said, frustration lacing her voice. Her hand braced against the side of her head as if trying to keep it from running too fast. "But now that I'm finally realizing that, I realize everything is just beginning. It's only going to get worse." She continued. Naminé looked down at her feet.

Yuki continued pacing back and forth in front of the window. She knew Naminé wouldn't talk much. She hardly ever did. But all the same, being able to let it all out was helpful. At least Naminé wouldn't constantly remind her she didn't have a heart.

"You know Naminé, everything that's happened feels so far off," Yuki said turning back to Naminé. "I remember it, but it feels like it happened so long ago. So long ago it might have been a dream that scattered itself through my memories." She continued. Naminé looked up at her with interest.

"A far off memory that's like a scattered dream?" Naminé asked quietly. Yuki blinked in surprise. That wasn't exactly how Yuki would have worded it. But at the same time, it was perfect. Exactly what she was thinking.

"Yeah. I guess." Yuki agreed. Naminé smiled at her softly.

"Then try to line the pieces up." She said simply. She walked away from the wall to her normal seat. She sat down and pulled out a sketchbook. She flipped through it until she found a half-finished drawing. Yuki watched her as she drew, trying to understand what Naminé meant.

Yuki walked to the window and stared out it in thought. If she wanted to line the pieces up she had to find the pieces first. The first piece was she was an elite Heartless. The second she was a keyblade wielder. She came from Destiny Islands and was taken away by DiZ. She became part of the organization and played a pawn in their game. She had friends. Great friends that she would never let go of. And now she had decided she wouldn't play the pawn anymore. But what could she do?

"Why does DiZ hate me so much?" Yuki asked. She looked over to Naminé. Naminé stopped her drawing to think of the answer.

"He hates all Heartless and Nobodies. They remind him of his mistakes." She answered. Yuki frowned, looking back out the window.

"He seems to have a particular hatred for me though," Yuki commented. Naminé sighed and nodded, keeping her eyes lowered though Yuki was looking at her.

"You're too human. Everything about you proves that what he thinks about Heartless isn't always true." Naminé said. Yuki looked back at her in confusion. Too human? She was no more human than the others.

"I'm just a Heartless though." Yuki said. Naminé shook her head.

"You're not just a Heartless. You have to line the pieces up, Yuki. When you do, I think the answer will be obvious." Naminé said. She stood up and closed her notebook. She looked at Yuki with a smile. There was a determined look in her blue eyes that Yuki hadn't seen before. It made it apparent just how much Naminé looked like Kairi.

Naminé smiled at Yuki one last time before leaving the room, back to her work on Sora. Yuki watched her go before looking back out the window.

Yuki was missing something, but for once she wasn't worried. Instead, she was determined. She was going to find whatever it was about her that was so important.

"Line the pieces up," Yuki said to the air.

Yours and mine.

*3*

X frowned staring at the world around him. It was a small world, just a bit of land and a tower. The tower wasn't very tall, but still several stories high with other towers sticking off of it on occasions. X hadn't come here in a long time. The last time he had been here he had been with Terra. They had been searching for Master Xehanort.

X took a deep breath as he approached the door to the tower. This was a risk and he knew it. The wizard he had come to see knew what he had done in the past. He could turn X away or possibly kill him. But that wasn't important. X had already made his decision.

X walked up the stairs of the tower slowly. He was taking deep breaths to keep himself from panicking. He stopped in front of the door to the Wizards office. He took one last deep breath before pushing open the door and entering the room.

Inside the room, an old man sat at a desk. The old man wore blue robes and had a blue wizard's hat with yellow stars and a crescent moon on his head. He had a long grey beard and black eyes that were not at all welcoming. He watched X like a hawk as the Heartless closed the door and approached the desk.

X bowed his head to the old master.

"Master Yen Sid." X said. He looked up at the master cautiously. Yen Sid gave him a harsh look, but X didn't cower away from him.

"It has been a long time since you dared show yourself here." Yen Sid said. His voice was gravelly but firm. X nodded, keeping eye contact.

"Yeah, I know." He said casually. He put his hands in his pockets, trying to appear as relaxed as possible.

"And yet, you have not changed." Yen Sid said. X frowned. His mind brought to mind all of the things he did the last time he had met Yen Sid. The tricky words and pretty lies. The acting as he tried to hide his true intentions. He still was the same, wasn't he? Never saying the whole truth. Lying and abandoning those close to him. Anything for his own personal gain.

X shook his head trying to clear the negative thoughts. That wasn't true. Not anymore. He was different, he wasn't acting for just himself anymore. He was in the right.

"Not physically, but I like to think I've changed quite a bit mentally," X said, looking back at Yen Sid. Yen Sid didn't speak right away. He looked over X, looking for some indication of who he was now. But he still did look the same. The same relaxed demeanor that seemed almost arrogant. The same look that said he knew far more than anyone else.

"Why are here? Do you come to spread the darkness?" Yen Sid asked.

"I came to stop the darkness," X replied. Yen Sid's eyes widened in interest, but he didn't speak. X sighed before continuing. "Sora's going to wake up soon. I want your permission to guide him in the fight against organization thirteen." Yen Sid's look changed from one of interest to one of surprise.

"You intend to stop them?" He asked. X looked away and nodded with a frown.

"Kingdom Hearts brings nothing but ruin." He said softly. Even saying the name of Kingdom Hearts made X feel more guilt than he could express. He warred with himself over wanting to run away and never get close to that place again, and fighting to stop it. If he just left the fight to others he felt he would never forgive himself.

"And why do you find the need to guide him?" Yen Sid asked. X sighed and smirked, looking back to the old master.

"I messed up before, maybe this is a way to start making up for that." He replied. It was his job to ensure that Aqua, Terra, and Ventus were never forgotten. He had given himself that job to start making up for it. And maybe helping Sora would lead to their rescue. "I know organization thirteens goals and plans better than anyone else you could get. Please." X added on. It was true, he knew what organization thirteens plan was. But he knew that wasn't what would convince Yen Sid. The fact that he had pleaded with him was what would do it if anything did.

Yen Sid seemed to look over X for some time. He was obviously thinking. X didn't speak again, just kept his eyes lowered. He knew he was risking a lot. He was just a Heartless to this man. A very dangerous one at that. It would be better if he just vanished. But X couldn't not yet.

"Very well, but know you will be under heavy supervision." Yen Sid finally agreed. X looked up at him and nodded. He didn't bother to ask what that supervision would be. It didn't matter.

"I expect nothing less," X admitted. "Leave him with me too long and I'm bound to betray him." He said. He turned away from Yen Sid, going to wait outside. The storm inside of him calmed, if only for a moment. He let out a sigh before his mouth upturned into a smirk. Maybe he wasn't meant to fade after all.

*3*

Y frowned pacing around the forest in Twilight Town. She looked around her cautiously, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Backing up against a tree she slid down to the ground, her hand resting on a bag that hung at her side. Her eyes kept moving as she slowly opened the bag. It was filled to the brim with papers.

Deciding it was safe enough Y turned her attention to the papers. It was all research she had acquired from Castle Oblivion. Most were from Vexen and Zexion. Notes on whatever research they had been conducting. A few surprised Y. Somehow they had managed to locate the Xehanort reports Aqua, Terra, Ven, and herself had collected. She had picked those up mostly so no one else could use them.

Y had thought if there was anything she could use to save Roxas it would have been within the files at Castle Oblivion. And since Yuki had mentioned the people who took Roxas were located in Twilight Town, what better place to wait to be found.

Y quickly lost herself in reading the files. The notes were extensive and really had many brilliant ideas. But all the same, it made Y realize something. The entire time they had been nothing but puppets in a much grander scheme. Pieces moving to the whim of someone far more powerful than them. Everything was planned out precisely. The only thing they hadn't accounted for was them running away.

"This is an odd place to do homework." A deep voice said. Y's head snapped upward to see who had spoken. In front of her was a man in red and black, with only a single bright yellow eye visible.

"It's not homework." Y said cautiously. She assumed the man had known as much before speaking to her. But still, she felt it was necessary to say. She could tell very easily this had to be the one leading the imposter. The one who had insisted Roxas be taken away.

"Oh really. Then what is it?" The man asked. Y gathered the papers and stood, so she wouldn't have to look up at the man too much. He was still quite a bit taller than her, but it didn't bother her.

"Research I stole from Nobodies," Y answered. The man looked taken aback by her blunt reply. He blinked a few times as if trying to make sense of what she had just said. Y smiled, pleased with herself.

"Who are you?" The man asked. Y shrugged with a playful smile.

"Just a girl looking for answers." Y said simply. She was careful to move in a way that kept her Heartless emblem hidden. "But you can call me Y." She added with a broad grin. The man looked at her with interest.

"What answers could you possibly desire from the Nobodies?" The man asked. He was watching Y with keen interest. She was interesting to him. Perhaps enough to get involved in his plot.

"A lot of things. But most importantly, I want to know where they came from." Y answered. It wasn't the full truth, but hopefully, it was the right thing to say. It appeared to be as the man smirked at her.

"They are just heartless beings." He said. Y frowned.

"Heartless, huh?" She asked.

It was almost laughable at this point. Saying they were heartless. Just leftovers when someone lost their hearts. Y knew that wasn't true, they weren't just temporary replacements of the real people. They were just as human as any somebody. The laughed and cried. They felt something. Y had committed it to memory. They weren't going to just vanish and before forgotten like this man intended. But she couldn't tell him that.

Y looked up at the man in interest. If she had to be a puppet in this crazy game, she was going to choose who's puppet. And as detestable as this man was turning out to be, he was the best puppet master she could find.

"Do you disagree with me?" The man asked.

"I do, but I'm a little naive I guess." Y replied, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "You wouldn't mind teaching me, would you?" She asked.

The man looked at Y with interest. He was considering what she had said. His eyes studied her, eventually landing on the bag she held. Y knew he wanted the information. Maybe that was the bargaining chip she needed.

"I have never been a great teacher in my own eyes. But I will attempt to guide you." The man said simply. Y smiled broadly. She bowed to him in gratitude, trying to mask the smirk that had appeared on her face. Part one of her plan was complete.

"Thank you." Y said straightening up. "So what do I call you sir?" She asked.

"DiZ." The man replied. He turned away from Y and headed to the old mansion. "I will take to our base of operations. Understand you must tell no one of its location." He said as he walked away. Y followed after him, still grinning.

"Of course." She agreed.

Y smiled as she walked behind the man. She ran through her memories, trying to decide just when things turned this way. Where all of them would be separated and Y would be working with the enemy. She couldn't decide. But it didn't matter. She was going to hold onto her hope, even if the others wouldn't.

One day she would save them both.

* * *

 _A/N: First and foremost, thank all of you readers and reviewers. It means a lot to me. I was posting everyday, just hoping to get one or two reviews. It made my day every time._

 _My lovely guest reviewer, thank you so much. I'm so glad I could help you through anything. And as it turns out, you were helping me through a rough patch too. This story was my escape method, I'm glad it helped you too. Also, good luck with Union cross (or whatever the games called now). I enjoy the game very much. Vulpes for the win!_

 _To Chirithy564, your support has meant the world to me. Don't worry about getting that fan art done, you're volunteering to do this on your own time. You don't have to do it at all, so I can't complain about how long it takes. Your life comes first._

 _Ok, announcement time. I'm continuing the series, but not right into KHII. I'm going to do a prequel story next for Chi. I'll probably post it with in the next couple of days, the title is The Forgotten's Keeper. It's not detrimental to the story, but I do suggest reading it because it explains a few things about my characters from this story. Until then, peace out my friends._


End file.
